UNFAIR
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Kim Jongin, si aktor yang sedang naik daun itu bersikukuh bahwa dia bukan seorang gay. Lalu, datanglah Do Kyungsoo. Seorang aktor Rookie yang harus menjadi partner Jongin di drama terbarunya. [EXO KaiSoo-Kai-DO/YAOI/Mpreg.]
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!**

 **Ini fanfiction KaiSoo Chaptered pengganti Lion Heart yang udah selesai~**

 ** _Well, ini_** **** ** _YAOI_** **ya~ BXB. Alias BL! Daaaan... Mpreg** _ **. So**_ _ **, beware, ya.**_

 **Ini hasil pemikiran sendiri, kok** _ **.**_ ** _sorry kalo ada id_ e** **yang sama.**

 _ **By the way, happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jongin-ah, manajemen memintamu untuk mengambil peran di _web drama_ baru. Bagaimana, kau mau?"

Jongin masih berkutat dengan rubiknya, "Bayarannya?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yang benar saja!" dia memukul kepala Jongin dan membuat lelaki itu berjengit, "Kau pasti akan dibayar mahal. Kau tahu sendiri jika namamu sedang menjadi perbincangan karena kesuksesanmu. Jadi, kau bisa tenang akan hal itu."

Jongin melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Manajernya yang satu ini memang cerewetnya bukan main. Bahkan jika dia bisa mengganti manajer, pasti dia akan melakukannya. Tunggu, tapi dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan kinerja Baekhyun. Meskipun sikap _sassy_ Baekhyun terkadang membuatnya repot dan malu—dia selalu memalukan. Apalagi jika Baekhyun melakukan protes terhadap penyelenggara suatu acara ataupun kru drama—ah, Jongin lebih memilih untuk—pura-pura—tidak kenal daripada melihat Baekhyun yang protes dengan berapi-api. Bahkan dulu, ketika Jongin masih baru menginjakkan kakinya di dunia aktor, dia terkenal sebagai _'Aktor Rookie dengan manajer super galak'-_ nya. Tapi untunglah, Jongin bisa seperti sekarang karena usaha Baekhyun juga.

Ah, Jongin adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun. Setelah berperan di drama _Moonlight_ yang selesai sekitar tiga bulan lalu—dan dramanya sukses besar—Jongin selalu mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengisi acara atau menjadi _ambassador_ dari berbagai produk—bahkan produk popok anak sekalipun. Perannya sebagai lelaki buta di drama _Moonlight_ membuat dirinya dikenal banyak orang. Peran protagonis-nya itu sukses menghapus memori tentang peran jahat di drama sebelumnya. Dia selalu sukses memerankan tokoh yang ia lakoni. Bahkan ketika drama dimana dia menjadi penjahat itu selesai, _haters-_ nya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tapi dia senang, jika begitu, maka perannya sukses dia interpretasikan.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau yakin dengan ini, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Seratus persen yakin! Kim Jongdae menjadi penulis naskahnya kali ini!"

Jongin memberikan ekspresi tidak percayanya, "Kim Jongdae—bukankah Kim Jongdae penulis cerita yang vulgar itu—bahkan mungkin film porno _softcore_ —Hyung! Kau tidak bercanda, _'kan?_ "

" _Nope._ Kali ini secara pribadi dia dan produser memintamu untuk memerankan peran utamanya. Tentang seorang _idol_ yang seksi—" Baekhyun terkikik, "Ku dengar nama tokohmu adalah _Kai._ Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan cerita selanjutnya. Dia hanya memberikan aku informasi kecil," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bagaimana, hm? Setuju? Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri naskah buatan Kim Jongdae selalu laris di pasaran."

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran kursinya yang super _fluffy_ itu. Memang, jika sedang naik daun begini, tawaran yang muncul selalu bagus. Tapi sayangnya, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, jalan cerita yang diberikan tidak begitu jelas. Jujur, Jongin sedikit ragu. Apalagi Kim Jongdae adalah seorang penulis naskah yang terkenal dengan adegan dan jalan cerita yang sedikit vulgar—memang vulgar _sih._ Tapi, jika diingat-ingat lagi, Jongdae selalu sukses dengan drama dan filmnya. Jadi… ini sebuah batu loncatan juga, _'kan?_

"Baiklah," dia beranjak dan memakai sepatu ketsnya, "Aku menerimanya."

"Benarkah?" terdengar Baekhyun bertepuk tangan, "Besok, kita pergi ke kantor untuk menandatangani kontrak, ya?"

"Terserah kau sajalah, Hyung," ucap Jongin seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

" _Okay._ Jam 10 pagi! Jangan lupa!"

"IYA!"

Baekhyun yang baru sadar jika Jongin pergi berteriak lagi, "HEY! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" sembari memunculkan kepala di pintu _apartment_ Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan itu kemudian berlari, "MELARIKAN DIRI DARIMU, HYUNG!" jawabnya sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Jongin, dengan masker dan topi hitamnya berjalan-jalan di daerah Songdo, tempat dimana dia tinggal sekarang. Kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya pusing dan penat. Dengan sedikitnya waktu tentu membuatnya kesulitan walaupun hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar _apartment_ nya. Lagipula, semenjak menjadi seseorang yang naik daun, tentu keluar rumah menjadi sebuah hal yang sulit.

Dia menghentikan kakinya di sebuah kedai kopi. Sudah lama dia tidak mencicipi es _Americano_ yang menjadi idamannya selama ini. Memang, _Americano_ menjadi minuman favoritnya. Apalagi di kedai ini, sahabatnya sendiri yang menjual. Dulu, ketika dia masih belum seterkenal ini, dia masih bisa mendapatkan gratis dan cuma-cuma. Sekarang? Terkadang sahabatnya itu malah memberikan harga yang lebih tinggi. Memang, jika persahabatan terlalu erat malah membuat Jongin merasa rugi.

"Seperti biasa, Sehun-ah," ucap Jongin yang masuk dan disambut Sehun yang kesulitan membawa cangkir-cangkir kosong.

"Ada tambahan yang lain?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Macaroon_."

"Siap, Kapten!"

Jongin menunggu pesanannya seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Dia bosan dengan kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi dirinya sedang tidak bersama siapapun; _single._ Terakhir berkencan sekitar setahun yang lalu. Dengan seorang model bernama Seulgi. Setelah itu, dia tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan lagi. Ada seorang gadis yang juga seorang anggota _girl group_ sedang mendekatinya, _Jung Soojung._ Cantik; sesuai dengan kriteria Jongin. Tapi sifatnya justru membuat gadis itu serasa _annoying._

Dia memainkan ponselnya dan mendapati pesan-pesan dari Soojung. Sudah lelah Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berminat untuk berkencan, tapi gadis itu tetap saja teguh dengan pendiriannya. Gadis itu berprinsip jika sikap dingin Jongin akan luluh suatu saat nanti. Ah—Jongin memang begitu. Selalu dingin dengan orang yang terobsesi dengannya. Tapi, Jongin sendiri sebenarnya punya sifat yang sama. Jika sudah terobsesi, maka akan terus menyukai obyek tersebut dan cenderung bersikap posesif.

"Ini, Jong," Sehun meletakkan kopi dan _macaroon_ pesanan Jongin, "Tidak biasanya kau sendirian. Mana manajermu?"

"Baekhyun Hyung?"

"Adakah yang lain?"

"Tidak," Jongin menyedot kopinya, "Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Dia lucu, kau tahu."

"Cih, _so gay,_ " ejek Jongin.

"Apa salahnya? Dia menarik—" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin, "Tapi ada yang lebih menarik."

Jongin berjengit, "Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak menyimpang begitu—"

"EHEEY~ aku sudah pernah bilang, kalaupun kau _gay_ aku tidak akan suka denganmu. Siapa yang akan dominan jika kita sama-sama begini?"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Di dalam hubungan _gay_ juga ada yang bersifat 'memberi' dan 'menerima'. Dan jika kulihat dirimu… tunggu, apa kira-kira kau mau menjadi submisif jika bersamaku?"

Jongin terdiam dan sejenak berpikir apa arti kata-kata yang baru diucapkan Sehun, "Tunggu—" dia baru menyadari maksudnya, "Tidak mau! Enak saja! Kau pikir aku seperti apa!"

Sehun terkikik geli, "Aku juga tidak membayangkan harus melakukan itu bersamamu. Lagipula, kau lebih cocok menjadi seseorang yang dominan—" dia melihat Jongin yang bergidik, "Lagipula aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang cocok untukku."

"Bukan aku, _'kan?_ Aku tidak _gay._ "

"Hish! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bernafsu denganmu!"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Lalu? Siapa? Baekhyun?"

"Bukan juga!" Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongin, "Barista baruku—"

Jongin melirikkan matanya ke arah orang yang dimaksud Sehun. Seorang pria bertubuh kurus dan berkulit putih sedang meracik kopi di balik mesinnya. Jongin mengakui jika pria itu menarik. Dalam artian dia memang menarik; bukan _menarik._ Pria itu cenderung cantik—jika Jongin punya hak untuk berkata begitu.

"Dia? Siapa namanya?"

"Luhan. _Soon-to-be_ Oh Luhan. Lagipula aku yakin dia punya _gen_ 'penerima'. Dan aku bisa punya anak darinya!" ucapnya sembari terkikik.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah kau saja."

Mereka bersahabat sedari kecil. Sedari Sehun lahir, ibu Jongin mengatakan jika Jongin sudah ingin berteman dengan Sehun—walaupun sebenarnya saat itu Jongin masih bayi juga. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Mulai dari saat mereka masih mengompol bersama hingga sekarang menjadi seseorang yang sukses. Sehun sendiri mempunyai kedai kopi yang sangat ramai. Sangat terkenal hingga punya beberapa cabang di Korea.

Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu Sehun melakukan sebuah pengakuan jika dia seorang _gay._ Seketika saat itu Jongin merasa dirinya terancam. Tapi saat itu Sehun bersumpah dia tidak akan menyukai Jongin. Karena Jongin sudah dianggap saudara olehnya. Meskipun begitu, Jongin sempat menjaga jarak dengan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun kemudian dia mencari Sehun lagi—untuk meminjam uang—dan persahabatan mereka seperti semula lagi.

Mereka berbincang seperti biasanya. Sehun yang _bubbly_ selalu cocok dengan sifat Jongin yang cuek dan tidak mau tahu. Mereka selalu berdebat, tapi ujung-ujungnya Jongin selalu berkata _terserah kau saja_ atau _aku muak denganmu._ Kesempatan seperti ini sudah jarang mereka temui, mengingat kesibukan Jongin yang sangat padat dan Sehun sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Kali ini, Sehun menceritakan betapa menariknya Luhan untuknya. Sebagai sahabat—meskipun dia tidak _gay—_ Jongin mendengarkan dengan baik. Lagipula, setelah sekian lama bergulat dengan orang _gay—_ Baekhyun juga—Jongin lama-lama sudah terbiasa. Meskipun sering kali orang mengira dia seorang _gay_ juga.

Disaat mereka sedang bercanda, tiba-tiba pintu kedai itu terbuka dan terdengar sebuah teriakan, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh pendek berjalan dengan kasarnya. Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya dia sedang emosi. Mungkin jika Jongin bisa mengatakan, saking marahnya laki-laki itu bisa mengeluarkan uap dari kepalanya.

"Hey! _Please, listen!_ "

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh lagi dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berlari menyusul pria yang pertama. Kesan pertama yang didapatkan Jongin dari pria itu adalah… bertampang bodoh. Tapi, sejenak dia merasa kasihan karena si pria harus mengejar lelaki bertubuh pendek yang sekarang duduk di salah satu meja disana.

"Taruhan—" Sehun angkat bicara, "Apakah salah satu diantara mereka _gay_ atau tidak? Atau mungkin malah pasangan?"

"Seratus ribu won _,_ tidak _,"_ ucap Jongin percaya diri.

"Baiklah," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, "Okay, aku pasang seratus ribu won _, gay_."

Mereka berdua mengintai dan berusaha menguping perbincangan kedua orang itu. Jika diperhatikan lagi memang kedua orang itu seperti pasangan yang bertengkar. Apalagi, pria pertama yang masuk itu benar-benar mungil dan terlihat seperti… hmm… pasangan _gay_ dari pria yang kedua. Mereka berdua terdiam—bahkan terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara, "Hyung, aku tidak mau! Ayolah, meskipun aku masih baru dan seorang _gay,_ tapi—bukan begini caranya!" ucap si pria pertama dengan suara lirih.

"ASSAAA!" Sehun mengangkat tangannya, "Kemarikan uangmu!"

Teriakan Sehun yang dilihat oleh seluruh pelanggan itu membuat Jongin malu setengah mati. Dan karena itu Jongin langsung menyerahkan uangnya dan beranjak pergi. Lagipula kedai lebih ramai dari sebelumnya dan itu membuat keadaannya semakin terancam.

Sehun mengambil uang itu, "Seratus ribu won—YA! Kau belum membayar kopinya!" teriaknya yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin pergi bersama Baekhyun. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, dia harus mendengar ocehan Baekhyun—yang mengomel karena menemukan _boxer_ dan celana dalam Jongin berkeliaran di sekitar dapur. Setelah membersihkan _apartment_ Jongin yang super berantakan itu, Baekhyun dengan sukses menyeret Jongin keluar dan mengomelinya lagi. Kali ini Jongin memang benar-benar mengantuk. Semalam, Sehun pergi ke _apartment-_ nya dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain _Play Station_ berdua. Lagipula, jarang-jarang Jongin punya waktu luang begini.

Di dalam mobil Jongin masih mendengar celotehan dari Baekhyun. Entah, Jongin terlalu mengantuk untuk mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan sampah dari Baekhyun—menurut Jongin begitu. Segala macam usaha sudah dilakukan Jongin untuk menghindari suara Baekhyun. Berpura-pura tidur, gagal. Menyalakan musik, gagal juga. Bahkan ketika Jongin berusaha memasang _headset-_ nya, Baekhyun sudah menarik dengan kasar dan sukses membuat Jongin terbangun karena telinganya kesakitan. Terkadang Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa bisa hidup bersama si _Sassy_ Baekhyun itu. Disatu sisi dia berterima kasih, disisi lain dia merasa kesal. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, selama ini jika Baekhyun sedang pergi ataupun Jongin sedang sendiri, dia selalu mencari Baekhyun dengan alasan dia ingin menanyakan pekerjaan. Padahal fakta aslinya, Jongin selalu merindukan Baekhyun yang cerewet itu.

"Turun!" seru Baekhyun pada Jongin yang berusaha memejamkan matanya itu.

"Ah—Hyung…" rengek Jongin yang bersandar di pintu mobilnya.

"Astaga—"

Baekhyun turun dan membuka pintu Jongin, _BUGH!_

"HYUNG! Kau!" Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh, "Kalau ingin membangunkanku jangan begini caranya—ah, ini sakit, Hyung!"

" _Berisik._ Cepat—" Baekhyun membetulkan pakaian dan rambut Jongin, " _Perfect._ Ayo. Kita harus bertemu dengan produser dan penulis naskahnya. Semangat Kim Jongin!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Dengan patuh dia mengikuti kemana langkah kecil kaki Baekhyun pergi. Dia masih mengantuk. Tapi dia memilih untuk menahannya daripada harus mendengarkan suara menggelegar dari Baekhyun. Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Baekhyun lebih cerewet daripada ibunya sendiri.

Dia memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana ada beberapa orang disana. Yang dia tahu ada Kim Jongdae disana. Pria itu terlihat jahil layaknya seorang _troll._ Entah apa yang kali ini dia rencanakan. Yang jelas firasat Jongin sedang tidak baik.

"Selamat pagi!" seru Baekhyun dengan riangnya.

"Ah—kau berhasil membujuknya?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Uhuh! Ini dia, Kim Jongin—" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jongin dan berbisik, "Bersikaplah yang baik atau aku akan mengomel padamu seharian."

Jongin, yang semula berwajah malas langsung tersenyum. Baginya, mendengar ocehan Baekhyun seharian sama saja dengan menderita seharian pula.

"Ah—iya. Kim Jongin—" Jongin mengangguk dengan kikuknya.

"Perkenalkan, Wu Yifan—" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku yang akan menjadi produser _web drama_ ini. Ini, Kim Jongdae, penulis naskahnya," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan lelaki berbibir kucing tersebut.

Jongin mengangguk dengan otak yang penuh sumpah serapah. Di dalam pikirannya, dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan adegan kotor— _hello,_ itu Kim Jongdae; seorang _scriptwriter_ drama _rated_ yang terkenal. Dan kali ini, dia harus melakukannya. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi dia belum siap untuk melakukan itu. Terlalu awal baginya untuk mendapatkan peran seperti itu. Lagipula, tergantung lawan mainnya juga, _'kan?_ Dia berharap bukan Soojung. Atau yang sama _annoying-_ nya seperti Soojung. Untuk beradegan sesuatu yang _rated_ pasti butuh pasangan yang cocok juga. Jika tidak cocok, pasti akan sulit. Apalagi bagi Jongin.

"Ini kontraknya. Silakan menandatangani kontrak itu," ucap Yifan.

Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa membaca isi kontraknya, Jongin langsung menuliskan tanda tangannya. Lagipula, isi kontrak akan selalu sama. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, jika ini cepat selesai, maka dia akan cepat pulang dan bisa tidur lagi. Dia masih sangat lelah dengan aktivitasnya dua minggu belakangan. Dan seminggu untuk libur adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan.

"Ini—" Jongin mengembalikan kontrak yang sudah ditanda tangani olehnya, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ siapa pemeran wanitanya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Pemeran wanita?" Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak, "AH! Pasti aku lupa untuk memberitahu manajermu," dia tersenyum, "Aku yakin kau sangat professional, Tuan Kim. Jadi, _web drama_ kali ini berjudul _Unfair._ Hanya enam episode. Menceritakan tentang seorang personil _boy group_ yang jatuh cinta dengan rekan satu timnya."

"Ah… begitu…" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "TUNGGU! Teman satu tim? Jangan bilang ini drama _gay?!_ " serunya setelah sadar dari apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Tepat sekali! Aku tahu kau bukan seorang _gay._ Tapi sepertinya bakat _dance_ mu sangat cocok untuk peran _Kai_ disini," ucap pria itu enteng.

"INI GILA—" badan Jongin terkulai di kursinya, "Ini… tidak ada adegan yang aneh, _kan?_ Maksudku, ayolah! Aku tahu siapa dirimu, Kim Jongdae. _Rate-_ nya?" tanyanya dengan emosi.

"19+. Tenang saja, _web drama_ ini tidak sembarang orang akan bisa mengakses. Lagipula, adegannya tidak akan begitu banyak. Hanya… _kissing_ mungkin? Atau… adegan ranjang?" jawabnya seraya terkikik geli.

"AISH! Kalian benar-benar gila! Aku bukan _gay!_ Ayolah!"

Jongdae tertawa dan menepuk pundak Jongin, "Tenang saja, Jongin-ssi. Kau adalah aktor yang sangat baik dan professional _._ Lagipula, drama ini masih akan tayang sekitar lima bulan lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk mendalami peranmu," dia mengambil sebuah _flash disk_ dari kantongnya, "Kau bisa membaca garis besar ceritanya disini."

Jongin tidak bergeming dan masih mengepulkan asap dari kepalanya. Kemarahannya benar-benar tidak tertahan. Seseorang yang tidak _gay_ memerankan peran _gay._ Wajar memang. Lagipula banyak yang seperti itu. Hanya saja… selama ini dengan mati-matian Jongin menghindari peran _gay_ karena gosip jika dirinya adalah seorang penyuka sesama sudah berkembang di kalangan fans-nya. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka menjodohkan atau _shipping_ dirinya dengan Baekhyun, manajernya sendiri.

Dengan kasar dia mengambil _flash disk_ itu, "Ah—bisakah aku membatalkan kontraknya?" gerutu Jongin.

"Kau adalah seseorang yang professional. Kau tahu itu," ucap Baekhyun yang mulai memperindah kuku tangannya dengan santai.

"AIH—bajingan kalian semua," kata Jongin emosi.

Jongin masih berusaha mendebat Jongdae. Tapi emosinya makin lama makin naik karena jawaban Jongdae selalu saja enteng layaknya seseorang yang tak punya masalah dan tidak sedang membuat masalah pada kehidupan orang lain. Berkali-kali dia berusaha mematahkan ucapan Jongdae, tapi nampaknya Jongdae terlalu pintar untuk membalas ucapannya.

Ketika suasana menjadi semakin riuh, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, "Selamat pagi," ucap seseorang dengan suara beratnya.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria bertubuh tinggi yang dia temui di kedai kopi kemarin. Pria itu tampaknya sedang menggandeng seseorang di belakangnya. _Voila,_ ternyata pria yang sama seperti yang dia temui kemarin. Jongin tidak mengerti dengan kedatangan mereka. Tidak mengerti; tidak mau tahu; tapi berujung dengan rasa penasaran juga.

"OH—maaf kami terlambat," ucap pria bertubuh jangkung tersebut.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Sempat dia mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan _'Damn, I love this job'_ ataupun _'Should I lick his face?'_ dan membuat Jongin merasa jijik. Dia mengamati laki-laki yang ada di belakang pria tersebut. Badannya sangat ramping, bahkan pundaknya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dia terlihat diam dan seperti sedang diintimidasi orang banyak. Kesan pertama Jongin untuk orang tersebut adalah… lucu. Imut mungkin? _He's too adorable._ Pikir Jongin begitu. Sejenak Jongin ingin menggolongkan pria tersebut pada keluarga penguin karena ekspresi dan cara berjalannya yang sama.

"Silakan duduk!" Yifan mempersilakan mereka duduk, "Kyungsoo-ssi, jadi kau menyetujui peran ini?"

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu mengangguk, "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan ceritanya."

"Ah! Lebih baik kau menandatangani ini terlebih dulu!" seru Yifan seraya menyerahkan map berisi kertas kontrak tersebut.

 _Ini jebakan. Jangan mau! Ayolah Kyungsoo-ssi!_ Batin jongin.

Kyungsoo menandatangani kertas itu dengan mata yang terus-menerus berkedip. Jongin, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo mulai berpikir, apakah pria yang dihadapannya itu adalah lawan mainnya nanti, atau tidak.

"Sudah—" Kyungsoo menyerahkan map itu lagi, "Jadi boleh aku tahu?"

"Ini—" Jongdae berdiri dan menepuk pundak Jongin, "Lawan mainmu. Kim Jongin. Tentu kau sudah tahu siapa dia, _'kan?_ " ucap Jongdae yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo dan dengusan keras dari Jongin.

Jongdae tertawa dan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Jadi, kalian nanti memerankan dua orang anggota _boy group_ yang terlibat masalah dengan perasaan kalian masing-masing dan menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Yah, mirip dengan kondisi para _idol_ sekarang. Tenang saja, drama ini sangat _fluffy_ dan juga… _sexy._ Kalian, mungkin akan terlibat adegan panas di _dorm_ ataupun tempat lain."

"Akan ada adegan panas—adegan… seks?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat.

Jujur, pertanyaan inilah yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Jongin. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak se-vulgar dan seberani Kyungsoo dalam mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin karena dia bukan seorang _gay,_ maka dia akan sulit untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Kurang lebih? Aku menuliskan hal itu _sih,_ tapi tergantung bagaimana keputusan produser dan sutradara," Jongdae menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Baiklah! Kalian bisa berkenalan agar mendapatkan _chemistry_ yang tepat. Ah—tunggu," dia berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, "Jongin-ssi, ini Do Kyungsoo. Seorang aktor baru. Hmm… _rookie._ Tapi asal kau tahu, aktingnya sangat bagus."

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku tidak mau tahu—"

"AHH—aku tidak sabar melihat akting kalian di adegan tersebut—" Jongdae terkikik, "Okay, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa di pembacaan _script_ pertama hari Minggu nanti! _Bye!_ "

Jongin hanya bisa tercengang dengan sikap Jongdae. Ingin dia mencari bantuan Baekhyun tapi sedari tadi manajernya itu sibuk _flirting_ dengan manajer Kyungsoo yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia sedari tadi masih belum kembali ke alam sadarnya dan masih _shock_ dengan ucapan Jongdae baru saja.

"Ini sudah selesai, _'kan?_ Aku pergi—" ucap Jongin tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia marah; pasti. Tapi herannya, kali ini Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang sedang dalam masa krisis dan hanya sibuk main mata dengan manajer Kyungsoo yang seingat Jongin bernama Chanhee atau Shinchan; _dia tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya._

Baru sekitar sepuluh langkah, terdengar suara dari belakangnya, "Tunggu!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pria ber _hoodie_ hitam tersebut, "Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku merasa dijebak juga—"dia mendekat ke arah Jongin sembari memainkan jari-jemarinya, "Aku ingin berkenalan secara langsung denganmu. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bisa mengenalmu, _sunbaenim,_ " ucapnya lemah.

Jongin mengangguk. Lelaki yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar lemah lembut—atau topengnya saja yang lemah lembut. Tapi, mengingat ucapannya jika dia seorang _gay_ juga membuat Jongin ini mengantisipasi. Lagipula, dia akan memerankan peran _gay_ setelah ini.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Atau mungkin kau sudah tahu siapa aku—" Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Lupakan saja. Memang kurang ajar si Jongdae itu."

Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan itu membuatnya gemas, "Baiklah. Sampai bertemu hari Minggu nanti, Kyungsoo-ssi! Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan pergi.

Dengan lari-larinya yang kecil, Jongin menyusuri lorong gedung tersebut. Jujur, dia tidak marah pada Kyungsoo, karena pria itu memang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi dia ingin meledakkan bomnya pada Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Jongdae, karena dia tidak memberikan info secara lengkap tentang drama yang ditulisnya, dan Baekhyun, yang tidak memperdulikan keadaannya dan memilih untuk melakukan jurus genit pada si Shinchan itu. Dia berjalan terus hingga menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Di dalam benaknya, dia membayangkan ekspresi Baekhyun yang kesal karena akan dia tinggalkan dan dia bersiap tertawa puas di perjalanan—

 _DRRT—DRRT._

 _EH?_

Jongin membuka pesan tersebut, _Baekhyun._

 _Jongin-ah! Kau tidak bisa pulang tanpaku! Ingat, aku yang menyetir dan membawa kuncinya!_

Jongin mengumpat dalam otaknya, _God damn!_

"Tunggu, aku masih bisa naik taksi, _'kan?_ " ucapnya.

Asanya melambung tinggi sesaat. Dan kemudian musnah ketika dia melihat dompetnya tergeletak di dalam mobilnya.

"AAAHHH! HIDUPKU!"

.

.

.

 _Poor you, Jongin-ssi._

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to write some dirty scenes after these chapter.**

 **I'm still trying, tho. Hihi~~**

 **Happy reading! Give me some comments!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, Jongin harus menunggu Baekhyun yang masih entah kemana. Mungkin masih berkutat dengan lelaki kesekiannya itu. Terkadang Jongin ingin menghentikan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Orang yang akan menyerang balik jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Jongin duduk di depan gedung dengan kaki yang menggantung dan digoyang-goyangkan. Beberapa kali dia melayani orang-orang yang meminta foto padanya. Di udara yang panas begini, dia hanya ingin segera pulang. Untung saja depan gedung sedang tidak banyak orang yang lewat. Kalau banyak? Bisa-bisa dia didesak orang-orang yang ingin meminta foto atau tanda tangannya.

Dia kesal dengan Baekhyun. Sudah membuatnya menerima tawaran drama _gay,_ belum lagi sekarang dia diduakan dengan Shinchan atau entah siapalah itu. Bisa dibayangkan, jika _shooting_ sudah dimulai nanti. Pasti Baekhyun memilih untuk berduaan dengan pria itu… _No._ Jongin belum ingin membayangkannya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, dia menendang batu-batu yang ada di depannya. Jika bisa dibayangkan mungkin seperti anak kecil yang meluapkan kemarahannya karena ditinggal sendirian di rumah oleh sang ibu yang pergi berbelanja. Ah, kurang lebih begitu.

"Ayo pulang!"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan manajer Kyungsoo, "YEHET!" seru Jongin seraya berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

 _Pfft._

Jongin menoleh kearah dimana suara itu muncul. _Kyungsoo._ Dengan _adorable_ nya dia menutup mulutnya yang menahan tawa. Kacamata _frame_ tebalnya itu menutupi matanya yang melengkung.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau menertawakanku?"

"A-aku? Tidak, Jongin-ssi—ah, maafkan aku…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang semakin lirih.

"Jangan ketus dengan calon lawan mainmu, Jongin-ah. Ayo pulang!"

"Aku tidak ketus… ah, lupakan yang tadi, Kyungsoo-ssi!" dia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan pergi.

Jongin sempat mendelik ke arah Baekhyun yang mengetuk kepalanya. Baekhyun bilang jika Jongin harus bersikap baik dan tidak pemalas. Karena katanya, produser dari drama web ini sangat menggantungkan kesuksesan ceritanya dari Jongin. Meskipun Jongin sendiri ragu, karena dia tidak yakin apakah bisa memerankan peran itu dengan baik atau tidak.

Jongin sendiri berpendapat jika Baekhyun bersikap begitu hanya untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol, manajer Kyungsoo. Padahal baru saja Baekhyun lepas dari Hongbin, sekarang sudah menggandeng pria baru lagi. Memang _sih,_ Jongin mengakui jika Baekhyun adalah seorang _social-butterfly._ Tapi bukan berarti langsung mengganti prianya. Jongin juga mengakui jika Baekhyun terlampau cantik untuk menjadi seorang pria. Eits, bukan berarti Jongin tertarik. _Once again, he is not a gay._

"Jongin-ah."

"Hmm."

"Perhatikan aku dulu!"

"Kau perhatikan jalan saja."

"YA!"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ke Baekhyun, "Apa, Hyungku sayang?"

"Hmm… menurutmu, Chanyeol seperti apa? Apa dia cocok denganku?"

"Cocok."

"Sudah? Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Baekhyun mendesak.

"Memangnya apalagi? Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau pasti juga akan memaksa bahwa kau cocok dengan dia dan _blah, blah, blah._ Hyung, aku tahu siapa dirimu—sudahlah, akhiri petualanganmu itu. Akhiri dan punya anak dengan siapa tadi? _Chanhee—"_

"Chanyeol! YA!"

"Nah, Chanmin atau siapalah itu."

Jongin mendaratkan perhatiannya ke ponsel lagi. Dia sempat mendengar Baekhyun bergumam ' _Sudah kubilang Chanyeol, kau idiot—'_ tapi dia tidak menggubris dan sibuk dengan _Pokemon GO!-_ nya. Berulang kali dia meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti di pinggir jalan hanya untuk melemparkan _Pokeball_ dan menangkap _Pokemon_ yang dia inginkan.

Ketika sedang sibuk menangkap _Pokemon_ nya dan berhenti di pinggir jalan, Baekhyun mengangkat suaranya lagi, "Jongin-ah."

"Hmm."

"Astaga—bisakah kau berhenti memainkan _Digimon_ itu?"

"Pokemon, Hyung! Berbeda! Hish, lagipula kau tidak bisa berhenti bermain _Cooking Dash_ mu—"

"Bermain _Cooking Dash_ menyenangkan, kau tahu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat suaranya lagi, "Jongin-ah, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo? Lawan mainku?"

"Hmm, bagaimana?"

Jongin menegakkan badannya dan mengerutkan alis, "Dia… lucu. _Adorable._ Seperti anak kecil. Sudah, itu saja dan jangan bertanya lagi."

"Asal kau tahu, dia lebih tua darimu."

" _What?!_ Tidak mungkin! Dia masih seperti anak baru lulus SMA—benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia lebih tua setahun darimu. _So, he is your Hyung._ "

"Oh, _okay._ " jawab Jongin yang kemudian sibuk dengan Pokemonnya lagi.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

" _For fuck sake,_ Hyung. _I'm not a gay!_ "

" _Yet._ "

"YA! Sudah kubilang aku bukan _gay._ "

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Baekhyun kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, "Kita lihat apakah Do Kyungsoo bisa membuatmu _gay_ atau tidak." Ucapnya yang dibarengi dengan dengusan keras dari Jongin padanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa super _fluffy_ nya. Dia merasa jam tidurnya kurang, dan dia sudah bersiap untuk melanjutkan petualangannya di dunia mimpi. Baekhyun yang melihat artisnya sudah membaringkan badannya di sofa hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kebiasaan malas Jongin memang menjadi masalah selama ini. Manajemennya selalu mengeluh jika Jongin datang dengan wajah yang sembab dan mata yang mengantuk. Dan hampir setiap kali ada _shooting_ dia selalu begitu.

Walaupun Jongin adalah pria yang selalu-datang-dengan-wajah-mengantuknya itu, dia terkenal sebagai orang yang professional. Banyak yang memuji kegigihannya dalam bekerja. Pokoknya, jangan sampai Jongin bertemu dengan bantal ataupun ayam. Karena jika bertemu dengan bantal, dunia mimpi akan datang dengan sekejap. Dan ayam? Jongin bisa makan 3 _bucket_ ayam sekaligus dan itu bisa membuat bentuk badannya tidak terjaga.

"YA! Ganti bajumu dulu!" seru Baekhyun sembari membuka kaleng _cola_ nya.

"Sebentar." Jawab Jongin dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Kim Jongin. Pilih ganti baju sekarang atau aku harus—"

"Hish, iya, Baek Mama."

Jongin dan Baekhyun punya hubungan yang seperti itu memang. _Love-hate relationship._ Sekalipun Jongin sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun, tapi dia akan sangat merindukan lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu jika sedang tidak bersama. Hmm… bisa dibilang, Baekhyun sudah seperti ibu tiri dari Jongin. Jahat, tapi akan rindu jika orang yang dijahati itu tidak pada tempatnya.

Jongin mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah _wife beater_ berwarna hitam dan sebuah celana _jeans_ yang berhenti di atas lututnya. Dia sangat suka berpakaian begitu jika di rumah. Ketika sedang mengganti bajunya, dia menemukan _flash disk_ yang diberikan Jongdae terjatuh dari sakunya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat." Gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang tengah.

Ketika sampai disana, dia mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Jongin-ah, aku pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau telepon aku, hm?"

"Tidak mau."

"Aku yang akan meneleponmu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Aku pulang, Sayang. Jangan merindukan Mama jika Mama pergi." Ucapnya dari balik pintu _apartment_ Jongin.

"Ugh, _so gay._ " Jongin diam sejenak, "Tapi memang dia _gay,_ Jongin-ssi _._ " Gumamnya sendirian.

Jongin meraih laptop yang ada di mejanya. Dia mendapati laptopnya masih dalam keadaan _sleep._ Ketika dibuka, dia menemukan pemutar videonya masih menyala dan menampilkan tampilan video porno disana. Jongin merasa itu wajar. _He is an adult, after all._

Dia menancapkan _flash disk_ itu dan mencari _file_ yang dimaksud. Ah, dia menemukan sebuah _folder_ bertuliskan _UNFAIR-WEB DRAMA_ dan membukanya. Jongin sempat terkejut ketika mendapati begitu banyak _file-file_ disana. Dan setelah beberapa saat berkutat, dia menemukan sebuah _file_ yang bertuliskan ' _SCRIPT UNFAIR-THIS IS LASTEST GOD, HELP ME'._ Hmm, setelah membuka beberapa _file_ yang bertuliskan, _'GOD, THIS IS LAST'_ ataupun _'GODDAMNSHIT I HATE THIS SCRIPT'_ sebelumnya.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup, dia membaca beberapa kalimat disana. Ada sebuah _summary_ di halaman pertama yang ternyata, drama itu menceritakan _'sulitnya pasangan idol gay untuk menjaga hubungannya agar tidak terendus publik'._

Setelah beberapa lama bergidik karena membayangkan adegan tiap adegan disana, dia mulai menemukan adegan-adegan aneh. Di episode keempat, dia harus memulai _kissing scene_ nya dengan _Dyo,_ kekasih _Kai,_ yang _Kai_ sendiri merupakan perannya disana. Di episode kelima, dia menemukan _dialog-dialog_ nakal yang diucapkan oleh _Dyo_ untuk menggoda _Kai._ Dan di akhir episode lima, _scene_ yang berisikan adegan seks dimulai. Dialog-dialog itu membuatnya mual dan akhirnya membuatnya menutup laptop itu dengan kasar.

" _Wait,_ berarti… aku yang menjadi lelakinya?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul setelah membaca _script_ itu. Dia membutuhkan jawaban. Pikirannya masih melayang ke jalan cerita yang dibacanya tadi. Bulu kuduknya berdiri jika mengingatnya. Oh, berdiri? _Wait,_ dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa _adik_ nya juga begitu. Dia… bukan _gay,_ 'kan?

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai kopi milik Sehun. Dia, setelah melakukan _research_ untuk perannya, memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun. Dia pikir, Sehun orang yang tepat untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya. Lagipula, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, posisi Sehun akan sama dengan dirinya di drama. Sebagai _lelaki_ pada hubungan mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka sama-sama pria, _sih._

Hari sudah cukup malam dan pasti kedai sudah hampir tutup. Maka dari itu dia bermaksud membawa Sehun ke rumahnya dan menceritakan apa yang masih menjadi tanda tanya di otaknya. Karena apa? Sehun _gay._ Dan dia tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa. Baekhyun? _Those dumbshit?_ Bagi Jongin bertanya Baekhyun hanya akan menambah masalah.

Kedai sudah gelap dan Jongin berpikir jika mungkin Sehun sudah kembali ke _apartment_ nya sendiri. Dia masih _celingukan_ disana—berharap jika Sehun masih ada di dalam. Dan ternyata— _DANG!_

"Oh Sehun?" gumam Jongin.

Jongin mendorong pintu kedai itu dan mengendap-endap. Seketika wajahnya berubah bosan ketika menemui Luhan, sedang berada di pangkuan Sehun dengan bibir yang saling terpaut. Bahkan lenguhan-lenguhan aneh juga sudah terdengar dari sana.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Oh?"

 _BRAK!_ Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga jatuh.

"YA! OH— _God! I hate this person!_ " seru Sehun yang terduduk di lantai seraya menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara. Luhan sendiri langsung masuk ke dalam dan berpura-pura sibuk. Wajah dan telinganya bahkan terlihat memerah walaupun di cahaya yang temaram.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Jongin polos.

" _Of course, dickhead!_ ARGH!" teriak Sehun seraya menarik rambutnya sendiri.

 _Apa salahku?_ Pikir Jongin. Dia, yang merasa tidak berdosa langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan mengetuk-ngetukan jari jemarinya di meja layaknya menunggu pesanan. Padahal, jelas-jelas kedai sudah tutup. Memang, _dumb Jongin._

"Apa maumu?" ucap Sehun yang memberikan segelas air putih dan duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Aku? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Pulang dulu ke rumahku."

" _What?_ Kau sudah menggangguku dengan Luhan dan kau memintaku untuk pulang ke rumahmu? Tidak mau!"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya tidak berdosa, "Sekali saja. Hm?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aku benci padamu."

"Syukurlah." Jawab Jongin seraya mengamati Sehun yang sekarang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sehun membenci kebiasaan sahabatnya yang suka memerintah begini. Tapi… Jongin adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara lelakinya sendiri. Seperti apapun Jongin, dialah orang pertama yang menjadi tumpuan jika masalahnya tiba.

"Sehunnie." Sapa Luhan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku pulang dulu."

Sehun mengangguk, "Perlu aku antar?"

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Lagipula hanya dekat dari sini."

"Baiklah," Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sebentar, "Hati-hati dijalan." Ucapnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Luhan. Lelaki itu, Luhan maksudnya, hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk ketika melewati Jongin. Dia merasa malu karena Jongin memergokinya _making out_ dengan Sehun. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin masih tidak mengerti dan mengangguk dengan polosnya. _Of course, idiot Jongin._

.

.

.

"Kau sudah berkencan dengannya?" tanya Jongin ketika sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah."

"Lalu, apa yang kulihat tadi?"

"Hmm… iya, Jongin. Aku sudah berkencan dengannya."

"Secepat itu? Kau baru mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya kemarin!"

"Kau juga. Baru mengenalku kemarin? Ayolah, kau tahu siapa Oh Sehun. Dia selalu bergerak cepat!" ucap Sehun membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku menyesal mengatakan yang tadi."

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan Jongin yang muak dengan semua kata-katanya. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah serius tentu saja.

"Hei, _bro._ Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Ini…" Jongin membuka naskah yang diberikan Jongdae padanya.

"Naskah? Hei, kau yang aktor disini—"

Jongin mengekang kepala Sehun dibawah ketiaknya agar mendekat ke arah laptop yang ada di hadapannya, "Aish! Cerewet! Lihat dulu!"

"Aku sudah melihatnya, lalu?"

Jongin menceritakan semua yang menjadi keluh kesahnya dan menanyakan apa yang ada di dalam hubungan _gay._ Meskipun pada akhirnya Sehun mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti Jongin akan berubah menjadi seorang _gay_ juga. Ah, Sehun sudah menjelaskan berulang kali dan Jongin, sebagai _a piece of idiot brain,_ tentu susah untuk mengerti. Dia, selalu memberikan pendapatnya sendiri dan membuat Sehun uring-uringan dengan sendirinya.

"Kau cari saja di internet sendiri!" seru Sehun yang kesal dan memilih untuk menonton sepak bola yang ada di TV.

"Aku sudah mencarinya tapi aku tidak mengerti."

"Jongin, dengarkan aku." Sehun menghadap ke arah Jongin, "Di dalam hubungan _gay,_ akan sama seperti hubungan yang _straight._ Hanya saja pelakunya berjenis kelamin yang sama."

"Lalu kenapa kalian jadi _gay_ kalau prinsipnya sama—"

"Diam kau, _dickhead!_ Begini, hmm… aduh, bagaimana ya? Yang jelas, kami, aku juga, _more attracted with a dick._ "

"Oh, _okay._ Tidak usah dijelaskan lebih jauh lagi. Lalu?"

"Ada _seme,_ dan _uke._ "

"Apalagi itu astaga—"

"YA!" Sehun mengetuk kepala Jongin dengan _remote_ TVnya, "Biarkan aku jelaskan semua!"

Sehun menghela nafas ketika dengan patuhnya Jongin berkata _okay,_ "Jadi, _seme_ bersifat lebih dominan. Biasanya, _seme_ akan bersifat lebih _manly._ Istilahnya, dia menjadi laki-laki pada hubungan mereka. Sedangkan _uke,_ dia bersifat lebih feminin. Biasanya mereka punya _gen conceive._ Walaupun tidak semuanya, tapi kebanyakan begitu."

"Ah…"

"Mengerti?"

"Tidak semuanya," Sehun mendelik, "Paling tidak ada yang aku mengerti. Oh, kalau menurutmu aku lebih cocok menjadi seme, atau uke?"

"Seme. Kau tidak punya gen untuk bisa hamil, 'kan?"

" _Nope._ Menghamili aku bisa."

Sehun melirik dengan wajah sebal, " _Asshole._ "

" _That's you~_ "

Sehun kembali memperhatikan TV yang menampilkan pertandingan antara AS Roma melawan Manchester United. Ah, dia tersenyum sendiri. Dia baru ingat jika Luhan benar-benar menyukai tim setan merah itu. Memang di otaknya sekarang hanya ada Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, dan Vivi. Dia selalu punya prioritas sendiri untuk anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Ini gila. Ada adegan seks seperti ini?"

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin, "Uhum. Sudah kubilang, prinsipnya sama, Jongin-ah."

"Aku bisa gila. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan adegan seperti ini?"

"Bisa."

"Caranya?"

"Hubungi lawan mainmu. Kalian harus saling mengenal. Memerankan _gay_ untuk seseorang yang bukan _gay_ aku yakin pasti sangat sulit. Tapi, kalian bisa mendapatkan _feel_ yang tepat jika kalian sering bertemu. Aku benar, 'kan?"

 _Benar, Oh Sehun._

"Begitukah? Berarti aku harus mengenal Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya seraya menggerakan bahu, "Terserah. Mungkin si Kyungpoo itu bisa membantumu."

"Kyungsoo!"

"Ya, ya. Hanya _typo_ sedikit."

"Kau berbicara, bukan mengetik, _asshole._ "

.

.

.

Jongin lagi-lagi berusaha melatih setiap dialog disana. Dia masih belum bisa mengerti harus melakukan apa. Sudah hampir hari Minggu tapi dia belum bisa memahami dan mendapatkan _feel_ yang tepat. Berbagai banyak pertanyaan muncul di otaknya, tapi dia tidak tahu harus menanyakannya pada siapa. Haruskah dia melatih dialog-dialog itu?

"Hyung!" seru Jongin pada Baekhyun yang sudah berkeliaran di rumahnya sejak pukul enam pagi.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku berlatih dialog-dialog disini? Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Lagipula kau seorang _gay._ Jadi aku pikir aku bisa berlatih denganmu."

"Coba aku lihat," Baekhyun meraih naskah yang sudah dicetak Jongin sebelumnya, "Hei, dialog disini sama dengan dialog peran _straight_ yang biasa kau mainkan, 'kan? Toh kau menjadi seme disini. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Tapi, Hyung… melakukan dengan sesama pria itu berbeda rasanya. Seperti… ah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!"

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongin, "Kau hubungi saja Kyungsoo. Latihan saja dialog ini bersama. Kau bukan _gay,_ 'kan? Jadi aku pikir kau harus mengenal lawan mainmu lebih baik daripada biasanya."

"Kenapa saranmu seperti Sehun?" gerutu Jongin sendirian.

"Itu saran terbaik, _moron,_ " Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Kalau kau ingin membuat janji dengan Kyungsoo, aku bisa menanyakannya lewat Chanyeol sekarang."

"Kau ingin ikut kemanapun jika aku bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja! Karena dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu Chanyeol!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan bergegas menuju kamar, "Mintakan nomor Kyungsoo saja pada Chanmin—"

"CHANYEOL!" seru Baekhyun dari luar kamar.

Jongin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup karena mengantuk. Tapi dia menatap jam yang ada tak jauh dari sana. Ah, pukul sembilan pagi. Dua jam lagi dia harus melakukan sebuah pemotretan sebuah produk sepatu. Sebenarnya dia paling suka jika melakukan pemotretan produk sepatu, karena dia akan secara otomatis mendapatkan sepatu gratis dari pihak sponsor. _Petty Jongin, indeed._

Entah mengapa perannya di drama web itu sedikit menjadi beban. Jongin bukan seorang _homophobic,_ tapi dia bukan _gay._ Tentu akan sangat canggung untuk memerankan peran itu. Baginya memang menantang, tapi selama ini dia selalu menghindari peran tersebut.

Ketika matanya mulai terpejam, terdengar sebuah teriakan, "KIM JONGIN!"

"Hmm?"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, "Ayo! Kita berangkat! Jangan tidur lagi!"

"Oh, Hyung…" rengeknya.

"AISH! Ayo!"

Dengan paksa Baekhyun menarik Jongin yang masih malas di tempat tidurnya. Rambut berwarna coklat itu sudah berantakan, dan Baekhyun harus merapikannya sekali lagi. Ah, lagipula sebentar lagi Jongin akan di _make-up_ juga. Jadi berangkat dengan keadaan nista pun Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli.

Di mobil pun Jongin kembali tidur. Lelaki itu selalu melakukan hibernasi jika bisa dilakukan. Dan itu terkadang membuat pakaiannya menjadi berantakan dan tidak tertata rapi. Bahkan kali ini dia tidur dengan bibir terbuka—benar-benar bukan seorang aktor terkenal; _bukan._

Ketika sampai, Baekhyun masih harus menyeret Jongin. Ah, benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya yang malas berangkat sekolah. Persis, tidak ada bedanya sama sekali.

"Hyung… sebentar…" rengek Jongin.

"Hei! kau harus professional! _Hurry up!_ "

"Hyung, masih ada setengah jam lagi untuk tidur."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu yang berkaca gelap dan membetulkan rambutnya, "Kau harus cepat. Semakin cepat lebih baik."

"Aish! Kau tak biasanya begini—"

"Jonginnie," Baekhyun memegang kedua pundak pria yang matanya masih mengantuk itu, "Jika kau lebih cepat, kau akan terhindar dari omelanku seharian."

"EH? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena—"

Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka, "Selamat pagi!"

 _Park Chanyeol._

"Ah, pantas saja…" gerutu Jongin.

Chanyeol datang dengan senyum ramahnya itu. Jongin mengakui jika pria itu terlihat _friendly._ Tapi postur tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi itu membuat pria itu sedikit _awkward._ Namun jika dilihat-lihat lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang cocok. Maka dari itu, Jongin tidak heran ketika mendengar bahwa Baekhyun menginginkan keturunan dari Chanyeol. Dan Jongin bisa menjamin jika mungkin tiga bulan lagi dia harus mencari manajer baru.

Perhatian Jongin teralih pada seseorang yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol. Seseorang yang wajah bulatnya itu tersembunyi dibalik kacamata yang super tebal. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang juga terhubung dengan _headset_ putih yang ada di telinganya. Saking sibuknya, dia tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol berhenti dan dia menabraknya.

 _DUG!_

"Ah, Hyung! Kenapa berhenti?" keluhnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur punggung Chanyeol.

"Jangan sibuk dengan ponselmu terus menerus! Sudah kubilang kalau Hyuk tidak akan membalas pesanmu—"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Siapa juga yang menghubungi Hyuk—OH, Jongin-ssi!"

"Oh, hai, Kyungsoo-ssi…" jawab Jongin kikuk.

"Kalian berdua bisa masuk kesana!" seru Baekhyun.

"Berdua? Maksudnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Kalian, adalah _brand ambassador_ dari sepatu ini. Ah, kalian tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya? Apa kalian lupa? Hmm, sekarang kalian bertemu—" Baekhyun bersikap seolah seorang _shipper_ dari _couple idol,_ "Nah, kali ini kalian harus melakukan pemotretan berdua. Ini dilakukan untuk mempromosikan drama web kalian. Semangat bekerja, anak-anakku!"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan dan berlalu pergi, diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Sempat dia mendengar Baekhyun berkata, _Anak-anak kita bekerja bersama, Channie-ah!_ —dan itu sempat membuat Jongin ingin muntah saja.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo ketika sedang di ruang _make up._ Sesekali dia melirik ke arah lelaki tersebut. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo bercanda dengan _make up_ artis nya, dia juga melirik. Jongin mengakui jika Kyungsoo sangat _adorable._ Apalagi ketika dia melihat _plushie_ Pororo yang sedari tadi menyembul di tas ransel Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar lebih tua darinya.

"Sudah siap? Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Minseok! Aku bertugas sebagai fotografer kalian disini!" lelaki berpipi _chubby_ itu menjabat tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, "Aigoo! Kalian pasti bisa menjadi _couple_ yang cocok! Bisa kita mulai?"

Keduanya mengangguk, "Huh…" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Gugup?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, "Aku tidak pernah percaya diri jika melakukan pemotretan begini."

"Santai saja," Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, "Lihat kameranya, Kyungsoo-ssi. Bergeraklah senyaman mungkin. Aku akan membantumu."

Berkali-kali Minseok mengeluhkan wajah Kyungsoo yang kaku dan _stay_ pada satu ekspresi saja; _ekspresi kosong._ Kyungsoo sendiri sudah mulai gusar dengan dirinya. Dan itu membuat Jongin kikuk dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tunggu, bukankah kalian menjadi pasangan _gay_ di drama web nanti?" tanya Minseok.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Jongin sembari menyesap es _Americano_ yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun baru saja.

"Ah, Kim Jongdae itu pasanganku, _by the way._ "

"Pasanganmu? Pasangan… mu?" Jongin meyakinkan.

"Hmm! Maka dari itu ketika ada kabar jika kalian akan melakukan pemotretan ini, aku yang mengambil _job_ nya. Aku pikir ini bisa kalian gunakan untuk melatih _chemistry_ kalian." Dia beralih ke Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo-ssi, jangan gugup, hmm? Dan kau, Jongin-ssi, sebagai orang yang lebih berpengalaman, bantu dia. Kalian bisa seintim mungkin. Itu untuk mendongkrak drama web kalian nanti."

Rasanya Jongin ingin meledak saja. Drama web itu benar-benar menjadi hantu baginya. Dia pikir pemotretan kali ini akan membuatnya lupa dengan drama web sialan itu tapi ternyata tetap berkutat disana. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap berusaha professional. Dengan menuntun Kyungsoo agar tidak gugup, dia berhasil menyelesaikan tiga per empat sesi pemotretannya.

"Kalian ganti sepatu dan pakaiannya. Sehabis itu kita lakukan sesi terakhir!" teriak Minseok.

Tema terakhir membuat Jongin curiga. Apalagi dengan kemeja _jeans_ dan celana putihnya, dan sebuah _sneakers_ berwarna _denim_ juga. Seperti akan pergi berkencan saja. Dan kecurigaannya berujung menjadi sebuah kebenaran ketika melihat Kyungsoo memakai pakaian serupa. Yang berbeda adalah celana yang dipakai Kyungsoo hanya sebatas lutut.

"Sudah siap? Nah, kalian harus saling berhadap-hadapan! Iya, begitu! Kyungsoo-ssi, tatap mata _partner_ mu!"

Jongin sempat melihat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Santai saja." Bisiknya seraya tersenyum.

 _Santai? Bullshit kau, Jongin-ah!_ Pikir Jongin. Dia sendiri sebenarnya super gugup. Bukan gugup karena berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ini pemotretan yang diluar kewajaran. Maksudnya, ini _job gay_ pertama yang akan dilihat oleh publik. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi _fans_ nya nanti.

Sejenak Jongin mengagumi mata bulat dari Kyungsoo. Matanya benar-benar bagus; _adorable._ Ah, bagian tubuh mana yang tidak _adorable_ dari seorang Do Kyungsoo? Bahkan kuku jarinya saja lucu. Ketika Kyungsoo diharuskan tersenyum padanya, pipinya benar-benar terlihat _chubby._ Dan itu membuat Jongin ingin meremasnya saja.

"Ah! Selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua!" teriak Minseok.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke semua orang disana. Termasuk Jongin.

"Jangan gugup lagi, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Ah, i-iya, Jongin-ssi. Senang bisa bekerja denganmu."

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Sama-sama… Hyung. Aku pikir aku akan memanggilmu begitu setelah ini."

"Oh! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku Hyung—"

"Baekhyun Hyung mengatakannya padaku."

"Ah…"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi super _childish_ nya. Secara tiba-tiba, ada orang yang mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ nya, _Byun Dumbass Baekhyun._

"Lucu sekali! Astaga, anak Eomma!"

"Hyung—hentikan! Kau memalukan." Sindir Jongin.

"Akui saja dia lucu, Jongin-ah. Semua orang juga membicarakannya. Oh! Apa perlu aku menjadi manajermu juga? Kau menggemaskan sekali Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Hyung—" ucapan Kyungsoo terus saja tertahan dengan kehebohan Baekhyun. Bahkan sekarang sepertinya dia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang meminta tolong agar dihindarkan dari seorang penculik.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan kemudian melepaskannya ketika sudah terbebas dari Baekhyun. Memang Baekhyun agak menyeramkan. Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke tempat berganti pakaian. Tentu, sudah lebih dari tiga jam mereka melakukan pemotretan dan sudah saatnya pulang ataupun melakukan jadwal yang lain.

Ketika semuanya selesai, dia keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian _casual_ nya. Dengan kaos dan celana _jeans_ robeknya. Bahkan _sneakers_ kumalnya itu juga masih dipakai. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah melarangnya untuk memakai sepatu kumal itu. Tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Anak kecil yang keras kepalanya. Dia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang memainkan ponselnya lagi. Jongin sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia seperti anak kecil yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya yang sibuk sendiri.

"Ah! Kau sudah selesai, Jongin-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah, Mama."

Chanyeol angkat bicara, "Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ya. Kita pulang sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai mengambil tas ransel yang ber _plushie_ Pororo itu. Jujur Jongin iri. Ayolah, dia penggemar Pororo juga. Tapi untuk membawa _plushie_ seperti itu? Hmm… Jongin sendiri berperawakan tinggi dan tipikal _bad boy._ Kalau dia membawa _plushie?_ Hancurlah citra yang sudah dia bangun selama ini. _Bad boy_ pembawa _plushie?_ Yang benar saja.

Jongin hanya mengamati Kyungsoo yang bersiap-siap. Dia ingin membuat janji dengan Kyungsoo, tapi jika melihat keadaan saat ini sepertinya tidak mungkin. Atau meminta nomornya saja? Rasanya Jongin ragu dan hanya mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo bergerak.

"Ayo, Hyung." Ajak Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, kami pergi dulu."

Chanyeol pun sempat berpamitan dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk menghubunginya jika sedang tidak sibuk. Ah, baru berkenalan dan mereka sudah seperti itu. Ciri khas Baekhyun.

Baru sekitar beberapa langkah, akhirnya Jongin tersadar juga, "Kyungsoo Hyung!" serunya yang kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menoleh, "Hmm… ya?"

"Apakah… kau besok ada jadwal?"

"Besok?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kemudian menjawab _tidak ada,_ "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Hmm… ada sebuah hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tentang naskah drama web kita. Karena aku punya salinannya—"

"Bisa. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sorot mata Jongin berubah menjadi tertarik, "Ah! Baguslah! Bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu atau semacamnya?"

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Kyungsoo mengetikkan sesuatu, "Sudah. _Kyungsoo Do._ "

Jongin mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Hyung!" serunya yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukkan dari Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang juga bersama Baekhyun. Dia merasa lega karena lawan mainnya nantinya adalah orang yang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Entah, dia tidak mempedulikan lawan mainnya yang lain. Yang dia tahu hanya Kibum, Minho, dan Taemin yang mungkin nanti menjadi anggota grup di drama webnya.

Di dalam mobil, dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sedikit berpikir, apa pesan yang akan dikirimkan pada Kyungsoo. Untuk mengawalinya dia selalu tidak punya ide. Dia merasa canggung lagipula.

"Jongin-ah, kau tahu, ketika kau membuat janji tadi, kau seperti mengajak Kyungsoo pergi berkencan."

"Tidak. Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku jujur," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Bahkan sekarang kau berpikir untuk mengirimkan pesan yang bagaimana padanya, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Maksudku—"

"Bilang saja, _Hyung, ini aku Jongin. Jam berapa kau bisa bertemu? Apa perlu aku jemput?_ Coba begitu."

"Agresif sekali."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Oh! Kau akan mendekatinya? Apa kau sudah berubah?"

"YA! Jangan berlebihan! Aih…"

Dan ternyata, Jongin mengirimkan seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Di dalam otaknya dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia memang seperti orang yang sedang mendekati seseorang atau tidak. Ayolah, dia bukan _gay._ Pokoknya dia bukan _gay._

.

.

.

Jongin masih terkapar di ranjangnya pagi sekitar jam 10. Padahal, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan pergi ke rumahnya. Tapi sayangnya, Jongin masih di dunia mimpinya, bahkan hanya bermodalkan _boxer_ tanpa kaos di atasnya. Ah, sebelumnya mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk di rumah Jongin saja. Jongin tidak bermasalah dengan itu, bahkan dia bersyukur karena tidak harus keluar rumah dan bisa bermalas-malasan.

 _Ting-tong! Ting-tong!_

"Aish… Baekhyun Hyung…" gumam Jongin yang kemudian menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

 _Ting-tong! Ting-tong!_

"Astaga!"

Dengan emosinya dia melangkahkan kaki dari ranjangnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk meneriaki Baekhyun karena tidak membuka pintu secara langsung. Padahal jelas-jelas Baekhyun mengetahui _password_ dari _apartment_ nya.

Dia membuka pintu, "Buka saja, Hyung! Kau ini—" dia tersadar dengan sosok kecil yang berdiri di depan pintu, "Oh, Kyungsoo Hyung…"

"O-oh, hei. Aku mengganggu tidurmu ya nampaknya?"

"Tidak, Hyung! Masuklah!" dia melihat seonggok kaos kaki dan celana dalam di ruang tengah, "Ah, sebentar!" dia bergegas mengambil barang-barang hinanya dan menyembunyikannya di kamar. Tak lupa dia memakai baju yang lebih _proper_ dan pergi menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Begitulah. Mau minum?"

"Air putih saja." Kyungsoo meneliti _apartment_ Jongin, "Kau harus merapikan rumahmu nampaknya. Apakah tidak ada waktu?"

"Aku pemalas, Hyung. Kau sudah lihat buktinya," dia duduk dan menyerahkan air minum itu pada Kyungsoo, "Aku akan menunjukkan naskahnya padamu, dan aku akan pergi dulu untuk mandi. Tak apa, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian Jongin mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah berbentuk seperti bekas pembungkus makanan dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia menghindari reaksi Kyungsoo jika membaca dialog-dialog dan adegan aneh yang ada disana. Dia tidak siap untuk itu. Benar-benar tidak siap.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk Jongin mandi. Tapi dia masih berlama-lama di dalam kamar hanya untuk mengestimasi berapa lama Kyungsoo membaca di adegan-adegan akhir. Dia penasaran dengan tanggapan Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak siap. Apakah Kyungsoo terkejut? Atau Kyungsoo biasa saja? Ah, dia penasaran.

Dan akhirnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar sekitar 10 menit kemudian, "Kau sudah membacanya, Hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hanya garis besarnya." Jawabnya lirih.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Kau tahu, aku bukan _gay._ Dan ini sangat sulit untukku. Untuk melakukan adegan yang ada disana tentu memerlukan usaha. Apalagi harus melakukan adegan seks—oh God, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa membantuku untuk itu. Aku menggantungkan ini padamu."

"Jongin-ah… aku sendiri juga masih asing dengan ini semua. Iya, aku _gay._ Tapi untuk melakukan adegan begini—aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku bisa melakukan _kissing scene_ itu."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Ah! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Dia, Jongin, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan perasaan gusar. Dia pikir Kyungsoo bisa membantunya, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia? Bukankah akan lebih sulit lagi? Jongin menatap jari jemarinya yang sedari tadi memainkan gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan dia membiarkan suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi kikuk dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Di dalam otaknya masih berisi bayangan bagaimana dia harus melakukan adegan dewasa itu dengan seorang laki-laki. Tidak sampai melakukan yang sebenarnya _sih,_ tapi, tetap saja, 'kan?

"Jongin-ah," Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Mau berlatih bersama?"

"Berlatih apa?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Berlatih adegannya."

...

..

.

 ** _TBC._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Butuh berbulan-bulan buat mikir ini mau diterusin atau engga :(**_

 _ **But I know now jalan ceritanya bakal gimana~**_

 _ **Di chapter ini udah diusahakan dirty meskipun belum banget-bangetan~**_

 _ **Masih pertama kali maafkan hehehe**_

 _ **Give me some reviews!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Adegannya?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap tepat pada manik mata Kyungsoo yang berwarna hitamnya. Mereka membiarkan keheningan menyeruak disana. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak angkat suara; _bahkan Jongin tenggelam dalam benaknya._ Lelaki itu mengamati mata Kyungsoo yang membulat padanya. Sejenak, dia terkagum. Baru sekali ini dia menatap lurus bola mata seseorang dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Dan dari itu, dia bisa menyimpulkan betapa lucunya mata tersebut.

 _Ah… Adorable._ Batinnya.

"Adegan… maksudku, dialognya! Pa-paling tidak kita tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan—" Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan Jongin, "Adakah yang salah denganku? Jangan menatapku begitu…" gumamnya dengan suara yang makin lama makin menghilang.

"Menatapmu—Oh! Maafkan aku, Hyung. Berlatih dialognya akan sama saja dengan pembacaan _script_ pertama besok. Kalau kau mau berlatih adegannya, boleh juga. Mungkin aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

 _Wait! Kim Jongin! Are you out of your mind?_ Batin Jongin yang merutuki kalimatnya baru saja.

Berlatih adegannya? Ada banyak _kissing scene_ disana. Mungkin sekitar enam atau tujuh kali. Belum nanti jika saat _shooting_ ada NG atau semacamnya. _It's just like… UGH._ Jujur Jongin sudah melakukan _kissing scene_ di drama sebelumnya dan itu sukses berat karena berhasil menjadi _scene_ dengan _rating_ tertinggi. Tapi kali ini… dengan laki-laki, rasanya…

Jongin mengesampingkan rasa jijik yang sebenarnya mungkin dia rasakan sekarang. Baginya, dia harus tetap professional. Lagipula, jika dia bisa melakukan ini dengan baik, dia mendapatkan bayaran yang tinggi, _'kan?_ Uang, ujung-ujungnya tetap pada uang. Apalagi seorang Kim Jongin, yang menilai apapun dengan uang. Bukan karena sombong, tapi… hemat. Yah, meskipun garis antara hemat dan pelit itu hanya setipis tisu yang sudah menyerap air; sudah tidak ada bedanya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dengan mata yang berkedip. Terlihat dari ekspresinya, dia terkejut. Matanya berukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu sedikit terbuka. Dan nafasnya yang terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Jujur, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Lagipula, masalah berlatih tadi, dia sebenarnya menyesal juga mengatakan itu. Maksudnya bukan adegan—adegan ya adegan itu. Tapi lebih ke 'memahami' adegannya. Kalau adegan dengan _team mates_ di _boy group_ nya dia pasti bisa melakukan. Tapi yang lain-lainnya… Kyungsoo 101 persen ragu—bahkan melebihi 100 persen, _'kan?_

"Episode empat…" Jongin membolak-balik kertas naskahnya. Dia berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal—padahal sebenarnya tidak sama sekali—di tenggorokannya, " _Kissing scene…_ Ehm, Hyung."

"I-iya?" tanya Kyungsoo tergagap.

Dengan mata yang berlarian, Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya, dia ingin mencoba keberaniannya sendiri. Di dalam hatinya dia mengumpat, tapi otaknya terus mengatakan dia harus professional. _God, damn you, professional. Oh, fuck that shit!_

" _Can I?"_ tanya Jongin yang sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat itu.

" _You can… what?_ "

Jongin tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak mengerti. Jujur semua bulu kuduknya berdiri dan dia ingin berteriak. Otaknya berkata tidak, tapi hatinya menyuruh. Dan bodohnya, seluruh badannya mengikuti kemana hatinya menuntun. Mata Jongin yang semula menatap lurus milik Kyungsoo, sekarang bergerak turun. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk membayangkan dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis, tapi itu sulit. Yang dihadapannya tetap saja laki-laki meskipun dia tidak berkumis sedikitpun.

 _His lips… just… sexy. Wait! This is so wrong!_

" _Give you a peck._ " Jawab Jongin dengan suara yang serak.

"Eh?"

" _Just… a little bit,_ Hyung. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya… _boleh?_ "

" _Wa-wait—_ Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo mendorong badan Jongin agar sedikit menjauh, "Aku yang seorang _gay_ disini. Kenapa kau yang melakukan ini lebih dulu?"

"Oh? Aku hanya—"

 _Snapped._

Jongin terdiam. Tapi sesungguhnya _,_ dari pertama kali bertemu, bibir Kyungsoo menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Jongin. _Yup._ Entah, Jongin menjadikan bibir Kyungsoo sebuah hal yang mengagumkan kala itu. Bukan _kok,_ dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bukan _gay._ Dia juga merasa jijik dengan adegan-adegan yang ada disana. Tapi… dia ingin tahu. Dan dia ingin mencoba seberapa berani dirinya menjajal hal baru.

"Jangan salah paham, Hyung. Kau berkata ingin berlatih sebelumnya. Maka dari itu aku memulai hal-hal kecil yang ada disana—"

"Hal-hal kecil? Kalau misalkan ada adegan seks disana, kau mau melatihnya juga?"

"YA! Kau yang mengatakan ingin berlatih tadi! Kenapa jadi aku yang kena…" gumamnya seperti seekor _kicked puppy._

"Kau tidak takut aku akan tertarik padamu?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terbelalak. Benar juga. Tentu kemungkinan Jongin untuk tertarik lebih kecil daripada Kyungsoo. Dengan segera dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya seperti sedang berlindung dari seorang yang _pervert._ Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dia menurunkan tangannya ke daerah… _selangkangan._

"Kau—YA! Jangan! Aku bukan _gay._ Hyung, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau menakutkan—"

"Sebenarnya, bukan begitu, Jongin-ah. Aku… aku belum pernah melakukan satu pun hal yang ada disana." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Berciuman? Kau sama sekali belum pernah?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, " _Wow!_ Kau hidup di zaman batu hingga tidak pernah berciuman sama sekali?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Bukan karena itu. Dia… hidup dengan polosnya selama ini. _Uhum,_ dia anak yang tumbuh dengan banyak _rules_ dari orang tua hingga dia sendiri sangat menurut. Bahkan dia hampir dijodohkan dengan seorang lelaki bernama _Hyunsik_ setelah tahu jika Kyungsoo punya _gen_ penerima. Nah, awalnya Kyungsoo menyetujui. Tapi Chanyeol, yang menemukan bakat Kyungsoo, segera mencegahnya habis-habisan. Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol penyelamat dari Kyungsoo. Walaupun sempat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya menjadi anak durhaka setelah menolak dan menghindar dari perjodohan itu.

"Hyung, berciuman itu… _It will drive you crazy._ Dulu, ketika aku masih berkencan, aku punya kegemaran itu! Hanya saja… mantanku punya bibir yang cenderung tipis dan berkebalikkan dengan milikku." _Tidak seperti milikmu, Hyung._ Ucap Jongin yang sedikitnya _excited._

"Aku hanya… belum menemukan orang yang tepat, Jongin-ah. Itu saja."

Jongin mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian alisnya berkerut, "Tunggu, jika kita melakukan _kissing scene_ nanti, berarti itu akan menjadi ciuman pertamamu?"

Kyungsoo yang juga baru menyadari itu segera menempelkan jari-jemari pada bibirnya yang tebal itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali layaknya sedang berkata _benar juga._ Ayolah, dari ekspresinya saja, sudah terlihat apa yang sedang ada di otak Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Oh… _I'm so doomed._ " Ucap Jongin yang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar.

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dengan posisi duduk yang saling bersebelahan, mereka memalingkan muka ke arah sebaliknya. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut; bahkan berusaha menyibukkan otak mereka dengan hal yang lain. Kyungsoo memilin jari-jari tangannya yang lumayan lentik itu; dengan harapan rasa gugupnya menguar ke udara. Dia, menyesali ucapannya. Mungkin Jongin salah paham, tapi semua itu dimulai dari kesalahannya. Berlatih adegan? Tentu saja semua orang mengira untuk melakukan adegan-adegan disana sebelum _shooting,_ tapi maksud Kyungsoo bukan begitu. Maksudnya hanya untuk memahami, bukan melakukan praktik.

Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun dari jembatan hidungnya. Nafasnya dihela sekuat mungkin hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaannya yang tidak karuan itu. Ayolah, siapa yang menyangkal jika Jongin menarik? Jongin menarik; dalam konotasi _menarik._ Dengan mata yang berbinar, hidung kecil—yang menurut Kyungsoo menggemaskan itu—dan bibir yang bisa dibilang _plump;_ seperti miliknya. Yang disukai Kyungsoo dari Jongin adalah badannya, karena badan Jongin bisa dibilang pas; tidak kurus, dan tidak begitu berisi; _proporsional._ Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu membayangkan bagaimana _'pangeran impian'_ -nya. Dan Jongin? _Nearly reach his expectation._

"Hyung?" panggil Jongin.

"Eung? I-iya?"

"Jangan salah paham dengan maksudku tadi." Jongin menegakkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya ingin tahu—hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal tersebut dengan laki-laki. Itu saja. Hehe—" ucap Jongin sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau akan tahu jika _shooting_ nanti. Itu pun kalau kau tidak menggunakan _double body—_ "

"NO! Maksudku, aku memang benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Hanya karena merasa penasaraan saja. Tapi, aku mau tak mau harus melakukannya, _'kan?_ Aku sudah menandatangani kontrak dan… ayolah, kau tahu sendiri masalah itu. Aku—" Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Aku merasa terjebak dengan masalah ini. _Sexuality_ bukan hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan bercandaan dan Jongdae, si Keparat itu sudah mempermainkannya dan aku merasa aku menjadi gi—"

 _Smooch._

"La…"

Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya setelah sebuah bibir menyentuh miliknya dalam sekejap. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan pipi yang sudah semerah buah tomat. Jongin belum kembali ke akal sehatnya, dan dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang menghilang entah kemana setelah ciuman sekilas tadi.

" _What. Did. You. Do._ " Ucap Jongin dengan telinga yang juga memerah.

"Aku—aku… ah, maafkan aku—aku hanya, kau mengatakan hal itu, semuanya dan aku hanya—hanya ingin menghentikan ucapanmu. Tapi sepertinya caraku salah…" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Bodoh. Apa yang baru kau lakukan, Soo? _Stupid—_ " gumamnya sembari menghentakkan kakinya dengan lemah.

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu menjilat bibirnya—dengan pikiran yang sudah meliar. Tunggu, dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tadi, dia semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya berciuman, bukan hanya kecupan. Dalam sepersekian detik, Jongin sudah bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Kyungsoo. Ayolah, disaat berkencan dulu, Jongin suka melakukan itu. Dan sekarang… meskipun dengan seorang laki-laki, tapi… bibir Kyungsoo, menjadi sebuah pengecualian.

"Hyung—" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan lelaki itu padanya, "Maafkan aku."

Dengan mata yang sudah terpejam, Jongin mendekatan wajahnya. Dan dalam beberapa detik saja, dia sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir milik Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai menggigit—kecil—dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang masih kaku itu. Mungkin, mungkin lelaki bermata bulat itu belum mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya. Ayolah, jika secara tiba-tiba, siapa yang menyangka?

 _God damn. His lips are even better than any woman that I ever dated…_ batin Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di daerah tengkuk Kyungsoo, dan mendorongnya—hingga Jongin merasakan giginya terantuk, "Hyung…" bisiknya disela-sela kegiatan tersebut.

Dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil itu, Kyungsoo mulai terpengaruh juga. Tanpa dia sadari, matanya sudah terpejam. Bibirnya juga ikut bergerak mengikuti permainan Jongin. Bahkan dia memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan lebih mudah. Jari-jemarinya menarik kaos hitam bergambar botol _beer_ milik Jongin dengan lemah. Tentu saja, dia seorang _submissive._ Dan dengan nalurinya, dia membiarkan lidah Jongin menyapu bagian dalam mulutnya.

Jongin membuka matanya dan menjauhkan bibirnya. Tak disangka apa yang dilakukan berubah menjadi panas; _steamy._ Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang menggerakkan kelopak matanya perlahan. Jongin melihat perubahan pupil milik lelaki tersebut; _berubah melebar._ Jongin tahu, mungkin dia juga sama. Dia, terbawa suasana hingga merasa nafasnya menghilang entah kemana. Dia juga masih menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang memerah dan berubah menjadi _puffy;_ membengkak; _swollen lips._

"Jongin…" gumam Kyungsoo lirih—dan dengan tangan yang masih berada di kaos Jongin.

" _Gosh—_ maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin mencoba tadi dan tidak mengira akan begini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa. Aku juga bersalah disini."

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi gemuk Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Ah, selain bibir, pipi Kyungsoo juga mulai menjadi obsesinya. Dengan pipi gemuk dan kulit yang putih—biasa dia sebut dengan _kulit susu—_ membuat Jongin merasa gemas. Kyungsoo benar-benar _adorable,_ apalagi setelah bertatap muka begini. Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang hitam itu seraya tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang sayu, "Apa… kau tidak jijik?"

"Jijik?" Jongin menimang jawabannya. Dia bimbang. Jujur, dia masih merasa jijik jika harus berciuman dengan laki-laki. Tapi yang dihadapannya adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo, lelaki yang _super-duper-adorable_ bagi Jongin. Dan rasa jijiknya? Rasa jijiknya entah menguar kemana. "Ah, itu—aku pikir karena aku harus _professional,_ aku bisa mengatasi itu."

"Ah…"

 _But, Hyung. Your lips are driving me crazy._ Batin Jongin yang lagi-lagi mendaratkan matanya ke arah bibir Kyungsoo.

" _No,_ Jongin, _no._ " gumam Jongin yang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya sembari menyadarkan dirinya dari kebodohan yang sedang menyanyi di otaknya.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Jongin melirik, "Jangan menatapku begitu." Ucapnya ketus.

"Eh? Apa salahnya?"

Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkat alis dan bibir yang mengerucut itu semakin membuat otak Jongin memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh. _Bibir itu. His lips—_

" _Stop pouting!_ " seru Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti Jongin—"

Mungkin akal Jongin tidak sehat. Lelaki itu kembali—dengan bodohnya—mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Seakan—mungkin—bibir Kyungsoo menjadi rumah bagi miliknya. Bahkan sekarang Jongin melakukannya dengan lebih kasar; _memaksa._ Secara tidak sadar, Jongin mungkin menyalurkan kebutuhannya akhir-akhir ini; _his sexual needs._

Jongin kembali menjauhkan bibirnya. Dan kemudian, dia meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengangkat badan ringkih itu hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Jongin sudah tidak memperdulikan bagaimana otaknya berteriak; dia sudah mengikuti kemana nafsunya menuntun. Terlihat dari pupilnya yang sudah melebar ke ukuran maksimal ketika menatap tepat pada milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang ada di pangkuannya itu tidak jauh berbeda, pupilnya juga berada status yang sama. Bisa dipastikan, nafsu sudah menggiring mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongin—dengan otomatis. Dan Jongin? Jongin sudah mengakuisisi pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif. Badan mereka sudah tidak berjarak; bahkan kacamata Kyungsoo juga sudah entah kemana dan entah mereka juga mungkin tidak sadar kapan itu terlepas. Suara hisapan dan lumatan itu terdengar di ruangan. Dan rintihan dari Kyungsoo juga sudah terdengar ketika Jongin berpindah obyek—dari bibir ke arah leher yang memiliki banyak tanda lahir tersebut.

"Jongin…" rintih Kyungsoo yang sekarang melingkarkan tangannya dengan sangat erat dan wajah yang terbenam di pundak Jongin.

Nafas hangat Jongin menyapa bagian belakang leher Kyungsoo. Bahkan sekarang dia melenguh—ketika Jongin menghisap lehernya dengan kuat. Dia, Kyungsoo, yakin jika hisapan itu akan meninggalkan bekas biru disana; _hickey._ Kyungsoo tidak pernah begini. Ciuman pertamanya juga sudah hilang sedari tadi. Tapi dia tidak mengira akan sejauh ini. _Make out?_ Itu menjadi hal yang tidak pernah terbersit di pikirannya. Dia anak yang polos; sangat polos hingga sering dibohongi oleh banyak orang. Dia merasa menjadi seorang yang jalang ketika berada pada situasi dimana matanya hanya setengah tertutup, kepala yang dimiringkan agar lehernya lebih bebas, bibir yang juga terbuka dan mengluarkan lenguhan disana. Jadi ini? Ini yang dikatakan Jongin?

Disaat mereka Jongin sedang sibuk menggigit lembut bagian telinga Kyungsoo, pintu _apartment_ itu terbuka dan terdengar sebuah teriakan, "KIM JONGIN! _CHICKEN IS COMING—HELL! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

 _Oh 'the son-of-a-bitch' Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin—yang Jongin sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia, Sehun, mengalihkan matanya secara bergantian—dari Jongin ke Kyungsoo—dan berulang kali. Dia menunggu jawaban. Tentu. Ketika Sehun masuk ke rumah Jongin, mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan Jongin sedang memakan telinga Kyungsoo yang terlihat ya… mungkin menikmati—ya begitulah. Persis ketika Jongin masuk ke kedai kopinya dan memergoki dia dan Luhan pada situasi yang sama.

"Jadi…" Sehun membuka suara.

Jongin menegakkan badannya, "Dia Do Kyungsoo, _partner_ ku di drama nanti." Ucapnya sembari melirik ke arah lelaki yang sedang menatap ujung kakinya sendiri itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, "Jangan salah paham—"

"Oh Sehun. _So,_ Kyungpoo-ssi—"

"Kyungsoo—"

"Kau berkencan dengan Jongin?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Sehun-ssi. Kami… kami hanya berlatih untuk _drama—_ "

"Kau tidak perlu malu, Kyungpoo-ssi. Aku dan Jongin sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Dan kau—" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Aku akan memberikanmu izin jika kau mau berkencan dengan Jongin."

Jongin mendelik, "YA! Oh Sehun!"

"Sssh!" Sehun memberikan jari telunjuknya pada Jongin; mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu terdiam, "Jadi, Kyungpoo-ssi—"

"Namaku Kyungsoo, Sehun-ssi—"

"Apa kau tertarik dengan Kim Jongin?"

"Aish!" Jongin yang sudah tidak sabar itu menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi menuju pintu depan _apartment_ nya, "Hyung, bukan aku bermaksud untuk mengusirmu, tapi… Sehun pasti akan menanyaimu dengan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu. Dan itu wajar." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin, "Aku sangat malu…"

"Itu salahku, Hyung. Aku terlalu terbawa dengan suasana dan _bam!_ Itu terjadi. Lain kali cegah aku, hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan sukses membuat Jongin gemas. Sejenak Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu lebih tua darinya. Baginya, Kyungsoo bisa saja lima atau bahkan mungkin delapan tahun lebih muda dengan wajah yang seperti itu. Tangannya dengan refleks meraih pipi Kyungsoo dan mencubitnya lembut. Dia gemas, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Aku pulang, Jongin. Lagipula aku harus membersihkan rumah."

"Ah… hati-hati, Hyung. Maaf jika kejadian tadi tidak begitu menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Itu salahku. Ah, jika ada apa-apa, kabari aku, hm? Kau bisa mengirimkan pesan padaku." Lelaki itu mulai mengenakan sepatunya, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Jongin menutup pintunya setelah Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Meskipun suasana diantara mereka sekarang menjadi _super awkward._ Semua karena Oh Sehun— _the son of a bitch._ Andai saja Sehun tidak datang, mungkin mereka masih biasa saja dan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai bagian dari _latihan drama._ Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Sehun sudah duduk di lantai, menonton televisi, dan dengan paha ayam di genggaman tangan.

"YA! Bisa-bisanya kau menginvasi rumahku begini!" seru Jongin yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan mulai meraih ayam yang ada di meja.

"Jongin."

"Hm?"

" _Is he turning you… into… I mean, gay_?"

HUK!

Jongin tersedak dan terbatuk—cukup membuat Sehun panik dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk sahabatnya itu.

" _I'm not a gay,_ Sehun-ah! Kami hanya berlatih adegan untuk drama!" Jongin yang berapi-api itu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan membalik halamannya, " _See?_ Episode empat, _scene_ ke 22! Sama, _'kan?_ "

"Tapi, ketika aku meihat kalian tadi, bisa dibilang… seperti kalian melakukan hal-hal itu; _naturally._ Tanpa dibuat-buat."

"HISH! Sudahlah, Sehun-ah. Kau membuat dia tidak nyaman. Dan juga, kau baru bertemu. Tiba-tiba kau menanyakan apakah aku berkencan dengannya, kau pikir itu hal sepele? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya menjadi merah dan terpaksa begitu?"

"YA! Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?"

"Karena kau membuatnya tidak nyaman!"

Sehun terdiam. Kemudian senyuman jahil terpapar disana, "Kau membelanya?"

"EH? Ten-tentu! Dia tamuku!"

" _Okay. I will wait,_ Kim Jongin."

" _What are you waiting for?_ " tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kesadaranmu. Kesadaran bahwa kau berubah menjadi seorang _gay—_ "

"YA!" Jongin menubruk Sehun dan menendang lelaki tersebut dengan _brutal,_ " _You! Son of a bitch!_ "

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika sahabatnya menyangkal habis-habisan begitu. Dia tahu siapa Jongin dan bagaimana sifatnya. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka dekat tentu dia tahu bagaimana kehidupan Jongin. Selama ini, Sehun selalu mempertanyakan _status sexuality_ dari Jongin. Dia tahu jika Jongin bersikukuh bahwa dia seseorang yang _straight,_ tapi belum tentu dia tidak bisa menjadi _gay, 'kan?_ Lagipula bisa saja Jongin seorang _biseksual—_ yang menyukai keduanya.

Sehun kembali menegakkan badannya ketika Jongin sudah menghentikan luapan kekesalannya tersebut, "Jongin-ah, _by the way…_ bagaimana rasanya _make out_ dengan laki-laki?"

"YA! Kau—"

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya dan ingin tahu jawabanmu! Apa salahnya? Kau tinggal menjawab itu menyenangkan, biasa saja, atau menjijikkan—"

" _It was… amazing,_ Oh Sehun." Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Aku—jujur, Sehun-ah. Mungkin aku terbawa suasana hingga melakukan hal separah itu dengan Kyungsoo. Aku merasa berdosa karena Kyungsoo—bahkan aku yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya!"

" _What?_ Dia tidak pernah berciuman sekalipun?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku—aku ciuman pertamanya. Dan jujur, bibir Kyungsoo… bahkan selama aku berkencan dengan wanita-wanita itu, atau bahkan _one-night-stand_ ku di _bar,_ tidak ada yang seperti milik Kyungsoo."

"Memangnya, bagaimana bibir si Do Kyungpoo itu?"

"Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun." Jongin mengoreksi dan kemudian melanjutkan imajinasinya lagi, "Sangat lembut. Bahkan lebih lembut daripada bibir wanita. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan bertanya pelembab bibir apa yang dia gunakan agar pacarku menggunakannya juga." Dia meletakkan tulang paha ayamnya dan berkata lagi, "Bibirnya yang tebal itu— _damn!_ Dari awal bertemu aku sudah mengagumi bibirnya, Sehun-ah!"

" _See?_ Kau tinggal selangkah lagi."

"Selangkah apanya?"

"Menjadi seorang _gay._ Berterima kasihlah pada Do Kyungpoo—"

"Bajingan!" Jongin lagi-lagi menindih Sehun dan memukulnya berulang kali, "Aku bukan _gay!_ Dan namanya Do Kyungsoo, _you, asshole!_ "

.

.

.

Jongin mengedarkan dirinya di _supermarket_ sore harinya. Dia harus membeli _cola_ yang sudah dihabiskan oleh Sehun ketika mereka makan ayam sebelumnya. Lelaki itu mendorong kereta belanjaannya perlahan, sembari memilih makanan instan apa yang bisa ia beli. Sebenarnya dia sedang melamun; _dan sedang memikirkan sebuah hal._ Tentang apa yang dikatakan Sehun sebelumnya. Dia yakin, sangat amat yakin bahwa dia bukan _gay;_ karena dia masih saja merasa jijik jika membayangkan harus melakukan hal-hal berbau seksual bersama laki-laki. Tapi, yang tidak dia mengerti adalah, mengapa dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan Kyungsoo, seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal dan bahkan, laki-laki.

Menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo sendiri sangatlah _adorable._ Entah berapa kali kata-kata itu terbersit di otaknya tapi dia tidak pernah bosan. Selama ini Jongin selalu menyukai gadis yang berbadan ringkih dan kurus; tentu berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang berisi dan sedikit… _sintal._ Meskipun begitu, rangka badan dari Kyungsoo sangatlah kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dengan pundak yang sempit dan pinggang yang kecil, membuat Kyungsoo terlihat semakin _mini._

Pikiran Jongin semakin tidak karuan ketika melihat ada pasangan _gay_ sedang berbelanja disana. Dia mengamati mereka. Badan salah satunya mirip denganBaekhyun; kurus dan sebelas-dua belas dengan badan wanita. Wajahnya juga cenderung cantik jika dibandingkan dengan lelaki pada umumnya. Ketika melihat keadaan tersebut, Jongin merasa bergidik. Dia bukan seorang _homophobe,_ tapi untuk membayangkan dia harus melakukan hal-hal tersebut dengan seorang pria, rasanya…

Wajah Kyungsoo terlintas di pikirannya. Selama ini dia selalu membayangkan untuk melakukan hal-hal tersebut dengan pria lain; dan sekarang berubah menjadi Kyungsoo. Namun entah mengapa, Jongin menganggap akan biasa saja jika melakukan hal tersebut dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

" _No way. No._ " Jongin menyadarkan dirinya, "Tidak akan mungkin aku berubah karena Kyungsoo Hyung. Hanya karena kejadian tadi semuanya berubah begini." Gumamnya sembari berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Disaat dia masih sibuk dengan angan-angannya, ponsel kesayangannya pun berbunyi, _ByunBitch._

"Halo?"

" _Anak mama! Ada dimana? Aku di apartment dan tidak menemukan dirimu."_

"Aku di _supermarket_ dekat _apartment,_ Hyung." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil sebungkus _potato chips_ disana, "Susul aku kemari."

" _Tidak ada yang menngenalimu?"_

"Ada, banyak. Bahkan tadi ada seorang gadis yang menepuk bokongku—tak kukira badanku seseksi ini."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, _"Aku akan kesana. Jangan kabur, you rascal!"_

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin sudah menutup teleponnya. Karena dia tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan Baekhyun yang memuakkan itu. Dia kembali mencari-cari apa yang dia inginkan. Sesekali dia menatap gadis-gadis yang mengambil fotonya diam-diam. _Image_ Jongin adalah seorang yang jual mahal; _bad boy._ Bahkan terkesan dingin. Banyak _fans_ nya yang justru merasa takut untuk mendekati Jongin karena lelaki itu memiliki sorot mata yang kaku; bahkan tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin merasakan ada yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Dan _PLAK!_

"Berani-beraninya menutup teleponku begitu!"

"ACK! Sakit, Hyung—"

"Rasakan!" Baekhyun berjalan dan meneliti apa yang dibeli oleh Jongin, "Sudah kubilang jangan membeli makanan-makanan seperti ini! Kau bisa merusak bentuk badanmu sendiri!"

"Aku kurang gizi, Hyung. Butuh asupan camilan dan semacamnya—"

" _NO!_ Kau akan mati cepat jika mengkonsumsi makanan seperti ini."

Akhirnya Jongin membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan 90 persen belanjaannya; _dan hanya meninggalkan dua botol besar air putih beserta sebungkus besar tissue._ Baekhyun menggantinya dengan buah, sayur, daging, dan vitamin—yang Jongin bersumpah dia tidak menyukainya; kecuali daging dan ayam. Dengan segala macam usahanya, Jongin akhirnya bisa memasukkan empat bungkus _ramyeon_ instan. Walaupun dia mendapatkan banyak cacian dari Baekhyun; tapi Jongin tidak peduli.

Jongin mengekor di belakang Baekhyun ketika sampai di kasir. Sempat pegawai kasir terdiam dan mematung ketika melihat Jongin—mungkin karena Jongin terlalu tampan atau semacamnya. Sampai akhirnya si pegawai bekerja lagi setelah mendapatkan bentakan dari Baekhyun. _Oh, how dare you._

"Untuk apa kau membeli _tissue_ sebanyak itu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengunyah permen _jelly_ nya.

"OH?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel ke arah _tissue_ yang masih belum dimasukkan ke plastic itu, "Eum—itu, _tissue_ di _apartment_ sudah habis."

"Habis? Aku pikir aku baru membelikanmu _tissue_ seminggu yang lalu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, " _Duh,_ jangan terlalu banyak masturbasi, Jongin-ah."

 _WHAT THE FUCK!_

Jongin segera menutup mulut Baekhyun yang tidak punya _filter_ itu. Beberapa orang disana menatap Jongin dengan tatapan nakal bahkan banyak diantaranya terkikik. Emm… memang _sih, tissue_ di _apartment_ Jongin habis digunakan untuk itu, tapi, bukan berarti setiap hari Jongin melakukannya. Dia punya jadwal yang padat. Tapi ketika libur begini, dan dia tidak bisa ke _club_ dengan bebas, maka mau tidak mau… yah, dengan menonton _video_ porno atau disaat mandi sepertinya menjadi penyelesaian.

Dengan rasa malu Jongin kembali ke mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun—karena sebelumnya dia pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang _struggling_ dengan segala macam belanjaannya. Dan dia membiarkan Baekhyun memasukkan belajaan itu ke dalam mobil sendirian. Itu tugas manajer, _'kan?_ Walaupun sebenarnya biasanya Jongin yang melakukannya, tapi kali ini Jongin sedang kesal. Lagipula biasanya, jika dilihat-lihat, Baekhyun lebih _bossy_ daripada Jongin dan itu selalu memunculkan pertanyaan sebenarnya siapa yang artis dan siapa yang manajer.

Ketika sampai di _apartment,_ lagi-lagi Jongin menghamburkan dirinya ke ranjang. Sepertinya ranjang menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini. Memang _sih,_ benda kesayangan Jongin.

"Jonginnie!" teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamar.

"Hmm?" jawab Jongin malas.

"Keluar kau, _dumbshit!_ "

Dengan malas, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dan menemui Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memasukkan buah ke dalam lemari es Jongin, "Apa, Hyung?"

"Kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo?"

"Sudah. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana? Berjalan lancar?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Sedikit ada pertempuran di otaknya apakah dia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun atau tidak. Orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Byun Baekhyun; si tukang gosip dan penghasut nomor satu di dunia. Meskipun begitu Jongin membutuhkannya. Sangat butuh.

"Hmm. Sangat lancar." Jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Lalu? Kalian sudah berlatih dialognya?"

"Sudah, Hyung. Sudah. Jangan cerewet."

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya, "Kalau aku tidak begini, kau akan super malas, Jongin-ah. _I know who you are._ "

"Hm, _yeah, yeah._ Terserah kau saja, Hyung."

Baekhyun terkikik sembari menutup lemari es yang sudah penuh tersebut, "Jongin-ah, malam nanti aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Kalau kau ingin makan, kau tinggal memasak bahan-bahan yang sudah dibeli tadi. Jangan memesan makanan dari luar."

"Hyung, kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak— _like I will explode this kitchen if I cook!_ "

"Jangan makan _ramyeon_ instan juga."

"Ah, Hyung! Jangan begini—"

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu sebelum kau _comeback_ di drama Jongin-ah. _Trust me,_ dengan kau memulai hidup sehat, kau akan terlihat lebih tampan." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Jongin yang kembali ke kamar dengan langkah yang kesal.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang!" teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamar.

Jongin tentu saja akan bersikap layaknya _I-don't-give-a-shit_ pada kepergian Baekhyun. Dia tidak peduli. Dia lebih memperdulikan nasibnya yang tidak tahu harus makan apa malam nanti. Mungkin dengan diam-diam dia akan memesan makanan restoran China, tapi pasti Baekhyun akan mengeceknya esok hari. Dan entah mengapa, Baekhyun selalu tahu.

Lelaki itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Dan kemudian menggelepar di atas ranjang dengan ponsel di tangannya. Dia merasa bosan, televisi dan acaranya sedang tidak bagus. Dan dia sedang tidak ingin bermain _game_ atau semacamnya. Disaat itu, dia menggulirkan jarinya ke nomor-nomor yang ada disana. Dia ingin menghubungi Sehun, tapi dia tahu pasti sedang sibuk di kedai kopinya. Kemudian, dia menemukan nama Kyungsoo. Dia berdalih ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dan tidak canggung. Meskipun sebenarnya… tadi pagi… mereka… ah, sudahlah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan tersebut, _"Halo?"_

"Emm… Hyung?"

" _Iya? Ada apa, Jongin-ah? Ada masalah?"_

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan akhirnya aku menghubungimu. Kau sedang tidak sibuk _'kan,_ Hyung?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, _"Tidak. Aku sedang memilihkan pakaian untuk Chanyeol Hyung nanti malam. Dia akan pergi bersama manajermu,_ 'kan?"

"IYA! Dan itu membuatku bingung harus makan apa malam ini karena biasanya Baekhyun Hyung yang memasakkan untukku."

" _Ah… mau aku masakkan sesuatu?"_

Wajah Jongin menjadi berubah senang dan dia segera mendudukkan dirinya, "Benarkah? Tapi… aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal, Hyung. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun Hyung melarangku pergi kemana-mana."

" _Chanyeol Hyung bisa mengantarkanku nanti. Lagipula aku akan di apartment sendirian juga."_

"Kau tinggal bersama Chanyeol Hyung?"

" _Iya. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan pulang hari ini. Bagaimana, kau mau?"_

"Eung! Sudah ada bahan makanan disini. Aku akan menunggumu, Hyung!"

Jongin menutup sambungan ponselnya dengan perasaan yang _excited._ Entah, baginya ini terlalu cepat tapi Kyungsoo menawarkan hal yang dia butuhkan. Jongin tidak bisa memasak, dan sangat _terrible_ akan hal itu. Memasak _ramyeon_ saja dia terkadang terlalu banyak memasukkan air, apalagi harus memasak yang lain? Di dalam hatinya dia menyumpahi Baekhyun yang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Tapi separuh hatinya mengakui bahwa dia sangat bergantung pada lelaki tersebut. Baginya, Baekhyun adalah separuh hidupnya—ini berlebihan tapi hey, itu kenyataannya—dan dia bersiap-siap akan kehilangan karena Chanyeol sudah merebutnya. Ingin dia melarang Chanyeol tapi… Baekhyun sepertinya sudah terobsesi dan Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dia melihat pesan dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan akan datang sekitar jam tujuh. Masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi, dan Jongin yang sebenarnya ingin memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk tidur. Tapi, niatnya berubah setelah melihat setumpuk _tissue_ yang baru dibelinya tadi. _Okay, Jongin is a pervert,_ tapi… _his needs must be taken out. Hey, he wants to get laid._ Meskipun dia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

 _Tissue_ itu sudah berada di sampingnya. Dan tangan Jongin sudah pergi ke balik celananya. Beberapa kali dia melakukan sentakan disana, dan dia melenguh. Ketika ukurannya sudah berada pada keadaan maksimalnya, Jongin mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Erangan mulai keluar dari bibirnya, dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Keringatnya sudah menetes dan membasahi rambut cokelatnya itu. Setelah berkali-kali hentakan itu dilakukan, _his seeds are flowing out._ Dia sempat mengerang dan mengucapkan sebuah kata dari bibirnya. Dia menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melayang entah kemana. Setelah dia kembali ke akal sehatnya, dia merengek. Benar-benar merengek. Iya, karena dia baru menyadari bahwa dia mengucapkan sebuah kata ketika mencapai _klimaks_ nya.

 ** _Kyungsoo._**

" _NO! I'm not a gay!"_

…

…

…

 _ **TBC.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shame on me. Shame on me.**_

 _ **Bye life. Bye.**_

 _ **Ini apa yang gue tulis. Wkwk~**_

 ** _eh, review pleaseu~  
_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sembari menyiram tembok kamar mandinya. Ekspresinya datar. Bahkan sesekali dia menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Hidupnya serasa membosankan akhir-akhir ini; apalagi dengan _kesibukan_ nya yang itu-itu saja. Makan, tidur, main _game,_ menonton televisi, dan yang paling tidak penting; _melampiaskan kebutuhannya._

"Maafkan Appa, anak-anak."

Paham maksudnya? _Yup,_ setelah melakukannya di ranjang, Jongin mengulanginya di kamar mandi. _Seriously, he needs to get laid._ Sudah berulang kali Jongin diperingatkan oleh Sehun untuk sekadar pergi ke _bar_ dan mencari pasangan _one-night-stand,_ tapi Jongin selalu menolak. Dia berdalih bahwa sekarang dia bukan orang biasa lagi yang bisa begitu. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya; apalagi _paparazzi_ itu. Selalu mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun dia pergi. Bukan berarti Jongin mengeluh. Dia menyadari benar bagaimana popularitasnya yang sedang naik sekarang. Oleh karena itu dia tahu jika dia tidak bisa lagi menjadi Jongin yang berandalan dan menebar kelakuan nakalnya kemana-mana. Bukan nakal, tapi… ya begitulah. Pria hormonal.

Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Handuk yang berguna untuk mengeringkan kepalanya itu masih bersarang disana. Helaan nafas keluar dari dirinya berkali-kali. Hidupnya serasa bosan. Dia sadar pekerjaannya melelahkan, tapi menganggur begitu bagi dirinya sangat membosankan. Jongin memainkan ponselnya dan melihat-lihat berita yang ada di sebuah laman. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat ada gosip dirinya _gay._ Sejenak Jongin berpikir bahwa itu adalah strategi _marketing_ agar drama _web-_ nya menjadi laku. Dia tidak peduli, lagipula banyak yang mendukungnya untuk _gay._ Meskipun dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang menelantarkan dirinya dengan pria lain. Bukan Jongin berharap agar Baekhyun bersama dirinya, tapi yang dia tahu, _fans_ nya tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya meskipun dia _gay._ Yah, meskipun Jongin seseorang yang _straight,_ bukan _gay._

" _JONGIN!"_

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _monitor_ pintu yang baru saja berbunyi. Senyumnya mengembang ketika tahu bahwa Kyungsoolah yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dengan jejak kaki yang berjinjit, dia bergegas membukakan pintu untuk _partner_ drama _web_ -nya tersebut. Dia semangat, tentu. Karena ada orang yang akan membuatkannya makan malam tanpa pamrih.

"Sebentar!" lelaki itu membukakan pintu dan melihat seseorang dengan kacamata bulatnya disana, "Masuk, Hyung."

Jujur, Jongin sedikit kikuk. Dengan kejadian sebelumnya dan apa yang dia lakukan di kamar serta kamar mandi tadi mengotori otaknya. Tunggu, otak Jongin sudah kotor. Tidak akan mungkin lebih kotor dari itu.

"Oh, aku membawakan makanan kecil untukmu. Kau mau?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja," dia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah mengedarkan dirinya di dalam rumah Jongin, "Chanyeol Hyung sudah pergi?"

"Chanyeollie Hyung? Tentu. Dia langsung menjemput manajermu—tak kukira mereka benar-benar berkencan."

"Baekhyun Hyung menginginkan keturunan dari manajermu—"

"OH?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata yang membulat, "Baekhyunnie Hyung punya _gen_ pembawa?" Jongin mengangguk, "Sama denganku…" gumamnya perlahan.

Meskipun Kyungsoo berusaha membuat suaranya selirih mungkin, Jongin tetap mendengarnya. Tetapi, untungnya, Jongin berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanan yang baru saja Kyungsoo bawa padanya. Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu sibuk menyeleksi beberapa _snack_ seperti keripik kentang dan bahkan _popcorn_ disana. Iya, dia pura-pura sibuk, padahal otaknya memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh _partner_ nya tersebut.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di dapur Jongin, "kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya seakan mengubah topik pembicaraan dan memecah keheningan disana.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Hmm… kau lihat saja di lemari es—kau bisa memilih bahannya disana. Ah," dia tersenyum kecil, "kau bisa menganggap rumahku seperti rumahmu sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah merepotkanmu, _'kan?_ "

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum sembari beranjak untuk meneliti lemari es Jongin, "Santai saja. Lagipula aku tidak akan berteman jika berada di rumah. _Ngomong-ngomong,_ aku ragu jika Chanyeollie akan pulang untuk menjemputku malam ini."

"Tentu mereka akan pergi untuk menginap entah dimana."

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengar gerutu dari Jongin. Dia, sudah mulai menyibukkan dirinya disana. Sesekali dia bertanya pada Jongin yang sudah mulai membuka makanan kecil itu satu persatu. Bahkan dia sudah bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Jongin sendiri terdengar menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mulut yang penuh. Sesaat Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin masih sangat _childish._ Meskipun di otaknya tidak berhenti memikirkan apa yang mereka lakukan pagi sebelumnya. Iya, Jongin yang _childish_ itu bisa membuatnya mabuk karena menciumnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo sudah merasakan pipinya menghangat. Dengan memikirkan hal itu saja sudah sukses membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan, Hyung?" ucap Jongin dengan mulut penuh dengan keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Iya. Butuh."

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum, "Duduk dan menonton televisi saja."

"Aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jongin dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

 _Ah, adorable. Like a kicked puppy._

"Tidak, Jongin. Hanya saja—" Kyungsoo terkikik sendirian, "kau terkadang menjawab ucapanku dengan hal yang tidak sesuai. Aku bertanya apa, dan kau menjawab hal yang sebaliknya."

"Hei! Aku sedang sibuk makan—"

" _Shoo!_ Sana, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

Jongin hanya bisa menurut dan menonton pertandingan basket sembari menunggu Kyungsoo yang sibuk di dapurnya. Sesekali dia melirik dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Jongin tidak mengerti, lelaki itu benar-benar _super tiny;_ mungil. Bahkan dia lebih pendek dari Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun punya badan yang lebih langsing darinya. Hei, bukan berarti Kyungsoo seseorang yang gemuk. Hanya saja… dia berisi. Apalagi yang dilihat Jongin sekarang; _his ass—wait. Forget it._

Jongin membuyarkan tatapannya yang mulai mengarah ke daerah yang tidak-tidak. Dia mendaratkan matanya ke televisi kesayangannya lagi. Meskipun kemudian kedua bola matanya menjelajah ke arah sofa dimana dia dan Kyungsoo… _make out._ Dia menghela nafas dan sedikit merengek. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa pria yang membuatkan makanan untuknya itu benar-benar menyita pikirannya. Baru saja dia mengenalnya dan akrab. Seharusnya Jongin merasa curiga, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo lelaki yang baik-baik. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo saja polosnya bukan main—dan siap Jongin kotori dengan otak mesumnya itu.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam. Jongin sekarang merebahkan dirinya dan membaca _webtoon_ di ponselnya. Sedari tadi dia membiarkan panggilan tidak dikenal itu masuk dan tak dijawab. Entah, mungkin _sasaeng fans_ nya. Dia mencari-cari _webtoon_ apa yang menarik, dan dia mendapati _Prince of Prince._ Dia tahu itu seri Yaoi, tapi dia tetap membacanya. Hei, membaca Yaoi bukan berarti seorang _gay._

Kepalanya menoleh ketika mendengar Kyungsoo terkikik dari kejauhan. Lelaki berkacamata itu juga sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jongin sudah tidak mengindahkan _webtoon_ dan lebih memilih untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa sembari bersandar di pintu lemari es situ. Ah, sepertinya dia menunggu masakannya matang. _Apron_ milik Jongin yang bergambar _Pororo_ itu dipakai oleh Kyungsoo. Sesaat Jongin menyadari bahwa banyak kesamaan antara Kyungsoo dengan Pororo.

.

.

.

"Hei, Jongin."

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Kyungsoo membungkuk. Wajah mereka berjarak mungkin 20 sentimeter saja. Jongin tertidur. Iya, setelah sibuk mencari persamaan antara Kyungsoo dan Pororo, dia tertidur.

"Ayo makan." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"OH?" Jongin bergerak duduk, "Aku tertidur?"

"Mungkin kau sudah tidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Astaga. Aku ini."

Dengan langkah terseret, Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk di meja makan miliknya. Dia melihat beberapa makanan dan _side dish_ sudah ada disana. Perutnya sudah memberontak dan meminta untuk diisi; _benar, dia kelaparan setengah mati._ Meskipun masih setengah sadar, Jongin melahap makannanya. Ey, hidup Jongin hanya untuk makan dan tidur, atau bahkan mungkin makan sambil tertidur. Matanya menatap ke arah sembarang dengan pandangan kosong, tetapi tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Semua bergerak otomatis.

Suasana diam tidak berlangsung lama setelah dengan tidak sengaja Kyungsoo tersedak. Dengan terkejut Jongin segera mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada pria tersebut. Jongin tertawa ketika mendapati mata dan hidung Kyungsoo sudah berair. Mungkin karena makanannya sedikit pedas hingga membuat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Setelahnya, mereka berbincang. Mulai dari kehidupan keseharian mereka, hingga cerita bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa debut menjadi seorang aktor. Bahkan Jongin juga menceritakan tentang galaknya Baekhyun dan bagaimana manajernya menghardik staf drama yang dia mainkan sebelumnya. Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo tertawa, bahkan mata bulat itu hilang di balik kelopaknya seperti matahari yang sudah saatnya terbenam.

"Hei, kau bisa tersedak lagi nanti." Ucap Jongin yang tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Kyungsoo tertawa itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya—astaga," Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menenggak minum, "aku hanya membayangkan Chanyeol Hyung nantinya— _he will be so whipped, you know._ "

"Ah, aku meragukan itu. Baekhyun Hyung benar-benar menyukai manajermu. Jadi aku pikir dia tidak akan segalak itu."

"Tapi Chanyeol Hyung sangat ceroboh. Meskipun dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku—bahkan manajerku, dia lebih ceroboh dan sembrono. Aku sering mengingatkannya tentang ini itu."

" _Well,_ kita tidak akan tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti. Atau sepertinya kita yang akan menjadi penengah jika mereka bertengkar—ah, aku sudah membayangkan betapa repotnya mendengar suara Baekhyun Hyung."

Lelaki yang duduk di hadapan Jongin itu tertawa lagi. Sekarang Jongin merasa gemas. Ayolah, setiap Kyungsoo tertawa kulitnya yang berwarna pucat itu berubah menjadi merah muda. Pipinya yang _chubby_ juga memancing Jongin untuk mencubitnya. Itu sebuah siksaan bagi Jongin. Benar-benar sebuah siksaan.

Jongin bersikukuh untuk mencuci semua piringnya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperbolehkan. Untung bagi Jongin _sih._ Meskipun sepertinya, Jongin yakin sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan _minus hand_ yang dimilikinya—karena Jongin sudah menceritakan penyakitnya tersebut. _Minus hand,_ iya. Mudah merusakkan barang yang dipegangnya. Dia hanya bersandar di samping Kyungsoo yang sibuk itu. Mereka tetap berbincang. Benar, mereka terbawa suasana. Hingga tidak sadar jika ada yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah dan sudah duduk di ruang tengah mengawasi mereka.

" _Heol._ "

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ketika melihat siapa yang ada disana, wajah Jongin berubah layaknya sudah bosan dengan sesuatu.

"YA! Bisa tidak masuk dengan cara yang lebih sopan?" ucapnya.

"Untuk apa? _Toh_ aku sudah tahu apa _password apartment_ mu, Hyung," lelaki itu beranjak untuk duduk di meja makan dengan tangan yang membawa keripik kentang milik Jongin sebelumnya.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Jongin datar.

"Mengunjungimu. Kau tidak merindukan adikmu ini? Sama sekali?"

Jongin duduk di hadapan lelaki itu dan merebut keripik kentang miliknya, "Tidak, Kim Mingyu. Aku bosan denganmu," dia mengetuk dahi adiknya dan tertawa, "ah, Mingyu-ya, perkenalkan, ini Kyungsoo Hyung, _partner_ ku di drama nanti."

"Hei, Hyung!" Mingyu mengusap-usapkan tangan bekas keripik kentang itu ke celana dan menjulurkannya pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk di samping Jongin, "Aku Kim Mingyu, adik lelaki labil ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena Jongin menggertak Mingyu baru saja, "Aku Do Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan denganmu, Mingyu-ya."

Awalnya Jongin merasa lucu. Karena adik satu-satunya itu berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi _partner_ nya. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia ingin mengusir adiknya sendiri. Ah, Mingyu sendiri sama seperti Sehun; _Bubbly._ Hanya saja Mingyu lebih hiperaktif dari lelaki berwajah vampir itu. Seperti sekarang, baru sebentar saja, Mingyu sudah akrab dengan Kyungsoo seperti sudah lama kenal. Dan itu sukses membuat Jongin merasa ditelantarkan dan hanya menjadi pendengar saja. Tidak, Jongin tidak cemburu. Hanya saja dia merasa disisihkan.

"Kim Mingyu." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian membuat tawa Mingyu terhenti.

" _Yeah, ma Big Bro?_ "

"Kau tidak ingin pulang ke _apartment_ mu sendiri?" tanya Jongin terus terang.

"Kau mengusirku, Hyung?"

"Bukannya aku berhak mengusirmu?"

Mingyu membuat ekspresi tersindirnya, "Kau benar-benar tidak menyukai adikmu sendiri?"

" _YA! You, son of a bitch,_ " Jongin menggerutu dan berjalan untuk menyeret adiknya ke depan pintu, "pulang sekarang sebelum Wonwoo menerorku karena mencarimu kemana-mana."

Mingyu yang didorong oleh Jongin itu hanya mendelik dan mendecakkan lidahnya, "Wonwoo sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. _By the way,_ Hyung—" Mingyu melihat keadaan sekitar sebelum berbisik, "kau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"HISH! Aku bukan _gay_ sepertimu—"

"Tapi kau cemburu melihatku berbincang dengannya. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku!"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang—untuk melihat Kyungsoo ada atau tidak—dan berbisik lagi, "HUSH! Sana! Pergi sebelum aku menelepon Eomma dan mengatakan kau selalu membolos kelas—"

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu, _Dimwit,_ " Mingyu mendelik pada kakaknya itu, "aku yang akan mengatakan pada Eomma bahwa kau memanggil Eomma dengan sebutan _bitch—"_

"EH? Aku tidak menyebutnya begitu—"

" _You called me son of a bitch so our mom is a bitch—okay,_ sepertinya kita sama-sama _sons of a bitch,_ " Mingyu mulai memakai sepatunya, "aku baru di _casting_ menjadi seorang _idol,_ Hyung." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Aku harus senang atau bagaimana—"

Mingyu berdiri dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya seperti akan memukul Jongin, "Kau seharusnya bangga padaku, Bajingan."

Jongin terkekeh saat melihat eskpresi emosi adiknya itu, "Aku bangga padamu, Gyu. Hanya saja, aku minta kau tidak membawa-bawa namaku disaat menjadi _trainee_ nanti. Aku tidak ingin namamu menjadi buruk bahkan sebelum kau debut. Kau tahu sendiri _netizen_ pasti akan mengkritikmu layaknya kau mendompleng namaku—"

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. _Thanks, by the way._ Ah Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Lelaki itu membuka pintu dan kemudian berbalik badan hanya untuk memegang kedua pundak milik kakaknya, "Jangan membuat Kyungsoo Hyung hamil sebelum kau menikah dengannya." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"YA! _Son of a bitch—_ " Jongin menggerutu, " _wait, we are sons of a bitch, I guess._ " Gumamnya yang kemudian terkekeh sendirian.

.

.

.

Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tengah dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Bahkan dia duduk dengan tenang bersama ponsel yang tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Jongin merasa pria tersebut terlihat sangat mungil. Bahkan terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya— _apalagi Mingyu._

"Jongin, sepertinya aku pulang sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menyadari jika Jongin sudah kembali.

"Chanyeol Hyung menjemputmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku bisa naik taksi saja."

Jongin menimang pernyataan tersebut. Dia tidak tega jika harus membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendirian. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo seseorang yang lemah, tapi tetap saja. Jongin baru saja merepotkan dirinya, dan membiarkannya pulang sendirian? Hei, Jongin bukan laki-laki yang setega itu. Tapi, dia tidak akan bisa keluar rumah sembarangan. Ayolah, banyak yang mengawasinya. Jika dia masih aktor _rookie_ seperti Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah. Tapi Jongin sudah punya banyak _paparazzi,_ tentu dia tidak seharusnya ceroboh dan sembrono.

"Apa kau tidak lebih baik menginap disini saja?" Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang membelalakkan matanya, "Jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak, Hyung. Kau bisa tidur di kamar milik Mingyu disana—dan Chanyeol Hyung pasti akan menjemputmu besok pagi. _How? Sounds good, right?_ "

"Hmm… tapi—"

"Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau pulang sendirian dan aku, juga tidak mungkin mengantarkanmu pulang— _yea, you know, paparazzi everywhere—"_

" _Okay._ "

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menginap disini, Jongin."

Dengan senyum puasnya, Jongin berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Baru pertama kali setelah beberapa tahun dia mendapat teman di _apartment_ nya yang _normal._ Maksudnya, jika dengan Sehun, dia akan bertengkar dan saling memaki. _Wait,_ dengan Baekhyun juga. Hm, dengan Mingyu pula. Mungkin semuanya. Sekarang, dengan Kyungsoo, dia merasa _apartment_ nya lebih penuh, tapi bersuasana tenang.

Dia sudah menyiapkan makanan kecil yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo di meja ruang tengah itu. Mereka menonton sebuah film yang entah, mereka sendiri juga belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. Sesekali mereka mengomentari akting dari pemainnya jika ada yang janggal. Tapi selebihnya, mereka hanya dia di antara suasana gelap ruang tengah tersebut—karena Jongin sudah mematikan lampunya. Hanya terdengar suara televisi dan kunyahan makanan. Atau mungkin sesekali Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa jika ada adegan yang lucu.

"UHUK!"

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tersedak; _lagi._ Kemudian, Jongin berlari untuk mengambilkan segelas air untuk lelaki yang sekarang menghadap dirinya tersebut.

"Kau ini, jangan tertawa kalau sedang makan." Ucap Jongin dengan tangan yang mengacak-acak rambut lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menenggak air itu dan kemudian menaruh gelasnya, "Tapi itu benar-benar lucu. Astaga, tenggorokanku terasa sakit—"

Jongin terperanjat. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Bahkan Jongin bisa melihat sedikit pantulan dirinya dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. Ah, Kyungsoo melepas kacamatanya. Mata polos itu menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Jongin hingga dia tidak sadar jika sudah mengamatinya dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Tapi, setelahnya, tatapan itu bergerak turun. Tepat di bibir Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah muda. Entah, Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa bibir itu bisa berwarna hingga terlihat begitu menarik.

Jarak yang semula mungkin sekitar delapan senti bergerak menyempit. Hingga akhirnya, jarak itu sudah hilang dengan sendirinya. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan melekatkan bibirnya dengan milik Kyungsoo, yang sekarang juga dengan mata tertutup. Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman polos, hingga akhirnya Jongin yang memulai. Lelaki itu menghisap bibir Kyungsoo dengan perlahan, dan tangannya mulai menarik badan Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat. Hisapan itu semula kecil, hingga akhirnya terasa butuh. Suara decakan mulai terdengar jelas dari sana. Bahkan jarak badan mereka sudah lenyap; _tak berjarak; menempel._

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya dan membuka mata. Dia melihat lelaki di hadapannya itu juga mulai membuka kelopaknya. Dia juga bisa memperhatikan bibir Jongin basah; _mengkilap._ Mungkin karena air liur mereka yang sudah bercampur satu sama lain. Otaknya masih kelabu. Belum mengerti mengapa kejadian itu terulang lagi. Sampai-sampai, dia juga belum tersadar, jika mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar, sebelum akhirnya, Jongin menarik tengkuknya agar mendekat.

Bibir itu bertumbukkan lagi. Bahkan seperti sedang kelaparan dan memakan satu sama lain. Kali ini justru semakin menuntut dibanding sebelumnya. Dan tak lama setelahnya, Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya; _lagi._ Jongin juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo—dengan keadaan bibir yang masih terpaut satu sama lain. Setelah bosan, Jongin menurunkan bibirnya ke arah leher. Tunggu, bekas siang tadi masih baru saja membiru, dan sekarang Jongin sudah memberinya lagi.

"Jongin…"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas pundak Jongin perlahan. Tapi suara rinntihan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo itu malah membuat Jongin semakin semangat saja. Telapak tangannya itu bahkan sudah meraba pinggang Kyungsoo. Dia merasa tangannya hangat, dan semakin hangat ketika sudah berada di daerah punggung lelaki itu. Semua berjalan semakin parah, hingga Kyungsoo mulai merasa pinggulnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Walaupun akhirnya—

"Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Jongin, yang telapak tangannya masih berada di balik baju Kyungsoo itu menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Kyungsoo horor, "Hyung—"

"Aku duduk di atas— _wait,_ Jongin, _why are you getting hard—"_

"Tunggu—" setelah dia menyadari apa maksud Kyungsoo, dia mendorong lelaki itu dan berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan keringat dingin dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan… _menyelesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Stupid dick! Stupid hormones! Stupid_ Jongin! Argh—"

Jongin, yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya itu menggerutu. Dia masih berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya selama mungkin lebih dari setengah jam. Dia tidak siap mental untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali dia merutuki dirinya dan meyakinkan bahwa dia bukan seorang _gay._ Dia hanya terbawa suasana dan sedang dalam keadaan _butuh. Need some sex stuffs, bla, bla, bla, yada, yada—_

Hingga akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit dan melihat Kyungsoo yang memilin jarinya—dengan ekspresi kesal—layaknya baru saja ditolak oleh ibunya untuk membeli sebuah mainan. Iya, persis. Kau bisa membayangkannya, _'kan?_ Dan ketika melihat Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jongin, aku ingin pulang."

Kalimat itu terucap dan… membuat Jongin kecewa. Walaupun dia sebenarnya juga lega. Tapi dia memahami bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo tersebut. Dia tahu Kyungsoo takut jika Jongin melakukan apa-apa padanya tapi dia bersumpah, dia tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Dengan anggukan lemah, Jongin mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan mengantarkan lelaki tersebut.

Di dalam mobil, mereka terdiam. Jongin sendiri menyetir dalam keadaan yang bingung. Ingin dia meminta maaf tapi dia tidak tahu dari mana harus memulainya. Sempat dia melirik ke arah Kyungoo dan melihat gurat canggung disana. Wajar, hey, itu sangat wajar.

"Hyung, maafkan aku…" gumam Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Unexpected, huh?_ Lupakan saja, Jongin. _Apartment_ ku di depan, _by the way._ "

Sedikit kelegaan, Jongin mulai mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Meskipun suasana di antara mereka belum cair benar, tapi setidaknya, dengan permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibirnya, Jongin merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat.

" _Thanks,_ Jonginnie." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian keluar dari mobil Jongin.

"Hmm, maafkan aku, Hyung."

" _It's okay._ Lupakan saja."

Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh. Sampai akhirnya, dia menyadari ada sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang. Dengan sigap, Jongin mengambil ponsel itu dan berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang belum masuk ke gedungnya. Sebelum berpisah, Jongin sempat mengusap rambut Kyungsoo perlahan. Dia menganggap sebagai permintaan maaf dan untuk mencairkan suasana. Sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk dan Jongin kembali ke mobilnya. Entah, itu sebuah sikap ceroboh atau bodoh dari Jongin. Karena Jongin tidak memakai penutup wajah—sekadar topi atau masker—sama sekali.

.

.

.

"KIM JONGIN! YOU DICKHEAD! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

Jongin menggeram ketika mendengar suara Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Itu masih jam delapan pagi, tapi jam sepuluh, dia sudah harus ada di kantor untuk pembacaan skrip pertama. Hari itu sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian-mengantarkan-Kyungsoo-pulang, dan sejak itu pula, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak bertukar kabar sama sekali. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan rambut yang masih seperi buah nanas, tidak karuan sama sekali.

"Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu jadi kau harus bangun, dan mandi, dan sarapan, dan bersiap-siap, dan kemudian kita pergi untuk pembacaan skrip pertamamu. Ini pekerjaan baru, Jongin. Bangun, atau aku akan memotong _adikmu._ "

" _Wait—what?_ "

" _Your morning wood._ "

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, " _Motherfucker._ " Umpatnya dan kemudian menyeret badannya menuju kamar mandi.

Tak beberapa lama, Jongin mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari luar, "Jangan membuang anak-anakmu! Itu akan lebih lama lagi!"

" _Hish, dipshit._ " Gerutunya.

Jongin keluar kamarnya dalam keadaan rapi setelah 15 menit. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya. Lagipula dia malas mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang makin lama makin tidak tertahankan itu. Dia segera melahap roti panggang yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Baekhyun, dan dengan roti yang masih bersarang di muka bibirnya, dia berjalan di belakang manajernya seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti sang induk.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Baekhyun, yang juga selama dua hari tidak bertemu dengan Jongin itu menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan dia sudah mengumumkan pada Jongin untuk mencari manajer cadangan—dia mengatakan bahwa dia siap untuk punya keturunan dari Chanyeol—dan itu membuat roti Jongin yang semula berisi _Nutella_ serasa berubah menjadi kotoran telinga. Iya, kotoran telinga, karena Baekhyun hanya mengatakan Chanyeol ini, Chanyeol itu, Chanyeol _bla, bla, bla, yada, yada—_

Sejujurnya, otak Jongin memikirkan hal lain. Memikirkan bagaimana sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana canggungnya nanti—meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mau membayangkannya. Jongin sendiri bahkan tidak berani untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Kyungsoo walaupun sekadar menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo sudah buang air atau belum—tunggu, maksudnya sudah makan atau belum.

Jongin ternyata menjadi yang termasuk akhir hadir disana, karena begitu dia masuk ke ruangan, dia sudah melihat yang lainnya. Walaupun belum semuanya. Dia, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, yang sudah datang terlebih dulu. Lelaki itu—seperti biasa jika sedang gugup, memilin jari-jemarinya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Jongin tahu, dan Jongin sadar jika Kyungsoo menghindari dirinya.

"NAH! Akhirnya sudah lengkap!" seru Jongdae ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang.

Jongin menoleh, " _What the fuck._ " Gerutunya ketika menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

 _Soojung._ Gadis itu baru saja datang dan menyapa semua orang disana dengan ceria. Ah, umpatan Jongin juga menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari dunianya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana arah mata Jongin tertuju. Dan ketika dia menemukan siapa obyeknya, dia mengerti. Karena sebelumnya Jongin sudah menceritakan apa dan siapa seorang Jung Soojung.

"Sebelum memulai pembacaannya, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua." Ujar Kris yang duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

"Kami?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Kris mengangguk, "Kalian berdua… berkencan?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan reflek memberikan wajah terkejut. Dan kemudian, dengan reflek pula mereka bertukar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Kalian belum membuka berita yang baru saja di _posting?_ Baru sepuluh menit kalian sudah menjadi _headline_ di beberapa _website!_ " seru lelaki tersebut.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Walaupun mereka melihat sekitar, dan semua orang disana mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mereka mengecek apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Beberapa diantara mereka memberikan tanggapan yang seperti _'I know these two—'; 'Dating?_ Benarkah?' _;_ yang paling heboh tentu saja Soojung yang langsung berteriak _'tidak mungkin'_ —dan sukses membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari ponsel kepada dirinya.

"Dua hari lalu, kalian bersama?" tanya Kris.

"Dua hari lalu—" Kyungsoo tercekat.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang kesulitan menjawab, Jongin menyela, "Iya, kami bersama. Kyungsoo Hyung… hanya datang ke _apartment_ ku dan memasakkan aku makanan, dan kami makan bersama—tapi ada adikku juga—dan setelah itu aku mengantarkannya pulang—aku belum melihat fotonya!" ucap Jongin yang menjurus ke arah _blabbering;_ ocehan.

Dengan cepat sebuah ponsel disodorkan tepat di depan wajah Jongin—ini kelakukan Byun Baekhyun, yang memberikan wajah datar dan menuntut sebuah penjelasan besar. Jongin melihat foto-foto tersebut. Bahkan ketika Jongin berlari mengejar Kyungsoo—di depan _apartment_ ; dan bahkan ada ketika Jongin mengusap rambut— _okay,_ bukti yang cukup sebenarnya.

 _God, kill me. Right now. No way._ Batin Jongin yang melakukan _scrolling_ di ponsel Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" tanya Kris menuntut.

"Ya?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia sempat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berkeringat—Jongin yakin itu keringat dingin—tersebut. Dengan perasaan khawatirnya, Jongin mengalihkan telapak tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat basah.

"Jadi? Kalian?"

"Kami—kami berteman. Berteman dekat."

Kris mengangguk. Sepertinya dia memahami apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin. Meskipun sebenarnya dia menuntut jawaban lebih dari lelaki tersebut.

"Tunggu, aku meragukan itu." Ucap Jongdae dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Jongin memberikan pembelaannya lagi, "OH? Tidak mungkin, kami benar-benar berteman—"

"Tapi, Jongin-ssi," Jongdae menegakkan badannya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "bekas merah itu mengatakan hal lain."

"Bekas… merah?" ucap Jongin tidak mengerti.

Jongdae mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada lehernya sendiri dan mengatakan, " _Hickeys. Hickey_ yang ada di leher Kyungsoo. Itu… kau yang melakukan, _'kan,_ Jongin-ssi?"

Dengan panik Jongin menarik pundak Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan lelaki ringkih itu ke arahnya. Dia membuka sedikit kerah baju Kyungsoo dan menemukan sebuah bekas merah yang sebenarnya hampir hilang itu. Dan sesaat kemudian, dia merutuki apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

" _Well,_ kalau kau bukan yang melakukannya, kau tidak akan panik seperti itu Jongin-ssi," Jongdae tertawa kemudian, " _ah,_ sepertinya akan ada _headline_ baru; _first_ _web drama_ dengan _real gay couple—_ "

Ucapan Jongdae sudah tidak terdengar bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masih menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan horor. Di dalam benak mereka seperti ada angin topan, hingga tidak bisa mencerna dengan benar. Sebelum akhirnya, kegiatan hening tersebut dibuyarkan oleh Baekhyun yang mendorong kepala Jongin dan berkata, _'control your hormones, you hoe —'_ itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to chapter 5!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **Ha, review juseyongggg~~ ^^**_

.

.

.

Jongin menjelajahi laman berita itu lagi. Sudah sekitar dua minggu berita kencannya itu keluar, tapi tetap saja namanya dicatut di _headline-headline_ berita tersebut. _Hey,_ dua jam setelah berita itu keluar, agensi Jongin dan agensi Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya rekan kerja saja. Tapi tetap saja, spekulasi tentang kencannya mereka berdua masih saja merebak. Mungkin karena foto-foto yang ada di berita itu terlalu meyakinkan, maka orang-orang tidak mudah percaya dengan pernyataan agensi. Ayolah, agensi itu mudah berbohong. Yang benar-benar berkencan bisa saja tidak dan yang hanya rekan kerja—atau bahkan yang tidak kenal sekalipun—bisa dikatakan berkencan jika memberikan untung ataupun sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk menutupi masalah agensi mereka. Itu sudah wajar di dunia _entertainment—_ jika kalian tahu.

Dia duduk di ruang tengah. Sekadar bersantai untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya. Baekhyun sedang entah kemana, mungkin sedang bersama Chanyeol. Semua teman-temannya juga sedang sibuk. Sehun, pasti juga sedang mengurus kedai kopinya yang makin lama makin ramai. Dan lainnya— _ah,_ Jongin baru ingat jika teman dekatnya hanya Oh Sehun. Dia butuh teman hanya untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya sebelum sibuk menyerang. Sedikitnya dia menyesal karena menolak tawaran untuk mengisi _reality show_ tempo hari, hanya karena dia akan bertemu Soojung pada episode yang sama—alasannya begitu. Dia menyalakan televisi dan mencari-cari acara yang bagus. Hingga akhirnya, dia menemukan sebuah _talk show_ yang menampilkan wajah yang sangat familiar. _Do Kyungsoo._

" _Aigoo…_ lucunya." Gumam Jongin secara tidak sadar.

Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum jika melihat Kyungsoo yang melakukan ekspresi lucu. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika Kyungsoo memiliki wajah dan mimik yang lucu— _cenderung terlalu imut untuk ukuran laki-laki. Ah,_ mungkin karena _gen carrier_ yang dimiliki Kyungsoo membuat dia terlihat lebih feminin dibandingkan lelaki pada umumnya. Tidak feminin _sih_ sebenarnya, hanya saja… dia memiliki _baby face_ yang sangat kuat hingga terlihat lebih muda daripada usia yang semestinya.

" _Heol._ "

Jongin mendengar suara yang familiar. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati adik lelakinya duduk di ruang makan sembari melahap sebungkus besar _Cheetos_ yang ada disana.

"Kim Mingyu—sudah kubilang jangan menerobos rumahku begini." Jongin melemparkan sebungkus tisu yang ada di hadapannya.

Adik Jongin itu menangkap dengan tangannya yang bebas, " _Nice catch!_ " dia terkikik sebelum menyusul kakaknya di ruang tengah, "Sebelum aku punya _apartment_ sendiri aku juga tinggal disini, _Hyung-_ ku sayang." Godanya.

"Hish, selalu saja punya alasan," dia mengambil beberapa buah _Cheetos_ yang disodorkan adiknya, "sejak kapan kau duduk disana? Sudah lama?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kau tersenyum dengan bodohnya."

" _Fuck you._ " Ucap Jongin yang disambut tawa dari adiknya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong Hyung_ , kau memang benar-benar berkencan dengan Kyungsoo _Hyung_?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan melirik ke arah adiknya tersebut. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh ketika kakaknya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan layaknya berkata _'can you disappear from my sight, you bastard'._

"Agensiku sudah mengatakan kami hanya rekan kerja. Masih saja kau bertanya hal itu!"

"OH! Kau tahu sendiri jika agensi bisa berbohong, _Hyung_ ," Mingyu meraih _remote_ televisi yang ada di genggaman Jongin, "lagipula jika kau berkencan dengannya aku akan sangat setuju. Daripada dengan Kang Seungri itu—"

"Kang Seulgi, Bodoh."

Mingyu mendecakkan lidahnya, "Hanya berbeda sedikit, _Hyung_. Jangan manja."

"YA! Seungri dan Seulgi berbeda jauh! Kau pikir aku berkencan dengan Seungri _Big Bang_?"

Adik Jongin itu terkekeh, "OH! Seungri _Big Bang_ orang yang kaya, _Hyung_! Coba saja—"

" _I hate you,_ Kim Mingyu."

" _I love you too, Hyung_."

Mereka berdua duduk diam setelahnya. Menghabiskan _Cheetos_ sembari melihat _talk show_ Kyungsoo yang ada di televisi—Mingyu memutuskan untuk melihat itu daripada _channel_ lain yang katanya tidak menarik. Sesekali Jongin memukul adiknya hanya karena pelit memberikan _Cheetos—_ hubungan mereka seperti itu. Tidak pernah akur. Dan akan akur jika meminta bantuan pada orang tuanya.

"Imut memang." Gumam Mingyu ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai berbicara.

"Hmm." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau setuju, _Hyung_?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, "Kalau masalah itu, aku setuju padamu—" dia menoleh ke arah adiknya, "YA! _Kenapa_ kau berkata seolah kau menginginkan Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku hanya memujinya. Kau ini sensitif sekali. Waktunya _mens?_ " dia tertawa kecil.

" _What the heck_ —untung saja kau adikku." Jongin mendengus penuh kekalahan, " _By the way,_ bagaimana? Kapan kau memulai masa _trainee?_ Tak kukira wajah pas-pasan sepertimu _street-casted._ "

"Hei… aku lebih tampan darimu."

"Yang benar saja! Bibirku lebih bagus daripada punyamu!"

"Paling tidak aku punya hidung, _Hyung_." dia melirik penuh kemenangan, "Tidak tahu. Aku masih mempertimbangkan apakah aku benar-benar menjadi _idol_ atau tidak. Sepertinya kehidupannya berat. Mungkin… aku mengejar karierku menjadi komposer seperti awal."

Jongin mengangguk. Dia tahu jika sang adik memang bermimpi menjadi seorang komposer. Sejak kecil sudah terlihat bakat Mingyu untuk menciptakan lagu. Bahkan ketika masih kelas dua sekolah dasar dia dengan bangga memperdengarkan lagu ciptaannya pada Jongin yang berjudul _Gaebul—_ mungkin bisa disebut _ikan penis._ Walaupun Jongin sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa isi lagu Mingyu itu hanya membahas tentang _betapa enaknya Gaebul._ Dan disaat itu, Mingyu menganggap bahwa itu merupakan _masterpiece;_ mahakarya.

Jongin dan Mingyu tidak jauh berbeda. Punya sifat _pervert_ dan sering dianggap jahil. Tapi Mingyu bisa dibilang versi _friendly_ dari Jongin. Dia lebih ramah dan tidak mudah mengatakan _I-won't-give-a-fuck_ pada sembarang orang. Persaudaraan mereka seperti itu. Bisa dibilang tidak ada yang lebih dewasa di antara mereka berdua. Yang membedakan hanyalah Jongin yang sudah bekerja dan Mingyu yang masih berstatus mahasiswa. Karena Jongin sudah menghasilkan uang dan Mingyu sangat membutuhkan uang, maka Mingyu memanfaatkan Jongin sebagai pundi-pundi uangnya. _Ah,_ sebagian besar teman Mingyu tidak tahu jika dia merupakan adik dari Kim Jongin. Mungkin karena nama mereka yang sangat berbeda—walaupun sering Jongin menggoda Mingyu dengan mengatakan jika kedua orang tuanya dulu hampir menamai Mingyu dengan nama _Kim Jeongmal_ agar lebih mirip _._ Sebenarnya, banyak yang curiga dengan wajah dan ekspresi mereka yang mirip, tapi selalu saja Mingyu menegaskan bahwa hidung mereka berbeda jadi tidak mungkin jika Jongin kakak lelakinya.

 _Ah,_ itu merupakan perjanjian mereka. Dimana Mingyu tidak boleh mengakui Jongin sebagai kakaknya— _bukan seperti ini maksudnya._ Dengan harapan bahwa nanti, jika Mingyu mengikuti Jongin di dunia yang sama, orang tidak akan mengatakan jika Mingyu hanya memanfaatkan popularitas kakaknya. Awalnya Jongin tidak menyetujui hal tersebut, tapi, setelah melihat betapa ganasnya _netizen_ Korea, dia pun mengiyakan keputusan Mingyu itu.

" _Hyung_ , kapan _shooting_ akan dimulai?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sok perhatian." dia kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil dua kaleng _cola_ yang ada di lemari es-nya, "Besok lusa. Jadwal _shooting_ berubah-ubah sesuai kemauan produsernya. Dan kemauan Jongdae tentu saja. Dia menjadi sutradaranya juga ternyata." Ucapnya sembari duduk di samping Mingyu lagi.

"Jongdae… Kim Jongdae? Si penulis cerita _softcore porn_ itu? Wah, _Hyung_! Aku fans beratnya, _you know!_ "

" _You punk—_ YA! Bersihkan otakmu itu!"

Mingyu mendelik ke arah kakak lelakinya, "Haruskah aku menyadarkanmu bahwa kau juga sama? Menyukai _some sex stuffs—_ "

" _No! I'm not!"_

" _HA! Really?_ " Mingyu yang mendapati laptop Jongin yang ada di meja langsung meraih dan membuka histori pencarian _browser_ kakak lelakinya, "Apa ini? _PornHub? RedTube? Oh my God, Hyung_ —"

"YA! YA! Bajingan!" seru Jongin sembari berusaha merebut _gadget_ -nya—walaupun Mingyu sudah mem- _block_ sang kakak dengan punggungnya.

" _Ha, Hyung_. Tak kukira kau suka yang _Asia_ begini," dia terkikik dan kemudian mengembalikan laptop Jongin, "apa yang membuatmu menyukai itu, _Hyung_?"

Jongin melirik dengan ekspresi layaknya _are-you-serious_ pada adiknya walaupun akhirnya menjawab, " _Her moans. So sensual,_ Mingyu-ya."

Adik lelakinya itu mengangguk. Dan kemudian, dia mendekat ke arah Jongin, " _Hyung_ , apa kau pernah menonton _Gay Porn?_ "

" _NO! For fuck sake, I'm not a gay._ "

" _But you like the moans,_ " dia melingkarkan lengannya pada Jongin seakan memohon sesuatu, " _trust me, Hyung_. _Bottom_ punya lenguhan yang lebih _sensual_ daripada wanita."

"Tidak, Kim Mingyu. Aku bukan _gay—_ "

"Aku punya di ponselku," Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya, "kau mau yang _Asia?_ Atau yang _amateur?_ Yang _cross dress?_ Aku punya semuanya! _Eh,_ aku juga mau video koleksimu, _Hyung_. Kadang yang hetero juga seksi—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Mingyu memutar salah satu _video_ yang ada di ponselnya. Awalnya Jongin benar-benar tidak peduli dan berusaha fokus dengan televisi ataupun makanan kecilnya. Hingga sebuah suara membuat lelaki itu tersedak, " _Hyung_ , _how?_ " goda Mingyu yang sekarang tersenyum dengan puas.

.

.

.

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Jongin penasaran pada malam harinya. Dia mengakui jika suara tadi sangat sensual. Jongin, yang sedang terkapar di atas ranjangnya itu sedang dalam keadaan bimbang diantara dua pilihan. Apakah dia akan menuruti Mingyu dengan melihat video yang disarankan atau tidak. Separuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa itu tidak perlu, tapi separuhnya lagi berteriak jika suara itu benar-benar sensual. Setelah setengah jam memikirkan hal yang sama, akhirnya, Jongin meraih laptop miliknya dan membuka _browser_ disana.

" _Gay porn…_ " gumamnya sembari mengetik kata-kata yang diucapkan.

Dia melihat gambar-gambar _preview_ yang ada di _website_ tersebut. Dia menelan ludahnya; karena dia sendiri belum sadar betul mengapa menyesatkan dirinya kesana. Jongin juga ingat dengan saran Mingyu, yang mungkin sesuai dengan seleranya. Bahkan dia merekam dengan jelas di otaknya, siapa-siapa saja nama aktor yang diajukan Mingyu untuknya.

"Aku akan menghajar Mingyu nanti…" gerutunya sembari menekan tombol _play_ dan mengenakan _headset-_ nya.

Sensasi pertama, dia bergidik. Dia belum pernah melihat _gay porn_ begini. Jari-jarinya menggenggam dengan erat. Tentu masih ada perasaan layaknya _what-I-have-done-holy-God._ Tapi selebihnya, dia mulai terbiasa. Di dalam otaknya, Jongin mengiyakan mengapa dia terbiasa. Mungkin karena dia sudah sering bergaul dengan orang-orang _gay_ hingga dia merasa adegan ciuman itu terkesan biasa dan normal. Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, apa yang ditakutkan olehnya dimulai.

" _WHAT THE HELL! They are fucking—_ "

Sejenak Jongin menyesali ucapannya karena _hey,_ yang ditonton itu film porno. Apa yang diharapkan dari film porno kecuali adegan seks, _huh?_ Adegan berlarian di taman luas dan di penuhi rumput ilalang begitu— _oke lupakan yang ini._ Jongin menonton film berdurasi 40 menit itu dengan alis yang berkerut dan penuh konsentrasi. Dengan segala macam alasannya dia juga menyatakan—di dalam otaknya—bahwa mungkin dia harus menonton film porno _gay_ agar bisa melakukan akting dengan baik besok lusa. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir lagi, menonton film _gay_ yang wajar saja sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan?

Secara tidak sadar, dia membesarkan _volume gadget-_ nya dan menonton dengan layar penuh. Pada saat _foreplay,_ penampilan Jongin tidak seburuk sekarang. Dengan bibir yang sudah mengering; mata yang terbelalak; dan air liur yang berkali-kali ditelannya sendiri. 40 menit itu berlalu dan Jongin merasa nyawanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya di kamarnya dan nafasnya terengah. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti orang terperangkap dalam kebingungan. Hingga akhirnya, dia mulai membuka suaranya—yang sudah berubah menjadi basah.

" _Well… that was hot…_ "

Dia menutup dan kemudian meletakkan _gadget-_ nya di samping tubuhnya yang sekarang terkapar di atas ranjang itu. Otaknya masih kelu dan berulang-kali mengingat apa yang sudah ditontonnya tadi. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya sembari mengucapkan _you-are-okay_ berulang kali.

"Jika aku melakukan itu dengan… Kyungsoo _Hyung_ … dan lenguhannya itu…" dia bergumam dengan tangan yang sudah menjelajah ke daerah selangkangannya. Dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena sudah terpengaruh dengan ucapan Mingyu, tapi ujung-ujungnya, dia berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan _membuang anak-anaknya_ sendiri disana.

" _NO! I can't be a gay!_ " teriaknya setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _My dearest son! Come on,_ kita harus pergi!" ucap Baekhyun sembari merapikan kerah kemeja milik Jongin.

"Aku yakin jika tidak ada Chanyeol _Hyung_ kau tidak akan seperti ini, _Hyung_."

Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium pipi Jongin itu, " _You know me that well, my Son. Chop, chop!_ Aku sudah membawakan sarapan untukmu, untuk suamiku, dan anak lelakinya." Ucapnya yang sukses membuat Jongin merasa semua isi perutnya memberontak dan meminta untuk keluar.

Jongin bersyukur Baekhyun menjadi manajernya. Karena, jika dia terlambat bangun—misalkan, Baekhyun akan membangunkannya. _Yah,_ meskipun caranya sedikit brutal. Dan jika Jongin selesai mandi, bisa dipastikan jika pakaian dan perlengkapan untuk kegiatannya sudah tersedia di atas ranjang miliknya. _Ha,_ meskipun hubungan mereka layaknya _ibu tiri_ dan _Cinderella,_ tapi Jongin bersumpah, dia akan sangat bersyukur jika memiliki ibu tiri seperti Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah yang terseret, Jongin mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dari gedung _apartment_ mereka dan menuju mobil yang akan ditumpangi. Anehnya, biasanya manajer akan membawakan apa yang diperlukan artisnya, tapi Jongin, dia membawanya sendiri—Baekhyun tidak mau repot katanya. _Toh_ lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura menjadi orang yang paling lemah sedunia jika membawa barang-barang Jongin. Dan hasilnya Jongin ingin menenggelamkan Baekhyun saja ke dalam tanah. _Ah,_ jangan, Jongin akan mati merindukan Baekhyun jika Baekhyun hilang nanti.

Perjalanan menuju lokasi _shooting_ yang ada di salah satu gedung manajemen artis dengan mendengarkan celotehan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana Jongin harus bersikap di tempat kerja dan hal-hal yang semacamnya. Jongin sudah tahu, sudah paham benar. Tapi mendengar suara Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini jarang menyapa telinganya itu membuat Jongin sadar bahwa dia merindukan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan Chanyeol—hingga membuat Jongin merasa benar-benar menjadi anak yang ibu tirinya hanya mencintai sang ayah. _Di nomor sekiankan_.

"Kau siap?" Jongin mengangguk, "Bagus. Kau harus melakukannya dengan baik, Jongin-ah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah sampai di lokasi.

Jongin berjalan menuju seluruh staf yang ada disana. Dia menyapa orang-orang yang ada disana. Memang, Jongin terkenal sebagai aktor yang ramah di kalangan staf dan kru. Karena dia tidak pernah lupa menyapa dan memberikan salam. Wajahnya ceria, tentu. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa separuh hatinya menantikan hari itu. Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapannya, sebelum akhirnya dia ingat jika Soojung juga memainkan drama yang sama.

 _Ah,_ Soojung. Gadis itu memiliki peran yang dia sendiri—kata Jongdae—tidak begitu ikhlas memerankannya. Dia, berperan sebagai salah satu _hardcore fans_ dari _Dyo—_ yang diperankan oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi, kata Jongdae lagi, karena dia tahu Jongin menjadi salah satu pemain utamanya, maka Soojung mengiyakan tawaran tersebut.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Jongin.

" _Halo_ , Jongin. Sudah siap dengan naskahnya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Siap, _Hyung_. Dimulai jam berapa hari ini?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kau selalu datang lebih awal, _huh?_ Kita masih harus menunggu Kyungsoo," Jongdae menengok ke arah mobil yang baru saja datang, " _nah,_ itu dia!"

Jongin juga mengikuti ke mana arah mata Jongdae. Dia menemukan Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan menampakkan wajah yang kesal. Jongin juga sempat mendapati Kyungsoo bergumam sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri. Senyum Jongin mengembang dengan sendirinya, karena Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang ditolak permintaannya.

 _Duk!_

"AW! _Hyung_ , jangan berhenti tiba-tiba…" keluh Kyungsoo yang kepalanya terantuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Jangan menggerutu terus. Aku mendengar suaramu." Ucap Chanyeol kaku.

"Maaf," dia mendongakkan kepalanya, "tapi boleh, _'kan?_ Sekali… saja. Hm?"

" _No._ "

"Ah… _Hyung_."

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang merajuk. Dia tahu, lelaki itu suka bertingkah layaknya anak kecil jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi maupun sedang gugup atau takut. Walaupun Kyungsoo berusia lebih tua dan bahkan Jongin harus memanggilnya _Hyung,_ tapi Jongin merasa bahwa dia lebih dewasa. Kyungsoo… mungkin untuk disamakan dengan anak kecil berusia delapan tahun—ya, sebelas-dua belas dengan itu.

" _Halo,_ Kyungsoo _Hyung,_ Chanyeol _Hyung._ " Ucap Jongin yang sudah bergerak menyapa mereka.

"Oh, _hey,_ Jongin. Baekhyunnie… dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

 _What the fuck. Baru saja datang sudah menanyakan Baekhyun Hyung?_

" _AH,_ Baekhyun _Hyung_ sedang mengurus perlengkapan dan keperluanku di ruang ganti. Kau bisa menyusulnya kesana."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku kesana juga," dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "jangan kemana-mana. Jangan sampai hilang! Kau sangat kecil dan terkadang aku kesulitan menemukanmu—"

"AKU TAHU! Sana pergi!" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

Jongin hanya tertawa ketika mendengar Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengusir Chanyeol. Namun tawa itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya.

"APA? Kau pikir itu lucu? HAH! Sama saja kau dengan Park Chanyeol itu—"

"Aku?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"BUKAN! KIM JONG UN! Tentu kau, Kim Jongin!"

Mungkin Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan ketakutan, tapi dugaannya salah. Lelaki itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya sendiri. Karena apa, karena Jongin menganggap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Dengan teriakannya itu dia menghentakkan kaki berulang-kali hingga tingkat kelucuannya bertambah banyak.

" _Sorry, sorry…_ " Jongin berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyungsoo, "Ada apa denganmu, _Hyung? Kenapa_ kau datang dengan wajah kusut begitu, hm?"

"Chanyeol _Hyung,_ bukan _—_ si _Baboon_ Jantan itu melarangku pergi menonton _film_ akhir pekan nanti! Padahal _Fantastic Beast_ akan _premier!_ Kau tahu _film_ sihir-sihir itu, _'kan? Prequel Harry Potter?_ "

"Aku tahu—"

" _Ah!_ Semua orang tahu! Tapi _Baboon_ Jantan itu mengatakan jika _Harry Potter_ tidak lebih terkenal dari _American Pie._ Padahal aku tidak tahu apa itu _American Pie!_ Apa kau tahu?"

"A-aku tahu, _Hyung_ —"

"Kau tahu juga? _Ha!_ Tunjukkan padaku! Akan aku buktikan bahwa _Harry Potter_ itu lebih terkenal dan lebih bagus! Aku tahu selera _Baboon_ Jantan itu rendahan—tolong jangan beritahu Baekhyun _Hyung_ yang baru saja aku katakan—tapi aku pikir Park Chanyeol itu memang harus mengizinkanku pergi… mengapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

Jongin yang baru saja sadar dari tatapan dan senyum bodohnya itu terkejut, " _O-oh,_ itu—kau _cerewet_ juga ternyata. Aku pikir kau pemalu dan pendiam begitu."

"Ah…"

Dan Jongin merasa ucapannya baru saja benar-benar bodoh. Kyungsoo tidak lagi melanjutkan racauan dan gerutuannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk memilin jari-jarinya dengan kesal. Bahkan sesekali dia menggigit kuku jari-jemarinya yang Jongin yakin, sudah benar-benar pendek. Disaat mereka hanya berdiri dan diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar Jongdae yang berteriak dari kejauhan.

" _Shooting_ akan dimulai satu jam lagi! Dimohon untuk bersiap semuanya!"

.

.

.

"Dyo- _ya,_ bisakah kau untuk tidak mengulang kesalahanmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya?"

 _Dyo,_ si _main vocal_ dari _boy group Aile_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Dia menatap _Hoya,_ koreografernya yang sekarang memberikan pandangan kaku dan alis yang berkerut itu. Memang, mungkin itu bentakan yang kesekian kalinya juga hingga _Hoya_ terlihat bosan. _Dyo_ memang bukan seorang _Dancer_ hebat seperti _Lee Taemin_ maupun _Kim Kai_ yang juga teman satu timnya. Dia seorang _main vocal._ Walaupun begitu, dia tetap dituntut untuk bisa menyesuaikan dengan yang lainnya, yang memang, kemampuan _dance_ mereka benar-benar jauh berbeda darinya.

 _Hoya_ mengangkat suaranya lagi, "Dyo _-ya,_ " _Dyo_ mendongakkan kepalanya dengan penuh keraguan, " _comeback_ tinggal tiga minggu lagi dan kau masih jauh dari kata cukup," dia menoleh ke arah _Taemin,_ "Taemin-ah, aku minta kau memberikan dia latihan tambahan setelah sesi ini. Kau tidak ada jadwal lain, _'kan?_ "

"Tapi _kenapa_ harus aku—"

"Aku bertanya, ada jadwal tidak?"

"Ti-tidak, _Hyung._ Tapi ada Kai _kenapa_ harus aku—"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka jika sedang berdua. Bisa saja mereka melakukan apa-apa di dalam _studio—_ aku tidak bisa menjamin itu. Lee Taemin! Aku menugaskan dia padamu."

Lelaki kurus bernama _Taemin_ itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sembari menatap sahabatnya yang sudah menggertakkan rahang bawahnya itu. Dia tahu _Kai_ tidak menyukai koreografernya, dengan alasan jika lelaki bernama _Hoya_ itu selalu berusaha memisahkan dirinya dengan _Dyo;_ kekasihnya sendiri.

 _Hoya_ mengecek jam dinding yang ada di ujung ruangan itu, "Latihan kali ini aku selesaikan lebih awal. Aku harus pergi—yang lainnya boleh pulang atau pergi jika ada jadwal. Kecuali Taemin dan Dyo, kalian harus bertahan disini. Kau harus menguasai gerakannya paling tidak sampai bagian _chorus_ pertama selesai, Dyo- _ya._ "

"Iya, _Hyung._ "

Lelaki bernama _Hoya_ itu mengemasi barangnya. Dan _Kai_ memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Di dalam hatinya dia ingin menghajar lelaki tersebut, tapi apa daya, dia hanyalah seorang _member_ dan lelaki itu pelatih koreonya yang dia sendiri sebenarnya mengagumi kegigihannya. Mata _Kai_ tidak bisa meninggalkan _Hoya_ yang sudah berjalan melewati kelima lelaki itu. Dan ketika _Hoya_ keluar, yang lainnya—selain _Kai—_ menghela nafasnya lega.

"Aku yakin dia akan punya penyakit _stroke_ dengan cepat jika dia pemarah begitu." Ucap _Key._

 _Minho_ mengangguk, "Temperamental—Dyo- _ya,_ kau harus bertahan dengan amarahnya itu."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung._ Tenang saja," dia menoleh ke arah _Taemin,_ "Taeminnie, apa kau mau mengajariku terlebih dulu?"

"Aku mau. Tapi Kai—"

"Biar aku saja. Percayakan dia padaku." Sela _Kai_ kemudian.

Walaupun _Taemin_ sedikit takut—karena _Hoya_ yang selalu bertindak keras, tapi dia lebih takut terhadap _Kai,_ yang bisa menghajarnya jika sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bagus. Dan pada akhirnya, dia meninggalkan _Dyo_ dengan _Kai_ di ruang latihan berdua.

" _Are you okay?_ " _Dyo_ mengangguk, " _Good. Let's start._ "

" _CUT!_ " teriak Jongdae.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera menoleh dan kru kembali mengatur _setting_ tempat _shooting_ tersebut. Jongin sendiri segera berlari menuju Baekhyun yang membawakan minum dan naskah yang harus di ucapkan di _scene_ selanjutnya. Dia menenggak es _Americano_ itu sembari membaca kembali dialog-dialognya dengan Kyungsoo sebentar lagi. Dia juga sempat mengamati bagaimana kru sedang menata ulang letak kamera yang akan mengambil gambar dari _angle_ tertentu—mungkin karena dia harus melakukan adegan menari berdua. Sebelum itu memang mereka berlatih lagu-lagu tersebut. Karena Kyungsoo sibuk dengan jadwal-jadwal pribadinya, maka Jongin hanya berlatih dengan Taemin, Minho, dan Kibum saja.

Jongin sendiri terkejut, karena dia melihat gerakan Kyungsoo lebih bagus daripada _dancer-dancer_ pada umumnya. Dia punya gerakan yang _fluid;_ mengalir. Hampir sama seperti miliknya, tapi karena mungkin Jongin lebih sering berlatih dan belajar _dance_ sejak kecil, maka gerakannya jauh lebih baik.

"Jongin-ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan gerakan yang ini—" Kyungsoo menunjukkan video yang diberikan kru drama beberapa hari yang lalu, "aku tidak bisa menyamakan kakiku."

" _Ah,_ begini, _Hyung._ "

Dan kemudian Jongin mengajarkan bagaimana gerakan tersebut harus dilakukan. Meskipun terlihat Kyungsoo yang sama sekali belum mengerti, tapi Jongin mau dan dengan telaten membetulkan setiap gerakan yang salah. Mungkin karena latar belakang Kyungsoo yang bukan seorang _dancer,_ maka ada beberapa gerakan yang dia merasa sangat kesulitan. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang sebelum menjadi aktor dia sempat menjadi _dancer_ dengan Sehun—dimana mereka beberapa kali mengikuti kompetisi.

" _Wait!_ Kalian lakukan saja itu nanti ketika sudah dimulai." Ucap Jongdae yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

Adegan selanjutnya sebenarnya _klise;_ hanya ketika ada sepasang kekasih yang berkencan dengan kedok latihan _dance._ Yang berakhir dengan mereka tertawa dan nafas yang hampir habis karena latihan yang mereka lakukan. Sangat klise seperti drama-drama pada umumnya. _Ah,_ seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae, drama yang dia tulis adalah drama yang _fluffy._ Meskipun Jongin sering mengeluhkan jika definisi _fluffy_ menurut Jongdae adalah sedikit _make-out_ dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _foreplay._ Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu si Jongdae itu, _'kan?_

Jongin berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo untuk pergi dimana mereka harus berlokasi sesuai dengan _storyboard_ sebelumnya. Ketika semua dirasa siap, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memberikan kode pada kru disana. Dan ketika Jongdae sudah meneriakkan aba-abanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah bertransformasi menjadi _Kai_ dan _Dyo_ secara otomatis.

Dentuman musik itu dimulai lagi. _Kai,_ berdiri beberapa meter di belakang _Dyo,_ yang dengan susah payah berusaha menyamakan gerakan badannya dengan _beat_ musik tersebut. Beberapa kali tatapan matanya bertemu dengan milik kekasihnya dari pantulan cermin besar yang ada disana. Senyumnya terpapar dari bibir _Kai—_ tunggu, entah, ini dari bibir milik _Kai_ atau milik Jongin sendiri. Tak lama setelahnya, _Dyo_ mendapati _Kai_ menatapnya dengan intens hingga lelaki itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kai, kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku mana yang salah mana yang benar." Ucapnnya kesal dan kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Aku? Aku pikir kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Tapi si _Tinky Winky_ itu akan terus-menerus menyalahkanku," dia mendekat ke arah _Kai_ yang berdiri tepat di tengah _studio dance_ tersebut, "mengapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Karena kau sangat lucu," dia terkekeh, "ayo kita mulai lagi. Aku akan melakukan bagianku kali ini."

 _Kai_ mengulang musiknya dari awal. Dimana dia berdiri pada posisinya dan memulai gerakannya. Semua berjalan mulus, pada awalnya. Hingga _Kai_ berubah menjadi Jongin ketika secara tidak sengaja menatap salah satu bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang menurutnya menarik.

" _Cut!_ Kim Jongin!" Jongdae menghentikan tatapan Jongin yang masih bertahan di tempat sebelumnya, " _Stop staring his ass, you pervert!_ Ulang lagi!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan yang kesal. Telapak tangannya dengan otomatis menutup daerah yang sejak tadi diteliti oleh Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak melakukan itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Kyungsoo mendapati lelaki di hadapannya itu benar-benar melakukan hal tersebut karena dia bisa melihatnya dari cermin.

Jongdae memulai, dan memulainya lagi. Mungkin sekarang sudah _take_ ke delapan. Mereka terus mengulangi _scene_ yang sama hanya karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan bagian dimana dia meminta Jongin untuk mengajarinya tadi. Keringatnya sendiri beberapa kali diseka oleh _make-up artist_ disana. Dan beberapa kali juga dia meminta maaf pada Jongin karena tujuh dari delapan _take_ tersebut dia yang melakukan kesalahan.

" _Hyung,_ " Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk di lantai sembari memperhatikan video _dance_ yang ada di ponselnya, "kau tidak perlu gugup."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Jongin. Aku sudah melewatkan latihan dan sekarang aku yang terus-menerus membuat kesalahan," dia mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Jongin yang berjongkok tepat di hadapannya, "aku minta maaf—"

" _Hey, take_ berulang-kali di sebuah lokasi _shooting_ itu wajar. Lagipula kau lihat sendiri si Kim Jongdae sama sekali tidak marah padamu," Jongin mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "ada Minseok _Hyung_ disini. Dia tidak akan berani melakukan apapun, percayalah."

Seketika Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana arah mata Jongin dan mendapati Minseok berdiri dengan kamera yang mengarah pada mereka. _Ha,_ lelaki itu mengambil foto untuk _behind the scene_ drama tersebut.

Dan kemudian, Jongin membuka suaranya lagi, " _Let's end this day together._ Ayo, _Hyung._ " Ucapnya sembari menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Jongdae meneriakkan _cue_ -nya lagi. Dan adegan pun dimulai lagi dari _Kai_ yang berdiri mengamati _Dyo;_ lalu mata mereka bertemu; lalu _Dyo_ yang mengeluhkan _Tinky Winky_ yang selalu memarahinya; hingga sekarang, mereka sudah melakukan _dance_ bersama. Beberapa kali _Kai—_ sebenarnya ini Jongin—tersenyum pada _partner-_ nya agar bisa melakukan gerakannya dengan benar. Dan ketika _Dyo—_ dan ini sebenarnya juga Kyungsoo—mendapati _Kai_ tersenyum padanya, dia merasa lebih terpacu agar semuanya cepat selesai.

" _You did it!_ " seru _Kai_ yang kemudian menarik _Dyo_ dan memeluknya.

Dengan nafasnya yang terengah, _Dyo_ membalas pelukan tersebut dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki itu, "Lepas sekarang, aku lelah." Ucapnya yang kemudian tergeletak di lantai.

Bukan hanya _Dyo_ yang lelah, tapi Kyungsoo juga. Selama lebih dari dua jam mengulang adegan yang sama dan harus menari sebuah musik dengan aliran _EDM_ dan _upbeat._ Dia tergeletak di tengah _studio_ dengan mata yang terpejam. Dia menantikan adegan selanjutnya dimana _Kai_ juga meletakkan badan di sampingnya dan dia hanya perlu membuka mata kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih.

"HAH—" _Kai_ meletakkan badannya di samping _partner-_ nya tersebut, "kau benar-benar lelah, _huh?_ " ucapnya sembari menyeka keringat lelaki di sampingnya.

 _Dyo_ mengangguk dan membalikkan dirinya hingga menghadap _Kai,_ " _Thank you._ " Ucapnya dengan mata yang terpaut pada milik lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Kai_ menderum seraya menyibakkan rambut-rambut yang menutup dahi lelaki itu. Matanya terpaku pada milik _Dyo—_ bukan, Kyungsoo. Tidak, seharusnya ini sudah selesai dan Jongdae semestinya sudah meneriakkan _cue-_ nya. Tapi _Kai—_ Jongin—merasa akan sangat sayang jika dihentikan disitu juga. Hingga dia, merasa jarak di antara mereka mulai menghilang. Dan lagi-lagi, bibir itu mendarat disana. Tapi anehnya, bukan dia yang memulai. _Kyungsoo_ atau mungkin sedang dalam fase _Dyo._ Dia yang mulai memotong jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ciuman itu polos. Karena mungkin mereka tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melakukan lebih. Hingga mata yang sudah terpejam itu terbuka lagi dan mendapati _Dyo_ menjauhkan diri darinya. Dia tersenyum, dan _Kai_ membalas senyuman itu. Hingga akhirnya— _"CUT!_ Hoa! Kalian berdua!"

Dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dan Jongin masih tergeletak disana. Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Antara sudah sangat lelah atau karena belum mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo memulai adegan tersebut. Belum, harusnya belum ada adegan ciuman di episode pertama. Episode pertama hanya menceritakan hal umum seperti pengenalan tokoh dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Adegan itu baru dimulai di episode empat dimana mereka harus secara sembunyi-bunyi melakukan hal tersebut dikala sedang sibuk _showcase_ untuk _comeback_ mereka.

"Improvisasi yang bagus! Kalian benar-benar— _whoa!_ Rasanya besok aku ingin menyuruh kalian adegan ranjang saja—"

" _NO!_ " teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

" _Okay,_ aku bercanda. Kalian bisa berdiri— _shooting_ hari ini selesai, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" seru Jongdae.

Jongin berdiri terlebih dulu, dan Kyungsoo masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Matanya tiba-tiba terpejam. Dia memang terlihat sangat lelah, mungkin karena harus menari seperti tadi. Tidak mudah memang. Dengan latihan dalam waktu yang terbatas; harus mengingat semua gerakannya dalam waktu singkat; dan melakukannya dengan akting pula. Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sekarang menarik nafasnya dengan teratur. Entah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa lelaki itu melakukan hal tersebut, mungkin untuk sekadar menenangkan dirinya? _Mungkin._

" _Hyung?_ " Jongin membungkuk dan menggerakkan pundak lelaki tersebut, "Ayo pergi dari sini. _Set_ harus segera dibersihkan." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan kemudian meraih tangan Jongin, "Terima kasih, Jongin." Ucapnya dengan nada lemas.

Jongin hanya bisa mengiyakan dan membalikkan badannya. Dia ingin segera pergi dan menemui Baekhyun untuk menanyakan apakah Mingyu jadi meneleponnya atau tidak—Jongin takut jika Mingyu mengambil _hard disk external-_ nya di rumah yang berisi video koleksinya. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia mendengar suara itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Jongin?" Jongin menggerakkan badannya ke arah sumber suara, "Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Hanya saja aku bingung harus melakukan apa karena… karena Jongdae… dia tidak menghentikan adegan itu dan aku pikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak canggung… dan aku tidak mau mengulang dari awal. Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh! A-aku hanya—"

" _Good job, Hyung._ "

"EH?"

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu."

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang lirih.

"Hmm… _no?_ Justru aku merasa kau menyelamatkan adegan terakhir tadi. Tak kukira kau benar-benar seorang _rookie,_ " dia tertawa sembari mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "ayo kita pergi. Pasti Chanyeol Hyung sudah menunggumu di ruang ganti."

Jongin melihat sebuah anggukan sebelum pemiliknya pergi dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Dia sendiri masih tidak mengerti mengapa dengan mudah memaafkan Kyungsoo. Dia berhak marah— _hey!_ Bisa saja Kyungsoo memanfaatkan situasi dan bukannya itu bisa disebut pelecehan seksual? Tapi, jika saja Jongin melaporkan hal tersebut pada polisi, mereka tidak akan percaya karena Jongin punya wajah yang lebih mesum daripada Kyungsoo. Dan lagipula… Jongin menikmatinya.

 _Oh? Aku?_ Batin Jongin yang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan penuh rasa kesal sebelum bergumam, _"No. I can't be a gay. No._ Pokoknya aku bukan seorang _gay._ Bukan."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

" _Jadi itu yang kau lakukan di rumah?"_

" _Apa, Hyung?"_

" _Kissing. Sucking each other face—"_

" _That was just a peck! Astaga, jangan berlebihan, Baekhyun Hyung!"_

 _Baekhyun terkikik dan mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada jalanan._

 _Suasana hening._

" _So," dia mengambil nafas, "when will you fuck him?"_

" _HYUNG!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, this is chapter 6.**_

 _ **Butuh beberapa waktu mau di gimanain ceritanya. Hehe~**_

 _ **Kindly to check fanfictionku yang lain yak~ kwk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **Review juseyonggg~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin memulai harinya dengan melakukan _jogging_ di sekitar _apartment_ nya. Benar-benar ketika matahari belum begitu muncul, untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Terkadang Jongin merindukan kehidupannya dulu yang bebas dari orang-orang dan _fans._ Jongin juga manusia, bisa saja merasa kesal dengan sikap _fans_ yang kadang berlebihan—apalagi _sasaeng fans_ itu. Tapi sekali lagi, dia mengingat dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia, tidak bisa seperti sekarang jika tidak punya mereka. Bahkan disaat puncak kariernya saat ini, dia merasa jika masih sangat membutuhkan _fans_ nya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya. SNS yang ia punya pun semakin lama semakin dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti _'Oppa, apa Oppa benar-benar berkencan'_ atau _'Oppa, tipe ideal Oppa seperti apa'_ atau _'Oppa, aku mencintaimu hingga hatiku terasa sakit'_ atau bahkan kalimat _'Oppa, aku sedang mengandung anakmu sekarang'._ Terkadang dia merasa terhibur dengan ulah _fans_ nya yang konyol, tapi tak jarang dia merasa bosan juga.

Mungkin hari itu adalah titik terjenuhnya. Setelah selama seminggu penuh _shooting web drama_ nya—yang belum selesai—dan melakukan beberapa kali _fan meeting,_ dia ingin berhenti sejenak. Memang, Jongin akan merasa bosan jika terus-terusan di rumah, tapi dia juga merasa penat dengan aktivitas yang tidak ada jedanya seperti ini. Bahkan hari itu, disaat yang lain mungkin akan bersantai di rumah, Jongin harus _shooting web drama_ nya lagi sekitar pukul 1 siang. Dan saat itu masih jam 6 pagi—maka dari itu dia berlari-lari hanya untuk menyegarkan otaknya.

Dia berhenti di sebuah bangku panjang untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dia menghentikan musik yang terputar di telinganya—sedari tadi dia mendengarkan lagu AOA dan dia bersumpah jika Seolhyun sangat amat seksi hingga dia ingin berkenalan dengannya dan… _begitulah_. Jongin segera menenggak air minum dari botol air yang digenggamnya selama berlari. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati orang-orang yang mulai beraktivitas. Jongin menghela nafasnya, karena jika orang-orang di sekitarnya memulai kehidupan normalnya, maka dia harus mengakhiri kehidupannya—bukan bunuh diri, maksudnya harus bersembunyi.

Ketika dia berjalan kembali ke _apartment,_ ponselnya berbunyi.

 _Bitchy Byun._

" _Sayang!"_ seru Baekhyun.

" _Hish,_ apa, _Hyung?_ " jawab Jongin.

" _Kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di apartmentmu dan kosong."_

"Aku perjalanan kembali ke _apartment_ setelah lari pagi. Ada apa? _Kenapa_ kau sudah menginvasi _apartment_ ku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, _"Tidak. Aku ingin mengambil kacamataku yang tertinggal di ruang tengah. Cepat kembali. Aku menunggumu—"_

"Untuk apa, Hyu—"

"… _bye!"_

Jongin hanya bisa mengumpat dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dengan kasar. Tidak, dia tidak marah dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja pasti Baekhyun akan mengomel karena keadaan rumahnya yang dalam situasi seperti tempat sampah. Dia mengingat setiap sudut ruang dari rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar—dan langsung berlari cepat—jika dia meninggalkan celana dalam dan _boxer_ nya menumpuk di depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Haruskah aku mengepel rumahmu? Membersihkan rumahmu? Aku _manager,_ Jongin. Bukan pembantu." Ucap Baekhyun yang memunguti celana dalam Jongin yang dia bersumpah ada bekas cairan putih yang sudah mengering di salah satu barang tersebut.

" _Hyung, for your information,_ aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk merapikan barang-barangku."

"Lalu? Kau akan menyuruh orang lain untuk membersihkan ini semua?"

Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sekarang bergidik jijik dengan baju-baju kotor milik artisnya tersebut. Dia, Jongin, tersenyum jahil dan kemudian bergerak mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas—karena memang Baekhyun yang mengomel adalah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Dan dengan rasa tidak berdosanya dia melepas atasan baju olahraganya dan menaruhnya di tumpukan baju kotor yang sedang dibawa oleh Baekhyun—dan dia segera pergi mandi. Sempat dia mendengar Baekhyun bergumam _'For fuck sake, I want to chop your dick right now—'_ tapi Jongin tidak menggubris karena dia ingin segera menguras isi perutnya yang sedang memberontak.

Dia mandi dengan cepat. Karena Baekhyun sedang di rumah dan dia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan lelaki itu yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi tanpa harus menyelesaikan bisnis kotor. Jongin yang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai itu pergi ke dapur dimana Baekhyun sudah sibuk untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. _Ah, shooting_ masih sekitar lima jam lagi, dan Jongin sudah bersiap untuk tidur barang dua jam saja—karena dia merasa tulang-tulangnya remuk setelah _jogging_ tadi.

"Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan kemari sebentar lagi."

Jongin berusaha berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _sandwich,_ "Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk sarapan disini."

"Di _apartment_ ku?" seru Jongin yang menyebabkan potongan selada melayang ke wajah Baekhyun.

" _You are so—fuck you, Jongin. This is disgusting!_ "

" _Hyung,_ ini _apartment_ ku dan kau seenaknya mengundang orang kemari? Yang benar saja."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku sudah mengumpulkan baju-baju kotormu, membuatkan sarapan, membersihkan ruang tengah rumahmu dan—"

" _Okay,_ terserah kau saja." Jawab Jongin dengan nada menyerah.

Memang, Jongin tidak bisa membantah ucapan Baekhyun baru saja. Karena yang dikatakan lelaki itu sangat benar. Ketika Jongin baru keluar dari kamarnya, dia sudah melihat ruang tengah yang semula dipenuhi tisu bekas sekarang bersih. Bahkan _game console_ yang biasanya ada di depan televisi dengan kabel yang kemana-mana juga menghilang. Menghilang? _Wait!_

"Dimana _game console_ ku, _Hyung?_ "

"Aku menyembunyikannya."

" _What? Why—"_

"Karena _game_ itu kau jadi kurang istirahat. Setiap malam selalu berdua dengan Sehun bermain—kau tahu Jongin, jadwalmu makin lama makin padat. Dan kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi, _Hyung—_ "

"Jangan protes," Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi untuk membukakan pintu yang belnya baru saja berbunyi, "selamat datang, Sayang!" serunya yang membuat Jongin hampir memuntahkan semua makanannya.

Jongin yang sudah selesai sarapan bergegas ke kamarnya, karena dia ingin tidur dua jam saja—sebelum Baekhyun meneriakinya untuk bersiap-siap nanti. Dia tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang datang, karena badannya terasa lelah untuk duduk dan berbincang lebih lama. Namun, sebelum dia membuka pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya lagi—dan itu membuat Jongin ingin meledak saja.

" _Tuan Muda!_ Sapa dulu tamumu."

Jongin membalikkan badannya, " _For fuck sake!_ Mereka tamumu, _Hyung!_ Bukan tamu— _Hey,_ Kyungsoo _Hyung._ "

Dia, Jongin, bersumpah untuk meremas Kyungsoo sekarang. Lelaki kecil itu sepertinya baru mengubah warna rambutnya dan menatanya hingga terlihat seperti anak berusia sebelas tahun saja. Apalagi dia memakai jaket yang lebih besar dari badannya—yang Jongin yakini itu milik Chanyeol—sehingga terlihat tenggelam dibalik pakaiannya. Kacamata berbingkai tebal itu juga terpasang disana. Tak lupa tas ransel berwarna merah yang dia bawa—beserta _plushie Pororo_ yang menyembul dari sana—membuat Jongin ingin mengantongi Kyungsoo saja.

" _Hey,_ Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Oh— _okay_ aku sudah melakukannya Baekhyunnie _Hyung._ Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?" tanya Jongin yang kemudian langsung melenyapkan dirinya ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebelum bergumam ' _Ignore him. He is a dick—'_ pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu menahu harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun sendiri juga heran mengapa Jongin sama sekali tidak menyapa Chanyeol yang _demi Tuhan_ terlihat jelas bahkan jika Jongin _minus_ delapan pun dia masih bisa melihat keberadaan Chanyeol yang hampir sebesar _Hagrid_ itu— _okay,_ ini berlebihan.

Di sisi lain, Jongin yang mengantuk itu segera menenggelamkan dirinya di tengah-tengah bantal dan selimut yang berserakan di ranjangnya. Dia tidak langsung memejamkan matanya, karena dia masih tersenyum dengan bodohnya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat _adorable_ itu. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan hingga membuatnya ingin meremasnya—hingga tidak berbentuk. Tunggu, Jongin merasa seperti ini karena dia bersumpah jika Kyungsoo sangat _adorable,_ bukan karena dia _gay._ Lagipula tidak hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu. Minho juga merasakan hal yang sama— _Minho_ juga seorang _gay,_ Kim Jongiin- _ssi._ Beberapa kali dia menyangkal dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak hanya dirinya, yang lain juga. Meskipun yang lain itu juga orang-orang _gay,_ tapi— _sudahlah._

Jongin memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk gulingnya yang bersarung hitam itu. Baekhyun mengganti warnanya yang semula putih menjadi hitam, karena Jongin selalu mengeluarkan liurnya jika tidur dan membuat ranjangnya mudah sekali kotor. Dengan cepat rasa kantuknya menyerap pada diri Jongin. Hingga tak beberapa lama, sekitar lima menit kemudian, Jongin sudah seperti ponsel tanpa sinyal, yang tidak menyahut meskipun sudah dipanggil berulang kali.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerang. Dia ingin meledak karena Baekhyun berteriak tepat di telinganya. Seketika kesadarannya terkumpul, karena setelah membuka mata, dia mendapati Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan senyum yang manis. Sangat manis hingga Jongin ingin melemparnya keluar jendela. Jongin bersumpah, manajernya yang satu ini sangat memuakkan, walaupun Jongin membutuhkannya hingga dia merasa gila jika Baekhyun tidak ada.

"Apa, _Hyung?_ "

"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa _shooting_ diundur dan dimulai pukul tiga sore." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak berdosa.

" _What?_ Dan kau membangunkanku? _You fucking bitch—ah. Hyung!_ Untuk apa kau membangunkanku? Astaga—"

Dengan cepat jari-jari cantik Baekhyun membekap mulut Jongin, "Aku dan Chanyeol akan keluar untuk membelikan makan siang untuk kalian berdua. Jadi kau harus menjaga rumah. Mengerti?"

Jongin melirik dengan kekesalannya yang memuncak, "Pergi saja. Jangan kembali."

" _Aigoo…_ kalau aku tidak kembali kau akan merindukanku," Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan meremasnya gemas, "aku pergi dulu, Sayang. Ini baru jam sembilan jadi kau bisa tidur lagi—"

Jongin menoleh ke arah jam _weker_ yang ada di samping lampu tidurnya, " _What the fuck! Hyung,_ aku baru tidur setengah jam!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Si pemilik kamar, Jongin, yang sedang naik darah berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan ingin memukul kepalanya agar tersadar dari penyakitnya itu. Dia tidak peduli jika nantinya Chanyeol marah, karena dia tahu jika misalkan Chanyeol diperlakukan hal yang sama, pasti dia akan murka juga. Ketika dia sudah bersiap untuk memukul Baekhyun, dia menghentikan aksinya, ketika mendapati seseorang di ruang tengah tertidur. _Kyungsoo._ Lelaki itu menelungkupkan dirinya hingga berbentuk seperti trenggiling. Kedua tangannya menggenggam _plushie Pororo_ yang dia bawa kemana-mana. Jongin mendapati ada kantong mata di bawah mata Kyungsoo. _Ah,_ memang, akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sedang sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu untuk tidur—kata Chanyeol begitu. Jongin juga melihat jika Kyungsoo sedikit lebih kurus dari sebelumnya dan membuat Jongin berharap agar Kyungsoo tidak kehilangan pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Jangan gaduh, kalian," Chanyeol yang duduk di ruang makan angkat suara, "dia akan merengek seperti anak kecil jika bangun dalam keadaan terkejut."

"Dia… baru saja tidur?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang kecil.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Mungkin baru 15 menit yang lalu," dia berdiri dan mengenakan jaketnya, "kami pergi dulu, Jongin. Kau bisa tidur lagi."

Jongin mengangguk sebelum merasa ada sebuah bibir menyentuh pipinya dengan cepat, " _Mama_ pergi dulu, _Baby Boy!_ Jaga rumah ya!" seru Baekhyun sebelum mengaduh karena lengannya dipukul oleh Chanyeol yang cemburu—dan itu membuat Jongin tertawa dengan puas di dalam hatinya.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Jongin merasa _useless—_ karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin kembali ke dunia mimpinya, tapi rasa kantuknya sudah benar-benar hilang karena kelakuan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Langkah kakinya yang ragu itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan pulas. Jongin menyejajarkan dirinya dengan bersimpuh di lantai. Kepalanya tepat berada di depan kepala Kyungsoo. Dia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Terlihat bagaimana pemilik wajah itu sedang dalam fase kelelahan, bahkan terlihat lebih pucat. Rasa iba menggelayuti batin Jongin. Apalagi ketika melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk agar tidurnya lebih nyaman—walaupun Jongin bisa menjamin lelaki itu merasa kurang nyaman. Dibarengi dengan rasa khawatir, Jongin mengambil _plushie Pororo_ itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan itu dengan sangat perlahan agar lelaki itu tidak terbangun. Ketika Jongin menyadari jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak bereaksi sama sekali, dia mengangkat tubuh ringkih tersebut. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit—dan membuat Jongin terpaku—walaupun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyusupkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke arah Jongin.

Dengan perlahan Jongin berjalan ke arah kamar Mingyu—dulu—yang terbuka. Dia meletakkan tubuh itu di ranjang dan memposisikannya hingga senyaman mungkin. Disaat itu Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah, karena tidak merespon sama sekali ketika dipindahkan. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang mencari-cari _plushie_ nya. Dan ketika menyadari hal itu, Jongin segera berlari mengambil boneka kecil tersebut hingga meletakkannya di genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Disaat itu Jongin bersumpah jika Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan dan dia ingin memeluknya. Sesekali Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ingin melakukan hal itu, tapi Kyungsoo sedang tidur. Matanya masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang terkulai, hingga dia tidak menyadari pemilik tubuh itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Jongin?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara malasnya.

"Oh— _Hyung!_ Maaf! Aku hanya—"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

"…memindahkan dirimu dan—EH?"

" _Thank you._ "

Jongin tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. Dia tertawa kaku sebelum berucap lagi, "Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur lagi, _Hyung._ Aku pergi dulu—" ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari kamar tersebut.

Yang tidak Jongin mengerti adalah mengapa dia merasa malu dan canggung. Dia tidak seharusnya begitu. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia bukan seorang _gay._ Tapi dia bersumpah, jika ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. _Karena dia merasa gugup dan senang setelah melakukan hal tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana lokasi _shooting_ lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Karena pada _episode_ empat, mereka harus ber _acting_ layaknya sedang melakukan _launching_ dari _album_ mereka; lebih tepatnya sedang _showcase._ Jongin sudah bersiap-siap di panggung yang sudah dibuat—di sebuah _hall_ yang digunakan. Banyak yang datang dan membawa _banner-banner_ yang berisi tulisan _Aile_ ataupun nama-nama _member_ mereka. Peran _Kai_ yang ia perankan adalah seorang _face of the group_ yang membuatnya punya _fans_ lebih banyak bersama _Minho,_ yang menjadi _visual_ nya. Jongin, yang duduk dan masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, karena _make up artist_ nya sedang bekerja pada matanya. _Smoky eyes_ itu membuatnya terlihat lebih _manly._ Dan dia ingin memiliki _smoky eyes_ untuk kegiatannya yang berikutnya. Dia mengerling ke arah seseorang yang berjarak dua bangku darinya—sebelah kiri—itu. Terlihat lelaki itu masih melafalkan dialog yang harus diucapkannya nanti. Berkali-kali dia menjejakkan kakinya kesal, karena mungkin dia melupakan kata-katanya—dan Jongin bersumpah lelaki itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

" _Setting, ready?_ " seru Jongdae yang sudah duduk di tempatnya.

" _Hyung,_ " Jongin menyela, "apa lampu sorot yang ada di tengah-tengah itu tepat mengarah kepadaku?" tanyanya.

"Lampu sorot—YA! _Lighting!_ Jangan tepat ke arahnya! Dia tidak akan bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna jika begitu!" Jongdae membalik kursinya hingga menghadap ke ratusan orang yang ada di bangku penonton, "kalian juga harus siap!"

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya. Telapak tangannya memegang lututnya hingga ujung kuku jarinya memutih. Jongin tahu jika lelaki itu sedang gugup. Terlihat dari kedipan matanya yang cepat dan berlarian kesana kemari. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin dia cemas, karena harus berakting di depan banyak orang yang menjadi _penonton konser_ tersebut. Jongin mengamatinya lebih lekat, dia mendapati Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup. Dia iba, karena Kyungsoo masih _rookie_ dan dia benar-benar _demam panggung._

Disaat sedang menata _stage,_ Jongin mengangkat suaranya, "Jongdae _Hyung!_ "

"Hm? Apa, Jongin?"

"Bisakah Kyungsoo _Hyung_ bertukar dengan Taemin?"

Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya sebelum tersenyum layaknya _'oh I know you two actually fucking behind us',_ " _Ah,_ bisa. Tukar tempat saja!"

Jongin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melambai pada Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelah kirinya. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap berpindah tempat dan duduk di kursi yang semula di duduki oleh Taemin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan alis yang bergerak turun ketika sudah duduk disana.

"Gugup lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tertawa kecil, " _It's okay, Hyung._ Itu wajar. Apalagi di depan orang sebanyak ini." Ucap Jongin sembari menepuk pundak Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Maaf jika aku merepotkan—"

" _No!_ Kau tidak merepotkan, _Hyung._ Tenang saja."

Jongin terus mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara agar lelaki itu tidak gugup lagi. Yang semula Jongin merasa hanya _monolog—_ karena Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng atau mungkin berbicara seperlunya—hingga Kyungsoo memulai topik pembicaraan. Bahkan saat itu Jongin mengeluh karena Soojung yang datang ke lokasi _shooting—_ gadis itu memulai perannya sebagai salah satu _fansite Noona_ dari _Dyo_ yang diberi nama _DyoREMI._ Sempat Kyungsoo menggoda Jongin dengan mengatakan bahwa Soojung sejak tadi memperhatikannya, dan Jongin hanya membalas dengan sebuah cubitan di pipi Kyungsoo yang gemuk itu.

Hingga akhirnya, "Kalian berdua jangan bermesraan terus-menerus—" Jongdae menyela—ini membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuayarkan kegiatan mereka—dan kemudian memberikan _cue_ nya, "semua siap?" dia mulai duduk di depan monitornya, " _Camera, rolling, action!_ "

Semua memulai peran mereka masing-masing, dimana pembawa acara dari _showcase_ tersebut, _Leeteuk,_ mulai mengenalkan anggota dari _Aile._ Dia juga mengenalkan _title track_ mereka yang berjudul _Zero. Key,_ sebagai _leader_ dari _Aile,_ menjelaskan isi lagu tersebut yang bercerita tentang seorang laki-laki yang ingin memulai lagi hubungannya dari awal dengan seorang wanita, dan menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan mereka bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, melainkan sebuah keajaiban. Sedikit membual, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

 _Showcase_ berisi hal-hal yang sewajarnya, seperti bagaimana pembuatan lagu mereka dan apa _point dance_ dari _title track_ yang mereka bawakan. _Kai_ dan _Taemin,_ yang bertugas sebagai _main dancers,_ memperagakan bagaimana gerakan inti dari _dance_ tersebut. _Ah, TaeKai._ Itu adalah julukan _One True Pairing_ dari kedua _maknae line_ dan _main dancers_ tersebut. Banyak yang menyukai interaksi mereka berdua, karena mereka memiliki wajah yang lumayan mirip dan _dance_ mereka yang benar-benar _fluid._

" _Kai-ssi!_ " _Leeteuk_ memanggil _Kai_ yang tertawa karena baru saja bercanda dengn _Minho_ yang duduk di samping kanannya.

" _Yeah?_ "

"Ini pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh salah seorang _AIR—bernama Krystal—_ tapi dia bukan _fans_ mu, _Kai-ssi._ Dia _fans Dyo_ yang penasaran dengan dirimu _. Ah,_ bagaimana tipe idealmu? Sebagai salah satu _member_ yang paling banyak memiliki _fangirl_ disini tentu _AIRs_ ingin tahu."

Ketika pertanyaan itu ditujukan, _AIRs,_ nama _fandom_ dari _Aile,_ berteriak dengan riuhnya. Dan dengan sedikit senyuman, _Kai_ menjawab, _"Ah,_ tipe ideal? Hm… orang yang pengertian?"

"Itu terlalu umum!" _Leeteuk_ tertawa dan bertanya lagi, "Seperti artis… siapa? _Idol_ juga mungkin? Tentu _idol-idol_ cantik di Korea sangat banyak, bukan?"

 _Kai_ menelan ludahnya sebelum melirik ke samping kirinya. Matanya terpaut dengan _Dyo,_ rekan satu grupnya yang sebenarnya, merupakan kekasihnya sendiri. Tidak akan mungkin _Kai_ menjawab _seperti Dyo._ Jika dia mengatakan itu, maka akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga dan hancurlah semua kariernya yang sudah dia bangun selama ini. Disaat dia sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari mata _Dyo,_ maka _Kai_ akhirnya menjawab. Walaupun harus berbohong di depan umum.

"Seperti… _Irene?_ Dia benar-benar cantik dan dewasa."

Teriakan riuh terdengar dari _AIRs_ yang hadir disana. Tentu saja, _Irene,_ seorang _idol_ yang satu agensi dengan _Aile_ adalah salah satu _visual girl group_ yang sedang naik daun karena wajahnya. Cantik, sangat cantik. Tapi bagi _Kai,_ dia tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang cantik. Karena _Kai,_ lebih menyukai _Dyo,_ lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut. _Kai_ menoleh dan mendapati _Dyo_ tersenyum dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Tentu saja, karena mereka seorang _public figure,_ jadi harus menjaga _image_ mereka masing-masing. _Kai,_ diberi _image_ seorang _Casanova,_ dimana semua wanita akan terpukau dengan sedikit gerakan tariannya. Sedangkan _Dyo_ diberi _image_ seorang lelaki yang pendiam dan cenderung _manly_ walaupun dengan wajah yang sangat lucu—menurut Jongin begitu. Dengan _image_ nya yang seperti itu, mereka berdua tidak dianggap sebagai orang yang _gay._ Karena mereka bisa membuat wanita terpesona dengan mudahnya. Padahal, dibalik semua itu, _Kai,_ adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat takluk pada _Dyo,_ yang manja dan sedikit penggoda.

Mereka, _Aile,_ menampilkan lagu mereka, _Zero. Kai,_ sebagai _center of the group_ memulai _dance_ nya dengan posisi dimana dia benar-benar di tengah. Tentu saja, dia dan _Taemin_ mendapatkan porsi _dance_ yang lebih banyak dari yang lainnya karena ada _dance break_ di pertengahan lagu tersebut. Ketika lagu itu selesai dan lampu panggung mulai redup—beserta _confetti_ yang berterbangan dimana-mana—kelima _member Aile_ itu mengakhiri penampilan mereka dengan _posisi ending_ yang sangat bagus.

" _Okay, cut!_ _Set_ dua sudah siap? Belum? YA! Park Hyungwon! Kerja yang benar! kalian semua—"

Dengan nafas yang masih diatur, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang sibuk menenggak minumannya. Jongin bersumpah, _shooting_ sebagai seorang _idol_ membuat energinya terkuras dua kali lipat, karena harus mengingat gerakan, melakukan _recording_ untuk lagu, dan intinya juga melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang _idol_ juga. Dia menepuk punggung Kyungsoo, karena lelaki itu terlihat sangat lelah dan kehabisan tenaga.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, _Hyung!_ " seru Jongin.

"Ah, Jongin," Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum, "tapi kita harus mengulang empat kali _take_ karena aku melakukan gerakan yang salah—"

"Itu wajar. Kau bukan seorang _dancer._ Tapi kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Tak kusangka bakatmu benar-benar luar biasa. Menyanyi, menari, akting—wah, aku iri padamu."

Jongin melakukan itu karena dia ingin membuat Kyungsoo percaya diri. Dia tahu lelaki itu adalah orang yang pemalu walaupun mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa. Jongin merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk berteman dengan Kyungsoo, karena dia bisa mengambil banyak hal dari lelaki tersebut. Tentang bagaimana gigihnya dia berusaha di tengah semua kekurangannya—dan hal itu yang membuat Jongin kagum padanya.

Jongin yang pada akhirnya bosan, berjalan ke mana _set_ kedua berada. _Di backstage._ Dimana dia, dan yang lainnya akan melakukan _monitoring_ dan evaluasi tentang penampilan mereka di _showcase_ sebelumnya. Bukan hanya itu, hal yang dikhawatirkan Jongin sebenarnya adalah adegan setelah _evaluasi_ tersebut. Dimana dia dan Kyungsoo harus melakukan _make out_ di ruang ganti yang dimiliki oleh mereka berdua. Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya. Ini bukan hal yang mudah, karena dia bukan _gay,_ dan itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencerna adegan tersebut secara penuh. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti dia berteriak jijik— _Oh Tuhan beri kekuatan untuk Jongin saat itu juga._

" _Ah,_ ada perubahan _cast_ hari ini. Hong Seunghyun tidak bisa mengikuti _shooting_ karena kecelakaan yang terjadi dua minggu lalu, maka peran _manager_ kami lakukan pergantian secara mendadak. Sebentar," Jongdae bersuara—untuk para aktor—dan membuat Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "YA! Kemari kau, _newbie!"_

Jongin merasa penasaran dengan siapa orang yang memerankan _manager Aile_ tersebut. Ketika orang tersebut masuk, Jongin ingin melemparkan kursi yang sedang ada di sampingnya saat itu juga.

"Selama malam semuanya. Aku Kim Mingyu, aktor—bukan, seseorang _street-casted_ yang ditemukan oleh _director-nim._ Dimohon kerja samanya." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan Jongin hanya menoleh dengan tatapan seakan-akan bertanya _what the fuck is this dumb doing here_ pada kakak lelaki Mingyu tersebut. Jongin hanya menggeleng, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Dan ketika semua orang lengah, Jongin segera melambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu dan menggiring adiknya ke tempat yang benar-benar sepi. Dan tanpa dia sadari, Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

" _Son of the witch! What the hell are you doing here?_ " tanya Jongin dengan nada yang berbisik.

" _Shooting, Hyung._ Hehe—" Mingyu menjawab sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil—dan mendecakkan lidahnya, "Jongdae _Hyung_ bertemu denganku di agensi yang ada melakukan _street-casted_ padaku dan menyuruhku ber _acting,_ dan katanya bagus. Maka dari itu dia menyuruhku untuk menggantikan lelaki bernama Seunghyun itu— _oh hey,_ Kyungsoo _Hyung!_ " seru Mingyu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Siapa _manager_ mu? Dari agensi itu juga?" tanya Jongin.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Aku punya _manager_ pribadi."

"Siapa?"

Mingyu menunjuk seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang berada kurang lebih 15 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. _Jeon Wonwoo._ Sedang duduk dan memainkan ponselnya sembari melihat-lihat sekitar. Dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Wonwoo berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Hyung!_ " seru Wonwoo pada Jongin dari kejauhan.

"O _h,_ Tuhanku pencipta alam semesta, ambil nyawaku sekarang juga—" gumam Jongin sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut—dan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakangnya sembari berkata _semua akan baik-baik saja Jongin-ah_ berkali-kali _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Camera, rolling, action!_ "

 _Mingyu_ berteriak, "Kerja bagus kalian semua! Jangan lupa besok lusa kalian harus mulai promosi di stasiun musik—Taemin cepat tidur malam ini! Dan kau Minho, jangan menonton sepak bola sampai pagi hari! _Kalian berdua!_ Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" serunya pada _member Aile_ yang duduk melingkar itu.

Semuanya menjawab _iya_ dengan kompak, dan mulai kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Semua _member_ kembali ke ruang ganti mereka. Termasuk _Kai_ dan _Dyo_ yang mendapatkan ruang ganti bersama. Entah, memang _Kai_ yang sudah memohon pada _manager_ mereka agar mendapatkan ruang ganti berdua. Dan karena mereka juga sudah tidak tinggal satu _dorm_ lagi, jadi mereka bisa pulang kapan pun juga. _Kai_ dan _Dyo_ punya _apartment_ bersama, dimana tidak ada yang tahu kecuali pihak agensi dan _member_ yang lain. Meskipun begitu, mereka pulang ke _apartment_ dengan penuh hati-hati agar tidak ada spekulasi yang berkembang di kalangan _fans_ mereka.

 _Dyo,_ menarik tangan _Kai_ ke ruang ganti. Tawa mereka terdengar dengan jelas—lebih menjurus seperti sedang terkikik berdua. Ketika sampai di ruang ganti, _Kai_ segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Disaat inilah, kejadian itu dimulai. Dimana _Kai_ mendorong _Dyo_ dan menekannya di salah satu tembok ruangan tersebut. _Kai_ menciumnya dengan memaksa dan kasar. Tapi disaat itu _Kai_ tidak peduli, karena _Dyo_ benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. Sedari tadi _Dyo_ menggodanya dengan sengaja memijat paha _Kai_ atau dengan sengaja pula _swaying his hips—_ dan itu membuat _Kai_ sangat terpancing.

"Kau sengaja melakukan semua itu?" tanya _Kai_ dengan suara yang serak.

" _Uhum,_ " _Dyo_ menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memainkan kerah baju milik _Kai,_ "kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm…" _Kai_ menghentakkan pinggang _Dyo_ dengan miliknya, " _sangat._ " Jawabnya sebelum mencium lelaki itu lagi.

 _Dyo_ hanya bisa menarik rambut _Kai_ dengan kasar. Dia tidak peduli jika mereka masih mengenakan pakaian panggung, karena _stage clothes_ mereka benar-benar mudah untuk dilepas. _Kai_ memindahkan bibirnya yang semula berada berada pada milik _Dyo_ ke arah leher yang jenjang itu. dia menghisapnya dengan keras, hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. _Dyo_ melenguh, bagaimana tidak, perlakuan _Kai_ benar-benar memabukkan.

Tunggu, _cue_ akhir seharusnya sudah diteriakkan oleh Jongdae. Tapi kenyataannya Jongdae hanya diam dan memperhatikan _monitor_ nya. Sejujurnya, Jongin ingin mengakhiri adegan tersebut, karena mereka benar-benar ditonton oleh orang banyak— _crew_ maksudnya—bahkan Mingyu juga ada disana. Tapi sayangnya, Jongdae memutuskan untuk meneruskan adegannya tersebut.

Sekarang, _Dyo_ dengan refleks melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang _Kai._ Dan _Kai_ memutuskan untuk mengangkat badan ringkih itu ke sofa yang ada di ruang ganti tersebut. Bibir mereka terpaut lagi, bahkan terdengar suara basah dari sana. _Kai_ kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil telinga _Dyo_ dan menyebabkan lelaki yang ada di pangkuannya itu melenguh. Hingga, mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian, _Kai_ mengecup bibir itu lagi sebelum melumatnya. Tangannya sudah bergerak ke dalam pakaian milik _Dyo_ dan meraba seluruh bagian milik lelaki ringkih itu. _Dyo_ sendiri… dia hanya bisa melingkarkan lengannya dan tanpa sadar—ini sebenarnya Kyungsoo—menggerakkan pinggulnya di atas benda itu. _Kai's—no,_ Jongin _'s—hard on._

" _Ah, Hyung—"_ lenguh _Kai._

 _Dyo_ hanya terkikik kecil sebelum menatap _Kai_ lekat-lekat dan meletakkan hidungnya pada milik _Kai. Es kimo kiss._

" _Cut!_ _What a mumbo jumbo! Get a room, you two!_ " Jongdae berteriak dan membubarkan mereka berdua, " _Great!_ Kalian benar-benar, whoa— _wait, set_ boleh dibubarkan!"

" _Hyung, please,"_ Jongin berbisik ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya horor, "jangan pergi dari pangkuanku dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk panik, "Aku juga sama, Jongin."

" _Hyung, how?_ "

" _Toilet?_ "

" _For what?_ "

" _Finish this business?_ "

" _Together?_ "

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut, " _No, I mean—_ sendiri-sendiri. Atau kita harus seperti ini hingga _mereka_ kembali ke bentuk semula?"

"Lebih baik begitu," Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya dan menekan badan Kyungsoo untuk melekat pada dirinya, " _stay like this, please._ "

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan—"

" _Hyung,_ kau benar-benar lucu. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Maksudnya?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Kau tidur sambil membawa _plushie,_ dan kau merengek ketika Chanyeol _Hyung_ membangunkanmu tadi. Apa kau benar-benar lebih tua dariku?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencubit pinggang Jongin hingga mengaduh, "Kau menertawakanku?"

"Mungkin? Tapi aku sangat tidak mengerti mengapa kau bertingkah seperti itu. Apa karena _gen carrier_ yang kau miliki itu?"

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu menjauhkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu darimana—"

"Kau mengatakannya padaku ketika kau memasak di rumahku itu. Kau bergumam tapi aku mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat, "Mungkin… Jongin- _ah,_ aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa?"

"Apa kau… benar-benar bukan seorang _gay?_ _I mean, you've got your hard-on when making out with me._ Jika kau bukan seorang _gay,_ kau tidak akan mendapatkan _itu._ "

" _Ah…"_

Jongin terdiam. Pertanyaan tersebut benar-benar menohoknya. Bukan, Jongin sangat yakin jika dia bukan seorang _gay._ Dia tidak bisa juga membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan seorang pria atau bahkan mempunyai hubungan yang bersifat romantis dengan sesama laki-laki. Tapi dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa memahami ini. Mungkin tubuhnya mengenali setiap lekuk dari badan Kyungsoo, dan telinganya sudah mencatat bagaimana nada lenguhan Kyungsoo. Dengan pertanyaan itu, Jongin mulai goyah dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jika orang lain yang bertanya, mungkin dia akan menjawab dengan kata tidak. Tapi Kyungsoo… orang yang membuat dirinya mempertanyakan bagaimana _sexuality_ nya dan mengapa dia bisa seperti itu.

"Jongin?"

" _Hyung… I don't know._ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku berciuman dengan seorang pria kecuali dirimu. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan memeluk seorang pria kecuali denganmu. Dan bahkan aku tidak bisa—aku jijik—untuk membayangkan tidur dengan pria, tapi… tapi tidak dengan dirimu, _Hyung._ "

Jongin merasakan nafas Kyungsoo terhenti, "La… lu?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada yang lirih.

"Mungkin aku _gay, Hyung._ Tapi aku hanya _gay_ jika bersamamu." Ucap Jongin yang menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan penuh keraguan.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika semua orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar untuk membersihkan _set_ atau mungkin membersihkan barang pribadi. Mereka masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Bahkan lengan Jongin masih melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, dan kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo bertahan di bawah dada Jongin. _Their hard-on, ah,_ itu sudah terlupakan dan kembali ke ukuran semula, _for your information._ Tapi mereka masih pada posisi yang sama. Mungkin karena mereka berdua lelah, _mungkin._ Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dengan penuh rasa terkejut—hingga berukuran dua kali dari semula dan Jongin bisa menjamin bola mata itu bisa keluar kapan saja. Jongin memaklumi itu, karena Kyungsoo memang sama saja baru mendengar sebuah pengakuan terlarang dari seorang Kim Jongin, aktor terkenal yang sudah secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan jika dia bukan seorang _gay._ Tapi yang baru saja didengarnya adalah hal yang mengejutkan, dan itu membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hingga, "Kalian berdua!" teriakan itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin—hingga membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, "Pulang, dan istirahat! Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" teriak Jongdae yang sudah bersiap pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari pangkuan Jongin, dan kemudian berdiri di hadapan lelaki tersebut. Dia merasa malu, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena dia mengalami _hal yang sama_ dengan Jongin hingga mereka harus bertahan di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat agar kembali ke keadaan semula. Jongin, yang juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang pun berdiri di hadapan lelaki yang sekarang menatap kakinya sendiri itu. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu.

"Jangan lupa istirahat." Ucapnya ketika mereka berdua berjalan.

"Kau juga." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sampai disana, "Hmm… _Hyung?_ "

"Iya?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau mengirimkan pesan padaku jika sudah sampai di rumah nanti?" tanya Jongin ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lemah sebelum pergi menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang duduk berdua bersama Baekhyun di kejauhan. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia merasa senang. Entah mengapa. Karena dia merasa dia _gay?_ Bukan. Separuh hatinya masih menyangkal itu. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo. _Karena Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan wajah yang memerah dan tersipu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

" _My lovely Hyung!"_ teriak Mingyu sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"Kau pulang saja ke _apartment_ mu sendiri. _Kenapa_ kau menginap disini?" tanya Jongin dengan nada lelah.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung._ Apa itu salah, hm?"

"Salah besar!" dia menendang kaki Mingyu agar menjauh darinya, " _Get away from me, you idiot._ "

" _By the way, Hyung,_ " Mingyu secara tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Jongin sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan siap untuk memeluk Jongin, " _welcome!_ "

"Maksudnya?"

" _Welcome to the Gay Club!_ "

" _What the fuck!_ " seru Jongin yang kemudian menindih adiknya dan memukulnya berulang kali.

* * *

 ** _For your information, kenapa boy groupnya dikasih nama Aile dan fandomnya namanya AIR._**

 ** _Jadi, Aile itu artinya sayap. Dan AIR itu Aile in Rostrum. Rostrum sebagai kata panggung ya begitulah... atau kalau misalkan itu maksa, Aile itu sayap dan Air itu udara. Kan sayap ga bisa berfungsi tanpa udara :"))) oke ini cheesy._**

 ** _Maaf kalau bikin bingung kapan itu jadi tokoh sama jadi orang aslinya. Antara Kai dan Jongin dsb. Ada beberapa tokoh yang nama asli sama nama peran di web dramanya sama. Contoh, Taemin, Minho, Mingyu. Hehe~_**

 ** _By the way, saran dan kritik benar-benar dibutuhkan!_**

 ** _Salam, DerpMyungsoo ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I will take a break for a while~**_

 _ **HUHUHUHU REAL LIFE IS KILLING MEHHH TT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By the way, yang udah nanyain kapan KaiSoo enaena, nih baca aja!**_

 _ **Ini update sebelum aing ngilang bentar yak~ hehe**_

 _ **Review juseyonggg~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin duduk di ruang makannya dan menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun yang katanya lima menit lagi—padahal dia sudah menunggu selama lebih dari setengah jam. Baekhyun mengatakan jika dia punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa, tapi yang jelas, Baekhyun yang seperti ini adalah Baekhyun yang aneh. Karena biasanya, Baekhyun akan menerobos tanpa rasa sungkan apalagi malu. Tapi kali ini… entahlah. Jongin sendiri juga agak bingung dengan sikap manajernya akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun terlihat pucat hingga Jongin memutuskan untuk menyuruh Baekhyun pulang lebih awal. Dan setelah itu, Jongin harus meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya dari _venue_ sebuah acara.

Dia, Jongin, duduk sembari mengaduk es coklatnya dan membalas pesan-pesan dari Kyungsoo. Tampaknya lelaki itu baru saja bangun tidur, karena Jongin baru mendapatkan jawaban dari pesan yang ia kirim semalam. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang intens bertukar pesan, bahkan seringkali Jongin menerima telepon dari Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terjaga jika malam tiba. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan itu, sama sekali tidak. Alasannya? _Tidak tahu._ Yang jelas dia tidak merasa keberatan jika Kyungsoo meneleponnya malam hari hanya karena terjaga.

Jongin tertawa kecil karena Kyungsoo mengeluh jika Chanyeol membuat keributan pagi itu. Bagi Jongin, apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, baik dia berbicara, tersenyum, bernafas, atau mungkin buang angin sekalipun, akan terlihat menggemaskan. Ayolah, Kyungsoo tidak ada bedanya dengan _nasi kepal. Karena Kyungsoo berkulit putih dan berbentuk… bulat._

"Jongin?"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang baru masuk, _Baekhyun._

"Oh, _Hyung?_ Ada apa?"

Baekhyun duduk di depan artisnya tersebut, "Jongin…" ucapnya lemah.

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Ada apa? Ada masalah? Kau tidak berhutang pada seseorang, _'kan_?"

" _No._ Jongin, _listen. Ah,_ tunggu. Aku akan membicarakan banyak hal tapi jangan menyelaku," Jongin mengangguk, " _Baby,_ dengar. Untuk tiga hari ke depan, aku akan pulang ke _Bucheon._ Jadi, kau berangkat ke tempat _shooting_ sendiri, hm?"

"Pulang? Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin sembari mengunyah keripiknya.

"Sebenarnya… Jongin, kau harus mencari manajer baru—tidak, aku akan mencarikannya. Paling tidak untuk sementara waktu—"

Jongin terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka hingga serpihan keripik itu keluar dari sana. Dengan senyum Baekhyun yang malu-malu itu sepertinya dia bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum berucap, " _Okay, should I say congratulations or nah—_ sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"Tiga minggu."

"Ayahnya Chanyeol _Hyung, 'kan?_ "

"YA! Menurutmu? Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun kecuali dia—"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Siapa tahu ada yang lain lagi—lalu? Untuk apa kau pulang ke _Bucheon_?"

"Jadi… Chanyeol ingin bertanggung jawab dan meminta untuk berkenalan dengan orang tuaku, Jongin—ah! Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan pria sebaik dia!" ucap Baekhyun yang heboh dan membuat Jongin menampakkan wajah bosannya.

"Baiklah… hati-hati kalian berdua." Jawab Jongin yang akan beranjak kembali ke kamar tidurnya.

"Tunggu, Jongin!"

Jongin membalikkan badannya, "Apalagi, _Hyung_?" ucapnya dengan nada jenuh.

"Kyungsoo akan sendirian juga di rumah untuk tiga hari ke depan. Chanyeol memintaku agar kau menjaga dia di rumahnya. Bisakah kau menginap disana?"

 _Damn._

Kali ini Jongin tidak mengerti. Di dalam hatinya dia merasa senang karena bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin menduga dia merasa seperti ini karena dia kesepian dan akhirnya mendapatkan teman. Tapi… ada yang lain lagi. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, sehingga mereka bisa akrab dan membuat Jongin tidak merasa keberatan untuk pergi kesana. Mau tak mau, mungkin nanti Jongin akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo kemanapun lelaki itu akan pergi—termasuk ke lokasi _shooting._ Namun, ada sebuah keraguan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang akan membicarakan apa hubungan mereka berdua. Orang-orang di sekitarnya akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak dan terkadang itu membuatnya muak. Tapi… orang yang dibicarakan adalah dia dan _Kyungsoo. Itu Do Kyungsoo. Orang yang membuat kebingungan di hati Jongin lenyap begitu saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin sudah siap dengan tas ranselnya sore itu. Dia membawa beberapa pakaiannya, _laptop,_ dan keperluan yang mungkin dia butuhkan. Karena dia yakin dia tidak akan sempat untuk kembali ke _apartment_ nya jika _shooting_ dimulai nanti. _Ah,_ mereka sudah akan _shooting_ episode terakhir. Dan Jongin sudah merasa salah satu bebannya akan berkurang. _Ngomong-ngomong_ soal _web drama_ nya, kali ini benar-benar menyita perhatian. Apalagi mengangkat hal tabu berupa hubungan _gay_ yang terjadi di lingkungan selebriti. _Idol_ apalagi. Hubungan _gay_ sendiri sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh disana, namun untuk seorang _idol… Idol_ selalu menjadi _stereotype_ untuk idaman orang dengan jenis kelamin yang spesifik. Misalkan saja, jika dia seorang anggota _girl group,_ maka dia akan menjadi idaman dari para _fanboy._ Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sebenarnya, banyak sekali _idol-idol_ yang menjadi seorang _gay,_ tapi sekali lagi, mereka selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk mempertahankan hubungannya agar tidak terendus oleh publik.

Terkadang Jongin bersyukur karena dia seorang aktor. Aktor memiliki kebebasan yang membuatnya nyaman dibandingkan menjadi _idol._ Para aktor tidak menjadi obyek yang menjadikan _fans_ nya bersikap posesif terhadap mereka. Walaupun tidak semuanya, karena pasti ada beberapa orang yang bersikap seperti itu. Jongin pun merasakannya. Karena dia juga punya banyak _sasaeng fans_ yang kadang membuat hidupnya terusik. Untung saja Jongin memiliki pribadi yang tidak begitu ramah atau lebih tergolong _ignorant_ untuk hal-hal tersebut.

Jongin sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke _apartment_ Kyungsoo yang ditinggali bersama Chanyeol itu. _Ah,_ Chanyeol sendiri sudah pergi bersama Baekhyun sejak dua jam yang lalu. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menjemput Baekhyun di _apartment_ Jongin. Dan ketika dia datang, Baekhyun bersikap layaknya orang yang paling manis di dunia—dan itu sukses membuat Jongin mengusir mereka berdua ketika Chanyeol baru saja meletakkan dirinya di sofa.

Dia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di atas lemari es dan bergegas menuju _apartment_ Kyungsoo—tidak, dia mampir ke kedai kopi milik Sehun terlebih dulu. Dia beralasan tidak akan mungkin pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo hanya dengan membawa diri tanpa makanan atau semacamnya. Tak beberapa lama, dia masuk ke kedai kopi Sehun yang sedang ramai. Semua orang disana langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seorang pria yang baru saja masuk itu. Tentu saja, dengan badan bagus dan wajah rupawan—apalagi sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya—itu, siapa yang tidak akan terkesima?

"Sehun- _ah!_ " Jongin berdiri di depan meja Sehun sembari membuka pesan Kyungsoo yang memesan _vanilla Frappuccino,_ " _Vanilla Frappuccino_ dan _iced Americano. Take away._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang memasang muka masam itu.

Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang sibuk, "Lu, _vanilla Frappuccino_ dan _iced Americano._ " Dia mengecup pipi Luhan dan membuat lelaki berparas cantik itu bersemu, "Semangat bekerjanya, Sayang." Ujarnya.

Jongin mengernyit sebelum melihat sahabatnya dengan wajah jijik, "Cukup dengan pemandangan _cheesy_ nya, Tuan Oh. Aku tidak mau nasi goreng _Kimchi_ ku keluar dalam bentuk muntahan di kedai kopi ini."

"Katakan saja jika kau iri dengan kami—"

"Jangan harap!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Selalu beralasan. _By the way,_ tumben kau memesan _Frappuccino._ Seingatku Baekhyun _Hyung_ menyukai _bubble tea,_ bukan kopi." Ucapnya curiga.

"Aku hanya ingin memesannya. Apa itu salah?"

" _Hello,_ Jongin. _We've been friends since we were still sperm!_ Tentu aku tahu sejarahnya—apa saja yang kau sukai."

"Terserah kau saja," Jongin bergegas mengambil pesanan yang diantarkan Luhan, "terima kasih, Luhan- _ssi._ Ini uangnya, Sehun- _ah._ "

"Kau tidak memberiku _tip?_ Sama sekali?"

"Tidak—" secara tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi, " _ah, Hyung?_ " dia mengapit ponsel diantara telinga dan pundaknya sembari memegang dompetnya, "Kau menitip apalagi— _ah, okay._ Aku akan membelinya."

Sehun yang menggenggam kembalian uang Jongin itu menyipitkan matanya dan siap bertanya, " _Hyung?_ Siapa?" ucapnya ketika Jongin sudah menutup telepon.

"Kau tak perlu tahu—"

" _Do Kyungpoo?_ " tanya Sehun penuh curiga.

" _Hish!_ Sudah kubilang namanya Do Kyungsoo!" dia merebut uang itu dari tangan Sehun—yang bergumam _oh-you-don't-deny-it-asshole_ , "Aku pergi."

Ketika Jongin sudah berjalan pergi, Sehun berseru lagi, "Salam untuk _Kyungpoo Hyung,_ Jongin- _ah!_ "

.

.

.

Jongin mengetukkan jemarinya di tembok sembari menunggu Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. _Ah,_ sebelumnya lelaki itu meminta Jongin untuk membelikannya permen kapas—Jongin sedikit merasa malu untuk membeli dan bahkan sekarang menenteng permen kapas berwarna biru muda di tangan kirinya. Dan tak beberapa lama, pintu itu terbuka. Diluar dugaannya, Jongin benar-benar tidak siap melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Masuk, Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Dia masih belum pada otaknya yang normal. Iya, karena melihat Kyungsoo baru saja. Lelaki itu membuat Jongin seperti kehilangan akalnya. Jongin… dia tidak mengira Kyungsoo akan berpakaian seperti itu jika di rumah. Sebuah kaos berukuran ekstra besar, celana pendek yang berhenti beberapa senti di atas lutut, dan dua buah kaos kaki yang terpasang dan bergambar _panda. For fuck sake,_ bergambar _Panda._ Cara berpakaian itu tentu sangat kontras dengan Jongin saat ini. Dia, Jongin, memakai sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ hitam yang robek-robek—bahkan jika ada pencarian tersangka pembunuhan, bisa saja Jongin dicurigai saat ini.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_ dan Baekhyun _Hyung_ menyuruhmu kemari, bukan? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kerepotan…"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, "Oh? Aku—aku tidak kerepotan, _Hyung._ Tenang saja. _Ah,_ ini pesananmu." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan semua pesanan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki berbadan kecil itu tersenyum dengan puasnya, "Jonginnie," dia mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan mata melengkungnya, " _thank you._ "

 _Jongin bersumpah ingin meremas Kyungsoo saat itu juga._ Pipi _chubby_ itu terlihat sangat _squishable_ hingga membuat Jongin menahan semua keinginannya untuk merobek pipi Kyungsoo— _okay,_ ini bahasa hiperbolanya. Jongin mengangguk, sebelum tangannya secara refleks mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah lumayan panjang dan masih dalam _fase bed-hair_ nya itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Chanyeol _Hyung,_ " Kyungsoo menunjuk ruangan yang terbuka di salah satu sudut _apartment_ tersebut, "kalau ada barang-barang yang aneh, itu mungkin milik Chanyeol _Hyung_ dan Baekhyun _Hyung._ Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa—"

Jongin terkekeh, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sebuah inspeksi disini, _Hyung._ "

Kyungsoo yang sedang melahap permen kapasnya itu tertawa kecil. Jongin sendiri masih tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya. Mungkin Tuhan tidak adil, _mungkin._ Atau mungkin pengaruh genetis, mungkin juga. Dia dan Mingyu terkenal berwajah boros untuk orang seusianya. Bahkan dia dan Mingyu terlihat seumuran—dan ini membuat Jongin merasa puas karena berarti Mingyu mempunyai wajah yang lebih boros darinya. _Ngomong-ngomong_ masalah Mingyu, untung saja, di lokasi _shooting_ tidak ada yang mencurigai tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan jika mereka mempunyai ekspresi yang mirip dan bisa jika menjadi saudara—walaupun sebenarnya mereka benar-benar saudara.

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan sekadar berbincang di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Hari itu mereka benar-benar _free schedule_ sehingga bisa bermalas-malasan. Hingga tak beberapa lama, malam pun datang. Karena Kyungsoo sedang benar-benar malas untuk memasak, dan diluar sedang hujan, maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memesan makanan saja. Jongin, yang sudah dengan pakaian santainya—sebuah _wife beater_ hitam dan celana _jeans_ selututnya—duduk di sofa ruang tengah _apartment_ itu sembari mengunyah makanan ringan yang sudah ia bawa dari rumahnya. Dia dan Kyungsoo sedang menunggu makanan itu tiba. Sesekali Kyungsoo menggerutu karena makanan itu terlalu lama. Dan gerutuan itu sudah mengundang tangan Jongin untuk mencubit pipinya berkali-kali.

"Akhirnya!" seru Kyungsoo yang langsung menghambur untuk mengambil makanannya.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Apalagi ketika melihat tingkah Kyungsoo layaknya anak kecil yang menyambut bibi dan pamannya datang. Semula Jongin tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari sofa itu. Iya, awalnya. Karena semua itu berubah ketika mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan pengantar makanan itu.

" _Do Kyungsoo, apa aku benar?_ "

" _Iya…"_

" _Aigoo… ternyata kau tinggal disini? Aku fans beratmu, Kyungsoo-ssi!"_

" _Ah, terima kasih…"_

" _Bolehkah aku mampir sewaktu-waktu jika tidak ada pekerjaan?"_

" _Oh, itu… hmm…"_

" _Ayolah! Hanya sesekali—_ "

Entah mengapa Jongin mendecakkan lidah dan menjejakkan kakinya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Ketika sampai disana, dia melihat tangan Kyungsoo berada di genggaman lelaki pengantar makanan itu. Terlihat raut muka tidak nyaman dari Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Lepas." Ucap Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Jongin—"

Si pengantar makanan itu terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. _Hey,_ si Kim Jongin, aktor yang dikenal oleh—hampir—seluruh masyarakat Korea itu berdiri disana, "Tuhan, _Kim Jongin—"_ gumam lelaki itu.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, "Lee Kwangsoo- _ssi…_ " dia membaca _name tag_ dari pria tersebut, "terima kasih sudah mengantarkan makanannya. Kau bisa pergi sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan padamu."

Lelaki itu mengangguk sebelum pergi dari rumah tersebut. Walaupun dia sebenarnya masih terlihat terkejut karena mendapati _Kim Jongin_ disana. Tentu saja, ancaman itu menakutkan baginya. Dia hanya seorang pengantar makanan dan dibandingkan dengan seorang aktor ternama. _Well…_

Jongin menengokkan kepalanya untuk memastikan apakah lelaki itu benar-benar sudah pergi. Ketika suasana sudah dirasa lebih baik, dia menutup pintu dan menggandeng Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lagi. Entah, dia sendiri juga tidak menyadari jika tangan Kyungsoo masih ada dalam genggamannya begitu.

"Apa kejadian seperti itu sudah terjadi lebih dari satu kali?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang menemani Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan di ruang makan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Biasanya Chanyeol _Hyung_ yang mengambilnya." Ucapnya lemah.

"Kau harusnya memintaku untuk melakukan itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu—dan kau seorang aktor terkenal. Tentu aku tidak mungkin membuatmu melakukan itu." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Jongin.

" _Tsk—_ jangan berpikiran bodoh begitu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, "Kau… kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku marah dengan pria itu." jawab Jongin ketus.

"Tapi mungkin pria itu hanya ingin berkenalan atau yang lain—"

" _Ah,_ aku juga marah padamu."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku? _Kenapa?_ Hmm… maaf." Katanya lirih.

"Iya, aku marah," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan menyendokkan makanannya, "buka mulutmu," dia memasukkan makanan itu ke mulut Kyungsoo hingga pipi lelaki itu benar-benar menggembung, "aku marah karena kau masih saja merasa dirimu merepotkan—aku bersumpah itu tidak sama sekali. Dan aku marah karena kau membela lelaki itu." Suara itu berubah lembut dan pemiliknya tersenyum, " _Aigoo… God is unfair._ "

" _Unfair? Why?_ " tanya Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Karena Tuhan membuat semua orang menyukai dirimu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggulingkan badannya berkali-kali. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena suara petir yang menggelegar itu. _Ah,_ Kyungsoo memiliki _phobia_ terhadap suara-suara keras seperti petir atau ledakan kembang api—atau yang semacamnya. Dia masih ingat, tentu, ketika berusia empat tahun dan ada salah seorang saudaranya yang meledakkan kembang api di dekatnya. Mulai dari saat itu, dia benar-benar takut dengan suara keras yang memekikkan telinga tersebut. Sekarang, dia memeluk _plushie Pororo_ nya sembari bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya. Tapi sayang, itu tidak benar-benar membantu karena suara halilintar tersebut sangat keras dan terjadi berulang kali tanpa jeda. Jika seperti ini, biasanya dia akan menyusup ke kamar Chanyeol dan meminta lelaki itu untuk mengusap punggungnya berkali-kali agar dia lebih tenang. Memang, Chanyeol sudah menggantikan peran ibunya jika begini. Namun malam itu, Chanyeol sedang tidak di rumah. Sejenak dia merasa ragu untuk meminta bantuan Jongin. Tapi, rasa takutnya sudah menjurus fatal dan membuatnya beranjak dari kamarnya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Jongin sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Dia tidak memperdulikan suara petir atau apalah itu. Karena dia sendiri sudah terlelap ke dunia mimpinya sedari tadi. Tidurnya benar-benar tidak terganggu, hingga dia merasa ada sebuah gerakan yang membuat ranjangnya sedikit terkoyak. _Kyungsoo._

" _Hyung?_ Apa yang kau lakukan—"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan alis yang berkerut, "Maaf… tapi petir itu menakutkan." Ucapnya sembari meremas _plushie Pororo_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Get closer to me._ " Ucap Jongin sembari menarik Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat dengannya, "Apa yang biasanya Chanyeol _Hyung_ lakukan jika kau mengalami hal seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang benar-benar masih mengantuk.

"Biasanya dia memelukku dan mengusap punggungku—aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya Jongin tapi—AH!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika suara petir itu terdengar lagi.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa tidak tega dengan lelaki yang sekarang meringkuk ke arahnya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia meraih ponselnya dan menancapkan _earphone_. Dia memilih sebuah lagu yang selama ini membuatnya cepat tertidur. Ketika sudah dirasa siap, dia memasukkan salah satu _earphone_ itu ke telinga Kyungsoo, dan satunya lagi ke telinganya. Mereka tidur dengan berhadapan. Dan Jongin melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo hingga sampai ke punggung lelaki itu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

" _Let's sleep._ " Ucapnya lirih.

"Jongin…"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Aku menyukai lagu ini. Lagu yang benar-benar cepat membuatku tertidur. Sekarang, pejamkan matamu. Kau harus tidur karena kita harus cepat-cepat pergi pagi ini," dia masih mengusap-usap punggung dari lelaki itu setelah beberapa saat, " _Feeling better?_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tapi dia tidak cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya dan masih menatap bola mata Jongin yang berwarna coklat itu, "Aku menyukai lagunya." Ujarnya dengan suara yang benar-benar kecil.

"Aku juga."

"Apa judulnya?"

" _If you love me._ "

" _If you… love me?_ "

Jongin mengangguk, " _Uhum. If you love me, Hyung._ "

.

.

.

Jongin menenteng keluar dua buah kopi dan dua buah _sandwich_ dari kedai Sehun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Kyungsoo menunggu di mobil tersebut karena Jongin melarangnya keluar. Lelaki itu, Kyungsoo maksudnya, benar-benar lebih dari ekspektasi Jongin. Dia lebih polos dari yang dia kira, dan dia juga lebih _childish—_ bukan dalam hal buruk—dari yang dia bayangkan. Memang benar jika Kyungsoo lebih tua darinya, tapi Jongin merasa sedang bertanggung jawab atas lelaki tersebut. Dia tidak keberatan, justru dia merasa senang. Perasaan senang yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan dan seperti harus dilindungi? _Mungkin._

Jongin masuk dan menyerahkan _sandwich_ berisi daging asap tersebut, "Sarapan— _kenapa, Hyung?_ " tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang berwajah panik.

"Jongin, _sorry…_ "

"Ada apa, _Hyung? Tell me._ "

Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponselnya. Layar itu menampilkan sebuah artikel dari sebuah _forum netizen,_ dimana ada nama Jongin tertera disana. Jongin membaca isi artikel tersebut yang disana tertulis bahwa intinya, _aktor Kim Jongin benar-benar berkencan dengan aktor rookie Do Kyungsoo—karena mereka sudah tinggal bersama._ Jongin sudah tahu siapa penulis artikel itu, tentu, si pengirim makanan itu. lagipula _forum_ tersebut adalah _forum netizen_ seperti _instiz_ atau semacamnya dimana semua orang bisa membuat _thread_ tentang idola mereka atau menjadi menghujat idola orang lain _._ Dan saat itu, artikel Jongin berhasil menjadi artikel yang paling banyak dibaca dan paling banyak di komentari. Banyak diantara mereka meragukan isi dari artikel tersebut, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang mempercayainya. Komentar-komentar dengan _upvotes_ terbanyak adalah komentar dimana mereka meragukan Jongin seorang _gay—_ yang mungkin Jongin sendiri juga masih meragukan dirinya walaupun hanya sedikit.

Jika bisa berbicara jujur, Jongin membutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi mau tak mau dia harus berusaha sendiri. Dia agaknya menyesal dengan manajer yang sudah diajukan manajemennya kemarin—karena dia terlalu percaya dengan Baekhyun dan tidak ingin menggantinya jika tidak benar-benar cocok. Tapi, ada yang lebih membutuhkan sandaran saat ini. _Kyungsoo._ Dia masih seseorang yang _rookie,_ masih belum mengerti betapa kejamnya dunia yang gemerlap tersebut. Maka dari itu, Jongin yang sebenarnya panik, berusaha tenang dan menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali.

Dia tersenyum, " _It's okay, Hyung._ Banyak yang meragukan itu," dia membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo, "lebih baik kau makan dulu. Kau membutuhkan banyak energi hari ini. _Ah,_ untuk episode terakhir, _Hyung_."

"Tapi bagaimana jika _media_ mencari kita dan—"

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengurusnya."

Dia melajukan mobilnya lagi sembari sesekali mengecek Kyungsoo yang sesekali menggigit makanannya. Sejujurnya Jongin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kariernya? Atau karier Jongin? Atau yang lain? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jika saja _media_ memberitakan tentang mereka, Jongin merasa biasa saja—walau dia masih dalam keadaan terkejut dan belum kembali ke fase normalnya. Lagipula, jika _media_ memberitakan mereka berkencan, Jongin akan menghadapinya dengan santai. Karena mereka tidak berkencan, begitu. _Atau mungkin karena ada alasan yang lain di hati Jongin._

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka berdua sampai di lokasi. Tak lupa Jongin membantu Kyungsoo membawakan tas ransel milik lelaki tersebut yang memang harus dibawa kemana-mana—mungkin karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa jauh dari _plushie_ miliknya.

"Makan dulu sarapanmu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ untuk Jongin.

Dia mengangguk, "Ayo, _Hyung._ "

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan di belakang Jongin yang sibuk menyapa kru-kru dari _web drama_ tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik hanya karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang bersama. _Ah,_ tentu saja. Artikel di _forum_ tersebut sudah benar-benar didukung dengan bukti dimana mereka datang berdua di waktu pagi begitu. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin tidak benar-benar tinggal bersama karena dia hanya menginap untuk beberapa waktu saja.

Disaat berjalan menuju ruang ganti, ada seseorang yang menghentikan langkah Jongin. _Soojung._

"Jongin, aku ingin membicarakan sebuah hal padamu." Ucap gadis itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menyerahkan tas ransel itu pada pemiliknya, "Kau bisa masuk terlebih dulu, _Hyung._ Aku akan menyusulmu nanti— _ah,_ Mingyu sudah datang. Katakan padanya jika aku menyuruhnya untuk membantumu," dia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang mengangguk dan pergi, "apa, Soojung- _ah?_ " tanyanya dengan wajah bosan.

"Kau… benar-benar berkencan dengannya? _Really? I know that you are not gay,_ Jongin!" tukas Soojung.

" _If I'm dating him—is that a problem for you?_ "

" _No way! You are not gay!_ Kau tidak seperti yang dikatakan artikel pagi ini, bukan? Jongin, kau tidak benar-benar tinggal dengannya, _'kan?_ "

"Kita sama-sama sedang dalam fase _denial,_ Soojung- _ah._ Kau," dia menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Soojung, "menolak semua kenyataan dari artikel itu. Dan aku," dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "masih dalam dilemma apa aku benar-benar seorang _gay_ atau bukan."

"Kau—"

"Mungkin aku _gay,_ Soojung. Sangat amat mungkin aku _gay_ untuk Do Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin sebelum meninggalkan Soojung yang masih belum benar-benar menerima kenyataan tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Shooting_ berjalan dengan lancar walaupun harus mengulang _take_ beberapa kali karena Soojung yang membuat masalah dengan berusaha mencakar Kyungsoo. Tidak benar-benar mencakar sebenarnya, lebih ke mencelakakan Kyungsoo dengan segala cara. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jongin menjadi tameng dan menghindarkan Kyungsoo dari kejadian-kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Soojung sendiri beberapa kali terlihat memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian lelaki tersebut. Dan untung saja, Kyungsoo sepertinya mempunyai teman baru, _Wonwoo,_ yang dengan setianya membentak Mingyu kapan saja. Para kru disana sudah mencurigai dua hal, tentang hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, dan hubungan Jongin dengan Mingyu yang terlihat sangat dekat. Sejenak Jongin ingin menjauhi adiknya, tapi tidak akan bisa karena Mingyu yang selalu membuat kekacauan dengan _minus hand_ yang dimilikinya.

 _Scene_ terakhir akan dimulai. _Scene_ tersebut berlokasi di sebuah _apartment_ mewah di daerah _Seongsu-dong._ Ini adalah _scene_ yang paling dihindari oleh Jongin, karena mereka harus melakukan adegan dewasa. Jongin sendiri sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, karena dia pernah terlibat untuk pembuatan _film_ serupa. Tapi Kyungsoo, _ah,_ Jongin benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Jongin sendiri sudah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan setiap pasangan _gay_ untuk berhubungan seperti itu—karena dia sudah melihat beberapa film _gay porn_ hingga ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa saja yang harus dilakukan dan dia sudah menyimpulkan jika itu hampir sama dengan hubungan biasanya.

" _Hyung_?" sapa Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di ruang tengah _apartment_ tersebut.

"Hm?"

Jongin duduk di samping lelaki tersebut, "Jangan gugup."

"Aku takut Jongin."

"Takut untuk?"

"Takut jika terbawa suasana."

 _Damn._ Jongin sebenarnya juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia, Jongin, sedari tadi menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat-lihat bagaimana para kru menyiapkan _set_ di salah satu kamar agar tidak mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi, jika Kyungsoo saja juga merasakan itu, maka Jongin lah yang harus membuat dirinya terkontrol—agar dia tidak lepas kendali. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak yakin sama sekali.

"Tidak, tenang saja." Ucapnya yang berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian!" Jongdae mengeluarkan separuh kepalanya dari balik kamar, "Ayo! _Set_ sudah siap!"

Jongin mengangguk sebelum menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar. Dia sendiri mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memendek. Dia, Jongin, harus mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Apalagi ini bukan tempat yang mengedepankan privasi—karena _hey,_ itu sebuah lokasi _shooting_ dimana semua kru melihat mereka berdua.

Jongdae melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah berada di tempatnya sebelum berseru, "Siap? _Camera, rolling, action!_ "

 _Kai_ mencium lelaki itu dengan kasar, bahkan memaksa. Dia tertawa sesekali ketika kekasihnya itu menarik kerah bajunya. Mereka selalu begitu, bercanda disaat-saat panas. Dan pada akhirnya, _Kai_ mendorong kekasihnya tepat di ranjang. Dia berada tepat di atas lelaki itu sebelum menciumnya lagi. _Dyo_ menarik baju _Kai_ agar bergerak lebih dekat, dan _Kai_ tidak menolak permintaan itu. Dan tak lama setelahnya, kedua orang tersebut berusaha menanggalkan pakaian mereka.

" _Cut!_ " Jongdae menghentikan _scene_ tersebut, "Lepas atasan kalian berdua. Tidak perlu melepas celana. Tapi kalian sudah biasa melakukannya bukan—Haha—aku bercanda, Jongin, jangan melirikku dengan tatapan jahat begitu. Dan kalian bisa menutupi separuh badan kalian dengan selimut." Ucapnya yang kemudian perintah itu dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongdae berseru lagi, "Setelah ini kalian boleh melakukan apapun— _toh_ kalian pasti tahu bagaimana adegan _seks_ berjalan, bukan? Aku akan menghentikannya jika aku sudah benar-benar puas."

Sempat Jongin—yang sekarang menindih badan Kyungsoo dan ditahan dengan kedua tangannya itu—bergumam _Jongdae you are such a crazy shit_ dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkikik. Dia, Jongin, sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat Kyungsoo yang ada di bawahnya tersebut. Dia tidak mengetahui jika Kyungsoo bisa dibilang _cantik._ Apalagi kulitnya benar-benar bersih dan membuat Jongin ingin meninggalkan jejaknya saja. Dia… dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo seperti itu. bahkan, bisa dibilang, Kyungsoo lebih _cantik_ daripada wanita yang pernah dikencaninya atau bahkan mungkin wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya.

"Jangan gugup, _Hyung._ Kita lakukan sebisanya." Ucap Jongin yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Siap? _Camera, rolling, action!_ " teriak Jongdae.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo yang sekarang menggenggam kedua lengannya itu. Dia sekarang bergerak turun dan mulai menjejaki leher Kyungsoo yang bersih. Disaat itu, Jongin terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka lenguhan Kyungsoo lebih panas dari yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Dan _damn, his junior is hard quicker than before._ Dia juga merasakan Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang sama. _Because his hard-on is grinding on Kyungsoo's._ Dan mereka melakukannya, _dry hump. Grinding their hard-ons._ Ini bukan _Kai_ dan _Dyo,_ melainkan _Jongin_ dan _Kyungsoo. Okay,_ mereka memang sedang menjalani _acting_ nya, tapi Jongin sendiri mungkin sudah lupa bahwa dia sedang pada fase _Kai_ dan memilih untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa mengandalkan Jongin yang sekarang bergerak. Hingga akhirnya, dia merasa ada yang aneh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia, Kyungsoo, menatap mata Jongin dengan kelopak yang sedikit tertutup. Dan ketika klimaksnya tiba, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin dan melenguh dengan cukup keras. Jongin sendiri meneruskan kegiatannya. Hingga, hingga dia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Saat ini Jongin mengatur nafasnya, memejamkan mata, sembari berpikir, _bahwa mungkin seksualitasnya benar-benar berubah._ Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin yang masih memejamkan matanya itu sebelum tertawa kecil—dan itu membuat Jongin membuka matanya juga. Dan pada akhirnya, Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berkali-kali sebelum Jongdae berteriak untuk mengakhiri _scene_ terakhir tersebut.

"Jongin—" Kyungsoo tercekat dan mengubah senyumnya itu menjadi sebuah wajah panik, " _How?"_

Jongin yang masih menahan badannya dengan kedua lengannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita bicarakan di rumah, mengerti?" ucapnya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo.

Disaat mereka masih pada posisi itu, sebuah benda terlempar ke ranjang. _Sebungkus besar tissue._

"Bersihkan badan kalian." Ujar Mingyu yang dibarengi dengan kedipan sebelah matanya seakan berkata _I-know-what-you-did-there_.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ranjang Kyungsoo. Sudah dari dua jam yang lalu mereka pulang dari lokasi _shooting_ dan sekarang hanya terdiam karena suasana di antara mereka yang kikuk. Apalagi setelah kejadian disaat _shooting_ tadi. Jongin sendiri masih tidak mengerti mengapa bisa melakukan _dry humping_ di lokasi _shooting_ begitu. Dan setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam. Jongin tidak mau memulai pembicaraan, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendirian.

" _Hyung?_ " ucap Jongin yang memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan berkata lirih, "Maaf, Jongin… aku tidak bermaksud begitu tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi… itu tadi aku merasa sangat—"

" _I know. That's amazing, right?_ " Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, " _Hyung,_ lihat aku," lelaki yang ada di hadapan Jongin itu mendongak dan menatapnya, "aku… aku menyadari ada hal yang salah denganku setelah kejadian tadi, _Hyung._ "

"Maksudnya?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berucap, " _I'm gay, Hyung. This is crazy but literally, I'm gay._ "

" _Gay?_ Kau benar-benar yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk, " _Yeah. I won't get my high if I'm not a gay—_ tapi _Hyung,_ " ia mendekat sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain—ketika melakukan hal-hal itu—kecuali dengan dirimu."

"Kesimpulannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi _gay_ jika tidak denganmu. Ini gila—karena aku benar-benar yakin jika aku bukan _gay_ sebelum mengenal dirimu. Tapi semenjak kau datang… _Hyung, what did you do?_ Kau mengubahku menjadi seperti ini. Kau membuatku merasa bahwa kau adalah makhluk yang paling wajib dilindungi di dunia ini dan kau juga… _Hyung,_ aku bahkan merasa… sedikit cemburu dengan kejadian kemarin? _Ah,_ entahlah."

Jongin membenci Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Tatapan Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya itu selalu membuatnya ingin membungkus lelaki itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak hingga semua orang tidak bisa melihatnya kecuali Jongin sendiri— _sifat posesif Jongin memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi._

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas, "Berarti aku berhak melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya polos.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, " _Yeah, I think so._ "

Dia mencium Kyungsoo lagi. Dan disaat itu Jongin menyadari jika Kyungsoo benar-benar mengubah _haluan_ nya. Dia sudah berusaha mengingkari apa yang dia alami, namun sepertinya, seorang Do Kyungsoo lebih kuat untuk menariknya. Lelaki polos—sejujurnya sudah tidak benar-benar polos karena Kyungsoo yang mengawali semuanya lebih dulu—itu juga membuat Jongin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua penolakannya selama ini tidaklah benar.

Disaat ini pakaian mereka sudah entah kemana— _Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak polos lagi._ Bahkan Jongin sudah bersiap menanggalkan semua yang melekat pada diri Kyungsoo, sebelum pada akhirnya dia meminta izin lelaki tersebut. Kyungsoo mengiyakan, dan Jongin merasa benar-benar lega akan hal itu.

" _Hyung?_ " tanya Jongin yang menggigit-gigit kecil telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hmm… iya, Jongin?"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya, " _Do you have a lube?_ "

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Chanyeollie _Hyung—_ "

Mendengar hal itu, Jongin, yang hanya mengenakan pakaian bagian bawahnya segera berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol yang ada di samping kamar Kyungsoo. Dia membuka laci yang ada di lemari kecil sebelah ranjang sebelum akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ketika dia sudah mendapatkannya, dia bergegas kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo berada.

" _Hyung, tell me if it hurts. Okay?_ "

Jongin memulainya. Dia mencium semua badan Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali—walaupun Jongin tetap mendengar rintihan dari Kyungsoo yang lirih. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega, tapi Kyungsoo yang merintih seperti ini malah membuatnya terpacu. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Jongin— _it hurts…_ " rintih Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

" _It will be gone. Soon—_ " ucap Jongin sembari mencium semua sudut wajah Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu lebih tenang lagi. Entah sejak kapan Jongin berubah _gentle_ begini. Yang dia ingat, selama dia berkencan ataupun melakukan _one night stand_ dengan wanita-wanita itu, dia selalu kasar dan tidak peduli. Tapi dengan Kyungsoo—semacam Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti sebuah benda yang bisa rusak kapan saja.

" _God, you are so beautiful, Hyung._ " Jongin terus-menerus mengatakan hal itu di sela-sela hentakannya yang sekarang sudah bisa dinikmati oleh Kyungsoo—dan bahkan dia meminta Jongin untuk melakukannya lebih keras lagi. Jongin tidak mengerti kemana perginya Kyungsoo yang lugu dan polos—karena lelaki itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang _vocal_ ketika _urusan ranjang_ tiba. Jongin mendesaknya lebih kuat, hingga Kyungsoo mencapai _puncak_ nya tanpa disentuh oleh Jongin; _untouched._ Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak berdaya di bawah rengkuhannya, Jongin merasakan hal yang sama dan menghamburkan semua miliknya pada Kyungsoo. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang sudah terengah sembari mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dengan wajah tak berdosa itu.

"Aku lelah, Jongin. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" rengek Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin mengangguk sebelum mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan membersihkan badan lelaki itu. Ketika dia sudah selesai melakukannya, dia menarik selimutnya dan menutup badan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sudah menyusup ke badan Jongin yang sebenarnya masih berkeringat itu.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Jongin.

"Hmm?"

" _I like you._ "

Jongin bersumpah sedang menahan dirinya disaat itu juga—untuk menerkam Kyungsoo lagi, " _I like you too,_ " dia tersenyum lembut sebelum mendorong Kyungsoo mendekat ke badannya, " _let's sleep, Baby Boy~_ " ucapnya yang diselingi tawa kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa lega. Karena semua ganjalan yang dia pikirkan selama ini sudah menemui jawabannya. Jika bukan karena Kyungsoo, mungkin dia masih menyukai wanita. Tapi _hey,_ dia masih merasa wanita-wanita itu seksi, hanya saja… mungkin Kyungsoo lebih menggoda untuknya. Kyungsoo yang polos itu—entah, mungkin dia juga menyukai _Lolita_ karena penampilan Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil. Tapi Jongin bisa menjamin jika dia tidak bisa melihat lelaki lain seperti dia melihat Kyungsoo. Karena, dia _gay_ untuk Kyungsoo. Dan dia meragukan dirinya bisa seperti ini jika dengan lelaki lainnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Kegiatan malam itu membuat dirinya lelah dan kehabisan tenaga. Dia sudah bersiap untuk menyambut dunia mimpinya—mungkin dia akan memimpikan hal yang bagus karena Kyungsoo tidur di pelukannya. Tapi mimpi itu sepertinya akan menjadi mimpi buruk setelah dia menyadari sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Apa, Jongin?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara malasnya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan membalas tatapan panik dari Jongin, "Apa?"

" _Condom._ "

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

Jongin duduk di ruang makan sembari menunggu Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya. Dia merasa gugup dan panik. Walaupun masih pukul tiga pagi, tapi dia benar-benar menginginkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

" _For fuck sake, Jongin! Ini jam tiga pagi!"_

" _Hyung,_ aku ingin bertanya padamu—"

" _Tapi ini jam tiga pagi, Jongin!"_

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum meracau lagi, "Tapi ini benar-benar mendesak, _Hyung!_ "

" _Cepat katakan atau kau akan kubunuh jika aku sudah kembali ke Seoul—"_

" _Hyung,_ " Jongin mengatur nafasnya sebelum berkata, "apa seseorang dengan _gen carrier_ akan hamil jika melakukan _hubungan seks_ tanpa pengaman?"

" _Kau menanyakan hal seperti itu di pagi buta begini? Yang benar saja Jongin—"_

" _Hyung,_ jawab aku. Iya, atau tidak?"

Baekhyun sempat bergumam _Jongin you are idiot_ sebelum berkata, _"Iya, begitu. Jangan bertanya hal-hal seperti itu lagi—tunggu!"_ Baekhyun terdiam sebelum berteriak, " _WHAT DID YOU DO TO KYUNGSOO? YA! ANSWER ME, YOU WHORE—"_

Jongini menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

* * *

 _ **By the way, lagu if you love me bagus banget TT recommended sekali. Bisa didengerin kalo baca part-part awal.**_

 ** _If you love me-acourve. AAAAAH JOHAYONG~_**

 ** _Aku bakal hiatus bentar. Bentar doang kok. Hehe maklum udah semester tua :((( maaf juga kalo misalkan di chapter ini tidak selucu biasanya. Karena aku masukin unsur fluff nya meskipun kayaknya gagal hehehe TT_**

 ** _Hiatusnya ga bener-bener ngilang kok. Kalo ada ide bakal update. Tapi ga sesering biasanya. Hewhew._**

 ** _salam, DerpMyungsoo~_**

 ** _*p.s. I hate KaiSoo because they have ruined my life._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**this chapter is a lil bit short, sorry~**_

 _ **chapter depan bakal panjang kok. janji.**_

 ** _hehe~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading, guys!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jongin mengetukkan jari-jemarinya dengan bibir bawah yang sudah tergigit karena gugup. Ucapan Baekhyun baru saja membuat otaknya berputar dan berpikir keras. Dia cemas, tentu. Bukan karena dirinya, tapi karena Kyungsoo. Apalagi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, nantinya Kyungsoo lah yang akan mendapatkan efek dari apa yang mereka lakukan baru saja. Jadi pada intinya, Jongin memikirkan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, siapa lagi.

"Jongin?"

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jongin sedikit terkejut. Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Lelaki itu sudah mengenakan baju tidurnya, _ah,_ mungkin dia memakainya ketika akan keluar. Terlihat sorot kantuk dari wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti ada makhluk selucu dan semenggemaskan itu. Berjalan dengan mengucek matanya dan rambut yang masih berkeliaran kemana-mana sehingga terlihat sangat _fluffy—_ hingga Jongin ingin mengacak-acaknya saja walaupun masih sebenarnya itu tidak tertata sama sekali.

" _Aigoo,_ " Jongin mengeluarkan suara layaknya gemas pada seorang bayi, " _kenapa_ kau terbangun, _Hyung_?" tanyanya sembari menarik kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu duduk dan menatap Jongin dengan mata kantuk serta bibir yang mengerucut, "Aku terbangun dan kau tidak ada. Makanya aku keluar kamar untuk mencarimu. Ternyata kau ada disini. Ada apa? Kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkamu makanan jika kau mau—"

" _No._ Aku tidak lapar sama sekali. Aku tadi… menelepon Baekhyun _Hyung._ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Sepagi ini? Untuk apa? Ini masih petang Jongin, Kau akan mengganggu Baekhyun _Hyung._ "

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tidak peduli dengan dirinya terus terang."

"Jahat sekali," Jongin terkekeh dan Kyungsoo berbicara lagi, "lalu?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mata dan suara itu membuat dirinya lemah. Sangat amat lemah hingga kekhawatirannya yang semula mulai luntur muncul kembali ke permukaan. Banyak pertanyaan melayang di otaknya. Seperti _bagaimana jika Kyungsoo hamil,_ atau, _bagaimana dengan karier Kyungsoo yang masih baru saja dia mulai,_ atau bahkan yang lain lagi. Karena, Kyungsoo masih seorang _rookie._ Sedangkan Jongin sudah menjadi salah satu _National First Love_ hingga dia tidak perlu begitu mempermasalahkan bagaimana nanti kariernya ke depan. Lagipula, dia sudah sering mendapatkan gosip berkencan yang lebih parah—dengan Baekhyun—hingga _fans_ nya tidak jarang meminta Jongin dan Baekhyun untuk berkencan. Untungnya juga, _fans_ nya tidak banyak yang memintanya untuk tidak berkencan seperti para _idol_ itu. Untung saja.

" _Hyung… that was my fault, really._ " Gumam Jongin yang sekarang menggenggam tangan lelaki itu.

"Bukan. Kita melakukannya berdua. Bukan hanya dirimu saja. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi aku teledor, _Hyung._ Kalau kau hamil atau semacamnya—jangan menertawakan aku, aku sedang panik…" rengek Jongin yang persis seperti anak berusia enam tahun yang meminta mamanya membelikan sebuah sepeda baru.

"Maaf," Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol tawanya, "lanjutkan, Jongin."

"Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana kariermu?" tanya Jongin.

"Sebenarnya… ada hal lain yang lebih aku khawatirkan daripada itu…"

Jongin menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo hingga lutut mereka bertumbukkan, "Apa? Katakan padaku!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu sejujurnya. Walaupun dia merasa tangannya sedikit mendapatkan tekanan dari tangan Jongin yang dengan erat menggenggamnya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku jika itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega. Bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar dia duga dan dia prediksi sebelumnya. Dia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya dan ingin benar-benar mempertahankan kariernya, tapi ternyata, dugaannya keliru. Meskipun Jongin belum yakin benar dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, tapi paling tidak, dengan perbuatan bodohnya, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan meskipun itu sangat beresiko.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku belum yakin benar dengan apa yang akan terjadi, _Hyung._ Tapi… aku tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu, sungguh. Karena… aku yang melakukan kesalahan disini. Aku benar-benar sembrono."

"Bukan, aku juga bersalah. Karena pada dasar kita memang melakukan itu berdua."

Jongin mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya, dengan melihat keadaan yang sepolos itu tentu dia merasa sangat bodoh. Dia sendiri mungkin bisa mentolerir dirinya, karena dia yang udah lebih mapan dan memang pantas jika berkeluarga. Tapi Kyungsoo? Melihat Kyungsoo saja seperti melihat anak kecil berusia belasan tahun. Akan sangat aneh jika mereka berdua berkeluarga nanti. Yang ada, mungkin Jongin akan disangka sebagai seorang _sugar daddy_ atau pria pedofil. Ini bodoh, tapi wajah Jongin memang benar-benar boros.

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu menggerakkan tangannya dan menyisir rambut Kyungsoo dengan jari-jemarinya, "Kau tidak ingin tidur lagi?"

"Aku lapar sebenarnya tapi… aku mengantuk."

" _Why you are so cute—_ kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Gumam Jongin.

" _I'm not that cute._ "

" _You are,_ " Jongin terkekeh ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan rewel mengerucutkan bibirnya, "sekarang, kau lebih memilih untuk tidur, atau makan?"

"Tidur? Aku harus pergi ke pemotretan majalah jam sembilan Jongin."

" _Ah,_ kau ada jadwal hari ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

" _No! I mean—_ aku bisa meminta agensiku untuk memberikan manajer pengganti selama Chanyeol _Hyung_ pergi. Kemarin kita bisa berangkat bersama karena itu juga jadwal kita berdua. Sedangkan hari ini jadwal individuku. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot—"

"Aku tidak repot. Aku sedang _free schedule_ hari ini. Jadi bukankah lebih bagus aku menjadi manajer seorang Do Kyungsoo saja?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang nanti, Jongin… pasti mereka akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Hmm…" Jongin menarikan bola matanya ke segala arah sembari memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti, "aku akan _stay_ di dalam mobil. Bagaimana? Jadi… kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kirimkan pesan padaku. Dan kau bisa mengambilnya ke mobil jika kau butuh. Bagaimana?"

" _Kenapa_ kau keras kepala begini…" gumam Kyungsoo yang semakin lirih saja.

"Bagaimana jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu jika tidak ada manajer? Kalau adapun manajer pengganti, jika dia tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai, bagaimana? Akan repot, bukan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah… meskipun aku menganggap itu sebuah alasan, tapi… aku menurutinya."

Jongin tertawa ketika mendengarkan jawaban dari lelaki itu. Suara penuh kantuk dan tatapan malu-malu itu selalu sukses membuat dirinya gemas. Ia tidak tahu kapan mulai merasa begitu. Sudah lama sebenarnya. Tapi sudah lama juga dia mengelak jika dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Saat ini mungkin keraguan itu sedikit demi sedikit luruh seiring dengan pengorbanan yang juga sedikit demi sedikit dia lakukan. Walaupun terlihat bodoh, tapi Jongin menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan rugi jika melakukan hal-hal itu. Dia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyungsoo menanggungnya sendiri—dan dia juga tidak mau dicap sebagai seorang pengecut. _Nope, he is not a coward._

.

.

.

"Kapan Chanyeol _Hyung_ dan Baekhyun _Hyung_ akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Kyungsoo—dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena sedang menggigit roti yang sedari tadi dia, dipaksa oleh Jongin untuk memakannya.

"Mungkin besok pagi. Seharusnya hari ini tapi Baekhyun _Hyung_ mendapatkan _morning sickness_ atau _morning madness—_ entahlah aku tidak paham apa itu namanya," Jongin bergerak mendekat ke arah kursi Kyungsoo, "pakai dulu sabuk pengamanmu, astaga."

Kyungsoo mengamati pergerakan lelaki itu, yang sekarang sedang berusaha memasang sabuk pengaman miliknya, "Maaf…" ucapnya lemah.

" _Stop saying sorry, Baby._ Sekarang makan makananmu. _We will be going._ "

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan mata yang membulat lebih besar dari sebelumnya, " _Why did you call me baby_?"

" _Uh-oh,_ aku memanggilmu begitu?" Jongin merasa kikuk karena dia dengan tidak sadar melakukan hal itu. Dia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan gugup, " _Sorry,_ aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku menyukainya!" seru Kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam roti di tangan pucatnya itu.

" _Oh-okay._ "

Setelahnya sedikit canggung. Bukan karena Jongin tidak punya bahan pembicaraan atau apa, tapi dia merasa kegirangan. Karena Kyungsoo mengizinkan dia memanggilnya seperti itu? _Mungkin._ Walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak sadar mengatakan itu, tapi dia sendiri sebenarnya menyukai panggilan itu jika disematkan pada Kyungsoo. Karena baginya, Kyungsoo adalah… _baby._ Bayi? Bukan, anak kecil. Ya, begitulah. Anak kecil.

Sepanjang jalan Jongin hanya mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk menghabiskan makanan yang dibelinya dari kedai Sehun. _Ah,_ sebuah _sandwich_ berisi daging asap dan susu cokelat hangat. Lagipula, jam sarapan pagi belum benar-benar terlewat. Masih pukul delapan lebih 15 menit. Tangan kanan Jongin meraih _sandwich_ yang ada di sampingnya dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam mulut. Dia juga sangat lapar saat itu. Dan sebenarnya, jam delapan bukanlah jam untuk seorang Kim Jongin keluar dari kamar. Tapi demi lelaki yang sekarang menyanyikan lagu _Hi~_ tersebut, dia rela membuka mata lebih awal daripada sebelumnya.

"Tema hari ini _outdoor?_ " tanya Jongin yang sekarang menyetir dengan tangan kirinya itu.

" _Hng!_ Aku juga tidak tahu jelas dengan siapa nanti—yang jelas ini untuk majalah musim panas."

Jongin mengangguk, " _Partner_ mu nanti seorang laki-laki?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Lagipula selama ini aku tidak pernah dipasangkan dengan perempuan. Mereka bilang aku terlalu mungil. Padahal aku tidak sekecil itu!" Gerutu Kyungsoo kesal.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Bukankah itu wajar? Lagipula mana ada artis wanita yang lebih kecil dari dirimu—ukuran badanmu bahkan sama seperti wanita."

"Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo.

" _Sorry, Hyung._ Tapi aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Tidak ada jawaban setelah itu. Jongin yang awalnya masih tertawa sekarang mulai diam. Karena dia tidak mendapatkan balasan, dia melirik ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tidak bergeming. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menatap ke arah jendela dan menatap jalanan. _Sandwich_ yang ada di tangannya pun tidak lagi ia jejalkan ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Hyung?_ "

"Hmm."

" _Kenapa_ diam?"

"Aku mengantuk."

Meskipun Jongin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, berusaha berpikir positif, "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Habiskan dulu makananmu."

Mungkin Jongin berpikir Kyungsoo akan menuruti perkataannya, tapi ternyata, Kyungsoo menaruh makananya ke dalam _paper bag_ yang semula memang tempat makanan tersebut. Lelaki itu lagi-lagi menyandarkan punggungnya dan kembali menatap jalanan yang cenderung ramai ketika pagi hari itu.

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Jongin yang sudah mulai mencium hal yang tidak benar.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kau baru menggigitnya tiga kali—"

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada jengkel.

Jongin merasa keadaan tersebut ganjil. Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu dia berbicara dengan suasana menyenangkan, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan nada kesal dan singkat. Karena tidak ingin berlarut-larut, Jongin menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan yang memang digunakan untuk beristirahat dan berhenti disana.

" _Kenapa_ berhenti?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan alis yang berkerut.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kau marah padaku?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Jongin sesekali. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan mobil yang lalu-lalang di sebelah kanannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada Jongin. Meskipun hanya masalah sepele, tapi itu menyinggungnya. Memang dia berbadan kecil, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada seseorang yang lebih _mini_ darinya bukan?

" _Hyung?_ " Jongin benar-benar memfokuskan dirinya pada pria di sampingnya itu, "Soo? _Baby?_ "

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Iya, aku marah padamu."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Dia pada akhirnya menyadari jika Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai panggilan _baby_ yang dia katakan tadi. Dia tidak mengerti, pria yang ada di hadapannya itu _memang_ benar-benar kecil. Dan sangat _childish._ Walaupun dia tahu Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya, tapi Jongin benar-benar serius mengatakannya. _Ah, jika Kyungsoo sangat kecil hingga Jongin ingin menyimpannya di dalam kantong celana._

" _Sorry, Hyung._ Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."

"Tapi kau mengatakan aku kecil dan bahkan sama seperti wanita—memang aku seorang _carrier_ tapi bukan berarti aku seorang wanita!"

 _Aku tidak mengatakan dirimu seperti wanita, Hyung. I've seen your dick last night._

" _Okay,_ aku minta maaf. _Sorry, Baby. Forgive me._ "

Kyungsoo masih melirik Jongin dengan tatapan kesal. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia bergerak mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas sebelum mengambil _sandwich_ dan memakannya.

"Ayo jalan lagi." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari makanan yang digenggamnya.

"Siap, Bos! Aku pasti akan menjadi manajer yang baik hari ini!"

Ketika Jongin melajukan kendaraannya lagi, dia menyadari Kyungsoo yang terkekeh. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa membiarkan Kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya tadi. Baginya itu terasa normal. _Tunggu,_ mereka berkencan? Hmm, Jongin tidak memperjelas hubungan mereka memang. Meskipun sebenarnya, dalam hati Jongin, dia mengiyakan hal tersebut. Dan ketika Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari dimana selada dari _sandwich_ nya, dia menyadari sesuatu. Jika dia, sepertinya, akan mengiyakan apapun yang lelaki itu katakan. _Ah,_ yang Kyungsoo katakan.

 _God, right now, you're so whipped, Jongin-ah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin menyandarkan dirinya di kursi mobil yang ia kendarai. Dia memundurkan jok mobilnya hingga hampir 180 derajat—dan dia bersiap untuk tidur lagi disana. Ia sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari keramaian. Karena dia paham jika _fans_ nya yang benar-benar _mengenal_ nya, pasti tahu siapa pemilik mobil yang ia kendarai saat ini. Selain untuk menghindari orang-orang agar tidak mengetahui dirinya, dia juga bertujuan agar bisa tidur. Karena pada waktu-waktu seperti itu bukan waktu untuk seorang _Kim Jongin_ terjaga.

Beberapa kali dia menyadari gadis-gadis melihat ke arah mobilnya. Tentu saja, gadis-gadis itu menunjuk, tapi Jongin yang sudah menyembunyikan diri itu menganggap dia dalam keadaan yang aman. Dia, yang awalnya ingin melanjutkan acara tidur paginya itu merasa gagal ketika banyak perhatian yang tertuju ke arah mobil miliknya. Sebenarnya kaca mobil itu tidak akan terlihat jika dari luar, tapi tetap saja, dia merasa semua mata mengarah kesana.

Dia menegakkan jok mobilnya lagi. Dia merasa bosan, apalagi setelah sekitar tiga jam menunggu. Sesekali dia memainkan _game_ yang ada di ponselnya atau sekadar membuka sosial media miliknya. _Ah,_ dia punya beberapa akun meskipun dalam satu tipe sosial media. Seperti saat ini, dia membuka akun kedua dari _Instagram_ milknya yang bernama _SexyBear—_ dia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana ide memberikan nama itu.

" _Aigoo._ Lucunya." Gumam Jongin.

Dia membuka salah satu _fanpage_ dari Kyungsoo. Disana banyak foto yang memang sedari tadi membuat Jongin terkikik geli. Ketika sudah selesai melakukan _stalking,_ dia mengikuti laman tersebut. Dimulai dari satu akun, hingga akhir mengikuti lebih dari sepuluh akun. Akun keduanya itu memang tidak berisi apa-apa kecuali beberapa foto tentang makanan dan hal lain yang tidak berguna. Bahkan tidak ada yang mengikuti dirinya— _meskipun dia mengikuti beberapa model cantik dan sekarang mengikuti fanpage milik Kyungsoo._

Ketika sedang sibuk dengan sosial medianya yang tidak bermanfaat itu, masuk sebuah pesan. Pesan yang hanya terdiri dari tiga kata yang berisikan _Jonginnie, aku lapar._ Dan sebuah emotikon menangis. Memang, seharusnya sekarang sudah jam makan siang—dan bahkan lebih. Semestinya Kyungsoo sudah selesai saat ini, tapi, ketika Jongin melihat ke arah keramaian—dimana Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaannya—ia menyadari jika sepertinya itu tidak akan rampung dalam waktu dekat.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menelepon lelaki itu. _Ah,_ Jongin sempat melihat jika lelaki itu mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman yang ada disana di selingi dengan _make-up artist_ yang membetulkan penampilannya.

" _Hyung_?" ucap Jongin ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Kenapa kau meneleponku—_ "

" _Kimbap_ atau _Pasta_?"

" _Kenapa sangat random menu pilihannya—"_ Kyungsoo terkikik sebentar, " _Kimbap._ "

"Siap. Ada yang lain lagi?"

" _Hmm… es soda?"_

"Siap, Bos. Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi dan makanan sudah tersedia," Jongin memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan ponsel yang masih melekat di telinganya, "kalau _crew_ memberikan makanan padamu, kabari saja."

" _Nope. Aku akan menunggu makanan darimu._ "

Jongin terkekeh, " _I'll get going, Princess._ "

" _Princess? Maksudnya?_ "

Mendengar nada ucapan Kyungsoo yang mulai meninggi, Jongin memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu, "Maaf, _Hyung._ Aku pergi sekarang."

Dia meletakkan ponselnya di _dashboard_ dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya pergi. Sempat dia melirik ke arah dimana Kyungsoo melakukan pemotretan dan mendapati lelaki itu memperhatikan kemana mobilnya pergi. Ia terkekeh. Menyadari betapa dirinya sangat bodoh saat ini. Sejak semalam, sejak mereka melakukan _itu,_ dia merasa dikendalikan oleh Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena rasa cemas yang menghantui dirinya, _mungkin._ Meskipun begitu, dia berusaha mengesampingkan rasa cemas itu dan menggantinya dengan keyakinan dimana dia, memiliki hubungan yang lebih dengan lelaki itu. Dengan lelaki. _Jongin is gay. For him._

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, Jongin menemukan restoran terdekat. Jongin bergegas keluar dari mobil dan membeli apa yang diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan masker dan topi yang ia kenakan, tentu akan sangat aneh. Apalagi di siang hari yang sangat terik begitu, pasti akan menarik banyak perhatian. Beberapa kali orang-orang di sekitarnya berusaha menerka siapa dirinya—bahkan ada yang menyebutkan namanya. Namun ketika pesanannya sampai, dia segera pergi dari orang-orang yang akhirnya tahu setelah melihat mobil yang ia kendarai.

Mungkin lebih dari setengah jam, dan Jongin merasa berdosa membuat lelaki itu menunggu. Ketika sampai—lagi—di taman dimana Kyungsoo bekerja, Jongin segera mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi lelaki tersebut. Dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban setelah beberapa kali mencoba. Karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, dia keluar dari mobil—dengan _paper bag_ besar berisi makanan di tangan kanannya—dan berjalan mendekat meskipun masih berusaha menghindar dari keramaian.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang ada disana. Kyungsoo, sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan seorang lelaki yang Jongin yakini sebagai _partner_ Kyungsoo sebagai model majalah tersebut. Bahkan dia melihat lelaki berpostur tinggi itu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Dan disaat itu, Jongin merasa _properti_ nya sedang dijamah orang lain.

Dengan langkah besarnya, Jongin berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu. Mungkin dia bodoh, karena dia sudah melepaskan masker dan topinya sehingga membiarkan rambut cokelatnya itu bergerak sesuai kakinya yang melangkah.

" _Hyung._ "

Kyungsoo menoleh. Matanya yang bulat itu membesar menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang bekerja untuk pemotretan itu juga mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Jongin, yang menenteng _paper bag_ dan berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kau—apa yang kau lakukan—"

Jongin mengacungkan _paper bag_ itu pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang kesal, "Ini makananmu."

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak meneleponku—"

"Sudah. Dan kau sibuk dengan lelaki ini."

Ketika Jongin mendengar beberapa kali jepretan kamera dan suara orang-orang yang terkejut di sekitarnya, disaat itu dia sadar, jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang keliru.

.

.

.

" _Kim Jongin benar-benar berkencan dengan Do Kyungsoo?_ "

"Sehun- _ah, please._ "

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu meletakkan ponselnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang sedang menenggak kopi yang sudah dibuatnya, "Kau bodoh, Jongin."

" _I know, idiot. I know._ "

"Lalu? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di rumahnya. Aku baru saja mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah dan kemudian aku pergi kemari," Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang sangat kusut, "apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sehun?"

"Agensimu? Agensimu mengatakan apa?"

" _They denied it, of course._ Mereka mengatakan jika kami hanya berteman dengan sangat amat dekat—"

"Ya sudah. Apalagi masalahnya?" Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang lain lagi—"

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah padanya," Jongin mengantukkan kepalanya ke meja kedai kopi yang sudah tutup itu, "aku sudah membuatnya begini, dan aku mengacaukan segalanya."

"Membuatnya begini? Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin menegakkan badannya dan menatap Sehun horor, "Maksudku… ehm… aku sudah mengacaukan pekerjaannya—"

" _You are lying, asshole._ "

" _I'm not—I'm not, you dick!_ "

" _You are blabbering._ Ceritakan padaku, Jongin. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kedai yang ada di sebelah kanannya, " _Nothing._ Tidak ada, Sehun."

"Jongin," Sehun mendekat ke arah Jongin hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, " _you've fucked him, right?_ "

"Sehun- _ah—_ "

"— _and you forgot your condom, right?_ "

"Sehun—"

" _Gotcha!_ " Sehun menepukkan kedua tangannya seakan baru saja menang lotere, " _Welcome to the gay club, Almighty Kim Jongin!_ Semoga anakmu lahir dengan sehat nanti—"

"YA! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat aku bingung begini!"

"Aku melakukan hal itu dan aku tidak bingung sama sekali, Jongin."

"Karena kau bukan aktor sepertiku— _wait,_ Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dan mungkin kita akan punya anak seumuran nanti. Jika nanti anakku laki-laki dan anakmu perempuan, kita bisa menjodohkan mereka—"

" _Fuck you,_ Sehun- _ah._ "

"Aku bukan _carrier,_ Jongin. Kau tidak akan bisa punya anak dariku—"

Jongin hanya bisa mendorong kepala sahabatnya itu kuat-kuat—hingga Sehun terjatuh dari kursinya—dan kemudian meraih _hoodie_ nya sebelum pergi melarikan diri dari Sehun yang sekarang berteriak padanya karena dia belum membayar kopi yang sudah diminumnya. Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai sahabat seperti Sehun yang bahkan perhitungan dengan kopi yang diminumnya. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sembari mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari daerah kedai kopi milik Sehun. _Yah,_ meskipun bisa dibilang bercerita dengan Sehun tidak memberikan solusi apapun, tapi paling tidak, dia sudah mengeluarkan rasa penat di otaknya yang sedari tadi menganggu.

Rasa penat itu berujung khawatir ketika mengingat Kyungsoo yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa memikirkan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu saat ini. Bahkan dia juga sekarang memikirkan hal-hal kecil seperti _apakah Kyungsoo sudah makan, apakah Kyungsoo sudah tidur_ dan bahkan _apakah Kyungsoo sudah buang air._ Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Apalagi dengan hal-hal bodoh dan keteledoran yang sudah dilakukannya sejak kemarin. Dan saat ini, bukannya dia menyelesaikan masalah, dia malah melarikan diri dari sana.

Di membelokkan mobilnya di kompleks _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Ketika sudah sampai di _basement,_ dia berjalan dengan keadaan tergesa—karena ingin segera sampai dimana Kyungsoo tinggal. Semula dia ingin cepat-cepat kesana, namun ketika dia melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir beberapa blok dari miliknya, dia menyadari jika nyawanya hanya akan bertahan beberapa menit lagi. _Mobil Chanyeol._

Tak beberapa lama, dia sampai di lantai dimana Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tinggal. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan bertemu dengan Baekhyun— _dan dia yakin kematiannya akan semakin dekat._ Ketika dia sudah berdiri di pintu _flat_ milik Kyungsoo, dia merasa ragu untuk menekan bel tempat itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya, dia melakukan hal tersebut.

Pintu itu terbuka, "Jongin?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana, " _Hyung… help me._ " Ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup memohon.

"Tenang saja. Baekhyun tidak punya tenaga untuk memarahimu," Jongin tersenyum dan sedikit lega sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "tapi Kyungsoo. Kau harus berbicara baik-baik dengannya."

"Dia— _kenapa?_ "

"Masuk saja dulu."

Jongin mengangguk sebelum melangkah masuk. Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, dia mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk sembari mengunyah makanan yang ada di pangkuannya. Lelaki berparas cantik itu menoleh ke arah Jongin dan berkata, "Aku sedang baik hari ini. Jelaskan padaku esok hari."

" _Hyung!_ " Jongin dengan cepat bergerak ke arah Baekhyun dan segera memeluk lelaki itu, "Aku minta maaf! Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya—"

"Jangan mengatakan itu padaku. Katakan pada Kyungsoo. Dia yang memohon padaku untuk tidak memenggal kepalamu—" Jongin sempat menatap Baekhyun horor, "Pengecut."

"Memang, _Hyung._ Memang. Aku bodoh hari ini—"

"YA! Sudah kubilang katakan itu pada Kyungsoo!"

"Baek—" Chanyeol menyela.

"Diam kau, Telinga Lebar! Kau yang membuat _moody_ sejak sore hari ini!"

Ketika Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, dia mendapatkan sinyal dimana dia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sana dan menyusul Kyungsoo. Demi keselamatan mereka berdua, tentu. Chanyeol sendiri telihat takut—lebih tepatnya tidak berkutik—menghadapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang biasanya sudah _sassy,_ ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang hamil begini.

Dengan cepat Jongin pergi ke arah kamar dimana Kyungsoo berada. _Ah,_ sempat dia menangkap isyarat dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika Kyungsoo sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tenggelam di balik selimut tebalnya. Tangannya yang pucat itu menggenggam _plushie_ kesayangannya. Rambutnya sudah tidak tertata dan cenderung menutupi wajahnya yang sesekali mengkerut. Dia seperti bayi yang sedang bermimpi, karena tidak jarang Kyungsoo menampilkan wajahnya yang terganggu oleh sesuatu.

Jongin duduk dan sedikit membuat ranjang itu terkoyak. Dan apa yang dilakukan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Jongin?"

" _Hyung—_ "

Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk itu menegakkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Jongin, "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku… aku dari kedai Sehun. Sudah makan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, " _Kenapa_ kau tidak makan dulu sebelum tidur?"

"Aku lelah. Lagipula aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau harus makan, Soo…"

Kyungsoo tertawa getir sembari berusaha membuka matanya yang tidak punya tenaga untuk terbuka itu, "Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jongin merasa gugup kali ini. Jika Kyungsoo mengatakan iya pada Jongin, maka rasa bersalah yang menempa dirinya akan bertambah lagi. Sudah cukup dia melakukan banyak kebodohan hari itu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Justru aku takut jika kau marah padaku," dia menggerakkan badannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jongin sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada lelaki tersebut, " _kenapa_ kau pergi begitu saja setelah memberikan makanan padaku? Dan _kenapa_ kau langsung pergi setelah mengantarkan aku pulang? Karena berita yang muncul tadi?"

"Bukan, _Dear._ Aku hanya… aku hanya merasa diriku konyol. Aku merasa khawatir ketika kau lapar, aku merasa bersalah ketika kau begini, dan yang paling penting, aku merasa aku marah ketika kau tertawa dengan lelaki itu— _okay, I admit it. I was jealous—no, I'm jealous._ "

"Hyungsik hanya _partner_ kerjaku."

" _I know. That's why I feel that I'm so ridiculous. Sorry,"_ Jongin menaikkan telapak tangannya dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, "aku sudah membuat kekacauan yang sangat parah hingga Baekhyun _Hyung_ dan Chanyeol _Hyung_ harus kembali. Bahkan aku membuat agensiku—dan agensimu—angkat bicara karena _headline_ berita yang sedari tadi menampakkan nama kita."

" _It's okay._ Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

"Soo."

" _Hm?_ "

"Bagaimana jika kita mengumumkannya suatu hari nanti?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin tidak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

"Tentang kita. Aku memang belum yakin untuk memikirkan semuannya dengan lebih serius, tapi—"

"Aku juga belum memikirkan itu. Tenang saja."

Jongin tersenyum lega. Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Baru dia mengenal Kyungsoo dalam waktu singkat, tapi dia sudah merasa _attracted._ Apalagi dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, tentu membuat Jongin yakin bahwa dirinya sudah mengubah haluannya sendiri. Bukan, dia bukan seseorang yang sepenuhnya _gay._ Karena demi apapun, dia masih belum bisa membayangkan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu jika tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Dia mengakui dia _gay_ hanya kepada Kyungsoo. Bukan berarti dia masih memikirkan model-model wanita yang diikutinya di akun _Instagram_ nya itu, tapi untuk saat ini, di dalam otaknya hanya memprioritaskan Kyungsoo.

" _Wanna sleep_?" tanya Jongin yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berperang melawan rasa kantuknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku mengantuk."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Ucap Jongin yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"YA!"

Jongin merasa ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bersungut-sungut berdiri di samping kiri ranjangnya—ranjang Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya.

" _Get your ass up, you son of a bitch._ " Bisik Baekhyun yang berusaha agar Kyungsoo tidak terbangun.

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang meringkuk ke arahnya dengan rambut yang berada tepat di bawah dagunya. Dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menggerakkan tangannya seakan mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk pergi.

" _We need to talk, Moron._ " Bisik Baekhyun lagi.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tunggu aku. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi." Ucapnya dengan suara yang serak.

Tak beberapa lama, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo—dan menutup pintunya. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun keluar dari sana, Jongin menggeram. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan mendorong lelaki itu lebih masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan bangun tidur dengan orang lain begini. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini dengan Kyungsoo, tidak seperti dulu ketika ia bangun dengan kaki Sehun yang berada tepat di depan mukanya. Dia mengenduskan hidungnya ke rambut Kyungsoo yang beraroma _vanilla_ itu. Dia tertawa kecil, karena lelaki tersebut merengek tanpa sadar ketika merasakan Jongin yang bergerak. Persis seperti anak kecil—itu yang ada di otak Jongin saat ini. Dengan perlahan, Jongin menarik lengan tangannya yang digunakan Kyungsoo sebagai tumpuan dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Senyumnya pun terpasang di wajah Jongin yang masih kusut. Disaat itu, Jongin tersadar, _pagi harinya tidak pernah lebih indah dari itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

" _I want to chop his dick,_ Chanyeol- _ah._ " Gerutu Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas sebuah belaian di lengannya dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, Baek—"

"Hanya karena kalian sama-sama bukan _carrier_ dan dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku—"

" _Shut up, Giant. I hate you._ "

Jongin terdiam sembari menumpukan hidupnya pada lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Tangan Jongin tidak pernah beranjak dari tangan si lelaki. Dan bahkan saat ini dia belindung di balik punggung lelaki tersebut. Dia tidak mengira jika lelaki tersebut, Kyungsoo, membelanya habis-habisan di depan Baekhyun yang sudah siap untuk memuntahkan apinya.

"Kami melakukannya bersama, _Hyung._ Jadi ini bukan salah Jongin saja."

"Jangan membelanya lagi, Soo…" Baekhyun merengek seakan dunia tidak ada yang membelanya, " _how lucky you are. You! Jongin! Shitty Jongin._ " Ujar Baekhyun sarkas.

" _Hyung,_ maaf…" ucap Jongin.

"Lain kali kalau kau cemburu pada seseorang, kendalikan! Kau selalu saja tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri—dan kau Kyungsoo! Siap-siap saja kau menjadi obyek dari sikap obsesifnya! Aku bertaruh kau akan meninggalkan dia—"

"Jika aku hamil anak Jongin, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, _Hyung…_ "

"Tapi kau bisa saja tidak hamil jika kau lelah atau semacamnya."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Jongin menyela, "Aku akan mencobanya lagi jika gagal—"

"KIM JONGIN! _HOW DARE YOU!_ " pekik Baekhyun kemudian.

* * *

 ** _ulalaaaa~~~ sekitar 4 chapter lagi bakal selesai :")_**

 ** _bakal say bye sama Jongin yang cuek tapi teledor dan Kyungsoo yang sooooo fluffy ini wkwk_**

 ** _sorry kalo chapter kali ini pendek. eh tapi chapter ini penentu chapter berikutnya. nyahahahaaha~~_**

 ** _and this chapter is so fluffy. and it makes me puke._**

 ** _hehe~_**

 ** _salam, DerpMyungsoo._**

 ** _N._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kudunya tanggal 28 ini di publish, dan kudunya juga publish ff satunya dulu TT_**

 ** _Tapi aing udah ditagihin... TT_**

 ** _Ini sepertinya akan sangat fluffy. Sepertinya sih~_**

 ** _Disini ada tokoh baru, namanya Zhang Yixing wkwk_**

 ** _Untuk kedepannya dia bakal muncul dan dimohon untuk sabar hahaha_**

.

.

.

 ** _Happy reading btw!_**

 ** _ENJOY! ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jongin menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam _apartment_ dengan wajah yang kusut. Dia lelah, tentu. Setelah tiga minggu di Jepang untuk _fan meeting,_ pemotretan majalah untuk musim semi, dan juga untuk membintangi salah satu _music video_ dari sebuah _girl group_ yang bahkan _leader_ dari grup itu sekarang berniat untuk mengejarnya—karena ingin berkencan dengan Jongin.

Manajer barunya tidak banyak membantu. Namanya Zhang Yixing. Baru saja di ajukan oleh manajemennya tapi sekarang dia menyesal menuruti apa kata mereka. Yixing memang lebih sabar dari Baekhyun. Dia juga sangat pengertian dan mengikuti semua yang dikatakan agensi beserta Jongin. Tapi, yang membuat Jongin mati kutu adalah sifat pelupa Yixing yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya dalam waktu singkat.

Beberapa hari sebelum pulang ke Korea, Jongin hampir meledak karena Yixing. Lelaki itu, sudah diberi pesan oleh Jongin untuk menjemputnya di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Namun pada akhirnya, disaat Jongin sudah menunggu sekitar hampir dua jam, Jongin baru menyadari jika Yixing datang dan mengatakan lupa harus menjemput Jongin dimana.

Seperti saat ini, Jongin yang saat ini sedang _struggling_ dengan koper dan bawaannya baru saja dilupakan Yixing yang tersesat di terminal yang salah. Untung saja Jongin bisa menemukan lelaki itu, jika tidak, maka Jongin akan pulang tanpa bawaannya. Tetapi, anehnya, Yixing selalu bisa menyusun jadwal Jongin dengan sangat rapi, bahkan lebih rapi dari Baekhyun. Selain itu, Yixing bersikap lebih sabar jika sedang melakukan negoisasi dengan orang lain. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang mungkin bisa melempar semua barang di sekitarnya.

"Aku lelah…" gumam Jongin yang merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah.

Dia mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan pesan-pesan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika lelaki itu merindukan Jongin. Di pesan-pesan awal Jongin masih tersenyum dan hatinya menghangat, karena Baehkyun yang merindukannya. Namun ketika pesan-pesan akhirnya dibaca, Jongin menyesali apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya. Karena Baekhyun mengatakan jika dia ingin menampar wajah Jongin berkali-kali. Dan Baekhyun beralasan bahwa itu keinginan anak yang dikandungnya.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari es. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat banyak _sticky notes_ menempel disana. Tapi sesaat setelahnya, senyumnya mengembang. Dia mengenali tulisan itu. Tulisan dari Do Kyungsoo. Salah satu orang yang dia rindukan saat ini.

Jongin tidak heran dari mana dan bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam _apartment_ nya. Karena kata Baekhyun, beberapa hari lalu Kyungsoo merengek pada Chanyeol untuk menginap di _apartment_ miliknya. Kyungsoo berkata dia ingin agar Jongin cepat pulang. Maka dari itu, Jongin mengatur kepulangannya menjadi dua hari lebih cepat, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Dia membuka lemari es kesayangannya dan menemukan banyak makanan disana. Beberapa bahkan ditempeli _sticky notes_ berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan, _'Jongin cepat pulang. Mari kita makan bersama!'._ Makanan _side dish_ itu hampir semuanya kesukaan Jongin. Dari _kimchi,_ hingga buah-buah seperti apel dan semacamnya. Jika dilihat lagi, sepertinya itu baru dimasukkan. Mungkin semalam sebelumnya, karena memang Kyungsoo tidur disana.

Tidak heran jika Kyungsoo menyiapkan itu, karena Jongin seharusnya akan pulang dua hari lagi. Tapi ketika Yixing mengatakan bahwa semua jadwalnya sudah selesai, maka Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang. Hanya saja Jongin berharap jika Yixing mengatakan hal yang benar tanpa melewatkan satu jadwal pun.

Jongin mengambil salah satu apel merah di lemari es itu sembari mengedarkan dirinya kembali menuju barang-barang miliknya. Dia lagi-lagi menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar dan akhirnya menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang. Mulutnya masih mengunyah apel dingin itu, dan matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menoleh ke arah lampu tidurnya, dan mendapati sebuah benda yang asing. Dengan rasa penasaran, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil benda itu. _Sebuah test pack dengan dua garis disana._

Menyadari apa yang dipegangnya, Jongin membiarkan bibirnya terbuka sehingga apel yang dikunyahnya beberapa keluar dari sana. Dia ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo disaat itu juga, tapi dia juga tidak mau kejutannya gagal. Tapi jika begini, bukan Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan kejutan. Tapi dirinya yang pulang dengan status yang baru. _Status sebagai seorang ayah._

.

.

.

"Tidak mau!" seru Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan Chanyeol berjalan bersama Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, Soo. Hanya untuk memastikan saja."

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Aku bilang nanti, ya nanti, _Hyung._ Lagipula aku ingin kesana bersama Jongin!"

Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo membuka pintu _apartment_ itu dan bergegas menuju ke sebuah kamar. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua orang itu memaksanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dengan alasan mengecek apa Kyungsoo benar-benar hamil atau tidak. Kyungsoo tidak mau pergi disaat itu juga, karena dia ingin menunggu Jongin dan melihat ekspresi Jongin apakah lelaki itu benar-benar mau menerima anaknya atau sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan. Dimana dia biasa mengunci dirinya dan tidur disana ditemani selimut beserta bantal yang akhir-akhir ini diendus olehnya. Entah, bau disana sangat dia sukai. Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar itu, dia mendapati ada seorang laki-laki yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Lelaki itu sedang menyemprotkan _deodorant_ ke seluruh badannya. _Jongin._

Saat ini Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan mata yang membulat. Sedangkan lelaki itu, juga sama. Hanya saja lelaki itu membeku dengan posisi tangan yang memegang _deodorant_ di bawah ketiaknya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin yang kemudian menyemprotkan _deodorant_ dan menaruhnya di atas meja itu tersenyum lebar, " _Hey, dear._ " Ucapnya.

Jongin semula berharap Kyungsoo bergerak memeluknya dan berkata bahwa dia merindukannya. Ternyata dugaannya keliru. Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan alis. Persis seperti anak kecil yang permintaannya tidak dituruti oleh sang mama.

" _Hyung?_ " _No, Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak menyukai panggilan itu,_ "Soo? _Baby? Kenapa?_ " ucap Jongin yang sekarang bergerak mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

" _NO!_ Jangan mendekat!" seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Terlihat sangat bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan sikap dari kekasihnya itu. Iya, mereka sudah berkencan. Meskipun tidak ada kalimat dimana Jongin meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya, tapi mereka sudah resmi berkencan saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin yang tidak mengerti.

"Pakai dulu bajunya!" seru Kyungsoo yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar Jongin.

Jongin bergegas memakai kaos bergambar logo asrama _Slytherin_ miliknya dan melepas handuk hingga celana pendek di atas lututnya itu terlihat, "Sudah, Soo."

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang lelaki itu, "katanya kau pulang dua hari lagi." Ucapnya dengan suara yang tenggelam di dada Jongin.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi sepertinya gagal karena kau tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar begini," Jongin menyisir rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih panjang itu, "ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu! _Kenapa_ kau masih menanyakan itu?"

Jongin terkekeh dan menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk di ranjangnya, "Begitukah? Apa kau makan dengan baik selama aku pergi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Aigoo, such a good boy._ " Ucapnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin menggigit lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dengan senyum tidak berdosa dia menatap Jongin yang sedang menahan semua keinginannya untuk tidak menerkam Kyungsoo disaat itu juga. Sejenak Jongin sendiri sedang bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya sedang tadi, tapi setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang berwajah sangat senang ketika bertemu dengannya, semua serasa luntur begitu saja. Jongin tidak mengerti, hanya dengan Kyungsoo dia bisa bersikap seperti itu pada seorang lelaki. Jika Jongin menyebut dirinya _gay,_ tentu dia ragu. Karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dengan lelaki lain kecuali Kyungsoo. Mungkin Jongin bisa menyebut dirinya dengan _Kyung-sexual._ Iya, karena dia hanya bisa membayangkan dirinya melakukan hal-hal kotor jika _partner_ nya seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Disaat Jongin masih membujuk Kyungsoo untuk melepas pelukannya, pintu kamar itu diketuk dari luar.

"Kyungsoo? Kami pergi sebentar, ya?" _suara Chanyeol._

Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka mulut, Jongin sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam. Hingga akhirnya Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduk dan membuka pintu itu.

"Kalian boleh pergi lama. Aku akan menjaganya." Ujar Jongin yang tersenyum dengan tidak berdosa pula.

Chanyeol menampakkan terkejut ketika melihat Jongin yang dengan santai mengusirnya. Dan melihat hal itu, Jongin bangganya setengah mati—karena dia berhasil membuat kejutan. Meskipun kebanggaannya hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, _karena dia merasa pipi kanannya tertampar dengan cukup keras._

" _ACK! What the hell is this—"_ teriak Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun menampar Jongin sekali lagi, "Anakku juga merindukanmu." ujarnya yang dibarengi dengan senyuman polos ala siswa taman kanak-kanak. _Tanpa dosa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_?"

Terdengar sebuah suara siang itu. Suara yang membuat Jongin terbangun dari ranjangnya—karena Jongin begitu mengenali suara tersebut. Jongin yang semula tidur di kamar bersama Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika keluar dari sana, dia mendapati Mingyu membawa seplastik besar makanan dan menatanya di atas meja makan.

"Mingyu- _ya._ " Sapa Jongin dengan suara malasnya.

Mingyu mendongak, "Astaga! Aku kira baru saja ada mahkluk tak kasat mata memanggilku! Ternyata dirimu, _Hyung._ "

" _Bitch,_ " Jongin mendekat dan duduk di meja makan, "kau menjaganya dengan baik." katanya.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Wonwoo sempat marah padaku karena aku lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ daripada dirinya. Tapi setelah aku menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ dan perintahmu _,_ untungnya dia mengerti," dia duduk di depan Jongin dan menyodorkan piring pada kakak lelakinya, "dimana dia? Tidur?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku akan membangunkannya dulu."

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun, karena dia merasa ada yang harus ditanyakan pada adik lelakinya, maka Jongin kembali dan duduk.

" _Kenapa_ kau kembali—"

"Mingyu- _ya._ "

"Hm?"

"Kyungsoo… hamil?" tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran.

Mingyu terlihat menimang jawabannya, " _Kenapa_ kau tidak bertanya padanya secara langsung? Aku pikir dia lebih berhak untuk menjawab daripada aku."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tahu sesuatu, bukan?"

"Kau harus menanyakan pada dirinya secara langsung, _Hyung._ "

"Tapi aku tidak berani—"

Belum selesai Jongin berbicara, Mingyu menimpali, " _You are a dick, then._ "

" _Fuck you._ "

" _No. I don't like you in that way, Hyung._ Kita tidak _incest._ "

Jongin berdiri, "Diam atau aku potong jatah bulananmu." Ancamnya yang sukses membuat Mingyu terdiam.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dimana Kyungsoo seharusnya sedang menggelung dirinya di dalam selimut dan memeluk _plushie_ Pororonya. Dia mungkin tertidur setelah dengan _excited_ nya menceritakan harinya dan bagaimana Mingyu selalu merawatnya—karena Jongin menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Mingyu—pada Jongin selama dia pergi. Karena jujur Jongin sangat lelah, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidur siang walaupun sebenarnya masih ingin mendengarkan Kyungsoo meracau tidak jelas. Jongin mungkin berharap akan mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan lucu di kamarnya, tapi yang ia dapatkan sebalikya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok di lantai dengan wajah yang panik.

"Soo? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

Mendengar suara Jongin yang baru saja, Kyungsoo menoleh. Matanya membulat dan nafasnya terhenti. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat fatal, karena mungkin dia tidak mengira Jongin akan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jo-jongin—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang ikut berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo.

Dengan mata yang berlarian, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Hmm… aku—"

Belum selesai Kyungsoo menjawab, terdengar sebuah teriakan dari luar, " _Hyung!_ Aku pulang dulu! Aku harus menjemput Wonwoo di kampus!"

Mendengar suara Mingyu, Jongin membalas ucapan itu, " _Okay!_ Sampaikan salamku dan katakan aku berterima kasih pada Wonwoo!"

"Akan kusampaikan kalau kau mentransfer uang lebih untuk bulan ini! Aku pulang, _Hyung!_ "

Jongin melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan wajah kesal," _Such an asshole_." dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _Hyung._ "

"Aku… aku sedang mencari sesuatu…"

"Apa? Aku akan membantumu mencarinya—"

"TIDAK USAH!" Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengerutkan alis padanya, "Maksudku, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan terlebih dulu lalu mencarinya nanti?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, Jongin. Aku harus mendapatkannya sekarang."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menundukkan kepala sembari memilin jari-jemarinya. Matanya berlarian seperti berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Soo? _Baby?_ " tanya Jongin.

"Hmm… aku mencari…"

Jongin sepertinya tahu apa yang Kyungsoo maksudkan. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah muda yang menampilkan dua garis itu. Benda yang mengganggu otak Jongin sedari tadi—karena Jongin tidak tahu harus kapan menanyakan kepastian dari pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Untung saja ada hal yang bisa digunakan Jongin untung memancing pertanyaan, sehingga dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berpikir kapan harus bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, kalau begitu… dimana kau terakhir menaruh benda itu?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Jongin dengan miliknya, "Di… sini." Tunjuknya di samping lampu tidur kamar Jongin, "Kau tidak melihatnya, _'kan_?"

"Ah, itu?" Jongin berdiri dan membuka laci lemari kecilnya, "Ini?" tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dan menunjukkannya pada lelaki tersebut.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Jongin, aku bisa jelaskan—"

Jongin kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu duduk di pangkuannya, " _Okay,_ jelaskan padaku. Ini milikmu, atau bukan?"

"Itu…"

Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "Punyamu?" ucapnya yang sekarang menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah menahan gemas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Itu punyaku…" ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"Jadi?"

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya, "Aku… hamil?"

"Anakku?"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan kesal, "Menurutmu?" ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

Jongin terkekeh dan mencubit hidung Kyungsoo, " _Okay, she is mine._ "

" _She?_ Kau memanggilnya perempuan?"

" _Sorry, HE IS MINE._ " Ucap Jongin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, Jongin! Jangan begitu!"

 _Astaga, aku salah lagi,_ " _Okay, you are mine._ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah sekarang. Dan Jongin merasa lega karena Kyungsoo yang pemalu telah kembali. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah yang mengerut lagi.

"Jadi dia bukan milikmu?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Kalian berdua punyaku. Sudah, _'kan_?"

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku tidak marah," Jongin meletakkan benda tersebut di samping lampu tidur dan mengubah arah Kyungsoo hingga kedua kaki lelaki itu melingkar di pinggangnya, "Makan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Aigoo…_ " ucap Jongin yang kemudian menggendong Kyungsoo ke ruang makan—karena Kyungsoo menolak untuk melepas pelukan di lehernya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, Sehun- _ah._ Menikahinya, sudah pasti. Karena ketika aku memberitahu orang tuaku tadi siang, mereka sangat antusias." Jawab Jongin sembari menyesap kopi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lalu? Agensimu?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan itu pada mereka. Walaupun mereka awalnya tidak menerima itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo sudah mengandung anakku dan mereka tidak bisa apa-apa lagi."

Sehun mengangguk, " _Fans_ mu?"

"Itu yang aku pikirkan, Sehun- _ah._ Aku pasti mengecewakan mereka karena diluar ekspektasi, aku seorang _gay._ "

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sembari menenggak _bubble tea_ miliknya. Dia memaklumi apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya sekarang. Disaat kariernya sedang bagus, dia harus mendapatkan apa yang di hindari. Sebuah masalah tentang pilihan hati, bahkan hingga berbuntut panjang. Hanya saja Sehun yakin, jika Jongin bisa melakukan dengan baik. Karena Sehun mengenal sahabatnya hingga semua hal terburuknya—termasuk bagaimana kebiasaan Jongin yang suka tidak membayar minumannya.

"Kapan _drama web_ mu mulai ditayangkan?" tanya Sehun.

"Malam ini. Satu jam lagi."

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, "Semua _fans_ mu sudah menantikan itu, bukan?" Jongin mengangguk, "Jadikan itu batu loncatan untuk hubungan kalian! Karena pasti, akan ada _shippers-shippers_ yang menjodohkan kalian berdua."

"Lalu?"

"Ya… kau bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi _fans_ mu, _'kan_? Aku yakin mereka akan mendukung kalian, Jong. Kau dan Kyungpoo _Hyung_ terlihat sangat cocok."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Berhenti memanggilnya Kyungpoo."

" _But it suits him._ "

" _He is not a poo!"_

" _I don't call him poo! But,_ Kyungpoo," Sehun memicingkan kedua matanya, "kau sudah mulai sensitif nampaknya. _Couvade syndrome, huh_?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau seperti sedang hamil, Jongin- _ah._ Sangat menyebalkan. Kau akan berempati dengan pasanganmu hingga kau merasakan mual, muntah, pusing dan mungkin sensitif begini."

Jongin terkekeh, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mengalami itu." ucap Sehun dengan wajah yang masam.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendelik penuh rasa kesal pada Jongin. Dia menyadari jika Jongin sedang berbahagia di atas penderitaannya akhir-akhir ini. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya menyadari ada yang berubah dari penampilan Sehun setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Sehun terlihat lebih pucat dan matanya berkantung. Bahkan badannya sedikit mengurus—meskipun sebelumnya sudah cukup kurus. Dia masih menertawakan Sehun yang meliriknya dengan kesal. Hingga realita mulai menohok otaknya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Berarti aku punya kemungkinan untuk mengalaminya juga…" gumamnya—dengan pandangan kosong—yang mulai menyadari apa yang bisa terjadi kelak.

Disaat ini Sehun yang tertawa. Karena dia baru juga menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Luhan. Hanya karena Luhan mengawalinya terlebih dulu, maka Luhan sudah mengalaminya. Dan Kyungsoo belum.

Ketika membicarakan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi pada kehidupan mereka untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri meja mereka. _Luhan._

"Sehunnie?" sapanya lembut.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum pada pasangannya tersebut, "Iya, Lu?"

"Sudah kuduga, aku akan mual jika sudah mencium ini," dia bergumam sebentar dan menutup hidungnya. Kemudian dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyodorkan sebuah botol berwarna merah muda pada Sehun, "ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Parfum. Aku minta kau memakainya."

Sehun mengangkat botol kecil itu. Kemudian meneliti semua detail yang ada disana. Ketika dia menemukan sebuah tulisan, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Ini parfum untukku? Ini parfum untuk anak-anak, Lu—bahkan ini beraroma _strawberry._ "

Luhan mendelik, "Kau tidak mau memakainya?" dia mendengus sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Kalau kau tidak mau, tidur saja sendiri nanti! Karena aku tidak suka dengan bau badanmu dan itu membuatku mual!" ucapnya yang kemudian pergi ke bagian belakang kedai yang memang biasa digunakan untuk Luhan dan Sehun beristirahat.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung kekasihnya dengan wajah yang _blank._ Dia tidak mengira akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari Luhan. Namun dia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dimana Luhan memintanya untuk memakai parfum beraroma _strawberry—no, just no._

Ekspresi Sehun yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan itu disambut dengan tawa menggelegar dari Jongin yang saat ini sudah memegangi perutnya dan menyeka air matanya yang jatuh. Lelaki itu benar-benar menikmati penderitaan sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat puas.

"Dia tidak suka bau badanmu!" Jongin mengatur nafasnya, "Astaga—kau tidur saja diluar, Sehun- _ah!_ Atau tidur di kedai!" ucapnya yang dengan susah payah untuk bernafas.

"Keparat kau, Jong. Aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan agar Kyungsoo _Hyung_ mengalami hal yang sama dengan Luhan _Hyung._ Doa orang teraniaya selalu dikabulkan, Jongin," Sehun berdiri dan menyusul Luhan yang membuat Jongin tertawa dengan lebih keras, "Tunggu aku! Luhan, _Sayang! Baby!_ "

Jongin menatap sahabatnya yang kalang kabut itu dengan perut yang hampir kram karena tertawa. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sehun takluk dan mati kutu—itu membuatnya puas dan terhibur. Meskipun setelahnya, Jongin sadar jika dia bisa mengalami hal yang sama. Ketika dia mengingat Kyungsoo yang ada di _apartment_ nya sendirian, dia segera mengambil jaketnya dan pergi. Walaupun dia merasa ada yang mengganjal—karena dia sadar jika mungkin akan bernasib sama dengan Sehun, tapi dia agaknya lega. _Karena dia mendapatkan kopi gratis hari itu—dan Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan Luhan sehingga tidak menagih dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Soo? _Baby?_ " Panggil Jongin yang masuk ke _apartment_ sembari melepas sepatunya sembarangan.

" _I'm here!_ " balas Kyungsoo.

Ketika Jongin masuk ke dalam, dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan masakannya di dapurnya. Kyungsoo memang mengatakan bahwa mereka nanti harus makan malam berdua, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mengira Kyungsoo akan memasaknya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau akan memesan makanan, bukan memasak sendiri begini." Ucap Jongin yang mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo sebentar dan berdiri di samping lelaki tersebut.

"Aku sedang ingin melakukannya, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hingga matanya menghilang.

"Aku akan menunggunya dengan sabar," Jongin berjalan dan duduk di meja makan dan memilih untuk melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk, "apa kau ingat jika hari ini episode pertama drama kita keluar?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalikkan badan, "AH! Benar juga! Aku lupa…" ucapnya.

" _It's okay._ Kau pasti melakukannya dengan baik, _Hyung._ Aku sudah melihat _teaser_ nya dan semua terlihat bagus."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Meskipun dia tidak memberikan jawaban lebih. Dia masih diam dan sorot matanya cenderung turun dan menuju ke lantai. Terlihat banyak keraguan dari wajahnya. Dan itu tidak luput dari tangkapan Jongin.

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lagi, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya… bagaimana jika _fans_ mu tidak menyukaiku?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau memikirkan itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Pikirkan saja kesehatanmu, _Dear._ Aku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Tapi—"

Jongin membalikkan badan Kyungsoo agar kembali tertuju pada masakannya yang masih mengepul dan mengaduk makanan itu, "Dengar, aku saja tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi mereka. Mengapa kau memikirkannya? Kau hanya perlu memikirkan dirimu sendiri, dan _dia._ Lagipula mereka pasti akan menerimamu. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ saja tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan merasa _insecure,_ Soo. Kau punya lebih dari apa yang kau kira."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia merasa lega karena Jongin melakukan apa yang tidak ia pikirkan. Selama ini Kyungsoo mengira Jongin akan meninggalkannya, karena pada awalnya Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia bukan seorang _gay._ Namun setelah dia menjalani pekerjaan bersama selama beberapa bulan belakangan, Kyungsoo sadar jika Jongin mau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang menjadi kesalahan mereka. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo mengira Jongin hanya merasa bersalah, tapi apa yang dilakukan Jongin akhir-akhir ini menyadarkan dirinya.

Seperti selama Jongin pergi, Jongin meminta Mingyu untuk menjaganya dan bahkan menyuruh Mingyu untuk membelikan makanan untuknya jika Chanyeol sedang tidak bisa. Bahkan adik Jongin itu sempat mengeluh karena kakaknya terlalu cerewet dan memrintahnya terus-menerus. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga merasa Jongin menjadi sangat protektif. Terbukti, jika Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya dan harus jauh dari ponsel, Jongin akan terus-menerus mengirimkan pesan. Bahkan pernah suatu hari Kyungsoo mendapatkan 18 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin ketika Kyungsoo lupa untuk mengatakan jika hari itu dia ada jadwal untuk _shooting_ sebuah iklan.

Mungkin Jongin over-protektif, tapi Kyungsoo menyukai itu. Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin yang suka mengomel jika dia belum makan malam atau tidak sarapan. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga menyukai bagaimana Jongin memarahinya ketika dia lupa mengenakan jaketnya. Itu mungkin sepele, tapi karena Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa dia lebih berharga dari yang dia kira sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan punggungnya di _headboard_ ranjang sembari mengendus pucuk kepala yang ada di bawah dagunya itu. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang seseorang yang sekarang sibuk dengan _laptop_ milik Jongin. Bahkan sesekali dia menggelitik pinggang itu dan membuat orang tersebut terkikik geli. Memang, Kyungsoo sedang mendarat di sela-sela kaki Jongin, dan dia dengan nyamannya menyandarkan punggung di badan kekasihnya itu. Dia sendiri sedang sibuk dengan layar yang menampilkan _website_ dimana _drama_ episode pertamanya akan diputar. Dan mereka berdua, memutuskan untuk menontonnya bersama.

"Bagaimana jika aku terlihat buruk?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan," Jongin menaikkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga sejajar dengannya agar dia bisa ikut mengoperasikan komputer jinjingnya, " _look, they love you._ " Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan komentar-komentar yang ada di laman yang menampilkan _teaser drama web_ mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menaruh dagu di pundaknya itu, " _But I love you._ "

Jongin menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya, "Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Kau yang mengajariku." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Jangan melakukan itu. _Or I will kiss you. Hard._ "

" _Try me._ "

"Soo? Kita harus menonton _drama web_ nya dulu. Setelah itu kita bisa melakukan hal lain."

Kyungsoo terkikik, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Mereka berdua bertahan pada posisi yang sama selama kurang lebih satu jam ke depan. Sebenarnya mereka lebih memperhatikan dan membaca komentar-komentar yang berjalan secara cepat. Banyak yang tidak percaya jika Jongin berani mengambil peran _gay_ begini. Tapi banyak juga yang bahagia karena Jongin tidak memerankan tokoh yang berdampingan dengan wanita. Semua komentar yang membahas Jongin itu kemudian berubah 180 derajat ketika Kyungsoo keluar. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sangat lucu. Beberapa diantaranya, yang belum tahu siapa Kyungsoo, malah penasaran dengan dia. Meskipun peran Kyungsoo lebih _manly_ dari sikap kesehariannya, tapi banyak dari mereka yang merasa gemas dengan wajahnya.

" _Aww, I got jealous._ " Goda Jongin yang juga membaca komentar itu.

"Tapi mereka membicarakan dirimu juga."

Jongin terkekeh, "Lihat, _Do Kyungsoo, Noona menyukaimu!_ " ucapnya sembari menirukan komentar disana.

" _Noona?_ " Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih tertawa kecil, "Lihat! Kai… Soo? Kai Kyungsoo?" ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah komentar-komentar yang baru masuk.

" _Aww, that's cute. I like that._ "

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Mereka memanggilmu _Kai_ , berarti kau berhasil memerankan peranmu. Tapi mereka tetap memanggilku Kyungsoo, bukan _Dyo._ "

Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin segera menunjukkan alasan mengapa orang-orang itu menyebutnya dengan nama Kyungsoo, "Mereka bilang kau lebih cocok dengan nama Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo is cuter, Baby._ "

Jongin selebihnya hanya melingkarkan lengannya dan mempertahankan dagunya di pundak sebelah kiri milik Kyungsoo. Dia tidak memperhatikan komentar dan dramanya, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang saat ini berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dilihatnya di layar komputer jinjing miliknya. Dia tertawa kecil sebelum mencium pipi Kyungsoo sekilas. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu fokus, maka dia tidak menanggapi dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat ini.

Jongin merasa lega, karena _fans_ nya tidak menganggap apa yang dilakukannya buruk. Bahkan banyak dari _fans_ nya mengatakan bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu. Ada yang mendukung mereka untuk berkencan juga—dan itu di luar ekspektasinya.

"OH! Adegan ini!" seru Kyungsoo pada adegan dimana dia dan Jongin terkulai di lantai _studio._

"Ohoo! _You kissed me!_ "

Komentar-komentar dari _netizen_ yang membanjiri lamannya. Banyak dari mereka heboh, karena baru episode pertama dan mereka sudah mendapatkan _kissing scene._ Walaupun sebenarnya sangat polos, tapi tetap saja, pasti tidak ada yang menyangka.

 **' _Heol, kissing scene? Jongin Oppa benar-benar gila hingga mau melakukan ini.'_**

 **' _They are so cute. I can't TT'_**

 **' _Do Kyungsoo! Aku ingin menculikmu!'_**

 **' _Biarkan mereka berkencan, aku menyukainya!'_**

 **' _My heart TT Aku harap berita kencan mereka benar-benar terjadi!'_**

 **' _Aku awalnya mengira akan jijik untuk menonton ini. Tapi sekarang… KAISOO for life! TT'_**

Jongin tertawa kecil. Di balik tawanya itu dia merasa sangat lega, karena banyak diantara mereka mendukung jika mereka berkencan. Meskipun yang menentang dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak _gay_ juga masih cukup banyak. Semua beban yang menggelayut di pundak Jongin sudah mulai terangkat. Restu dari _fans_ nya mungkin akan dia dapatkan dengan cukup mudah. Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk benar-benar mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Sesekali dia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang sekarang mengembang—karena Kyungsoo tersenyum terus-menerus. Ketika _drama web_ episode pertama mereka selesai, Kyungsoo menutup komputer jinjing itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian dia menyusul Jongin lagi di ranjang dan menyusupkan dirinya ke dalam lengan Jongin yang sudah terbuka untuk menyambutnya.

" _They like me?_ " tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja mereka menyukaimu. Siapa yang tidak menyukaimu, hm?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin, "Aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Awalnya… begitu. ACK! Sakit, Soo!" seru Jongin yang mengaduh ketika Kyungsoo mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kau bahkan bukan seorang _gay_ dulu." Gumam Kyungsoo yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

"Aku pikir aku begitu. Tapi aku bertemu dengan dirimu. Dan setelah itu kau dengan santainya membuat aku merasa gemas."

"Tapi aku bukan seorang bayi."

"Kau seorang bayi," Jongin terkekeh, "yang sudah bisa membuat bayi sendiri." Ucapnya yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin bersumpah melihat telinga Kyungsoo berubah memerah. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menyusupkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di dadanya. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo selucu itu. Apapun yang di lakukan olehnya sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan saat ini Jongin tidak bisa menentukan, jika anak mereka lahir nanti, siapa yang lebih lucu, bayi mereka, atau Kyungsoo sendiri.

" _Hey,_ lihat aku. Soo?" ucap Jongin yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Tidak mau." Tahan Kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan ucapan tak jelas—karena dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di badan Jongin.

Dengan sigap, Jongin membalikkan badan lelaki itu dan menindihnya. Tidak sepenuhnya menindih, karena dia menahan badannya dengan kedua lengannya. Dia bermaksud untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, namun Kyungsoo dengan sigap menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"YA! Jangan ditutup." Ucap Jongin yang berusaha mengalihkan tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan miliknya.

"Tidak mau. Kau membuatku malu."

"Tidak lagi. Aku berjanji."

Semula Kyungsoo hanya membuka jemarinya dan mengintip mata Jongin dari sela-selanya. Ketika melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang lembut, Kyungsoo membuka wajahnya dan memilih untuk menarik hidung Jongin dengan cukup keras.

"Sakit, Sayang." Rengek Jongin.

"Jangan menatapku begitu!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pergi dari atas badanku, dan kita tidur. Aku harus pergi ke tempat _shooting_ besok pagi."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau."

"Jongin…" rengek Kyungsoo nada kesal dan bibir yang mengerucut.

" _Aigoo…_ "

Bukannya tidur, Jongin malah mencium Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Bukan ciuman yang nafsu sebenarnya. Lebih ke rasa gemas yang sangat. Kyungsoo memang sangat lucu hingga Jongin ingin menciumnya tanpa henti. Seperti sekarang, jika Kyungsoo tidak merengek dan berkata cukup, mungkin Jongin tetap melakukannya.

Tawa Jongin mengudara sebelum dia merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Dia menjadi obyek tangan Kyungsoo setelahnya, karena Kyungsoo meremas wajahnya berkali-kali dan Jongin hanya memberikan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu hingga membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Bahkan tawa dari lelaki bermata bulat itu seperti tawa anak kecil ketika melihat ayahnya berekspresi bodoh di depannya, sangat mirip hingga Jongin ingin memeluknya.

Jongin tidak ingat kapan malamnya dirasa sangat lega begini. Otaknya yang sedari siang hari dipenuhi dengan keingintahuan dan rasa khawatir yang besar sudah sirna semenjak melihat komentar-komentar yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Walaupun mungkin hanya sebuah peran, namun mereka pasti akan mendukung jika benar-benar terjadi—sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Mungkin tinggal selangkah lagi, atau beberapa. Meskipun begitu, Jongin sudah mengetahui bagaimana akhir dari ceritanya. _And he knows that God is not that unfair._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

"Kau sudah melihat akun ini?" tanya Yixing.

"Hm? Akun apa?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar ponsel yang disodorkan oleh manajernya itu, "Apa ini, _Hyung?_ "

" _Fancafe_ yang mencantumkan namamu dan Kyungsoo. _Kai… soo? Kai-Kyungsoo?_ "

"Benarkah?" Jongin merebut ponsel itu dan membacanya, "Ohoo! Sudah 4000 lebih anggotanya. Hanya dalam waktu semalam." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Mereka menyukai kalian." Ucap Yixing.

"Tentu saja! Kami cocok, bukan?"

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya, "Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo tidak berpasangan dengan Minho?"

"Tidak, _Hyung._ Dia berpasangan denganku."

Yixing menoleh ke arah Jongin dan membelalakkan matanya, "Ah! Pantas saja! Semalam aku menonton dramanya dan berpikir mengapa bukan Minho yang berciuman dengan Kyungsoo. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

" _Hyung—"_

"Padahal akan sangat lucu jika Minho dengan Kyungsoo… _MinSoo!_ Apa sebaiknya aku membuat akun _fancafe_ untuk mereka juga?"

"Yixing _Hyung…_ Drama ini bercerita tentang aku dan Kyungsoo. Bukan Minho dan Kyungsoo _—_ "

Yixing merebut ponsel miliknya dari tangannya, "Aku akan membuatnya sekarang!"

Dan disaat itu Jongin menyadari bahwa mungkin, ketika Tuhan membagikan jatah otak pada manusia, Yixing tersesat pada tempat yang salah sehingga hanya mendapatkan sisanya. _Bahkan Yixing sudah tersesat ketika otaknya belum tiba._

* * *

 ** _I miss_** **Yixing,** ** _though._** **Huhuhu :((**

 **Tapi kesel sama Yixing disini abisan lemot banget TT *gimana ceritanya kesel sama tokoh yang dibikin sendiri***

 _ **Baekhyun-Chanyeol**_ **nya bakal muncul juga kok. Tapi kerjaannya ngerangkep jadi emak-bapaknya Kyungsoo buat ke depannya huahahhaha**

 **Buat ff lain sabar yak. Idenya udah ada kok. Cuman ngetiknya aja yang mager hoho**

 **Enjoy ya, _guys!_**

 **Salam, DerpMyungsoo.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Being hormonal is the same as being a bitch, sometimes.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ada lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, " _No._ Aku ingin tidur sekarang juga."

Jongin menghela nafasnya ketika Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah dan menghadapkan punggungnya. Sudah biasa sebenarnya, karena Jongin mengalami ini selama beberapa hari belakangan. Semenjak Kyungsoo benar-benar tinggal bersamanya, melakukan aktivitas berdua, membuat Jongin menyadari banyak yang berubah dari Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya fisik, tentu saja Kyungsoo makin bulat dimana-mana, tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini, Jongin menjadi tempat untuk Kyungsoo membuang amarahnya.

Jongin memakluminya; sangat memaklumi itu. Lagipula dia tidak separah Chanyeol yang pernah diusir dari rumah hanya karena membelikan Baekhyun es krim dengan rasa yang salah; atau Sehun yang harus tidur di _café_ hanya karena Luhan memaksanya untuk memakai parfum beraroma _strawberry—_ dan Sehun tidak mau _._ Kyungsoo masih jinak, tentu. Dia paling kalem diantara ketiganya. Tapi Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo yang masih malu-malu atau manja padanya, bukan Kyungsoo yang mudah protes dan memerintah.

Dia tersenyum getir sembari menatap punggung kekasihnya itu. Dia ingin memeluknya, tapi dia tahu Kyungsoo akan menghindar dan lebih memilih untuk menjauh. Jongin melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menimang apakah dia harus tidur atau tidak karena jam tujuh pagi dia harus pergi ke manajemennya untuk membicarakan proyek drama besar barunya. Dia tahu, jika dia pergi tidur sekarang juga, akan sangat mungkin dia tidak terbangun, dan lagipula, Kyungsoo belum tahu bagaimana jadwalnya nanti. Maka dari itu, dia memilih untuk menyibakkan selimutnya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di dapur, mencari-cari apakah ada sesuatu yang dimakan. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sekardus besar _Choco Pie._ Dia sudah tersenyum bahagia, namun kebahagiaannya hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik ketika dia ingat bahwa itu milik Kyungsoo. Jika Jongin memakan satu bungkus kecil saja, maka Kyungsoo bisa merengek dan tidak berbicara dengannya seharian; layaknya Jongin adalah hantu yang transparan.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya di kamar dengan mengendap-endap. Didapatinya nafas Kyungsoo yang sudah teratur, dan lelaki itu sekarang menghadap ke arah dimana Jongin seharusnya tidur. Kyungsoo meringkuk, seperti biasanya. Ingin Jongin kembali ke ranjang mereka, namun dia takut Kyungsoo terbangun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

" _I miss you,_ Soo." Gumam Jongin yang mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar lagi.

Beberapa hari ini dia memang punya pekerjaan ekstra. Semenjak _web_ dramanya bersama Kyungsoo—yang masih diputar empat episode—menjadi pembicaraan publik, tawaran datang dari banyak arah. Tidak hanya untuk drama pada umumnya, bahkan untuk drama _gay_ sekalipun. Mereka bilang, Jongin bisa memerankannya dengan baik, dan _chemistry_ nya bersama Kyungsoo benar-benar bagus. Padahal itu sudah bisa terbaca, karena mereka berkencan sekarang.

Matanya terasa berat. Badannya lelah, jika bisa jujur. Tapi nampaknya keadaan _apartment_ sedang tidak benar-benar membantu. Jika pagi, dia akan disambut dengan pemandangan dimana Kyungsoo meringkuk sembari mengeluarkan kembali makanannya ke kloset, dan Jongin yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Disaat pagi juga, Jongin akan menerima rengekan dari Kyungsoo yang berkata bahwa ini semua salahnya. Dulu, dia masih bisa menertawakan itu, karena Kyungsoo yang merengek adalah Kyungsoo yang _adorable._ Namun sekarang, itu semua berubah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan.

Terkadang, jika pulang dari bekerja, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah mendelik padanya. Berulang kali sebenarnya Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak perlu menunggunya untuk makan malam, tapi Kyungsoo bersikukuh. Walaupun, setelahnya, Kyungsoo melemparkan semua omelannya pada Jongin yang tidak bisa membalikkan satu katapun.

Dia menggulirkan foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya dan mendapati foto _ultrasound_ yang dikirimkan Kyungsoo tiga hari lalu. Disaat itu Jongin sedang melakukan _shooting CF,_ sehingga tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo—yang pada akhirnya pergi bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang vakum, dan mungkin hanya akan menerima pekerjaan seperti pemotretan atau semacamnya. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya melarang Kyungsoo untuk beraktivitas, dan karena Kyungsoo yang berfisik lumayan lemah, maka dia mengiyakan semua perintah Jongin tersebut.

" _Stay strong, Baby Boy._ " Gumam Jongin dengan senyum bodohnya pada gambar yang hanya menampilkan bulatan berbentuk aneh tersebut.

Jongin menginginkan anak laki-laki, dan Kyungsoo sebaliknya. Ketika Kyungsoo dengan semangat mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan anak perempuan, Jongin hanya bisa berkata _iya._ Dia menyetujuinya. Jongin tidak berani mengutarakan pendapatnya, karena, jika dia melakukannya, Kyungsoo akan merengek seperti biasanya.

" _Stay strong, Papa._ " Gumamnya yang sebenarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan rasa malas pagi itu. Dia ingin lebih lama di ranjang tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin kelaparan sebelum berangkat bekerja. Kyungsoo, yang menghadapkan punggungnya pada Jongin itu menguap, dan membalikkan badannya. Jika biasanya dia disambut dengan seseorang, maka pagi itu tidak. Ranjang di sebelahnya seperti tidak tersentuh, sama sekali. Bahkan bantal yang biasanya sudah hampir terjatuh, kali ini tertata dengan rapi.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Menanti adanya jawaban dari panggilannya baru saja. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat dia menunggu, jawaban itu tidak kunjung terdengar. Dengan segera, dia menjejakkan kaki keluar dari kamar.

"Jongin? _Nini-ya!_ "

Dia menyerah ketika melihat _apartment_ benar-benar sepi. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa, tentu saja. Dengan keadaan sepele begitu rasanya dia sudah ingin menangis. Entah, akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sangat sensitif. Bahkan terkadang dia tersinggung dengan candaan Jongin yang padahal, sudah biasa dia dengar.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah meja makan. Dia mendapati tiga irisan _toast_ berada di atas piring dan disandingkan dengan _Nutella_ yang tersisa separuh dari wadah besarnya. Di samping piring itu, Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna kuning, dan coretan-coretan huruf yang sangat amat ia kenal.

 _Good morning, Sunshine!_

 _Jika kau menemukan ini berarti aku sudah tidak di rumah._

 _Aku harus pergi ke kantor tepat jam tujuh, dan aku lupa untuk memberitahumu semalam._

 _Sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf, aku sudah memanggangkan roti untukmu._

 _Bukan, untukmu dan untuk Binnie._

 _^^v_

 ** _Happy breakfast, Dear!_**

 ** _Your J._**

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Hatinya selalu terasa hangat jika tahu Jongin memanggil anak mereka dengan sebutan _Binnie._ Meskipun belum benar-benar terlihat, tapi Jongin selalu berandai-andai dan terkadang memegang perutnya yang belum tumbuh besar itu.

Terkadang dia merasa bersalah pada Jongin. Lelaki itu sangat sabar untuk menghadapi sikapnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. _But he can't help it; after all._ Sifatnya yang biasanya saja sudah bisa digolongkan _childish,_ apalagi sedang dalam keadaan _hormonal_ begini. Dia ingin mengubah itu, jika bisa. Tapi tak jarang dia hanya ingin marah, merengek; dan Jongin mau tidak mau menjadi sasarannya.

Layaknya pagi ini, jika tidak ada roti panggang dan _Nutella,_ pasti dia akan menelepon Jongin dan seperti biasa, membuang kekesalannya. Bukan hanya menjadi orang yang pemarah, tapi Kyungsoo juga berubah menjadi orang yang sangat posesif. Sering dia melarang Jongin untuk melakukan ini itu hanya karena dia takut Jongin akan dekat dengan orang lain—meskipun dia tahu Jongin tidak akan melakukannya. _Yup, possessive couple, indeed._

Disaat dia sedang sibuk mengoleskan _Nutella_ nya, pintu _apartment_ terbuka. Kyungsoo menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol beserta Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata besar dan berkedip itu.

"Jongin menyuruh kami kemari. Dia hanya ingin kami memastikan kau sudah makan atau belum—kau sepertinya sedang makan _sih._ " Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan kembali mendaratkan perhatian pada roti panggangnya, "Jongin yang menyuruh kalian kemari?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ini. Dia juga menyuruh kami untuk membelikan susu cokelat hangat untukmu."

" _Thank you, Hyung! Such a perfect breakfast._ " Kicau Kyungsoo yang langsung meraih susu cokelat yang dibawa Chanyeol.

" _Aigoo,_ " Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "rasanya aku tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan Jongin tempo hari." Gumamnya.

"EH?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol, "Jongin mengatakan apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Soo," merasa hampir mengucapkan hal yang dirahasiakan, Chanyeol langsung mengubah arah topik pembicaraan, " _ah,_ aku baru ingat. Manajemen menyusunkan jadwal kegiatan untukmu. Sekitar tiga minggu lagi, tepat ketika _drama web_ mu selesai, kau harus melaksanakan _fan meeting_ selama dua hari. Setelah itu kau baru bisa vakum total— _well,_ sampai kau merasa siap untuk kembali lagi."

"Begitukah?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Apalagi ketika melihat Kyungsoo, lelaki yang selama ini ditemaninya dan sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri duduk dengan Baekhyun, yang sekarang menjadi bagian hidupnya. Mereka berdua menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat polos dan mata yang tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang mengunyah makanannya sehingga pipinya terlihat lebih gembung, dan Baekhyun sendiri, dengan berat badan yang sudah naik beberapa kilogram, membuat pipinya juga lebih _chubby_ daripada sebelumnya. _Yah,_ walaupun Baekhyun selalu membenci kenyataan itu.

" _Uhum._ Tapi aku pikir sepertinya Jongin akan melarangmu melakukan apapun—" Chanyeol menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian, "pipi kalian menjadi _chubby_ dan itu sangat lucu, astaga."

 _His inner thoughts speak louder than it should be._ Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya—sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ketika melihat mata yang membunuh dari Baekhyun dan wajah yang meringsut dari Kyungsoo. Mereka berbeda, tentu. Jika Kyungsoo adalah orang yang berubah menjadi anak kecil, maka Baekhyun adalah iblis yang siap membunuh kapan saja; dan Chanyeol akan menghadapi keduanya setelah mengatakan satu kalimat saja. _Poor him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku ingin pulang, _Hyung…_ " gerutu Jongin pada Yixing yang duduk di samping.

"Aku juga, Jongin. Aku juga."

Mereka masih ada di kantor manajemen Jongin. Sudah malam hari dan Jongin belum makan malam—dia sangat lapar tentu saja. Mereka masih membahas bagaimana jadwal Jongin ke depannya dan juga kontrak yang sudah akan habis dalam waktu dekat. Mereka membicarakan apakah Jongin akan menandatangani kontrak baru atau pergi ke agensi lain. Karena Jongin adalah salah satu sumber pendapatan manajemennya, maka mereka berusaha mempertahankannya. Termasuk dengan memberkan tawaran seperti kebebasan berkencan dan semacamnya.

Jongin sudah lelah. Apalagi dengan jadwal tambahannya yang baru saja dia selesaikan. Siang hari tadi, dia harus melakukan pemotretan secara mendadak. Untung saja dia sedang tidak dalam jadwal yang lain, jadi Jongin bisa melakukannya. Setelah melakukan pemotretan hingga petang, Jongin kembali ke agensi untuk membicarakan hal yang lain-lain. Dia sangat bosan sejujurnya, apalagi CEO agensinya yang sedari tadi menawarkan ini itu padanya. Sebenarnya Jongin akan memperpanjang kontraknya, tapi dia hanya ingin diberi kebebeasan lebih; termasuk untuk berkencan atau mungkin nanti menikah.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Jongin pada Yixing.

Lelaki itu mengangkat jam tangannya, "Sembilan?"

"OH!"

Merasa terkejut, Jongin langsung mencari ponselnya. Dengan cepat dia mencari salah satu kontak yang tertera dan meneleponnya. _Our Kyungsoo._

"Halo?" tanya Jongin setelah menunggu beberapa saat.

" _Jonginnie! Cepat pulang!_ "

Jongin tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Kyungsoo berseru dengan cerianya, "Sebentar lagi, Soo. Sudah makan?"

" _Sudah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru saja datang dan kami makan bersama! Mereka membawa untuk empat orang tapi kau tidak ada di rumah…_ "

Jujur, Jongin bisa membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang meringsut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Dia juga bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang merengek manja. Kyungsoo yang seperti inilah yang ia rindukan, namun itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Jongin tahu itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan pulang jika semua urusan sudah selesai. _Ah,_ kau tidak ingin menitipkan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya nanti jika pulang."

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar sebelum berbicara, _"Ddeokbokki! Aku ingin ddeokbokki, Jongin…"_

"Tapi itu pedas, Sayang. Bukankah yang lain lebih baik?"

" _Aku ingin itu, Jongin. Tidak ada yang lain._ "

Jongin terkekeh, "Baiklah. Aku akan membelikannya nanti. Lainnya?"

" _Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat pulang saja._ "

"Aku akan cepat pulang jika semuanya sudah selesai. Akan dengan segera pulang." Ucap Jongin menegaskan.

" _Aku menunggumu, Nini!"_

Jongin tersenyum dengan bodoh ketika menutup teleponnya. Rasa lelahnya seperti menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan lucunya—tadi. Meskipun dia tahu dia harus terus berbuat baik agar Kyungsoo tetap seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa memahami, jujur, mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi sangat amat sensitif. Dia tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang bermasalah dengan hormon, tapi sikap sensitifnya serasa berubah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Seperti… apapun yang dilakukan Jongin tidak pernah benar.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing yang mendengar percakapan Jongin di telepon baru saja.

"Uh? Iya, _Hyung. Ah,_ bisakah nanti kita membeli _ddeokbokki_ dulu ketika perjalanan pulang?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Kyungsoo memintanya?"

"Iya… aku bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan jika tidak membelinya nanti."

"Dia menjadi sangat sensitif?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Sangat amat sensitif."

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak mengalami hal parah seperti Chanyeol dan temanmu itu… siapa? _Bihun?_ "

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Sehun, _Hyung._ "

"Seingatku dia bernama _Bihun! Ah,_ lupakan saja—tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengusirmu dari rumah, bukan?"

"Iya… tapi sama saja, _Hyung._ Terkadang, jika menurutnya aku menyebalkan, aku tidak akan dianggap. Seperti… transparan."

"Kau tidak transparan, Jongin. Kau sangat terlihat! Kecuali jika cahaya gelap—redup mungkin? Karena kulitmu lumayan _temaram_ —"

Jongin menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar ucapan manajernya itu, " _Hyung, please._ "

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku mudah teralihkan, memang."

"Aku sudah tahu," Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "tapi terkadang aku merasa tidak punya harga diri, _Hyung._ Entah, mungkin karena dia menyuruhku ini itu dan aku hanya bisa berkata _iya._ "

"Tidak apa, Jongin. Lagipula, jika Kyungsoo sedang terkena _morning sickness_ misalnya, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bukan?" Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah yang murung, "kau tahu, kau hanya perlu menahan ini beberapa saat. Karena mungkin Kyungsoo akan berubah biasa lagi seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi kau tadi tahu bagaimana berjuangnya dia nanti." Ucap Yixing.

"Iya, aku juga merasa begitu. Apalagi jika pagi hari—dia harus memuntahkan semua makanannya atau hanya karena bau-bauan aneh yang menurutku tidak aneh sama sekali. Bahkan terkadang aku hanya bisa mengusap punggungnya jika dia meringkuk—apalagi fisiknya ringkih begitu. Aku tidak tega, tapi… _hey!_ Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti, _Hyung?_ " tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku? Mengatakan apa?"

"Yang baru saja! Kau baru saja menasehatiku dengan baik— _wow!_ "

" _Ah,_ benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi."

Jongin ingin membenturkan kepala Yixing. Berharap agar otak Yixing bekerja dengan normal. Terkadang Jongin merasa takjub dengan manajernya itu. Yixing selalu bisa mengingat jadwalnya dengan baik, menatanya dengan rapi, bahkan sekarang bisa dibilang sangat amat jauh _lebih_ rapi dari Baekhyun. Yixing juga orang yang tepat waktu, sama seperti Baekhyun. Jika dulu Baekhyun membangunkannya dengan cara yang _brutal,_ maka sekarang Jongin tidak merasakan itu lagi. Selain karena Kyungsoo sudah tinggal bersamanya, Yixing selalu membangunkannya dengan cara menelepon berulang kali layaknya _alarm_ yang tidak berhenti. _It is annoying; as hell._

Semua ada kurang dan lebihnya. Seperti Yixing yang lemah otak—otaknya berjalan sangat lambat—tapi dia orang yang sangat penyabar dan telaten, dan Baekhyun, orang yang pemarah tapi bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Jongin mengalami keduanya, dan bersyukur karena bekerja dengan mereka. Sebab, Yixing dan Baekhyun lah yang membantu semua pekerjaannya berjalan dengan baik.

" _Eh, by the way,_ bisakah kita mampir ke kedai kopi _Bihun_ nanti?"

" _Sehun, Hyung._ Oh Sehun."

"Iya Oh Sehun atau _Bihun_ sama saja. Pokoknya temanmu itu."

Jongin mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya, "Aku senang kau memanggilnya _Bihun._ Karena dia menyebut Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _Kyungpoo._ " Gumam Jongin yang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dengan penuh rasa lelah.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo? Aku pulang." Ucap Jongin dengan rasa was-was.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dia pulang dua jam setelah Kyungsoo menelepon di kantor tadi, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat kekasihnya itu menunggu. Dengan kantong plastik berisi _ddeokbokki_ panas di tangannya, dia masuk ke dalam _apartment_. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan rasa lelah yang luar biasa. Selain karena kegiatan yang berjalan seharian penuh, dia juga merasa kurang tidur dan kepalanya sedikit pening. Memang, pagi sebelumnya Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan lebih memilih menonton televisi saja.

"Soo? _Baby_?" panggil Jongin yang melepas jaketnya dan bergegas menuju kamar.

Ketika dia membuka kamarnya, dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap. Dia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap tidur. Dengan perlahan Jongin meletakkan barang-barangnya; dia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara agar Kyungsoo tetap terlelap. Walaupun pada akhirnya, dia membuat kegaduhan fatal karena menjatuhkan _deodorant_ nya dengan suara keras.

" _Shit!_ " umpat Jongin yang bergegas mengambil _deodorant_ miliknya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, "Jongin?"

"Oh, _hey._ Aku baru saja pulang. Pesananmu ada di meja makan. Kau bisa memakannya sekarang. Aku akan mandi cepat; jika kau menungguku— _in case._ " Ucap Jongin yang sudah bertelanjang dada itu.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin memakannya. Kau bisa memakannya jika kau mau."

" _Oh?_ "

Jongin kecewa, jika dia bisa mengatakannya. Apalagi Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan tidak berekspresi. Tapi dalam hatinya, Jongin merasa itu wajar. Karena mungkin dia pulang terlambat. Dua jam menunggu tentu membuat rasa lapar atau hanya sekadar ingin itu hilang dengan sendirinya.

" _Okay._ "

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan perasaan tidak menentu; berada di antara rasa bersalah dan rasa kesal. Jika dia bisa, dia akan berteriak pada Kyungsoo. Ayolah, dia sangat lelah dan emosinya kemana-mana. Tapi dia juga merasa bersalah karena pulang terlambat. Jadi mungkin saja Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Mungkin, _mungkin saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Astaga… tidak ada makanan sama sekali." Gumam Jongin yang sudah selesai mandi dan menginspeksi dapurnya.

Dia mendengus kesal, karena mungkin Mingyu menghabiskan makanannya tadi. Memang, dia dan Mingyu selalu makan dengan porsi besar. Jadi wajar saja jika Mingyu memakannya, lagipula dia tadi tidak di rumah, bukan?

Sedikit ada rasa menyesal karena Jongin menolak tawaran Yixing yang menyarankan dirinya untuk makan terlebih dulu. Karena Jongin memikirkan kue beras yang dia beli itu—apalagi orang yang memintanya—maka Jongin mengesampingkan kebutuhannya untuk makan. Dengan rasa putus asa, Jongin membuka _cabinet_ dapurnya, mengambil sebungkus _ramyeon,_ dan memasaknya _._ Dia tidak berani menyentuh _ddeokbokki_ milik Kyungsoo, karena dia tahu Kyungsoo akan menginginkannya nanti—bahkan Jongin sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Dia ingin segera tidur. Tapi dia tahu Kyungsoo sedang kesal padanya. Dia merindukan Kyungsoo yang dulu; yang belum terserang oleh hormon. Dimana Kyungsoo selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum dan mata yang melengkung. Rasanya, Jongin ingin menangis sekarang. Hanya karena dia merasa kecewa dan ingin marah, tapi tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Yang ada, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini.

Dengan langkah terseret, Jongin mengangkat mangkok berisi _ramyeon_ panasnya itu ke arah balkon. Disana dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi malas dan mulai meletakkan apa yang dia bawa. Semangkok _ramyeon_ panas, sebotol besar air dingin, ponsel, dan… barang yang lama tidak Jongin sentuh, _sebungkus rokok._ Jongin merokok, _dulu._ Ketika dia masih sekolah menengah atas dan sedikit merasa ketagihan. Dia mulai menguranginya ketika sudah mulai bekerja. Walaupun dia tetap menyediakan sebungkus rokok dan mengkonsumsinya jika dia sedang _stress_ atau jenuh seperti sekarang.

Dia menyantap makanannya di bawah dinginnya udara malam dan gemerlapnya kota Seoul. Sudah lama dia tidak duduk disana. Memang, semenjak Mingyu keluar dari _apartment_ nya, dia jarang melakukan itu. Di balkon itu terdapat dua buah kursi malas, sehingga dulu, ketika mereka—Jongin dan Mingyu—masih tinggal bersama, mereka duduk disana berdua dan membicarakan hal-hal konyol. Mulai dari masalah keluarga yang mungkin berat, masalah pasangan dan tipe idealnya, hingga membicarakan masa kecil mereka yang rindukan. Sekarang, Jongin duduk disana seorang diri. Dia merindukan kehadiran adiknya, tentu saja. Meskipun jika diingat-ingat lagi, Jongin sering mengusirnya—sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar mengusirnya.

Ketika makanannya sudah sudah habis, Jongin mengambil sebatang rokok dan mulai menyalakannya. Dia menyandarkan punggung sembari mengamati langit Seoul yang dipenuhi dengan bintang. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan hangatnya asap rokok menjalar di sempitnya tenggorokan miliknya. Dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon seseorang yang sangat dia butuhkan sekarang. Seorang wanita yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, wanita yang mau mendengarkan amarahnya, wanita yang tidak pernah lepas dari kehidupannya, dan satu-satunya wanita yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya.

"Halo? _Eomma?_ Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa kantuk benar-benar sudah menyerap di seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Dia membalikkan badan, dan menemui sampingnya masih sangat rapi—bahkan selimutnya sekalipun. Dia kesal pada penghuninya. Karena si pria itu pulang terlambat. Apalagi Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya—dan makanannya tentu saja. Entah mengapa sekarang dia tidak ingin mengajak pria itu berbicara—karena kesal, mungkin saja. Apalagi sekarang ketika dia melihat sampingnya masih benar-benar rapi; membuat kekesalannya makin memuncak.

Dia menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar untuk mencari lelaki itu—dan menanyakan mengapa pulang terlambat serta mengapa tidak cepat-cepat tidur. Ketika dia baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat seseorang duduk di balkon _apartment_ mereka dengan asap yang mengepul disana. Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk mencecar lelaki itu dengan banyak hal; sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari lelaki itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali dan dia berbicara dengan suara lemah.

"—aku lelah, _Eomma._ Aku hanya ingin istirahat dan dia berbicara dengan nada yang ketus padaku. Aku tahu aku salah, _Eomma,_ aku pulang terlambat dan terlampau malam. Aku kesal, tapi aku merasa bersalah, _Eomma…_ "

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin yang berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menghisap rokoknya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat pemandangan itu sebelumnya, bahkan Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia merokok. Lagipula Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah menemukan bungkus rokok di pakaian maupun tas dari Jongin. Sejenak dia merasa terbohongi, sebelum dia mendengar ucapan Jongin lagi.

"—aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya begini. Apalagi ketika aku melihat dia memuntahkan semua makanannya ketika pagi hari tiba hingga wajahnya memucat. Aku tidak pernah tega jika melihat dia begitu…" dia terdiam sejenak sebelum dengan panik untuk mematikan rokoknya, "aku tidak merokok, _Eomma._ Tidak."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Dia melihat bagaimana Jongin yang selama ini berusaha memanjakannya berubah menjadi anak kecil yang bahkan tidak berani melawan orang tuanya walaupun tidak benar-benar bertatap muka. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, hingga dia pun menangis. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena berubah menjadi _spoiled bitch_ yang harus dituruti semua permintaannya; dan dia membenci dirinya karena sudah membuat Jongin menjadi seperti ini.

"—apa dulu _Appa_ mengalami hal yang sama denganku?" dia terdiam dan bahunya terkoyak, karena mungkin mendengarkan cerita ibunya sebelum akhirnya terkekeh, "Aku tahu, _Eomma._ Dia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya nanti jika sudah waktunya tiba. Tidak, aku tidak marah padanya—bahkan aku tidak bisa membentaknya. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena membuatnya kecewa setiap harinya. Mungkin aku hanya lelah hingga aku begini." Dia kemudian terisak, "Iya, jadwalku seharian penuh. Dari jam tujuh pagi dan aku baru pulang sekitar jam sebelas malam—iya, aku sudah makan, _Eomma._ Aku sudah makan dari tadi."

"Pembohong." Gumam Kyungsoo yang mengetahui ada mangkuk di samping Jongin. Rasa bersalah benar-benar menggelayuti dirinya, karena dia baru tahu Jongin belum makan malam dan tadi dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"—dia sudah tidur, _Eomma._ Aku tidak tega membangunkannya—sudah, Mingyu dan pacarnya datang kemari untuk membawakannya makanan. _AH! Eomma!_ Ingatkan Mingyu untuk segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk berkencan terus— _ah,_ benarkah nilainya sangat bagus? Aku tidak tahu jika Mingyu sepintar itu. Dia memang lebih pintar dariku, _Eomma._ " Jongin melipat kakinya dan meringkuk di kursi tersebut, "Aku merindukan Mingyu, _Eomma._ Aku merindukan masa-masa dimana kami masih bermain di belakang rumah dan _Eomma_ memarahi kami." Dia menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang dan kembali berbicara dengan suara parau, "Bekerja dan menjadi dewasa tidak seperti yang aku kira dulu. Karena aku merasa tanggung jawabku bertebaran dimana-mana, harus kuhadapi seorang diri, dan itu terasa menyesakkan."

Kyungsoo ingin memeluk Jongin sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dia merasa sangat amat bersalah dan berpikir penyebab Jongin menjadi seperti ini adalah dirinya. Jika saja dia tidak mengedepankan ego dan lebih mengerti perasaan Jongin, maka tidak akan seperti ini. Lagipula Jongin bukan orang yang suka menangis, tentu saja kejadian ini membuat perasaan bersalahnya berkembang menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"—iya, _Eomma._ Aku akan tidur sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan aku, _Eomma._ Maaf sudah mengganggu tidur cantikmu—" Jongin tertawa kecil, " _bye, Mom. Love ya._ "

Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana. Berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan isakan lirihnya. Dia membenci dirinya yang sensitif, dan dia membenci dirinya yang cengeng begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin yang seperti itu saja bisa menangis, apalagi dirinya. Dia masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sebelum dia mendapati Jongin berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

"Soo?" ucap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan mata sembab itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke arah Jongin, dan menghamburkan dirinya disana, "Jonginnie, _sorry…_ "

Jongin terdiam. Dirinya yang masih memegang ponsel itu menghela nafasnya lega, "Kau mendengar percakapanku dengan _Eomma_?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, " _It's nothing, I'm okay,_ Soo…"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi kau menangis begitu—aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya merasa lelah saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Jongin sembari mengusap-usap rambut lelaki yang memeluknya.

Dengan suara yang tenggelam di kaos milik Jongin, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Tapi aku mendengar semuanya… _I am so bitchy, right?_ "

" _NO!_ Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau seperti itu; dan jangan merasa dirimu berubah menjadi begitu."

"Tapi Jongin, aku—"

"Cukup~ sekarang masuk ke dalam, udara malam tidak baik untukmu."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya yang berair itu, "Aku tidak tahu jika kau merokok begini." Ucapnya.

" _Sorry, I can't help it._ Aku selalu begitu jika sedang… _stress—_ tapi tenang, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Tidak, Soo. Aku tidak berbohong," dia mengecup puncak hidung Kyungsoo sebelum mendorong perlahan lelaki itu agar masuk ke dalam rumah, "ayo, masuk dan tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menyusulmu jika sudah merapikan barang-barangku yang ada di balkon."

"Aku akan menunggumu di dapur." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku." Jawab Jongin.

Sedikit di dalam hatinya Jongin merasa lega. Meskipun dia merasa ini bukan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah; karena dia ingin berbicara secara langsung. Tapi setidaknya, Kyungsoo sudah mendengar apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Iya, dia merasa kesal, lelah, marah, tapi penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Dia mengantongi ponsel dan rokoknya sembari menenteng mangkuk kosong beserta botol minumannya. Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk disana. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dirinya; menatap setiap gerak-geriknya—bahkan ketika mencuci mangkuknya sekalipun. Ketika sudah selesai, dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan menyangga kepalanya—dengan tangan—yang menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu.

" _So?_ " tanya Jongin.

" _Sorry…_ "

Jongin terkekeh, " _It's okay, though._ Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku hanya… sedang lelah hari ini," dia meraih bungkusan _ddeokbokki_ yang ada di meja makan, "kau ingin memakannya tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Feed me._ "

"Baiklah…" dia mulai menyendokkan makanan itu dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka mulutnya, " _kenapa_ kau terbangun?"

"Kau tidak ada di kamar dan aku mencarimu…" dia berucap dengan mulut yang mengunyah makanan, "aku minta maaf karena sudah menguping pembicaraanmu dengan _Eomma,_ tapi _kenapa_ kau tidak pernah membicarakan itu padaku? Karena aku menjadi orang yang suka merengek dan pemarah?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Mungkin? Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu, _Baby._ Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mencegahnya. Mungkin aku harus lebih bersabar lagi. _Sorry._ "

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, " _No,_ aku yang harus lebih mengerti dirimu sekarang," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan matanya berair lagi, " _kenapa_ aku menjadi cengeng begini? Aku juga membenci diriku—"

"Tidak, tidak boleh," Jongin mengambil tisu dan mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai turun, " _it's okay, really._ Aku sedang lelah saja, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang seperti ini, Jongin. _Being a spoiled bitch_ dan membuatmu menurutiku permintaan-permintaan konyolku," dia terdiam sebelum meraih tangan Jongin yang terbebas dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Do Kyungsoo berjanji—bukan, berusaha untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang egois lagi."

"Ah… begitukah? Buka mulutmu lagi— _aigoo,_ aku merindukan dirimu yang begini."

Kyungsoo terkikik dengan matanya yang menyempit. Kakinya terayun karena tidak bisa menyentuh lantai. Dia, orang yang dirindukan oleh Jongin sudah kembali. Do Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan _aegyo_ walau dia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

"Sudah? Tidak ingin menangis lagi?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau juga menangis. Aku tidak menyukai itu. _Ah,_ tapi kau menangis karena aku…"

"Astaga, tidak apa-apa, Soo. Aku sedang lelah saja."

"Baiklah, _Tuan-yang-Sedang-Lelah._ Kau belum makan malam tadi?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin kau menunggu makananmu. Walaupun tetap saja terlambat."

"Tetap saja kau memikirkan aku disaat aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih dan hampir menangis; lagi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sembari tersenyum, "Apakah anak kita akan cengeng seperti dirimu?" dia menawarkan makanannya lagi namun Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Sudah? Minum dulu, lalu kita tidur." Ucapnya yang kemudian membersihkan ujung bibir Kyungsoo yang terkena saus _ddeokbokki_.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Setelah itu dia menggandeng tangan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar—tidak, ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan gigi bersama. Disaat itu Jongin mendudukkan kekasihnya di dekat wastafel dan dia berdiri di depannya. Sesekali dia mendengar Kyungsoo tertawa jika Jongin melakukan hal konyol.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua bergegas ke ranjang. Kyungsoo segera meringkuk ke arah Jongin. Dia sempat melihat Jongin yang berwajah sangat lelah, dan bahkan matanya memerah. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu. Cari perhatian, seperti biasa.

"Jonginnie?"

Dengan suara yang mengantuk, Jongin menjawab, "Iya, Soo?"

"Bagaimana jika anak kita ternyata laki-laki?"

"Hm… sebenarnya, aku lebih menginginkan anak laki-laki, Soo." Jawab Jongin ragu.

"Hanya karena aku berkata jika aku menginginkan anak perempuan dan kau berkata iya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak diinginkan, Jongin berusaha beralasan, "Hm… itu—bukan begitu maksudku, Sayang…"

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Jongin dan memeluk pinggang lelaki itu, "Tapi jika _Binnie_ ternyata laki-laki, aku tidak mempermasalahkannnya. _I don't mind._ "

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ayo tidur, Jongin."

"Hmm… baiklah~ selamat tidur, _Dear._ Selamat tidur juga, _Binnie._ "

Dan disaat itu, Jongin merasa bahwa harinya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia bisa mengutarakan masalahnya, dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti koala yang bersikap _clingy_ padanya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo meringkuk di dekat kloset dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Lagi-lagi makanannya terbuang sia-sia. Matanya berair dan dia merasa lelah walaupun hanya untuk berdiri. Di belakangnya ada Jongin yang berjongkok dan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Aku lelah jika setiap pagi harus begini…" keluh Kyungsoo.

" _Sorry,_ aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau sudah begini."

"Tidak apa, Jongin," Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum, "apa bau badanku berubah menjadi tidak enak sekarang? Seperti muntahan tentu saja…"

"Itu normal, Soo. Aku tidak bermasalah dengan itu," Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo perlahan, " _feeling better?_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Jongin meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan membantu lelaki itu berdiri. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo membersihkan dirinya sebelum menggandeng tangan kekasihnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang; dan Jongin gemas dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang begini—aku tahu kau sedang tersiksa, tapi kau sangat lucu sekarang."

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin dengan lemah, "Menyebalkan."

" _Sorry,_ aku hanya ingin berbicara jujur," dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebentar—walaupun Kyungsoo menghindar, "ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin makan."

"Lalu?"

" _I just wanna sleep._ "

"Lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku mengantuk, Jongin."

Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang selalu ingin tidur—ini menjadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo beberapa hari belakangan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, Kyungsoo berkata bahwa dia hanya bisa tidur jika mengendus bau badan Jongin.

"Tapi aku harus pergi ke agensi, Soo—"

"Aku ikut!"

"Untuk?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo hanya menempelkan hidungnya pada badan Jongin.

* * *

 ** _2 CHAPTER LAGI AND SAY BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

 ** _ku benci yixing disini yassalam lemot banget sih anjir :(((_**

 ** _kalo ada yang ngerasa ceritanya jadi aneh DM, PM, ke derpmyungsoo._**

 ** _eh anjir apa banget jadi promosi :(_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm not in good condition right now._**

 ** _Tapi udah kudu update karena udah diketik dari kemarin._**

 ** _Ah, iya. Karena suatu hal aku ganti username. Walaupun aku juga belum kebiasa sih._**

 ** _By the way, enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kritik + saran dibutuhkan._**

 ** _Bisa tinggalin sarannya di review._**

 ** _By the way, enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Artikel:** _Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo, 'pasangan gay' terpopuler saat ini._

 _Source:_ _Naver_

[+7,565, -89] Menikahlah kalian berdua dan bergabunglah pada acara _The Return of Superman_ jika sudah lahir _Little Kim_ nanti _._

[+5,872, -78] Bisakah mereka berkencan saja? Mereka memiliki _chemistry_ yang bagus…

[+3,102, -112] Aku menyukai adegan ranjang mereka semalam. Apa mereka benar-benar melakukannya? Aku suka _chemistry_ nya!

[+1,288, -34] _Good genes! Good genes!_ Ayo segera buat _Little Kim!_

[+881, -13] Apakah _web drama_ nya sudah berakhir? Gila, baru sekarang sebuah _web drama_ menjadi _trending_ di berbagai laman berita.

[+430, -41] Do Kyungsoo, _noona_ mencintaimu!

 _Source:_ _Nate_

[+436, -64] Eww, menjijikkan. Apalagi melihat Do Kyungsoo.

[+309, -52] Ayolah, bagaimana bisa kalian menyukai pasangan tidak normal begini?

[+214, -73] Bukankah mereka pernah dirumorkan berkencan? _Aigoo,_ tak kukira Kim Jongin seperti itu.

[+129, -45] Jadi berita kencan kemarin sebuah _media play?_ Menjijikkan sekali.

[+88, -12] Siapa Do Kyungsoo? Seorang _nugu?_

[+45, -21] _Media play, media play, media play_ yang menjijikkan.

* * *

"Kau sudah membaca artikelnya?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Hmm… Sudah… Seperti biasa… _Nate_ selalu ditaburi garam…" Jongin menghela nafas. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Ponsel yang semula ia pegang dilemparkan sembarang arah—hingga nyaris terjatuh.

"Lalu?"

"Entah… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kyungsoo _Hyung_ membaca komentar buruk tentang dirinya."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Hanya beberapa orang, Jongin- _ah._ "

"Tapi dia sensitif dan pemarah sekarang," dia membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun, "bukankah sama dengan dirimu?"

" _No, I am sassy._ Kau harus tahu perbedaannya."

Jongin memutar bola matanya dan kembali bergulat dengan pikirannya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo membaca komentar-komentar tentang dirinya. Bisa saja nanti Kyungsoo berdiam diri seharian. Ayolah, Jongin mengenal lelaki itu. Dia mengenal Kyungsoo yang sangat sensitif dengan ucapan-ucapan orang lain. Apalagi dengan sifatnya yang sebenarnya pemalu tersebut.

Dia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum pulang dari pekerjaannya sore itu. Jika bisa jujur, Jongin ingin melarang Kyungsoo bekerja. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering berwajah pucat dan lemas—tentu membuat Jongin semakin tidak tega untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Jongin?"

Jongin terjaga dari lamunannya, "Sejujurnya aku ingin mengumumkan hubunganku, _Hyung._ Lagipula pendapat orang-orang tidak terlalu buruk."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Itu yang aku pikirkan sekarang," dia menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang berwajah murka karena tokoh kesayangannya dalam _drama_ di _bully_ habis-habisan, "dia menolak rencana tersebut. Dia mengatakan bahwa karierku akan terancam jika aku mengumumkannya—apalagi dengan statusku sekarang."

"Sebenarnya, alasan Kyungsoo lumayan benar. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat lagi, setelah drama itu keluar, banyak orang yang menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu. Selain itu, tidak sedikit yang mendukung hubungan kalian berdua."

" _See?_ Aku berharap Kyungsoo _Hyung_ berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja."

"Bicarakan hal ini dengan agensi, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk, "Agensi sudah memperbolehkan itu, _Hyung._ Mereka menunggu keputusanku untuk mengumumkan semuanya. Begitu juga dengan agensi Kyungsoo _Hyung._ Masalahnya hanyalah pada Kyungsoo _Hyung_ sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Atau… buat saja sebuah kejutan. Dia tidak akan bisa menghindari hal itu."

"Kalau dia marah denganku?"

"Apa kau yakin dia akan marah dengan jangka waktu lama?" Jongin menggeleng, "Pikirkan saja. Aku yakin dia akan menghargai semua keputusanmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang sedikit membantu keraguan Jongin saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar sebuah teriakan, "Kami pulang!"

Jongin dan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menonton salah satu _music shows_ itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sedikit gerutu dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa suara tunangannya itu sangat nyaring dan membuatnya terkejut. Mereka berdua melihat Kyungsoo, yang berjalan dengan cepat—atau bisa dibilang cenderung berlari kecil—menuju kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras hingga membuat ketiganya terkejut.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jongin, bisakah kau mengecek Kyungsoo? Sepanjang jalan dia mengerutkan wajahnya. Tapi jujur, aku tidak berani bertanya hal yang macam-macam pada dia."

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Dia sempat merasa ragu, karena takut Kyungsoo akan berteriak marah padanya. Namun karena Jongin merasa khawatir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki bersila dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Ketika melihat Jongin yang masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada menyindir, "Siapa Do Kyungsoo? Seorang _nugu?_ "

Mendengar ucapan itu, Jongin terkekeh, " _Aigoo…_ Do Kyungsoo sedang kesal, hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, "Penggemarmu! Menyebalkan sekali."

" _Sorry._ Aku tidak bisa berubat apa-apa untuk hal itu." Jawab Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

Kyungsoo masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meskipun Jongin sudah duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya untuk menenangkan, tetap saja, Kyungsoo merasa kesal. Dia merasa penggemar Jongin terlalu angkuh, disaat sebenarnya Jongin benar-benar berkencan dengannya. Apalagi ada yang mengatakan rumor kencannya hanyalah _media play,_ membuat Kyungsoo ingin menyadarkan mereka semua bahwa idola mereka benar-benar seorang _gay—_ dan _gay_ karena dirinya.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Aku? Aku akan menciummu di depan mereka!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia merasa keraguan dan kecemasannya beberapa saat yang lalu menguap begitu saja. Lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu tidak bersedih maupun berpikiran buruk. Ternyata justru sebaliknya, Kyungsoo merasa kesal dan ingin membuat orang-orang yang tidak mendukung hubungan mereka menyesal.

Memang, kebanyakan orang yang meninggalkan komentar buruk di artikel-artikel itu adalah penggemar Jongin. Mayoritas dari mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dimana Jongin sudah berubah menjadi seorang _gay—_ walaupun mereka tidak tahu jika Jongin sudah berubah menjadi _gay._ Bukan benar-benar _gay,_ karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan untuk berhubungan dengan lelaki lain kecuali dengan Kyungsoo.

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendelik ke arah Jongin, "Hm? Apa?" tanya ketus.

Jongin terkikik dengan ulah kekasihnya tersebut, "Apa kau tidak ingin mengungkap hubungan kita ke _media_ ataupun _fans?_ " tanyanya.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah lesu, "Aku menginkannya, Jongin. Sangat ingin. Apalagi setelah membaca komentar-komentar itu. Tapi… aku rasa belum waktunya."

"Eh? Mengapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa jika kita belum benar-benar diterima. Apalagi masih banyak komentar buruk seperti itu—"

"Tidak semua, Soo. Banyak yang mendukung kita saat ini."

"Kariermu, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin membuat kariermu berakhir begitu saja."

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Apa yang menjadi dugaannya berakhir sebuah kebenaran. Kyungsoo tentu saja masih memikirkan bagaimana kariernya. Dia tahu jika Kyungsoo memahami bahwa menjadi seorang aktor adalah salah satu impian terbesarnya, tapi tetap saja, saat ini, prioritas Jongin bukan hanya menjadi seorang aktor. Dia juga memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya jika sudah bereluarga nanti, apalagi setelah dia mendapatkan sebuah tanggung jawab besar—sebagai seorang _calon ayah_.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Entah dia merasa itu merupakan keputusan yang tepat atau bukan, tapi paling tidak dia sudah merencakan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dia tahu resikonya, yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk mempertaruhkan kariernya. Tapi, dengan apa yang ia punya sekarang sudah membuatnya sedikit tenang. Lagipula, dia yakin kariernya akan baik-baik saja; dan akan lebih baik untuk ke depannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jongin sembari menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Sebentar lagi, Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit dia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk berganti pakaian. Mereka akan pergi keluar rumah untuk membeli makan malam. Kali ini Jongin yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk makan di luar saja, dan Kyungsoo, dengan semangat mengiyakan ajakan Jongin. Tapi sudah cukup lama Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo yang—katanya—sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

Dengan rasa tidak sabar, Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas kembali ke kamar untuk mengecek apa Kyungsoo sudah hampir selesai atau belum. Setelah membuka pintu, Jongin mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang berkacak pinggang di depan almari pakaiannya dan meneliti baju apa yang harus dikenakan.

"Kita hanya pergi untuk makan malam biasa, Soo. Tidak untuk berkencan." Goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Bukan itu, Jongin. Banyak dari celanaku sudah tidak cukup untuk kupakai." Ucapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Pakai yang lain saja. Punyaku mungkin?"

"Terlalu panjang, Jongin…" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Lipat bagian bawahnya."

Dengan sedikit dengusan, Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu celana panjang milik Jongin—dan itu membuat Jongin terkekeh karena menurutnya Kyungsoo sangat lucu. Kemudian, lelaki bermata bulat tersebut pergi ke dalam kamar mandi dan agaknya mengejutkan Jongin sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau masuk ke dalam kamar mandi?" goda Jongin lagi.

"Berganti pakaian!"

"Kau masih merasa malu?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang menyandarkan dirinya di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Kyungsoo muncul dari sana, "Maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah melihatmu tanpa pakaian sama sekali, tapi kau masih saja masuk ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mengganti celana."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyungsoo merengek, "Jongin…"

Jongin terkekeh, "Maaf, maaf. Ayo, kita harus pergi sekarang. Aku lapar."

"Sebentar," Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin, "jangan lupa _masker_ dan topinya."

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau masih memerlukannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu!"

"Baiklah…" Jongin mengambil barang-barang yang disodorkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Keluar dari gedung _apartment,_ Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan segala penyamarannya. Bahkan dia mengenakan kacamata hanya untuk menutupi matanya—karena dia mengatakan jika matanyalah yang paling menonjol dibandingkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri benar-benar polos. Sangat amat polos hingga tidak mengenakan _make up_ sama sekali karena dia mengganggap itu tidak begitu penting. Lagipula, wajah Jongin yang ber- _make up_ dan tidak memiliki perbedaan banyak. Hanya membedakan mata, yang menurutnya, ketika dia tidak ber- _make up,_ dia akan menemui Jongin yang mengantuk.

Di dalam mobil, Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo yang bergumam—atau bahkan menggeurutu. Dia mengeluhkan bagaimana badannya sudah melebar, bahkan sekarang dia menyebutkan bahwa dia sudah membengkak. Walaupun Jongin bersikeras bahwa Kyungsoo tetap sama, tapi pada akhirnya, Jongin hanya bisa diam karena kekasihnya itu menyatakan sebuah fakta dimana lima kilogram baru sudah menumpuk di badannya.

"Sebentar, aku harus mencari sesuatu," Jongin mencari-cari sesuatu—alasan sebenarnya—di dalam mobilnya, "bisakah kau masuk kesana lebih dulu? Aku akan menyusul nanti." Ucapnya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah siap dengan mode ninjanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pikir itu lebih baik. Karena dengan begitu, kita terlihat tidak datang bersamaan."

Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar. Jongin sudah memperkirakan Kyungsoo memilih tempat yang sulit dicari oleh _paparazzi._ Lagipula tempat makan yang mereka tuju adalah tempat makan yang biasa Jongin kunjungi. Hanya saja, untuk datang bersama Kyungsoo adalah kali pertama mereka lakukan.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit hanya duduk di dalam mobil tanpa melakukan apapun, Jongin pun keluar dari mobil. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menutup wajahnya dengan rapat, Jongin justru sebaliknya. Dia tidak mengenakan apapun, hanya sebuah topi yang itupun dibalik dan membuat poni yang biasa menutupi wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Jongin tersenyum ketika memasuki restoran tersebut. Beberapa pelayan disana memang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangannya, namun orang-orang yang ada disana tentu masih takjub. Jongin sendiri sempat menyapa pelayan-pelayan itu, bahkan sempat bertanya pada salah satu di antara mereka dimana lelaki ber _masker—_ yang baru saja masuk—berada.

"Jongin—"

Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Jongin duduk di hadapannya tanpa mengenakan penutup wajah apapun. Bahkan sekarang, topi yang ia kenakan sebelumnya sudah dilepas. Dengan santai, Jongin langsung membuka dan membaca menu yang memang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Soo?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang masih meneliti menu tersebut.

"Jongin, kau tidak memakai _masker_ mu—"

"Untuk apa?" Jongin meletakkan menunya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis yang bertumbuk satu sama lain, "Aku sudah sering datang kemari untuk makan. Banyak pelayan disini yang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatanganku."

"Tapi kau datang bersamaku!" seru Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Jongin terkekeh, "Apa bedanya? _Aigoo,_ lepas _masker_ nya. Memangnya kau akan makan dengan mengenakan _masker_ begitu?" godanya.

Kyungsoo melepas penutup wajahnya tersebut, "Kau harus mengenakannya jika diluar. Apa kau tidak takut jika _paparazzi_ menangkap gambar kita?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku takut? Soo, kau malu berkencan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku hanya—"

"Mengkhawatirkan aku? _Hey,_ kau hanya periu memikirkan dirimu dan _our little Kim._ " Goda Jongin lagi.

"Jongin- _ah…_ "

Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh ketika mendengar rengekan dari Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalahkan perdebatan dengan Jongin. Baginya memang hanya Jongin yang tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya saat ini. Walaupun berkali-kali dia memikirkan bagaimana Jongin nanti, tapi berkali-kali juga Jongin meyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana jika ada _paparazzi_ yang menangkap gambar kita nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung menancapkan garpunya ketika makanan datang.

"Hmm… mereka akan menyebarkannya ke media? Tapi pasti agensi akan menutupinya, Soo."

"Tapi bagaimana pengunjung lain yang melihat kedatangan kita?"

"Biarkan itu menjadi spekulasi diantara mereka. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Apa kau lupa jika kau tidak boleh _stress,_ hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu dia dan Jongin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya dan _little Kim_ yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi obsesi kekasihnya itu. Dokter mengatakan jika Kyungsoo terlalu _stress,_ dan membuat dirinya pucat serta lemas. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut, Kyungsoo menerima ocehan dari Jongin tanpa henti. Selama perjalanan pulang pun Jongin tidak menghentikan ucapannya; bahkan mungkin malah terdengar agak emosi karena nada bicaranya yang cenderung naik.

Jongin memang jarang sekali marah padanya; bagi Kyungsoo begitu. Karena selama ini Jongin selalu sabar menghadapinya, bahkan memanjakannya walaupun hanya untuk menuruti keinginannya yang sepele. Tapi Jongin yang marah, baginya adalah Jongin yang jarang ditemui dan Jongin yang menyeramkan. Pernah suatu hari dia melihat Jongin membentak salah satu orang di agensinya karena menerima jadwal tanpa persetujuan Jongin dan Yixing terlebih dulu. Dan ketika Kyungsoo melihat hal tersebut, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dibalik kesabaran Jongin ada emosi yang bersembunyi.

"Jangan mengenakan _masker_ dan topimu." Ucap Jongin ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan dan membayar makanannya.

"Tapi, Jongin—"

"Kemarikan."

Jongin mengambil _masker_ dan topi yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo memakai kacamatanya. Karena bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo yang memakai kacamata adalah Kyungsoo yang sangat _adorable._ Bahkan lebih lucu daripada biasanya.

"Ayo pulang."

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke genggamannya. Dia berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut dan melewati banyak meja yang sekarang cukup penuh. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya berjalan mengikuti Jongin yang sudah menariknya. Dia juga melihat Jongin yang tersenyum puas layaknya baru memenangkan sesuatu—dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Dia memang mengetahui keinginan Jongin untuk mengumumkan hubungan mereka pada publik, tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Beberapa orang yang ada disana saling berbisik ketika melihat kejadian tersebut. Bahkan ada diantaranya mengarahkan ponsel pada mereka. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman, tentu. Apalagi dengan tatapan menghujat dari orang-orang itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Jongin menginginkannya. Dia juga takut dengan reaksi orang-orang tersebut. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya _fans_ Jongin yang sekarang sudah menjamur dimana-mana.

Kyungsoo merasakan genggaman Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi erat. Dia menatap Jongin, dan mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum padanya.

"Tenang saja. Kau bersamaku. Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu." Ucap Jongin seakan mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam otak Kyungsoo saat itu.

.

.

.

Yixing menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada artis yang sekarang ditanganinya, Jongin. Sejak pagi hari, ponselnya tidak berhenti berdering. Agensi meminta dirinya untuk segera menjemput Jongin dan membawanya ke kantor. Yixing menghela nafasnya, dan menepuk pundak Jongin beberapa kali.

"Jongin, bukan begini caranya." Ucap Yixing.

" _Hyung,_ aku tahu. Tapi hanya dengan begini Kyungsoo bisa menyetujui rencanaku."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan hanya karena agensi sudah menyetujui hubungan kalian, kau harus mengumumkan secara sepihak. Kau harus berbicara dulu pada kami kapan perkiraan waktunya kapan."

"Maaf, _Hyung._ Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu repot."

"Tidak apa. Sudah menjadi resiko pekerjaanku, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan meneliti lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut. Dia melihat gambar dimana dirinya menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari restoran semalam. Jongin mulai melihat perubahan badan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berisi, dan itu membuat dirinya semakin gemas.

"Kalian sangat cocok, jujur saja." ucap Yixing yang ikut melihat foto-foto itu.

"Benarkah?" Yixing mengangguk, "Tak kukira aku menjadi _gay_ karena dia."

"Eh? Kau dulu bukan seorang _gay_?"

"Bukan, _Hyung._ Aku dulu pernah berkencan dengan Seulgi—"

Yixing mendelik ke arahnya, "Kang Seulgi?" Jongin mengangguk, "Bagaimana bisa dia berkencan denganmu— _I mean_ dia sangat cantik…"

" _Hyung!_ Kau berkata aku jelek, begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya. Kau menyimpulkan hal itu sendiri."

"Sialan."

Jongin mendelik ke arah Yixing sebelum mendaratkan matanya pada foto-foto itu lagi. Dia mendapati salah satu foto Kyungsoo sedang menatap tepat ke arah kamera. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, dan menyadari jika Kyungsoo tahu ada kamera yang sedang mengintai mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak membahasnya sama sekali, menandakan bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan kamera-kamera pengintai tersebut.

Dia tertawa kecil. Berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mulai terpengaruh dengan segala macam bujukannya selama ini. Bujukannya agar tidak peduli dengan omongan orang di sekitarnya, dan bujukan agar mereka bisa mengumumkan hubungan di depan _fans_ dan _media._ Padahal, jika dingat-ingat lagi, Jongin sebelumnya bukan seorang _gay._ Jadi semuanya terasa berbalik, karena sekarang, Jonginlah yang bersikeras untuk mengumumkan semuanya.

" _Kenapa_ kau ingin mengumumkan hubunganmu, Jongin?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku? Hmm… entah. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa."

"Lalu, mengapa kau memaksa Kyungsoo hingga seperti ini?"

Jongin meletakkan foto-foto yang ia pegang ke atas meja, " _Hyung,_ aku ingin melindunginya. Lagipula ini berawal dari kesalahanku. Bayangkan saja, beberapa bulan lagi, dia akan berubah menjadi paus biru. Bukankah menjadi hal yang aneh kalau dia berjuang sendirian? Aku harus bertanggung jawab, _Hyung._ "

"Aku akan memberitahu Kyungsoo."

"EH? Apa?"

"Kau menyebutnya dengan sebutan _paus biru_!"

Jongin tergagap ketika menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya, "Jangan _Hyung!_ Aku bisa dibunuh Kyungsoo nanti!"

Yixing memicingkan matanya, "Apa kau menyebutnya dia _paus biru_ ketika berkumpul dengan Chanyeol dan _Bihun—_ "

"Sehun, _Hyung._ Astaga—"

"Nah, Sehun—aku ingat namanya _Bihun_. Bukannya kalian sering berkumpul bersama?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Mereka menjadi saudara seperjuanganku sekarang. Kami menjadi bulan-bulanan pasangan kami—"

"Pengecut."

"YA! Bayangkan saja jika kau berada di posisiku, _Hyung!_ Aku seperti harus berpikir di setiap kata yang akan aku ucapkan karena takut akan menyinggung dia—"

"NAH! Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dia sebagai _paus biru?_ "

"Hei, jangan kau beritahu Kyungsoo, _Hyung._ Dia akan mendiamkanku jika kau membocorkannya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melupakan hal itu—" Yixing mengambil _tablet PC_ nya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Jongin, "Oh! Dua minggu lagi kau harus pergi ke _Osaka_ selama tiga hariuntuk _shooting CF_ dan _video clip_ milik duo seriosa itu _._ "

"Dua minggu lagi? Dua minggu lagi Kyungsoo _Hyung_ akan melaksanakan _fan meeting,_ Hyung. Aku tidak tega jika harus meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Tapi jadwalmu sudah disusun, Jongin."

Jongin mendengus. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dua minggu lagi dia harus melaksanakan _fan meeting_ sebelum dia melakukan _hiatus._ Jongin tentu tahu, bagaimana repotnya melakukan persiapan _fan meeting._ Apalagi Kyungsoo baru saja _acting_ pada drama dimana dia harus menyanyi—bisa dipastikan bahwa pada saat _fan meeting_ nanti, dia harus melakukannya.

Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo sendiri sangat bergantung pada kekasihnya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergantung sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol karena manajernya itu juga menghadapi Baekhyun yang sekarang menjelma menjadi singa tidur. Rencananya, Jongin ingin menemani kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi, tapi jika begini, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun; atau mungkin mengusahakan hal yang lain.

" _Hyung,_ apa tidak bisa diatur ulang?"

"Akan aku usahakan Jongin. Memangnya Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan?"

"Aku yang tidak tega, _Hyung._ "

Yixing memicingkan matanya, "Tak kukira kau peduli dengannya hingga seperti ini—"

Belum selesai Yixing berucap, ponsel Jongin berbunyi. _Kyungsoo._

"Iya, Soo?" ucap Jongin dengan senyum bodohnya.

Yixing hanya bisa melirik artisnya itu dengan tatapan bosan. Seperti biasanya, dia akan menjadi orang ketiga jika Jongin sudah menelepon—atau ditelepon—Kyungsoo. Terkadang, Yixing merasa geli mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan—karena semua yang mereka bicarakan tidak penting sama sekali. Bahkan terkadang, selama setengah jam menelepon, Jongin hanya berusaha menawar makanan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Benar-benar _childish,_ begitulah.

"Kyungsoo- _ya!_ " Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya pada ponsel yang menempel di telinga Jongin, "Tadi Jongin memanggilmu dengan sebutan _paus biru!_ "

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Yixing mendengar ucapan, _'aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Baby—maafkan aku'_ dari bibir Jongin disertai dengan wajah yang panik. _Yixing won the battle this time._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau masih marah padaku?" ucap Jongin yang menghadapkan badannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hm."

"Yixing _Hyung_ berbohong, Soo—"

"Tidak mungkin!" Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin yang sekarang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya tersebut, "Yixing _Hyung_ terlalu jujur untuk berbohong. Mengaku saja, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _paus biru,_ bukan?"

Jongin bergerak dan mendesak ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyusupkan wajahnya pada celah antara leher serta pundak kekasihnya tersebut. _Clingy Jongin, of course._ Memang, akhir-akhir ini Jongin akan menggunakan jurus itu jika Kyungsoo sedang marah atau merajuk. Karena dia tahu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dengan jangka waktu yang lama.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji." Gumam Jongin dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan memainkan jari-jemari Jongin yang mendarat di pinggangnya itu, "Menyebalkan. Kau yang membuatku tumbuh besar begini."

" _My sperm._ "

"Hish! Jongin!" Kyungsoo menepuk tangan lelaki itu dengan cukup keras, "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu!"

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo yang mendelik itu, "Tapi aku benar— _by the way, kenapa_ perutmu belum besar—"

"Kau ingin aku cepat-cepat berubah menjadi _paus biru?_ Begitu?"

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, Jongin tergagap, "Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku—ayolah…" ucapnya dengan nada menyerah.

Kyungsoo terkikik, "Sangat menyenangkan melihat kau memelas begini."

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan anggukannya.

Malam itu Jongin pulang lebih awal. Pekerjaannya sudah ia selesaikan lebih cepat dengan alasan ia mengantuk dan lelah. Padahal itu semua hanyalah bualan. Dia ingin melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang; _cuddling._

Ingin Jongin membahas semua rencananya, tapi dia sudah menduga jika Kyungsoo akan menolak semuanya. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu jika kekasihnya itu mulai tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang-orang, tapi tetap saja, untuk mengumumkan hubungan mereka di depan publik bukan perkara mudah. Sesungguhnya Jongin tidak mengerti, situasi saat ini selayaknya terbagi. Antara Kyungsoo yang belum siap, atau Jongin yang diburu waktu.

"Ah, Soo."

"Hmm?"

"Pada saat kau melakukan _fan meeting_ nanti… aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Secara tiba-tiba aku ada jadwal pada hari itu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat-lekat dengan alis yang meringsut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Terlihat bagaimana ada raut kekecewaan disana. Jongin sendiri membalas tatapan itu dengan ragu—tahu jika Kyungsoo akan marah atau mungkin sekadar mengungkapkan rasa kecewanya.

" _Sorry._ " Ucap Jongin lagi.

Dia sudah berusaha untuk hati-hati. Memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar kekasihnya itu tidak merajuk padanya. Namun sepertinya, usahanya berujung gagal. Terlihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tidak bereaksi dengan ucapannya baru saja—atau mungkin Kyungsoo masih berpikir harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Karena, seperti yang Jongin tahu, dia sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkan kemana pun—bahkan menjemput—Kyungsoo pada _fanmeeting_ nanti.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya saja aku merasa kecewa."

" _I know._ Aku memaklumi itu. Tapi—"

"Sudah menjadi resiko. Aku tahu itu."

Mereka berdua terdiam—dengan tatapan mata yang tidak beralih. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin mendengar sebuah helaan nafas disertai badan yang bergerak mendekat—lebih tepatnya—meringkuk ke arahnya. Ketika Jongin mengecek apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, dia mendapati mata itu sudah terpejam.

 _Crap._ Batin Jongin.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang bagi Jongin terasa _fluffy._

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku… aku hanya berpikir."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang diriku sendiri. Aku bertanya mengapa aku sangat bergantung padamu. _Am I that clingy?_ Apa aku merepotkan?"

"Jika dikatakan merepotkan, kau sangat merepotkan," Jongin mendapati wajah Kyungsoo berubah memelas dan dia terkekeh, "tapi asal kau tahu, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Karena aku yang membuatmu begini."

"Aku akan mengubahnya sedikit demi sedikit—"

" _No! I mean—_ kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tenang saja."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mendaratkan hidungnya di dada Jongin. Seperti biasanya, dia menghidup bau parfum yang benar-benar melekat di badan Jongin. Jika sedang merasa _insecure_ begini, entah mengapa, aroma badan Jongin sangat menenangkan. Bukan hanya itu, disaat dia gugup ataupun gelisah, hanya dengan menghirup aroma parfum Jongin, dia akan merasa tenang. Bukan aroma parfum, tapi aroma parfum yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat Jongin. Jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah mengenduskan hidungnya begitu. Terdengar _creepy,_ tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Jongin- _ah._ "

"Hm?"

"Anak kita nanti… kau menginginkan dia perempuan, atau laki-laki?"

Jongin terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang secara tiba-tiba mencuat entah darimana asalnya itu, "Sejujurnya… aku menginginkan dia lahir sebagai laki-laki. Tapi—"

" _Why?_ " Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendelikkan mata lebarnya pada Jongin.

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah lucu jika anak kita perempuan? Aku ingin mendandaninya—bayangkan saja jika dia memakai rok berwarna kuning dan berlarian di rumah?"

"Dengarkan aku terlebih dulu," Jongin kemudian menggenggam pipi Kyungsoo hingga bibir itu benar-benar mengerucut, "kau harus diam. Kalau tidak aku akan menciummu," dia terkikik karena wajah Kyungsoo berubah kesal, "Soo, aku tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana dia terlahir nanti—entah dia seorang perempuan atau laki-laki. Yang jelas, aku ingin dia terlahir sehat, dan kau juga."

Kyungsoo berucap—setelah Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya, "Apa aku terlalu egois?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah," dia menggerakkan tangannya di atas perutnya yang masih rata itu, "aku tidak mempermasalahkan juga dia terlahir perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi, jika dia terlahir laki-laki, aku ingin dia mirip denganmu. Tapi jika dia terlahir perempuan, aku ingin dia mirip denganku."

"Hei! _Kenapa_ begitu?"

Kyungsoo terkikik dengan nada bicara Jongin yang tiba-tiba meninggi, "Karena dia akan cantik jika mirip denganku, dan akan tampan jika mirip denganmu. Bukankah menyeramkan jika dia perempuan tapi berwajah sepertimu?"

"Do Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo terkikik sembari memainkan pipi Jongin—menariknya berulang kali lebih tepatnya. Jongin sendiri lebih memperhatikan bagaimana tawa Kyungsoo mengembang di wajahnya. Pipi yang gemuk itu mengembang dua kali lipat, barisan gigi yang terlihat sangat rapi, hidung yang mulai mengerut, dan mata lebar yang entah bagaimana menghilang dibalik kelopaknya. Jongin sendiri terkadang mempertanyakan berapa usia kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan berulang kali Mingyu mengatakan—jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama—Jongin terlihat seperti seorang lelaki pedofil.

"Cepat tidur, _Baby…_ " ucap Jongin yang bergerak memposisikan Kyungsoo dengan benar.

"Sebentar lagi, _Daddy!_ "

"YA! _Kenapa_ kau memanggilku begitu?"

"EH? Bukankah anak kita nanti memanggilmu begitu? _Super Daddy!_ "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak. Anak kita tidak akan memanggilku dengan sebutan _Daddy._ "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya dan bersiap untuk tidur, "Lalu, dengan sebutan apa dia akan memanggilmu?"

" _Papa._ Dia akan memangglku _Papa._ "

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Pada awalnya, dia ingin anaknya memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _Daddy_ dan _Appa_ untuk dirinya. Tapi diluar dugannya, Jongin menolak untuk dipanggil _Daddy_ dan memilih untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan _Papa._

Kyungsoo sudah mulai memejamkan matanya. Lagipula sudah hampir pukul 12 dan mereka—sebelumnya—terlalu lama untuk bercengkrama. Terlalu lama memang, karena mereka bersiap untuk tidur mulai pukul sembilan. Bayangkan saja, hampir tiga jam mereka hanya _cuddling_ dan membicarakan hal-hal kecil tentang hari mereka. Rasa kantuk sudah hampir menyapa Kyungsoo, hingga sebuah rasa ingin tahu membangunkan otaknya pada tahap kesadaran.

" _By the way,_ Jongin."

Jongin yang sudah setengah sadar itu menjawab, "Apa?"

" _Kenapa_ anak kita tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Daddy_?"

Mata Jongin terbuka. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membahas hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo menanyakannya, dan dia diwajibkan untuk menjawab dengan alasan yang tepat.

" _Baby,_ jika anak kita memanggilku dengan sebutan _Daddy,_ kau pasti akan melakukannya juga secara tidak sadar di depan umum. Jika saja, kau melakukan itu di depan Chanyeol _Hyung_ atau Sehun—mereka bisa memikirkan arti _Daddy_ yang lain—bukan ayah yang sebenarnya."

"Ah… _I see…_ "

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Mereka benar-benar berotak mesum," dia tersenyum kecil, "ayo tidur sekarang, Soo."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur," Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Jongin sekilas, " _Daddy._ " Ucapnya dengan wajah yang jahil.

Disaat itu Jongin terperanjat. Melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar ke arahnya. Otaknya bergerak lambat untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo—dan mengapa Kyungsoo memanggilnya _Daddy._

"Soo—"

" _I'm your only baby, Daddy!_ "

Dan rencana tidur mereka dibatalkan hanya dengan satu kalimat saja.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Baekhyun sendiri, yang baru saja masuk langsung berlari dan berseru, "Luhan _nie!_ "

Jongin mengerling ke arah manajer lamanya itu. Sedangkan tunangan Baekhyun bergerak duduk di hadapannya. Di samping Chanyeol sendiri ada Sehun, yang menyesap kopinya sembari melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang sekarang bercengkerama dengan Baekhyun. Di samping Jongin, Yixing sedang sibuk menelepon pihak manajemen dan bernegosiasi agar jadwal Jongin diubah.

" _Aigoo…_ mereka berdua." Gumam Jongin.

"Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak ada." Ucap Chanyeol menimpali.

"Mereka bertiga mungkin heboh sendiri—" Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya dan mencibir, " _Hyung! Aku baru saja pergi kemari—aku melihat barang bagus dan bla bla bla—_ " ucapnya sembari memperagakan bagaimana Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo jika sedang berkumpul.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa. Mereka membenarkan bagaimana ucapan Sehun—beserta bagaimana tingkah dari mereka bertiga. Memang, ketiganya—Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo—sekarang menjadi dekat. Begitu pula pasangan mereka, yang juga menjadi sangat dekat hanya karena berbagi penderitaan mereka masing-masing.

"Luhan _Hyung_ terlihat sangat berisi jika dibandingkan waktu pertama kali bertemu." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Dia sudah meminta celana dan pakaian baru, Jongin. Sudah tak terhitung berapa uangku yang terbuang untuk pakaian baru."

"Sama denganku!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dengan jari yang menunjuk ke arah Sehun, "Baekhyun kemarin baru meminta celana _jeans_ baru—dengan alasan pahanya sudah tumbuh lebih besar."

" _Aigoo,_ " Jongin menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya, " _paus biru_ ku pasti akan bertindak begitu sebentar lagi. Beberapa hari ini saja dia sudah mengenakan pakaianku."

"Siap-siap saja, Jongin. Si _badak China_ itu sudah mengosongkan dompetku. Kau harus menyisihkan uang untuk pakaian hanya karena mereka beralasan macam-macam."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Apalagi jatah makan mereka juga bertambah, Jongin. Mereka makan dua kali lipat."

"Benar! Kalau itu aku sudah merasakannya." Seru Jongin.

"Benar, bukan? Baekhyun saja juga sudah berubah menjadi _kuda nil_ sekarang. Makanan seperti masuk ke dalam perutnya tanpa dikunyah sama sekali."

Perbincangan itu berlanjut. Sesekali mereka melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terlihat heboh dengan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Terkadang mereka juga menertawakan satu sama lain jika merasa ada cerita lucu—atau sebuah derita yang patut ditertawakan. Hingga beberapa saat mereka teralihkan oleh Yixing yang meletakkan ponsel dan tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.

"Luhan- _ah!_ Baekhyun- _ah!_ " Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh pada Yixing yang baru saja memanggilnya, "Mereka berdua menyebut kalian dengan nama _badak China_ dan _kuda nil._ " Katanya—tanpa dosa—sembari menunjuk ke arah dua pria yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Wait, Hyung—_ "

Melihat kejadian itu, Jongin mengangguk, " _Aigoo…_ semoga beruntung, kalian berdua. Aku sudah merasakannya beberapa hari yang lalu karena hal yang sama."

"Jongin, _help us—_ " pinta Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah bersungut-sungut.

Jongin tersenyum dengan bahagianya, "Tidak sebelum kalian merasakan derita yang sama denganku."

Disaat itu Yixing tertawa kecil, "Hari yang indah ya, Jongin." Ujarnya dengan ceria layaknya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

* * *

 _ **Akan segera selesai dan ditambah satu chapter epilog.**_

 ** _Just wait for it!_**

 ** _Nana._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_God is unfair. Yes, God is fairly unfair. Because He gives Jongin someone called Do Kyungsoo. Because He gives Jongin his everything._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Dia masih tidak mau makan juga?"

" _Hm, iya Hyung. Aku harus bagaimana?"_ tanya Mingyu di seberang.

Jongin memijit pelipisnya. Merasa bahwa ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Ada sebuah penyebab pasti yang membuat dia seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo. Orang yang membuat dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang berada di Osaka, dan Kyungsoo ada di Korea.

Kondisi Kyungsoo sedang tidak begitu baik sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Hari disaat Jongin berangkat ke Osaka, sebuah artikel sedang menjadi topik panas. Hal ini disebabkan foto-foto dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit—untuk memeriksakan Kyungsoo tentu saja—muncul di berbagai laman berita. Komentar-komentar jahat pun mengambang di permukaan; dan 90 persen komentar tersebut ditujukan pada Kyungsoo. Dan sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo yang ceria hilang entah kemana.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana _fan meeting_ Kyungsoo dimulai. Selama beberapa hari pula dia sudah menyiapkan segala macam keperluan untuk acara tersebut. Rasa cemas juga menghantui lelaki itu. Bagaimana tidak, disaat tiket _fan meeting_ sudah terjual habis, berita tidak menyenangkan muncul dan membuat Kyungsoo takut jika tidak ada yang datang ke acaranya.

Kata Mingyu, Kyungsoo sedang bersiap di belakang panggung. Mingyu sendiri yang sedang libur dari kuliah maupun pekerjaannya, dengan sukarela menemani Kyungsoo—bersama Wonwoo tentu saja. Chanyeol juga ada disana, dan tentu dia sibuk bukan main. Berulang kali Chanyeol juga mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk makan lebih banyak, tapi Kyungsoo tetap keras kepala. Dengan sabar—sebenarnya—Chanyeol dan Mingyu membujuk lelaki itu, tapi dia tetap gigih dengan kemauannya. Bahkan Baekhyun yang mengomel padanya tetap tidak dipedulikan. Mereka semua tahu apa yang Kyungsoo mau, dan mereka tahu Kyungsoo mempunyai keinginan yang tidak mungkin. Iya, Kyungsoo ingin Jongin pulang disaat itu juga. Namun bagaimana lagi, Jongin masih pulang besok hari, disaat mungkin, _fan meeting_ yang digelar olehnya sudah selesai.

"Mingyu- _ya,_ bisakah kau memberikan ponselmu padanya?" tanya Jongin yang duduk di atas gedung dimana ia sedang melakukan _shooting_ video klip untuk lagu dari _Damichi,_ duo seriosa yang sedang naik daun di Korea.

Jongin sempat mendengar Mingyu yang memanggil Kyungsoo untuk menjawab telepon darinya. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedikit lemah, ingin rasanya Jongin pulang dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

" _Halo?"_ sapa Kyungsoo dengan suara yang cukup lirih.

"Hai, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa.

" _Buruk."_

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Jongin ingin marah saja. Bukan ini yang diharapkan olehnya. Dia berharap Kyungsoo akan mengeluh padanya, atau merengek jika perlu. Kyungsoo yang seperti ini terkadang membuatnya jengkel. Karena lelaki itu tidak pernah mau menjelaskan apa yang ia mau, tapi akan terdiam dan tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun.

"Kau akan bertemu penggemarmu sebentar lagi, bagaimana kau bisa merasa buruk? Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?" tanya Jongin yang sangat berhati-hati di setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

" _Akan menyenangkan jika mereka benar-benar datang."_

"Bukankah antrian sudah ada disana?"

" _Entah."_

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya sedang sangat amat kesal padanya. Ia juga menyadari betapa bergantungnya Kyungsoo padanya. Dia tidak bisa menghindari itu. Tapi bukan hal ini yang ia harapkan.

" _Baby,_ kau marah padaku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menjawab. Hanya helaan nafas panjang yang terdengar disana. Selama beberapa detik Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo berbicara. Dia sempat berpikir untuk mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan tidak akan menganggu Kyungsoo, tapi pada akhirnya, dia lebih memilih untuk bersabar. Hingga ia tahu, bahwa kesabarannya berbuah hasil yang melegakan.

" _Aku merindukanmu, Jongin. Aku tahu ini konyol. Kau baru meninggalkan aku tiga hari yang lalu—tapi aku sudah kecewa padamu ketika tahu bahwa kau harus pergi selama empat hari penuh, bukan tiga hari seperti jadwal sebelumnya,"_ Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi dengan suara yang sudah bergetar, _"pasti Sohee Noona akan marah padaku karena aku menangis sekarang. Aku harus mengulang make-upku, Jongin! Menyebalkan!"_

Jongin terkekeh. Dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah melemparkan kekesalannya begini, dia tahu bahwa keadaan kekasihnya itu sudah lebih baik. Lagipula, Jongin tahu jika kekesalan Kyungsoo bukan amarah yang sebenarnya. Hanya kemarahan penuh manja. Ya, Kyungsoo selalu begitu.

"Aku akan pulang besok malam, Soo. Aku akan menjemputmu selesai _fan meeting,_ dan kau bisa memukulku sepuasnya."

" _Iya, aku akan membunuhmu nanti."_

Jongin tergelak, "Bagaimana dengan anakku nanti? Dia tak akan punya ayah."

" _Dia masih mempunyai aku!"_

"Iya, iya. Dia milikmu," Jongin membetulkan tempat duduknya sebelum berucap lagi, "Soo, makan, ya? Mingyu berkata bahwa kau tidak makan sejak kemarin."

" _Aku sudah makan!"_

"Tiga suap saja? Itu tidak cukup, _Dear._ Aku tidak ingin pipi gemuk _ku_ hilang begitu saja."

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum berucap, _"Kau ingin aku cepat-cepat berubah menjadi paus biru? Begitu?"_

"Tidak, Soo. Tidak begitu. Dengarkan aku," Jongin mengambil nafasnya sebentar, "kau harus tetap sehat. Untukku, dan untuk _Binnie._ Terutama untuk _Binnie._ Kau sedang banyak pekerjaan saat ini. Dan usia _Binnie_ belum cukup kuat untuk melakukan aktivitas banyak jika kau tidak makan dengan porsi cukup. Ah, kau juga tidak perlu memikirkan komentar-komentar itu. Mereka hanya iri padamu."

" _Aku benci dengan kenyataan dimana aku dibenci banyak orang, dan aku menghadapinya sendiri. Kau tidak ada disini. Biasanya kau akan memelukku dan sekadar mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja—"_

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku pulang besok. Tenang, aku sudah merencanakan banyak hal."

" _Bukan hal yang bodoh, 'kan?"_

"Hei! Kau—"

Kyungsoo tergelak, _"I'm waiting for you, Papa. No, we are waiting for you._ "

Jongin tersenyum. Rasa jengkelnya menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar Kyungsoo sudah melampiaskan rasa manja padanya. Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo; orang yang selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil jika bersama Jongin. Terkadang Jongin merasa heran dan sering bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika anak mereka lahir nanti. Bisa jadi, Jongin akan merasa memiliki dua orang anak sekaligus. Satu seorang bayi yang meminta untuk digendong ketika malam tiba, dan satunya seorang _bayi_ yang meminta untuk di _hangat_ kan ketika menjelang tidur. Benar-benar bayi dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Aku akan pulang besok, Soo. Setelah itu, kau bisa memelukku. Sepuasnya."

" _Tidak, aku ingin memukulmu terlebih dulu."_

"Iya, iya. Aku siap untuk itu."

Percakapan berlanjut dengan ucapan-ucapan Jongin yang memberikan semangat untuk Kyungsoo. Selebihnya, Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan rengekan-rengekan yang mirip seperti seorang anak yang meminta mainan baru pada sang ayah.

Jongin tidak jarang merasa heran dengan sikap kekasihnya yang berubah 180 derajat semenjak _Binnie_ hadir. Dia menjadi _clingy Kyungsoo._ Jongin tidak protes. Sama sekali tidak protes. Meskipun terkadang dia kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo, tapi dia ingat jika apa yang ada pada Kyungsoo saat ini adalah perbuatannya juga. Jadi mau tak mau, apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah sebuah tanggung jawab, yang harus ia pikul walaupun sesekali Jongin merasa itu terlalu besar untuknya.

Jongin menutup sambungan teleponnya karena Kyungsoo harus kembali menyiapkan dirinya untuk _fan meeting._ Ia sedikit merasa lega, karena ini kegiatan Kyungsoo yang terakhir sebelum istirahat untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin setelah anak mereka lahir, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan kegiatan di dunia yang sama dengannya lagi. Karena ia tahu, gemerlapnya dunia selebritas terlalu pelik untuk Kyungsoo—dan Jongin sudah bersiap untuk mengambil alih kewajiban demi mereka berdua; _demi Kyungsoo dan anak mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi di tengah panggung. Dia masih takjub, dia tidak akan mengira _hall_ yang ia gunakan untuk _fan meeting_ penuh. Walaupun kapasitasnya tidak banyak, tapi ia merasa lega. Rasa cemas yang ia rasakan sedari tadi tidak sepenuhnya terbukti. Meskipun sekarang ia khawatir jika ada _haters_ atau salah satu komentator—yang meninggalkan komentar buruk—datang dan berada di tengah-tengah penggemarnya.

Untuk seorang aktor _rookie_ seperti Kyungsoo, ini terlalu berlebihan. _Fan meeting_ sebenarnya hal yang terlalu besar, tapi, mengingat bagaimana popularitas _web drama_ yang ia bintangi bersama Jongin kemarin, tentu ini bukan hal yang mengherankan. Memang, _web drama_ nya kemarin benar-benar menjadi _viral._ Banyak dari orang mempertanyakan bagaimana cara mereka berdua membangun _chemistry_ hingga sangat bagus, atau bahkan mungkin menanyakan mengapa Kim Jongin, sang aktor yang mungkin setara dengan Song Joongki atau Kim Soohyun bisa mau bermain _web drama,_ bahkan memainkan peran _gay_ seperti itu.

"Halo semuanya, senang bertemu kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Dia merasa bersyukur. Meskipun pada awalnya dia ingin menolak _web drama_ itu, tapi sekarang ia merasakan dampaknya. Dia mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari banyak pihak—terutama para _Noona_ yang sangat menyukai Kyungsoo karena wajahnya yang menggemaskan—dan juga… bertemu dengan Jongin. Tidak jarang ia membayangkan, apa jadinya jika dia menolak _web drama_ itu dulu. Mungkin saat ini karirnya tidak menanjak seperti sekarang, dan dia tidak akan pernah mengenal seorang Kim Jongin.

Tentu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, ia sudah tahu siapa Kim Jongin dan _drama_ apa saja yang sudah dimainkannya. Namun, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan dipasangkan dengan lelaki tersebut, meskipun hanya pada sebuah _web drama._ Apalagi untuk bermimpi berkencan dengan Jongin—tunggu, bahkan mereka akan punya anak hasil _kecerobohan_ bersama. _Eh,_ mereka mensyukuri kecerobohan itu _kok._ Tenang saja.

Kyungsoo sering merasa lelah karena harus menutupi hubungan mereka berdua. Ayolah, dia dan Jongin sudah cukup jauh—atau bahkan terlalu jauh. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo masih ingin Jongin menikmati apa yang Jongin inginkan. Dia tahu, kekasihnya dari dulu bermimpi aktor. Dan disaat dia di atas angin, semua ini terjadi. Kyungsoo juga sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena, jika semuanya terbongkar, maka Jongin yang akan menanggung semuanya. Kyungsoo merasa jika ia menjadi penghancur mimpi Jongin. Meskipun Jongin mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak begitu, tapi bukankah hal yang wajar jika Kyungsoo merasa _insecure?_

Pihak manajemen sudah mengatur semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pembawa acara. Sang pembawa acara dilarang menanyakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan rumor beberapa hari lalu; lebih tepatnya dilarang menanyakan segala macam hal tentang kehidupan pribadi Kyungsoo. Karena jika semua terbongkar, maka semua akan selesai.

Mungkin masyarakat—sebenarnya—sudah tidak akan terkejut jika tahu Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkencan. Wajar, karena rumor dimana mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan merebak sejak lama. Meskipun pada awalnya orang-orang menganggap berita-berita itu hanyalah _media play_ semata, namun, karena gosip itu tidak kunjung reda, maka mereka mulai mempercayai itu.

Penggemar Jongin yang meninggalkan komentar di berita tentang mereka kebanyakan mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan. Seperti mengatakan Kyungsoo seseorang yang _jalang,_ hingga mendoakan agar Kyungsoo mati lebih cepat. Sempat Kyungsoo berniat untuk melaporkan pengirim komentar-komentar itu, namun Jongin melarangnya. Lelaki itu mengatakan akan ada saatnya dimana para penggemarnya harus menghormati segala macam keputusan yang ia perbuat. Kehidupannya adalah miliknya sendiri. Dan _fans,_ meskipun mereka sudah membantu Jongin hingga seperti ini, tapi mereka tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. _Begitu katanya._

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mendapatkan ucapan seperti _'kau sangat menggemaskan!'; 'Noona menyayangimu, Do Kyungsoo!';_ bahkan dia sempat membaca tulisan _'menikahlah dengan Kim Jongin saja!'._ Dia tahu, penggemar yang ia miliki jauh lebih suportif daripada penggemar milik Jongin. Tentu saja, dia tahu siapa dirinya dan siapa Jongin. Lagipula, akan sangat wajar jika Jongin memiliki penggemar yang posesif padanya.

"Ada pertanyaan dari penggemarmu. Namanya Choi Bomi," Seokmin, sang pembawa acara, mengambil sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna biru muda dari papan pertanyaan yang memang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo, "ini dia. Nah, diantara kau dan Kim Jongin, siapa yang lebih tua?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tentu aku. Jongin _nie…_ maksudku, Kim Jongin—dia setahun lebih muda dariku."

" _Tidak mungkin!"_

Kyungsoo terkejut dan berusaha mencari sumber suara yang ada di sela-sela penggemarnya, "Bukankah kalian bisa melihat tanggal lahir kami di biodata yang ada di internet? Aku tentu lebih tua darinya."

" _Tapi wajahmu sangat lucu!"_

"Tapi usiaku sudah cukup tua—YA! Mungkin diantara kalian lebih muda dariku tapi mengaku sebagai _Noona._ " Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Suara gemas muncul dari deretan penggemarnya. Tidak heran sebenarnya. Sudah pasti banyak diantara mereka sangat gemas dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang cemberut begitu—meskipun sebenarnya pasti banyak yang melupakan berapa usia Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Apalagi tingkah Kyungsoo yang _awkward_ dan agak malu-malu itu tentu membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. Dia benar-benar lucu, walaupun tanpa melakukan _aegyo._ Tentu sebuah hal yang wajar jika Jongin tidak bisa berkutik dengan segala macam permintaannya. Do Kyungsoo, yang sudah _effortless to be adorable,_ melakukan _aegyo_ padanya. Wajar, tentu wajar jika Jongin menyerah.

"Ada pertanyaan baru lagi, Kyungsoo- _ssi,_ " Seokmin mengambil sebuah kertas lagi, "apa kau dan Kim Jongin masih berhubungan baik?"

Kyungsoo mulai tidak tenang. Tapi untungnya, ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang ditujukan padanya. Dia sempat ingin protes kepada Seokmin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pertanyaan penggemar adalah hal yang tidak bisa dihindari. Lagipula, sedari tadi, Kyungsoo tidak gagal untuk membaca banyak nama Jongin tertulis disana.

"Iya, kami masih berhubungan dengan sangat baik." ucap Kyungsoo tenang.

" _Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?"_ celetuk seorang penggemarnya yang disusul dengan tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Apa kalian rela kalau aku menikah? Apalagi dengan Kim Jongin?" goda Kyungsoo.

Walaupun sedikit nekat dan agak menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, tapi Kyungsoo mendapatkan balasan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk. Banyak dari mereka yang menyetujui apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Dan dari situ, Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa ia hanya membutuhkan restu dari salah satu pihak; _dari pihak Jongin, lebih tepatnya penggemar Jongin sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo menepuk bantal yang ada di sebelahnya. Malam itu dia mendaratkan dirinya di ranjang Jongin. Dengan alasan dia ingin Jongin pulang—sekali lagi alasannya sangat amat manja dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Ponselnya ia taruh di samping kepalanya, berjaga-jaga jika Jongin akan menelepon atau _video call._ Sudah hampir dini hari sebenarnya, tapi ia masih berharap jika Jongin akan menghubunginya.

Satu jam setelah _fan meeting,_ ia sempat membaca pesan Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa akan menghubunginya ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Tapi kenyataannya, hingga pukul dua pagi tiba, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Jongin akan meneleponnya. Ia sedikit merasa kesal, namun ia juga memahami bahwa mungkin saja Jongin kelelahan dan beristirahat, seperti apa yang semestinya ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tahu jika Jongin memepatkan jadwalnya agar cepat pulang, dan alasannya juga karena Kyungsoo sendiri. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya egois, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. _Toh_ Jongin sendiri juga memanjakannya hingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka merasa muak.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara berat menyapa Kyungsoo. Memang, dia sengaja tidak menutup pintu kamar Jongin dengan penuh, karena dia harus bangun di pagi hari dan harus pergi melaksanakan _fan meeting_ nya di hari kedua. Chanyeol berdiri dan bersandar di daun bingkai pintu kamar itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan berlari ke sembarang arah. Matanya yang besar dan lebar itu masih sayu, yang membuktikan bahwa dia baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya, "Aku belum bisa tidur."

"Belum bisa tidur atau menunggu Jongin?"

Nada bicara Chanyeol sudah sedikit berbeda. Jika begini, Kyungsoo sudah bisa mencium bau-bau kemarahan dari manajernya tersebut. Dia tahu Chanyeol sedang lelah, bukan hanya lelah karena pekerjaannya, tapi juga lelah untuk mengingatkan Kyungsoo yang sangat keras kepala.

"Aku tidur sebentar lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari memilin jari-jemarinya.

"Ini sudah jam dua pagi, Kyungsoo. Kau harus bersiap-siap dari jam delapan pagi. Untuk sekadar _rehearsal_ atau yang lainnya. Banyak hal yang harus kau persiapkan hari ini."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung._ " Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, "Entah apa yang sedang menyerangmu, kau benar-benar keras kepala akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu kau sedang lelah, kau sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena berita dan komentar-komentar yang menyerangmu, tapi bukan begini caranya."

Dengan bibir yang sudah maju beberapa senti dari semestinya, Kyungsoo mengutarakan alasannya lagi, "Aku hanya merasa kesepian, _Hyung._ Jongin tidak ada disini."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu, Do Kyungsoo. Jongin juga sedang bekerja sekarang. Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu."

Ucapan Chanyeol memang benar, tapi itu tidak benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu memang tidak membentaknya, tapi segala macam perkataannya sudah membuat mata Kyungsoo berair. Dengan helaan nafas yang panjang, Kyungsoo terus-menerus memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Lagipula kepalanya terus tertunduk, sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan tahu jika wajah dan hidungnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Chan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak ketika mendengar suara itu. Baekhyun, yang mungkin mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memang ber _volume_ lebih keras daripada manusia normal, terbangun dan mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Manajer Jongin itu melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berwajah kusut, dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol, calon suaminya.

"Kau membentaknya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidur."

"Bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan keras, "Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar suaramu yang menggelegar itu?" ia menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, " _We're sensitive,_ Chan. Kau harusnya tahu."

"Tapi, Baek—"

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo- _ya,_ tidur sekarang, ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku akan membuatkanmu _sandwich_ nanti, jika kau sudah bangun."

Dengan ajaib, Kyungsoo kembali mendaratkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Mungkin karena Baekhyun sedang dalam fase yang dengannya, maka Baekhyun benar-benar tahu cara menghadapi dirinya.

"Jongin akan menghubungimu pagi hari nanti—atau mungkin siang. Dia tipikal orang yang mudah tertidur—kau tahu sendiri itu," Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "dia sedang bekerja keras untukmu—bukan, untuk kalian. Jadi, kau harus menjaga dirimu, Soo." Ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung._ "

" _Good,_ " Baekhyun berdiri dan beranjak ke arah Chanyeol, " _have a nice dream,_ Soo. _I will take this hopeless man out._ _Good night!_ " racau Baekhyun sembari menyeret tunangannya pergi.

Kyungsoo masih belum terlelap juga, dan sedikit memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan baru saja. Iya, dia tahu Jongin sedang bekerja, dia juga. Namun Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sedikit egois, karena dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana kesehatannya, dan membuat kekhawatiran Jongin bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Jongin harus memikirkan pekerjaannya, dirinya sendiri, dan bahkan Kyungsoo. Selama ini Kyungsoo menuntut Jongin ini itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak berusaha membenahi dirinya demi Jongin—dan hanya berharap lelaki itu yang memberitahunya.

Ia menghela nafasnya, bersiap untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Ponsel yang sedari tadi ia harapkan untuk memunculkan notifikasi, ia biarkan begitu saja. Kyungsoo memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata Chanyeol kali ini. Dia sempat melirik bagian yang ada di sampingnya, kosong dan tidak berpenghuni. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, dan menyadari bahwa nanti malam, Jongin akan memeluknya sebelum tidur. Itu cukup membuat dirinya segera memejamkan mata dan bersiap menyambut mimpinya.

.

.

.

 **Artikel:** _Do Kyungsoo 'The Rising Actor', sukses menggelar fan meeting pertamanya._

 _Source:_ _Naver_

1\. [+4,156, -69] Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa dia dan agensinya merilis segala macam spekulasinya bersama Jongin hanya untuk popularitasnya saat ini?

-—- [+782, -12] Aku memikirkan hal yang sama! Bukankah berarti dia sangat picik?

2\. [+3,168, -88] Pada awalnya, aku mendukung hubungan mereka, tapi setelah berbagai macam penolakan dan gosip bodoh itu, aku mulai muak.

3\. [+2,892, -365] Jika begitu, bukankah Jongin sama piciknya?

-—- [+357, -143] Jongin bukan orang yang seperti itu!

4\. [+1,288, -689] Sejak kapan komentar _Naver_ dipenuhi penggemar gila dari Kim Jongin? Sungguh membosankan!

5\. [+781, -183] Aku pikir Do Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti ucapan agensinya. Jika dia memang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jongin, tentu rumor yang tersebar sekarang adalah akal-akalan agensinya saja. Jangan menyalahkan anak kecil ini, salahkan agensinya!

6\. [+690, -141] Do Kyungsoo, _noona_ akan tetap bersamamu!

 _Source:_ _Nate_

1\. [+586, -84] Berita tentang Do Kyungsoo lagi? Apa harus aku setiap hari membaca berita tentangnya? Berapa besar agensi Kyungsoo membayar ini semua?

2\. [+470, -52] Dia masih _nugu._ Bagiku dia tetap _nugu._

3\. [+357, -31] Apa benar-benar ada yang datang ke _fan meeting_ nya? Aku tidak yakin ada yang datang. Ini hanya berita akal-akalan saja. Sama seperti hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin.

4\. [+184, -45] Apa _dispatch_ tidak lelah mengikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Apalagi dengan penolakan dari agensinya terus menerus?

5\. [+88, -12] Aku yakin tidak ada yang datang ke _fan meeting_ nya.

6\. [+61, -4] Apa Do Kyungsoo menjadi aktor hanya untuk hidup dengan _media play?_

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa wajar jika jurnalis merilis segala macam berita tentang _fan meeting_ dari Kyungsoo, tapi ia cukup jengah dengan segala macam komentar yang ada disana. Dia ingin segera membuat orang-orang itu sadar jika idolanya, orang yang paling mereka sukai, Kim Jongin, memang benar-benar berkencan dengan Kyungsoo. Segala macam foto jepretan _paparazzi_ itu benar adanya. Agensi sebenarnya sudah memberikan lampu hijau jika Kyungsoo mengumumkan hubungannya, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri yang belum siap.

Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tahu jika Kyungsoo juga ingin melakukan hal tersebut, tapi dia juga tahu, jika Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan karir Jongin ke depannya. Jongin benar-benar masih berada di puncak popularitasnya, akan sangat sayang jika semua itu hilang hanya karena pengakuan yang—mungkin—tidak diinginkan oleh _fans_ nya.

"Baekhyun- _ah._ "

Baekhyun, yang sedang memanggang roti dan membuatkan teh untuk Chanyeol menjawab, "Apa, _Yoda_?"

"Aku pikir Kyungsoo akan menurut padamu hari ini."

Lelaki berwajah cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah tunangannya tersebut, " _Get to the point, Park._ "

"Hmm, berita yang beredar hari ini sangat tidak bagus."

"Ada komentar buruk lagi tentang Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dan aku yakin ini bisa menjatuhkan mental Kyungsoo lagi. Bisakah kau mencegah Kyungsoo untuk melihat ponselnya?"

"Aku tidak yakin untuk itu. Karena Jongin sengaja belum memberikan kabarnya sejak kemarin dan aku yakin Kyungsoo akan sangat khawatir. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh kopi hitam itu tapi—" ia menghela nafasnya, "baiklah, akan kucoba."

" _Thanks._ Kau sangat membantuku kali ini."

Baekhyun terkekeh, " _Anytime, Park. Anytime._ "

Disaat mereka berdua berbincang, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar. Rambut bagian belakangnya masih berdiri, dan langkah kakinya terseret. Piyama yang ia kenakan juga terlihat lusuh, dan matanya masih dalam keadaan terpejam.

"Buka matamu. Kau bisa menabrak jika begitu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Bisakah kau tidak ketus di pagi hari begini?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang membelanya. Memang, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu membela dirinya jika dia sedang berada di bawah amarah Chanyeol. Dan jika sudah begitu, Chanyeol tidak akan berani menjawab lagi. Baginya, Baekhyun yang marah adalah Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Jongin tidak menghubungimu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Oh—itu, tidak, Kyung. Aku yakin dia akan menghubungimu nanti. Tenang saja."

Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan dan menggerutu, "Aku ingin menangis rasanya."

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan berita tentang _fan meeting_ ku saja sudah dipenuhi dengan komentar-komentar jahat itu. Aku harus bagaimana, _Hyung…_ "

Dan disaat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa misinya berubah. Berubah untuk membuat _mood_ Kyungsoo sendiri terangkat. Karena Kyungsoo ternyata sudah membaca berita tentangnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di cermin sembari berkata—dalam hati—bahwa hari ini akan segera berakhir, dan berarti dia juga akan segera bertemu dengan Jongin. Selama beberapa jam sebelumnya, ia menangis, karena membaca komentar yang _netizen_ tinggalkan di laman berita tersebut. Dia hanya merasa bahwa usaha dan pekerjaannya sia-sia, karena berita tentang _fan meeting_ nya saja sudah tercemar oleh komentar seperti itu.

Ia merasa marah dengan Jongin. _He can't help it though._ Dia selalu berharap Jongin bisa mengendalikan penggemarnya; tapi apa mau dikata. Siapa Jongin dan siapa penggemarnya, hm? Jongin hidup karena penggemarnya, Jongin bisa meraih popularitas seperti ini juga karena penggemarnya. Sangat tidak adil jika Jongin, yang berhutang budi pada penggemarnya, malah berbuat hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Tentu seperti kacang lupa kulitnya, _'kan?_ Seakan-akan tidak tahu terima kasih begitu.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik, _Hyung_?"

Melihat Mingyu tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Ekspresi Mingyu mirip dengan Jongin dan itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi akan lebih konyol jika ia marah dengan adik Jongin tersebut. Akan sangat konyol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Apa kakakmu tidak memberi kabar?"

Kini giliran Mingyu yang menggeleng, "Entah, bahkan dia tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali."

"Keparat Jongin memang."

" _Hyung!_ Jangan berbicara kasar begitu. Anakmu bisa mendengarkannya."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir dan mengusap-usap perutnya berulang kali, "Maafkan _Dada,_ Binnie _-ya._ Tapi _Papa_ mu menyebalkan, sungguh. _Papa_ dan seluruh penyembahnya itu."

Mingyu terkekeh. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat kesal begini. Kali ini ia mengerti mengapa kakak lelakinya tidak bisa sekalipun menolak permintaan orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Tentu saja, Do Kyungsoo selalu bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Dan dengan itu, Mingyu tidak bisa membayangkan jika kakaknya menikahi Kyungsoo—apalagi dengan wajah kakaknya yang sudah bisa digolongkan sebagai _ahjussi_.

Kyungsoo sendiri akhirnya bersiap untuk _fan meeting_ hari keduanya. Baju yang ia kenakan hari ini sedikit rumit, karena ia harus menutupi bagian perutnya yang memang sudah sedikit terlihat. Ia sudah bisa mendengarkan suara _fans_ nya yang ada di bangku penonton, dan itu membuatnya gugup. Lee Jangjun, yang hari ini menjadi pembawa acara, sudah dengan gaduh berbicara untuk sekadar menghangatkan suasana. Dan ketika namanya sudah dipanggil, Kyungsoo menjejakkan kakinya menuju panggung.

Ia duduk disamping pembawa acara _fan meeting_ nya, dan melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Menyapa penggemarnya begini memang menyenangkan, dan Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat bagaimana orang-orang itu mendukungnya—dibalik jahatnya komentar yang ia terima di pagi hari sebelumnya.

Perasan Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik, meskipun ia belum sepenuhnya membaik. Ia masih dihantui perasaan khawatir karena Jongin masih saja belum memberikan kabar, dan itu masih mengganggu otaknya untuk bekerja lebih. Walaupun ia sudah bisa tertawa, tapi tetap saja, nama Kim Jongin tidak benar-benar pergi dari otaknya.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi,_ ada pertanyaan untukmu," Jangjun meraih salah satu _sticky notes_ yang menempel, " _Seperti apa Kim Jongin bagimu?_ "

Kyungsoo tercekat. Dia tidak boleh keliru dalam menjawab, dia tidak boleh teledor. Tapi ia ingin membuat pengakuan di depan penggemarnya, bahwa Kim Jongin seperti sebuah pilar, yang bisa menyangga kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perjanjiannya dengan Jongin tidak mungkin diingkari seperti ini.

Ia mengangkat _microphone_ nya seraya berkata, "Jongin?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Jongin seperti… sahabat? Dia adalah teman yang baik."

Jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya tentu tidak sama dengan apa yang di dalam otak dan hatinya. Kim Jongin adalah segalanya baginya, untuk saat ini. Entah bagaimana untuk ke depannya, mungkin masih tetap sama, atau bahkan lebih dari itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, Kyungsoo menggantungkan hidupnya pada Jongin untuk saat ini. Dan mungkin seterusnya begitu.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi._ "

"Iya?"

"Salah satu penggemarmu akan menemuimu di atas panggung."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Oh? Siapa?"

"Orang yang menuliskan pertanyaannya baru saja. Silakan masuk!"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki dengan kaos bergaris berwarna kelabu, jaket kulit berwarna hitam, _skinny jeans_ senada, _sneakers,_ dan entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo tidak tahu, dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Lelaki itu memberikan senyum khasnya; _his boyish smile._ Ia membawa sebuah _microphone_ di tangan kanannya, dan duduk di kursi—yang baru saja disiapkan—sebelah kiri dari Kyungsoo.

Riuh ramai dari penonton mengiringi bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin masuk kesana. Tentu saja, itu Kim Jongin. Seorang aktor yang sangat dikenal oleh publik. Memang, mungkin hanya mata-mata Korea Utara atau _alien_ saja yang tidak tahu Kim Jongin. Apalagi dengan kabar berkencannya mereka, tentu membuat kehebohan di dalam _hall_ tersebut.

"Halo, aku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan alis yang berkerut. Rasanya, di wajahnya sudah berkumpul genangan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Ia masih belum bisa bereaksi, sebelum akhirnya, Jongin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya terlebih dulu.

" _You did well, Baby._ " Ucapnya singkat.

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah begitu saja. Hanya dalam empat hari Jongin sudah memporak-porandakan dirinya begini. Iya, dalam empat hari juga—meskipun mungkin bisa dihitung tiga hari—Kyungsoo merasa tidak bisa berjuang seorang diri. Ia membutuhkan Kim Jongin. Mungkin sekadar untuk mengusap rambutnya, menepuk punggungnya, memeluknya, atau mungkin sekadar untuk mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika semua orang melihat dirinya menangis. Meskipun ia sadar jika semua orang memberikan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Ia tahu, mayoritas orang disana akan bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo menangis ketika melihat Jongin saat ini.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, dan menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah penonton. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya—dengan susah payah karena ia memegang _microphone_. Ia merasa lega, tapi ia juga merasa bahwa ini sudah batasnya. Kyungsoo tahu, dengan kedatangan Jongin kali ini, kerisauannya akan segera usai. Dalam waktu dekat.

" _Aigoo._ "

Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu sebelum akhirnya merasakan dua buah lengan memeluknya. Dia sebenarnya terkejut, karena tidak menyangka Jongin akan melakukan itu di depan penggemarnya. Di depan banyak orang yang bertanya ada hubungan apa antara dirinya dan Kim Jongin.

 _Microphone_ yang sedari ia genggam pun basah. Basah karena keringat yang mengucur di telapak tangannya, dan karena dia yang menangis. Dia merasa dirinya cengeng, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia memang sedang tidak bisa menghadapi hal yang seperti itu, dan dia juga sedang sensitif, tentu saja.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo, dengan wajah yang memerah, mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Justru kau yang membuatku khawatir, Soo," Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih beberapa helai tisu yang baru saja diberikan oleh panitia acara, "usap dulu air matamu. Kau bisa meneruskannya nanti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia segera mengusap air matanya. Dia sadar bahwa bukan seharusnya lelaki cengeng begini, tapi dia sedang sensitif. Lagipula dia seorang _carrier._ Itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuknya.

Ia membalikkan badannya lagi, walaupun dengan tangan yang masih sibuk untuk menyeka air mata. Dia tertawa kecil, merasa bodoh karena membiarkan emosinya meluap dengan sendirinya. Jongin sendiri menggeserkan kursinya lebih dekat ke arah Kyungsoo, hingga lutut mereka bertumbukkan. Dengan sedikit tertawa, Jongin melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya perlahan seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo patut merasa tenang karena Jongin ada disana sekarang.

Jongin mendekatkan _microphone_ nya, "Jangjun- _ssi,_ boleh aku mengambil alih acaranya?" sang pembawa acara pun menganggukkan kepala, memberikan sebuah persetujuan, "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apakah kalian menjalani hari kalian dengan baik?" tanya Jongin.

" _IYAAA!"_ teriak orang-orang yang ada disana.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengalihkan salah satu tangannya pada telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang terbebas, "Aku akan langsung pada intinya dan mungkin ini akan sedikit panjang. Apa kalian masih mau mendengarkan?" Jongin mendapatkan jawaban sesuai harapannya sebelum berucap lagi, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, berita akhir-akhir ini berkembang dengan sangat luas. Komentar-komentar juga menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Aku sendiri sampai tidak tahu harus menanggapi yang mana karena rumor sangat cepat beredar.

Dan seperti yang kalian tahu juga, aku dan Kyungsoo terlibat dalam kepungan rumor yang menjadi isu hangat selama beberapa saat—bahkan hingga saat ini. Banyak orang yang menyerang dia, lelaki yang ada di sampingku ini, dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Oleh karena itu, aku, mewakili mereka semua, ingin meminta maaf pada kalian. Aku berharap kalian tidak membenciku karena itu."

Jongin berhenti sejenak dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, "Oleh karena itu juga, aku, Kim Jongin, ingin mengklarifikasi rumor tersebut. Dan disini, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa rumor itu benar adanya. Kami memang benar-benar berkencan."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, yang saat ini menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat, seakan mencari kekuatan untuk berbicara di depan banyak orang. Dia juga mendengar bagaimana suasana menjadi sangat riuh karena pernyataan Jongin baru saja. Kyungsoo bersiap untuk menyanggah Jongin, tapi belum dia melancarkan niatnya, Jongin berucap lagi.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ucapanku," suasana seketika berubah menjadi senyap, "Aku tahu aku tidak benar-benar bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dari komentar jahat yang muncul di laman berita. Dan aku meminta maaf untuk itu, karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan dengan baik hingga membuat Kyungsoo menghadapinya sendirian."

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo sesaat, "Hubungan kami bukan hanya sekadar _media play_ seperti yang diucapkan di _media online._ Aku tegaskan jika kami benar-benar berkencan—dan aku berniat untuk menikah dengannya dalam waktu dekat."

"Jongin—"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum ia meraih sesuatu di sakunya, "Aku sudah menyiapkan cincinnya," ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada penggemar Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah mengacungkan ponsel mereka masing-masing, "apa perlu aku melamar Kyungsoo di hadapan kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada yang jahil.

" _IYA! KIM JONGIN! LAKUKAN SAJA!"_

Jongin terkekeh sebelum akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Dan dia sendiri, sebenarnya dia sangat geli untuk melakukan hal ini, dengan kaku, berlutut dan mengacungkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru _velvet_ tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini menggelikan tapi aku harus melakukannya, bukan?" ia terkekeh, "Do Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini sangat tergesa-gesa, tapi aku memang sudah berniat sejak awal kita memulai semuanya. Aku memang mengingkari perasaanku ketika dekat denganmu, tapi kau meyakinkanku dengan caramu sendiri.

Aku, Kim Jongin, lelaki yang ceroboh, lelaki yang cuek, lelaki yang sering tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya, lelaki yang sebelumnya menolak mentah-mentah tentang diriku sendiri, pada akhirnya takluk denganmu; dengan Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang pengertian, seseorang yang ceria, seseorang yang pantang menyerah, dan seseorang yang selalu merengek padaku dengan manjanya.

Di depan seluruh penggemarmu, aku meminta sebuah hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Di depan mereka juga, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Lidah Kyungsoo serasa tercekat. Dia tahu, Jongin yang begini adalah Jongin yang sudah siap dengan segala macam resikonya. Jongin yang begini adalah Jongin yang sudah siap membawa tanggung jawab yang lebih berat. Dan dengan begitu, Kyungsoo sudah memikirkan bagaimana tugas selanjutnya; yaitu, membantu Jongin untuk membawa tanggung jawab mereka bersama.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan disambut dengan sorak sorai dari semua orang yang ada disana. Setelah Jongin memasangkan cincin padanya, Jongin memeluk dirinya. Dengan sangat erat hingga mungkin Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk bernafas. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan _terima kasih Tuhan_ yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Lelakinya, lelaki miliknya.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan kembali berucap, "Aku meminta restu pada kalian. Aku tidak berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga Kyungsoo sebaik mungkin. Aku menyayanginya, sama seperti kalian juga. Terima kasih sebelumnya. Aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Aku akan berusaha untuknya," Jongin membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, "terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

Ia menegakkan badannya. Menatap Kyungsoo hingga mungkin tatapannya bisa membunuh Kyungsoo disitu juga. Ia merasa lega, karena salah satu rintangannya sudah ia lewati. Lagipula, selama ia pergi, ia sudah banyak berpikir dan bertanya pada orang tuanya, tentang langkah apa yang akan ia tempuh setelahnya. Jongin sempat berpikir bahwa orang tuanya akan memintanya untuk berpikir dua kali, tapi ternyata, sang ibu malah memaki Jongin karena merasa Jongin tidak menjadi lelaki yang baik disini. Sang ibu menganggap Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menghadapi semuanya seorang diri. Dan setelah itu, Jongin memantapkan dirinya, beserta segala macam rencananya ke depan.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang terlewat. Dalam beberapa bulan ke depan kalian akan mendapatkan kabar _Little Kim_ akan hadir di dunia. Aku tahu kalian akan menganggap ini sebuah _shotgun marriage_ tapi aku tidak menikah dengannya karena hal itu. Aku menikah dengannya karena aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Seperti yang kalian rasakan," ia tertawa kecil dan disambut riuh dari penggemar Kyungsoo yang ada disana. Jongin membungkuk lagi, dengan sudut persis 90 derajat dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Kami meminta doa restu pada kalian. Terima kasih."

Suara tepuk tangan menguar di _hall_ tersebut. Kyungsoo, yang menjadi tuan rumah disana malah terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak akan menyangka semuanya berjalan secepat ini. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Karena secara tiba-tiba Jongin datang, mengumumkan hubungan mereka, dan melamarnya di depan banyak orang. Ia yakin namanya dan nama Jongin akan menjadi _headline_ berita lagi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Ia sudah merasa cemas dengan komentar yang ada, tapi ia tahu Jongin ada di sampingnya. Selama Jongin ada, Kyungsoo merasa tenang. Sangat amat tenang.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik, _'kan_?" ucap Jongin yang mencari sebuah pengakuan dari kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _You did well,_ Nini. _You did really well._ " Ujarnya sebelum merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di permukaan keningnya.

.

.

.

 **Artikel:** _Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo, unexpected proposal, but expected being a couple._

 _Source:_ _Naver_

1\. [+12,006, -321] _Heol…_ Kim Jongin _did it._ Kim Jongin mengakuinya. Mengakui hubungannya, melamarnya, dan akan ada _Little Kim_ yang hadir sebentar lagi. Tunggu, bukankah sangat beruntung menjadi seorang Do Kyungoo?

-—- [+4,122, -98] Tuhan, bisakah di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya aku menjadi Do Kyungsoo saja?

2\. [+10,347, -281] _Heol…_ Aku masih tidak menyangka Jongin melakukannya di depan umum. Kim Jongin, _daebak!_ Kau benar-benar seorang pria sekarang!

3\. [+9,983, -520] Sekarang, dimana orang-orang yang menyerang Do Kyungsoo, keluarlah! Jongin sudah mengakui hubungannya dan kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!

4\. [+8,812, -416] Dengan usia muda, kaya, dan memiliki pasangan yang benar-benar berwajah menggemaskan—bukankah Jongin juga sangat beruntung?

-—- [+2,168, -37] _I know right!_ Aku bisa membayangkan betapa banyak pria di luar sana yang kecewa karena Kyungsoo akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

5\. [+6,901, -105] _Heol…_ aku masih belum bisa mempercayai ini. Dan bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana wajah anaknya nanti?

6\. [+4,020, -392] YA! Kim _Bastard_ Jongin! Bisa-bisanya kau merebut Kyungsoo dariku!

-—- [+1,672, -87] _I feel you, Bro. I feel you._

7\. [+3,080, -212] Sebagai _fanboy_ Do Kyungsoo, aku sangat patah hati. Bisakah aku menjadi pembenci Kim Jongin setelah ini?

 _Source:_ _Nate_

1\. [+1,323, -124] Jadi… Kim Jongin benar-benar _gay?_ Eww.

-—- [+862, -309] _There's nothing wrong for being gay, though. Fuck off. Go away._

2\. [+972, -302] Aku tidak percaya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya Jongin menjadi _gay_ karena _nugu_ seperti dia.

3\. [+911, -224] Kim Jongin, apa kau sedang bercanda? Masih banyak wanita di luar sana dan kau memilih seorang pria. Lagipula, bukankah dia dulu berkencan dengan Kang Seulgi? Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Seulgi setelah mantan kekasihnya menjadi _gay_ sekarang.

4\. [+621, -185] Kesimpulannya… Kim Jongin seorang _gay?_

-—- [+243, -15] Biseksual mungkin? Dia pernah bekencan dengan wanita _kok._

5\. [+388, -102] _Okay,_ baiklah. Bisakah berita yang lain saja? Aku benar-benar muak.

6\. [+124, -74] Pernikahan mereka menjadi _shotgun_ bukan? Astaga, tak kukira wajah Kyungsoo yang polos itu menipu!

.

.

.

Jongin membaca komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan di laman berita. Banyak yang mendukung hubungannya, meskipun tidak sedikit pula yang mencibir. Sekarang ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang tentang dirinya _gay,_ atau mungkin tentang pernikahan mereka yang diberi cap _shotgun._ Dia tidak peduli, sama sekali.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya, dan memilih untuk memeluk Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat sangat damai, dan sangat polos. Terpancar sebuah ketenangan yang mungkin selama beberapa hari ini tidak ia dapatkan. Jongin memang khawatir akan hal terssebut, tapi sekarang ia sudah sangat lega, karena apa yang ia rencanakan berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

Ucapan-ucapan selamat juga mengalir dari teman-teman dan rekan kerjanya. Semua sudah menduga akan hal tersebut, tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak menduga jika Jongin akan senekat itu, dengan melamar Kyungsoo di sebuah acara _fan meeting_ begitu. Ucapan selamat dari penggemarnya juga tidak kunjung berhenti datang di akun sosial medianya. Dia merasa lega, orang-orang yang tidak mendukung hubungannya adalah sebagian kecil dari penggemarnya. Mayoritas di antara mereka memberikan restu dan sokongan moril yang membuat beban di pundaknya menhilang begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara serak dan malas itu membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Ia tersenyum, ketika melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan dua buah mata lebar dan polos.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Berkat kau dan _Binnie,_ aku baik-baik saja. semuanya baik-baik saja."

Disaat itu Jongin tersadar bahwa dia tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan sampah dari orang-orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana jalannya hubungan mereka. Dia juga tidak perlu terpengaruh dengan bisikan-bisikan jahat yang selalu membuatnya cemas dan dipenuhi rasa khawatir. Dia benar-benar tidak perlu. Karena sekarang, dia siap menempuh beban yang lain lagi. Bukan beban yang disebabkan oleh kicauan orang, tapi beban yang dengan ikhlas akan ia jalani. Sebuah kehidupan yang baru bersama masa depannya, yang sekarang ada dalam pelukannya. Masa depan itu bernama Do Kyungsoo— _soon to be,_ Kim Kyungsoo.

 _God is unfair. Yes, God is fairly unfair. Because He gives Jongin someone called Do Kyungsoo. Because He gives Jongin his everything._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 _ **[epilogue's sneak peek]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Halo, aku Kim Jongin, ayah dari seorang anak laki-laki berusia 31 bulan bernama Kim Taeoh. Senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian." Ucap Jongin seraya membungkukkan badannya di hadapan kamera.**_

* * *

officially ends!

terima kasih bagi yang udah baca FF ini :))))

butuh niat yang gede buat lanjutin UNFAIR sebenernya. tapi untungnya bisa selesai juga.

btw, maaf banget kalo updatenya sangat amat lama karena aku masih konsen skripsi. ehe. doakan bisa sidang secepetnya dan lulus. karena aku sudah lelah ya Tuhan. ahahahaha.

untuk epilognya, mungkin akan ku update dalam waktu yang sangat lama. tapi paling engga kalian udah tau dong gambarannya gimana :3

senang bisa hibur kalian sama FF ini! see you again ya entah kapan!

bye bye!

 _Nana._


	13. EPILOG

**_Umur Taeoh aku ganti ya guys. EHE._**

 ** _Gantinya ga banyak kok. Cuman ganti bulan doang._**

 ** _Happy reading, yak! Kasih aku ide cerita lagi buat Kaisoo yang berchapter kalo mau._**

 ** _Bisa deh kalo mau PM atau semacamnya wqwq_**

 ** _'nnyeong~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Oh, selamat pagi." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari membungkukkan kepalanya pada PD acara yang keluarganya ikuti. Masih sangat pagi, bahkan kedua orang lainnya yang menghuni rumah tersebut masih terlelap. Memang benar, pukul setengah tujuh pagi belum menjadi jam bangun untuk orang-orang di rumahnya kecuali dia sendiri.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucapnya pada salah satu kru yang sudah memasangkan _microphone_ kecil di badannya.

Dia sebenarnya agak terkejut ketika melihat rumahnya diinvasi banyak kamera di pagi hari begini—karena ia belum terbiasa. Maklum, ini adalah hari pertama mereka akan syuting _reality show_ tersebut. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi anak lelakinya ketika melihat kamera-kamera itu nanti.

Ia bergegas menuju dapur rumahnya. Menyiapkan makanan agar beruang-beruangnya tidak merengek ketika sudah bangun. Kebiasaan paginya untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan membuat teh memang sudah ia mulai sejak lama—sejak tiga setengah tahun yang lalu mungkin. Sebenarnya, dulu, ketika dia tinggal bersama Chanyeol dia juga berkebiasaan sama, namun karena aktivitasnya yang cukup padat, maka dia lebih sering terbangun ketika siang hari tiba. _Ngomong-ngomong,_ sekarang, Chanyeol menjadi manajer Jongin. Bukan Kyungsoo lagi. Karena Jongin sudah tidak memperbolehkan Kyungsoo bekerja dan begitu pula Chanyeol yang melarang Baekhyun dengan alasan yang sama.

"Jam berapa mereka akan bangun nanti—" gumamnya sembari membuka salah satu kabinet lemari dapurnya.

Ia sebenarnya merasa ganjil, dengan beraktivitas seperti biasa namun dengan banyak kamera di sekelilingnya. Wajar saja, baru saja hari pertama dan tentu ia belum terbiasa. Sudah menjadi keputusan mereka berdua lagipula, untuk mengikuti sebuah _reality show_ yang melibatkan seorang ayah dan anaknya.

Ketika mereka memutuskan menikah, banyak desas-desus yang tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi status mereka yang _shotgun wedding._ Belum lagi pada saat itu Jongin benar-benar sedang di puncak popularitasnya, tentu bukan hal yang mengherankan jika dia ditinggalkan beberapa penggemar setianya secara mendadak.

Unggahan foto pertama anak mereka di akun Jongin mungkin mulai sedikit mengubah persepsi masyarakat. Apalagi setelah Jongin cukup rajin meng _-update_ perkembangan anak lelaki mereka di sosial medianya. Lagipula, berawal dari kebiasaan Jongin inilah tawaran untuk ikut dalam _reality show_ tersebut diberikan. Jongin sudah mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Bahkan menunda keputusannya selama lebih dari satu tahun. Dan saat ini, mereka sudah benar-benar mengikutinya. Entah apakah Jongin nanti terbangun dengan keadaan terkejut atau tidak—karena dia tertidur terlebih dulu sebelum para _crew_ memasang semua perlengkapan di rumah mereka.

 _DUK!_

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru saja terdengar. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat anak lelakinya, Kim Taeoh, duduk di kursi makannya dengan tenang, tanpa membuat keributan sama sekali. Anak lelaki itu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makannya, dan mengedipkan matanya yang masih memberikan pandangan kosong. Benar-benar ciri khas anak kecil yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya.

" _Hey, Baby Bear._ " Sapa Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengusap rambut anak lelakinya perlahan.

" _Dada,_ siapa?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk tenda kecil—tempat para kameraman bersembunyi—di sudut ruang keluarga mereka.

" _Hmm…_ " Kyungsoo menimang jawabannya. Karena dia tahu Taeoh tidak akan paham dengan penjelasannya nanti. Dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi dia juga tidak tahu harus mengumpamakan apa pada anak lelakinya.

" _Dino_?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya cepat, "Hm? _Dino?_ I-iya, _Dino._ "

"Kita punya _Dino_?"

"I-iya, kita punya _Dino_." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya menahan tawa.

Dengan segera ia mengambilkan segelas air putih pada anak lelakinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk meminum air putih dahulu setelah bangun dari tidur. Dengan tenang Taeoh duduk di kursi makannya. Dia masih memperhatikan tenda kecil yang terpasang tersebut. Selain itu Kyungsoo juga tahu jika Taeoh belum sepenuhnya sadar, jadi sifat _setan_ nya belum keluar saat itu.

" _Papa_ masih tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Taeoh mengangguk, "Belum bangun."

"Mau membangunkan _Papa_?"

Taeoh menggeleng, " _Papa_ akan marah nanti."

Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika mendengar jawaban anak lelakinya. Memang Jongin tidak pernah menyukai jika sudah dibangunkan dari tidur tampannya. Apalagi cara membangunkan Taeoh sangatlah brutal. Dengan mendudukki perutnya, meneriakkan namanya dengan suara yang keras, ataupun memukul lengannya. Awalnya Taeoh masih berani untuk membangunkan ayahnya, namun ketika Jongin dengan tidak sengaja melempar Taeoh hingga terjatuh dari ranjang mereka sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, Taeoh tidak berani lagi.

"Tidak. Ayo membangunkan _Papa_ bersama hari ini."

Taeoh mendaratkan dirinya pada gendongan Kyungsoo. Ayolah, dia memang _Dada's boy._ Dia tidak pernah bisa berpisah dari Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo menyarankan Jongin untuk menerima tawaran acara tersebut agar Taeoh bisa sedikit berpisah dari dirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taeoh dengan suara lirih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Melihat bagaimana suaminya yang benar-benar menjadi manusia biasa. Bukan menjadi Kim Jongin yang dielu-elukan masyarakat seperti biasanya. Tidur dengan posisi yang tidak karuan, dan bahkan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika Jongin yang seperti ini akan muncul di televisi setiap akhir pekan. Tapi tidak apa, mungkin dengan seperti ini Jongin akan dianggap lebih 'manusia' lagi.

Taeoh turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo. Sempat anak lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, mencari sebuah persetujuan darinya. Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada anak lelakinya untuk menepuk pipi ayahnya perlahan, hingga Taeoh menurutinya.

" _Papa—BANGUN PAPA_!"

Jongin tersentak. Taeoh tidak menepuk pipinya perlahan lagipula. Bisa dibilang anak lelaki itu menamparnya. Ketika melihat kejadian tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi ketika Jongin sudah menggeram dan Taeoh yang berlari ke arah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Taeoh- _ya…_ " gerutu Jongin yang menutup wajah dengan lengan sebelum menegakkan badannya.

Taeoh terkikik. Apalagi ketika melihat sang ayah mendudukkan dirinya dengan wajah meringsut dan rambut yang berantakan. Anak kecil itu berlindung pada ayahnya yang lain lagi dan berusaha meminta pertolongan. Dia masih meringsut ke arah Kyungsoo, meskipun dia menahan tawa karena kenakalannya sendiri.

"Pagi, Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Taeoh yang masih bergelantungan di badannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti meminta dia untuk membangunkanku, Soo _—_ "

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kau akan bersamanya selama 48 jam lagipula."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya. Berusaha mengembalikan realita yang menamparnya lebih keras—daripada tamparan anak lelakinya. Dia melihat sekeliling, dan tersadar ketika mendapati sebuah tenda kecil bersarang di pojok kamar mereka yang cukup luas.

"Astaga aku lupa—" Jongin menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat, "selamatkan aku ya Tuhan."

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Taeoh sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perbincangan kedua ayahnya. Dia malah sibuk memainkan kerah baju Kyungsoo yang terlipat dengan posisi yang tidak benar daripada semestinya.

"Dia anak yang manis, Jongin _nie._ "

"Jika denganmu dan tidak denganku."

" _Papa!_ " Taeoh melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan bergegas menuju ke arah Jongin. Anak lelaki itu menangkup wajah Jongin yang masih kusut dan menarik-narik pipinya. Kemudian dia tertawa, hingga matanya meringsut dan berkerut.

"Baiklah, dia sangat manis sekarang," Jongin menepis selimutnya dan menggendong Taeoh, "ayo sikat gigi dan mencuci muka, _Baby Bear._ " Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Taeoh memang sering menguji kesabaran Jongin, dengan menggodanya, ataupun mencari perhatian padanya. Tidak jarang Jongin ingin meledak, namun ketika melihat Taeoh tertawa dengan puas, kemarahan Jongin menghilang begitu saja. Kyungsoo tahu, Taeoh sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Hampir setiap hari, jika Jongin bekerja dan harus pulang larut, Taeoh akan menanyakan apa saja yang Jongin kerjakan sehingga tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Anak kecil itu akan menggerutu sebelum tidur karena Jongin jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan hal tersebut pada Jongin, disaat itu pula Jongin sadar bahwa ia harus menerima tawaran _reality show_ tersebut.

Kyungsoo merapikan tempat tidur mereka. Merapikan segala macam kerusuhan yang diperbuat beruang-beruang itu. Bahkan bantal yang digunakan Jongin untuk tidur berceceran di lantai—dan membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Ketika menyelesaikan semuanya, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas membuat teh, seperti yang ia lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Tak lupa ia juga membuatkan susu untuk Taeoh, karena anak lelaki itu juga sudah terbiasa untuk menenggak segelas susu saat pagi hari tiba.

"Kau akan pergi ke rumah _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?" tanya Jongin sembari menurunkan Taeoh untuk duduk di kursi makannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Eomma_ ingin aku membantunya untuk pertunangan Mingyu nanti."

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan susu milik Taeoh, "Dan kau meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan anak kita?" ia menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat, " _Good morning, by the way._ "

"Ini baru hari pertama, dan kau akan melewati banyak hari bersamanya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari membalikkan badan dan membantu Taeoh menenggak minumannya.

"Iya _sih…_ Tapi ini sedikit menakutkan—" ucap Jongin kikuk.

"Lakukan saja. Lagipula kau memberikan aku libur beberapa saat juga, bukan?"

Jongin merasa kesal ketika melihat kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Apalagi ketika dengan kalemnya Kyungsoo membantu Taeoh untuk meminum susu dari gelas. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat lembut, walaupun sedang bersama dengan setan kecil yang membuat Jongin gemas. _He is so whipped and he knows it._

Jongin masih bersandar di salah satu sudut dapurnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada, seakan mengawasi interaksi Kyungsoo dengan anak lelaki semata wayangnya. Dia tersenyum kecil, merasa keluarga kecilnya yang muncul secara tidak sengaja itu berujung sebuah kenyamanan juga. Meskipun kehadiran Taeoh sama sekali tidak direncanakan, tapi Jongin bersyukur. Karena jika tidak ada Taeoh di rumah, maka tidak ada hiburan baginya juga.

"Taeoh- _ya,_ " Jongin menjejakkan kakinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan juga, "hari ini dan besok, kau akan di rumah dengan _Papa_ saja."

Taeoh mengedipkan matanya, " _Dada_?"

" _Dada_ akan pergi."

Anak kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Dada, don't go._ "

"Oh, aku membenci ini." Ucap Kyungsoo yang beranjak dan menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan teh milik Jongin.

Memang, belum sekalipun Kyungsoo berpisah dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin hanya… tiga jam? Dua jam? Itu pun Taeoh sudah cukup ribut walaupun hanya ditinggal ke _supermarket_ untuk sekadar berbelanja. Satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin meledak adalah Jongin yang tidak bisa mengendalikan Taeoh sama sekali, karena Jongin hanya akan panik dan membujuk Kyungsoo untuk pulang lebih cepat. Jongin memang bisa diandalkan untuk menyelesaikan segala masalah, kecuali anak lelakinya sendiri.

.

.

.

" _No, Dada! Don't go!_ "

Taeoh sudah mulai meronta di gendongan Jongin. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa sedikit sedih, walaupun dia lebih ingin tertawa karena Jongin sudah berwajah panik seakan meminta pertolongan darurat. Kyungsoo memasang sepatunya, dan akan pergi ke rumah orang tua Jongin untuk membantu persiapan acara Mingyu, adik Jongin sendiri.

" _Dada…_ " rengek Taeoh yang sudah mulai lelah berteriak.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan tersenyum. Dia mencium pipi anak lelakinya sebelum mencium Jongin sekilas, " _Dada_ akan pulang, Sayang. _Ah, Papa_ akan mengajak Taeoh jalan-jalan nanti. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat Kyungsoo mengecupnya sebentar, " _Be a good boy,_ Taeoh- _ya. Ah, be a good Papa, Nini-ya._ Aku pergi." Ucapnya yang kemudian keluar dari _apartment_ mereka.

Jongin terdiam. Anak lelakinya sudah tidak bereaksi ketika Kyungsoo pergi. Dia hanya terdiam, bahkan tidak membalas lambaian tangan dari Kyungsoo. Jika sudah begini Jongin lebih takut lagi, karena anak lelakinya pasti akan meringsut seharian penuh, dan tidak bereaksi. Karena bagi Jongin, menghadapi anak kecil seperti Taeoh tidaklah mudah. Dia memang pintar, karena dia bisa membedakan kapan harus marah hingga berteriak atau merajuk dengan wajah memelas—agar orang tuanya bersimpati.

Ia membawa Taeoh yang lemas di gendongannya itu ke dalam rumah. Ia duduk di ruang tengah dengan anak lelaki yang menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Pipinya yang gemuk itu terhimpit sehingga membuat bibinya mengerucut. Tangan dan jari-jemarinya yang kecil menggenggam kaosnya tanpa tenaga. Anak itu merajuk, dan bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan menanggapi Jongin nanti.

"Taeoh- _ya…_ " panggil Jongin pada anak lelakinya yang menatap ke sembarang arah dengan tatapan kosong tersebut.

Tidak ada tanggapan, karena Taeoh masih tidak mau berbicara dengan ayahnya. Kelakuan Taeoh yang seperti ini dia dapat dari Kyungsoo. Karena jika Jongin tidak mengabulkan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan, maka ia akan bersikap sama.

Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung anak tersebut perlahan, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kau tahu sendiri _Papa_ selalu malas kemana-mana jika sedang libur begini," ia memutar otaknya agar Taeoh mau bereaksi lagi, "apa sebaiknya kita ke taman? Atau pergi berenang? _Dada_ pernah mengajakmu ke sana, bukan? Ayo kita pergi ke sana." Taeoh menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hmm… es krim?"

Tanpa Jongin duga, anak lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan senang, seakan lupa jika baru saja marah karena ditinggalkan _Dada-_ nya. Ia mengangguk kuat, dan membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin melihat wajahnya sendiri di ekspresi anak lelaki itu. Tapi dia juga mendapatkan wajah Kyungsoo, karena bagaimana cara Taeoh tertawa maupun tersenyum sangat mirip dengan _partner_ nya tersebut. Bahkan beberapa sifat kekanak-kanakan Kyungsoo diturunkan pada Taeoh. Yang paling tidak bisa Jongin hindari adalah bagaimana jika mereka merajuk. Karena mereka akan mengeluarkan jurus yang sama, dengan memelas dan mengemis simpati padanya. Terkadang Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keduanya menampilkan ekspresi yang sama di hadapannya, mungkin dia akan merasa dunia benar-benar tidak adil karena harus menghadapi mereka.

"Ayo ganti bajumu terlebih dulu!" seru Jongin yang menggendong Taeoh ke kamarnya.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Taeoh untuk mengganti pakaiannya, Jongin membawa Taeoh pergi. Itu merupakan rencana yang tidak terduga sebenarnya, karena Jongin pada awalnya hanya ingin bermalas-malasan di rumah bersama. Tetapi, karena Taeoh marah padanya, maka mau tidak mau dia harus meringankan hati anak lelakinya.

" _Papa._ "

"Hm?"

" _Kenapa_ semua orang melihat kita?" tanya Taeoh ketika mereka keluar dan berjalan kaki di sekitar gedung _apartment._

"Hmm… orang-orang melihatmu, Taeoh- _ya._ "

"Hm?" Taeoh yang sebelumnya melihat orang-orang itu menatap Jongin yang masih menggendongnya—karena Jongin takut Taeoh akan lari dengan sendirinya, " _Kenapa_ orang-orang melihat Taeoh, _Papa?_ "

"Karena… Taeoh tampan? Lucu?"

"Apa Taeoh seperti itu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Jika Taeoh tidak begitu, _Papa_ dan _Dada_ tidak akan mencium Taeoh setiap pagi."

Taeoh melengkungkan senyumannya, pertanda bahwa dia sangat puas dengan jawaban Jongin baru saja. Namun setelah itu Taeoh mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang lain, " _Dino_ _Samchon,_ apa Taeoh seperti itu?"

Jongin tertawa karena tentu saja, pemegang kamera itu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anak lelakinya. Namun ketika sang kameraman mengangguk, Taeoh berucap lagi, " _Dino Samchon_ harus mencium Taeoh nanti!" serunya dengan nada yang ceria.

Kerumunan memang tidak menjauh dari keduanya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka bahkan mengacungkan ponsel dan mungkin mengambil gambar dari mereka berdua. Taeoh sendiri sebenarnya masih cukup takut dengan keramaian—karena selama ini dia tidak pernah dibawa keluar secara terang-terangan seperti ini mengingat bagaimana pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi kontroversi beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang—" Jongin masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai es krim dan sempat mendengar bagaimana orang-orang yang riuh karena kedatangannya. Ia mendekat dengan Taeoh yang masih bertengger di gendongannya. Banyak orang yang terkejut dengan keadatangan Jongin. Ayolah, bagaimana tidak, seorang aktor besar seperti Jongin datang dengan beberapa kamera yang menyorotnya—beserta seorang anak kecil yang bisa disebut replika dari Jongin sendiri.

"Oh, aku ingin memesan es krim. Satu porsi sedang saja—" Jongin memindahkan perhatian pada anak lelakinya, "yang mana, Taeoh- _ya?_ "

Anak kecil itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada salah satu kotak es krim di sana. _Cokelat,_ "Itu, _Papa._ " Ucapnya.

Setelah selesai memesan, Jongin, yang masih dengan Taeoh di dekapannya mencari sebuah tempat duduk. Bahkan Jongin tidak lupa untuk menyeret sebuah kursi makan untuk anak lelakinya yang masih terlalu kecil jika duduk di kursi makan yang biasanya. Jongin sendiri duduk di depan anaknya, bersiap dengan sekotak kertas tisu dan memperhatikan sang anak lelaki menyendok es krimnya.

"Apa itu enak?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang terlihat gemas.

Taeoh mengangguk. Anak itu menyendokkan es krimnya dan mengacungkannya pada Jongin. Jongin sendiri tertawa kecil sebelum melahap sendok kecil berisi es krim tersebut.

" _Aigoo, good job,_ Taeoh- _ya._ Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Sedikit rasa bangga di benaknya ketika melihat Taeoh yang tersenyum dengan bahagianya ketika Jongin selesai memuji. Anak kecil itu masih sibuk dengan es krimnya bahkan pipinya berlepotan dengan warna cokelat. Sesekali Jongin membersihkan pipi anak lelakinya, tetapi ketika Taeoh mengeluh tidak mau, maka Jongin menghentikannya dan memilih untuk mencari sekotak tisu basah jika anak lelakinya sudah selesai menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Sudah?" Taeoh mengangguk dan Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa helai tisu basah dan mulai membersihkan pipi anak lelakinya, "Kau benar-benar seperti _Dada-_ mu. Selalu berantakan ketika makan—" Jongin terkekeh ketika anak lelakinya mengerucutkan bibir menandakan bahwa dia tidak setuju, "baiklah, kau seperti _Papa._ Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Ke mana, _Papa_?"

"Pulang? Atau Taeoh ingin jalan-jalan lagi?" ucap Jongin yang sekarang menggandeng anaknya.

"Taman, _Papa!_ "

Ingin Jongin mengeluhkan betapa panasnya hari itu, namun melihat anak lelakinya yang bersemangat membuat Jongin mengiyakannya juga. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyambut dirinya, karena sudah sangat lama ia melewatkan Taeoh yang semakin lama tumbuh besar. Maka dari itu, dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya walaupun sebentar saja.

Taeoh membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepanjang jalan anak kecil itu hanya menunjuk ke sembarang arah sembari bertanya _itu apa._ Padahal tidak jarang Kyungsoo mengajak Taeoh berpergian, namun mungkin saja, karena kali ini Jongin yang mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan—walaupun hanya di sekitar _apartment_ mereka—membuat Taeoh merasa mendapatkan suasana yang berbeda.

"Haus, _Papa._ " Keluh Taeoh sembari mengacungkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk digendong sang ayah.

Jongin terkekeh, "Sepertinya _Papa_ tidak ingat kapan terakhir kau bersikap manja begini, Taeoh- _ya,_ " ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi air mineral dari tas punggung yang ia bawa—walaupun dengan kerepotan karena Taeoh sudah bertengger di tangan satunya, "ini."

"Taeoh tidak lapar?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman dekat _apartment_ mereka.

Taeoh menggeleng, "Tidak, _Papa._ "

Jongin tersenyum dan membiarkan anak lelakinya berlarian. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menggerutu, "Ayahmu yang lapar, Taeoh- _ya._ Ayo pulang dan makan—atau kita pergi dari sini."

Sesekali Jongin menyapa orang-orang yang ada di sana. Meskipun saat ini dia sedang melakukan _shooting,_ tentu rasanya sangat berbeda. Jika biasanya ia berperan menjadi orang lain atau tokohnya, maka saat ini dia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia menjadi Jongin yang sembrono, tukang mengeluh, suka menggerutu, namun mudah terdistraksi dengan hal sepele. Contohnya, Kyungsoo dan Taeoh. Iya, meskipun dia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan suatu hal, jika Kyungsoo ataupun Taeoh sudah mengganggu, maka dunianya akan teralih pada keduanya.

"Taeoh- _ya,_ ayo pulang, Sayang!" teriak Jongin yang sudah lebih dari 40 menit duduk menunggu anak lelakinya bermain—dan sesekali menyodorkan minuman jika sang anak haus.

"Tidak mau, _Papa!_ " balas Taeoh dari kejauhan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah, " _Hing_ … _Papa_ lapar, Sayang… ayo pulang…" gumamnya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memelas.

.

.

.

"Halo, aku Kim Jongin, ayah dari seorang anak laki-laki berusia 31 bulan bernama Kim Taeoh. Senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian." Ucap Jongin seraya membungkukkan badannya di depan kamera.

Dia sedang melakukan _shooting_ untuk sisipan dan perkenalan untuk _reality show_ baru yang ia ikuti bersama anak lelakinya, Kim Taeoh. Iya, _The Return of Superman._ Di dalam hatinya yang paling dasar, dia masih ragu untuk melakukan hal tersebut—karena dia dan Taeoh sama seperti kutub Utara dan kutub Selatan; sangat bertolak belakang. Namun kedua kutub itu saling melengkapi, bukan? Benar, begitulah hubungan Jongin dengan anak lelakinya.

Setelah menyapa kru dan kamera—yang menyala—salah satu PD dari acara tersebut menanyakan pertanyaan pada Jongin. Sama seperti ketika Song Ilgook atau Tablo ketika melakukan wawancara pada acara yang sama.

"Taeoh anak yang… manja. Sangat manja dan manis jika bersama Kyungsoo _Hyung,_ dan akan berubah menjadi _iblis_ kecil jika bersamaku." Ucap Jongin yang disambut tawa oleh kru yang ada disana.

"Dia sebenarnya sangat pengertian untuk anak seusianya. Tapi lagi-lagi, tidak jika bersamaku. Terkadang aku berpikir mungkin karena kesibukanku selama ini tapi—iya, maka dari itu aku mengikuti acara ini," dia terkekeh, "Taeoh- _ya,_ bantu _Papa,_ Sayang." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang memelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taeoh masuk dan duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Beberapa orang di sana merasa takjub karena wajah mereka yang sangat mirip. Bahkan ketika Jongin mengaduh karena Taeoh yang duduk dengan tiba-tiba, ekspresinya sangat mirip dengan Taeoh. Ayolah, _like father like son, right?_

"Ayo, sapa." Ujar Jongin.

Dengan patuh, Taeoh membungkukkan badannya, "Namaku Kim Taeoh." Ucapnya malu-malu dan kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya ke badan sang ayah.

"Apa yang kalian perbuat hingga dia menjadi pemalu begini—" seru Jongin yang diakhiri tawa dari orang-orang yang ada di sana.

" _Papa, Papa._ " Gumam anak kecil itu sembari memainkan jari-jemari ayahnya yang sedang berbicara.

"Hm?" Jongin mengerling, "Ingin bermain di sana?" tanya Jongin sembari menunjuk mainan-mainan yang berserakan di belakang para kru.

Taeoh menggeleng, "Taeoh ingin bermain bersama _Papa._ "

" _See? That's why I'm so whipped with him and his Dada._ " Kata Jongin sembari mengendus rambut anak lelakinya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin terbangun dengan wajah yang masih sangat mengantuk. Biasanya saja, dengan kesadaran penuh, dia selalu dianggap mengantuk, apalagi sekarang, dimana kesadarannya masih tertinggal di kamar tidur. Taeoh ia tinggalkan di kamar tidur. Mereka tidur bersama, setelah semalam Jongin harus bernyanyi selama hampir satu jam—karena kebiasaan Taeoh sebelum tidur adalah mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan suara yang lembut. Sempat Taeoh mengatakan suara Jongin tidak sebagus Kyungsoo—dan membuat Jongin terperanjat sesaat.

Ia harus bangun lebih awal karena harus membuatkan susu dan sarapan untuk anak lelakinya. Kemarin dia dengan sukses membuat sup untuk makan malam Taeoh—dan bahkan hampir melupakan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia berakhir dengan melahap semangkuk _ramyeon_ sembari mengawasi Taeoh bermain.

"Taeoh- _ya, Papa_ tidak tahu harus memasak apa…" ia membuka kabinet lemari dapurnya dan mencari-cari bahan makanan disana. Ketika dia melihat sekotak _pasta_ , dia sudah tahu akan membuat apa. Dia sudah mempelajarinya dari Kyungsoo ketika sedang libur beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jongin bukan orang yang bisa memasak. Ayolah, dia bisa membakar dapur kapan saja. Tapi karena keadaannya sangat terpaksa, maka dia harus membuat makan dengan mandiri. Semalam Kyungsoo juga menelepon, bertanya apakah Taeoh sudah makan atau belum. Siang harinya Jongin membawa Taeoh pergi untuk makan di luar saja, hingga pada malam harinya dia hampir membuat anak lelakinya kelaparan—karena dia sibuk menerka apa yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam sup yang ia buat. Berbekal pesan teks dari Kyungsoo, dia bisa membuatnya. Walaupun bagi Jongin rasanya hampir hambar, tapi Taeoh menghabiskannya. Iya, karena anak itu sudah sangat kelaparan.

Setelah berkutat di dapur selama satu jam—karena dia harus memutar otaknya untuk mengingat apa saja yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam makanannya—ia menyelesaikan masakan itu. Dengan kesadaran yang sudah penuh, ia berlari kecil menuju ke kamar dan mendapati Taeoh baru saja membuka matanya.

"Ho! Siapa ini?" Jongin menghambur ke arah anak lelakinya dan mencium pipi Taeoh gemas, "Ayo bangun, kita makan." Ucap Jongin di sela-sela ciumannya.

" _Papa,_ memasak?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Taeoh tidak suka?"

Anak lelaki itu terkikik, "Suka!"

"Ayo, cuci muka dan makan." Jongin beranjak dan berdiri. Anak lelakinya mengacungkan kedua tangannya, meminta untuk digendong. Dengan tertawa kecil, Jongin mengamit anak lelakinya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk sekadar mencuci muka—yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tadi tidak melakukannya.

Setelah selesai, Taeoh, yang masih ada di gendongan sang ayah, bernyanyi dengan cerianya. Dia menyanyikan lagu _Baby Shark,_ sembari memperagakan gerakannya. Jongin pun segera mendudukkan Taeoh pada kursi makannya, dan memberikan sepiring _pasta_ beseta garpu dengan tangkai bergambar _Iron Man._

Jongin sendiri menyantap makanan yang sama. Hanya saja ia menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di dalam wajan—walaupun sebenarnya sisa-sisa itu sama seperti satu porsi besar.

" _Baby Shark du, du, du—_ " Jongin bersenandung di sela-sela makannya sembari menarikan tarian lagu itu.

Dengan mulut yang penuh, Taeoh mengacungkan garpunya, " _Papa, wrong!_ "

"Eh? Bukankah begini?" tanya Jongin yang lagi-lagi menari.

"Bukan, _Papa._ Itu bukan untuk _baby._ Itu untuk _Mommy Shark._ "

Jongin terkekeh, "Entahlah, Taeoh- _ya. Papa_ tidak tahu," ia meletakkan sumpitnya sebentar sebelum berucap, "Taeoh- _ya,_ hari ini kita akan ke tempat _Papa_ bekerja. _Papa_ harus melakukan pemotretan, Taeoh- _ya._ "

"Pemo… _tetan_?"

"—tretan." Jongin tertawa karena ucapan anaknya yang keliru dan masih kesulitan, " _Papa_ akan difoto, Sayang."

Taeoh mengangkat kedua tangannya, memperagakan bagaimana kamera beserta manusia yang ada di belakangnya, "Seperti _Dino Samchon?_ Begini?" ucapnya sembari mengikuti bagaimana suara kamera ketika mengambil gambar.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Iya, Sayang. _Papa_ akan bekerja dengan orang seperti _Dino Samchon._ " Katanya sembari mengusap saus yang meluber di pipi anak lelakinya.

.

.

.

" _Aigoo,_ lucunya!" seru orang-orang yang menyambut kedatangan Jongin di studio.

Mereka berdua datang ke studio di mana Jongin akan menjalani pemotretan sebuah majalah bertemakan musim panas. Karena dia juga harus melakukan _shooting The Return of Superman,_ maka dia harus datang berdua dan Chanyeol akan menyusul nanti. Lagipula itu hanya pemotretan, Jongin tidak begitu memerlukan bantuan manajernya—walaupun pada kenyataannya dia sangat berharap Chanyeol datang untuk membantunya mengasuh Taeoh ketika dia bekerja.

Taeoh meringkuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jongin. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian banyak orang yang diberikan padanya. Apalagi banyak di antara mereka ingin mencubit pipinya atau bahkan hanya untuk sekadar memegangnya saja. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sikap anaknya yang selalu berubah menjadi sangat pemalu jika bertemu dengan banyak orang—apalagi jika orang-orang tersebut memperhatikannya.

"Jongin- _ah!_ "

"Oh, Minseok _Hyung,_ " Jongin menghampiri sang fotografer, "kau yang bertugas untuk majalah ini?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Oh! Apa ini Kim Taeoh?" tanyanya sembari memegang pipi Taeoh gemas.

"Entah, dia menjadi sangat pemalu ketika bertemu dengan banyak orang begini."

"Tidak apa, Jongin. Daeul juga sama. Jika aku membawanya ke tempat di mana Jongdae bekerja dan menjadi pusat perhatian, dia akan bersikap sama. Eh, dia seumuran dengan anak lelakiku. Sepertinya mereka bisa berteman."

Jongin terkekeh, "Dia akan senang jika mendapatkan teman baru."

Taeoh hanya berkedip, memperhatikan siapa lawan bicara dari ayahnya. Dia hanya ingin berlindung pada ayahnya—karena dia tidak berani diserang oleh manusia-manusia ganas yang ada di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol datang dan Jongin bisa benar-benar memulai pekerjaannya. Taeoh benar-benar tidak bisa lepas darinya. Bahkan ketika dia sedang melakukan _make-up,_ Taeoh masih berada di sekelilingnya. Dia hanya berkutat di bawah kaki Jongin sembari memainkan mobil-mobil kecil yang dibawa dari rumah.

Selama Jongin bekerja—pada saat dipotret sebenarnya—Taeoh hanya duduk tenang di pangkuan manajer Jongin. Sesekali ia bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang apa saja yang ada di dalam studio dan dengan sabar Chanyeol menjawabnya. Ayolah, Chanyeol dan Jongin sama saja. Mempunyai anak lelaki yang seumuran—anak pertama Chanyeol bernama Jihyun. Anak pertamanya sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, bahkan model telinganya sekalipun. Tidak ada sama sekali wajah Baekhyun pada anak tersebut—tapi anak kedua mereka sangat mirip Baekhyun. Tidak seperti Taeoh yang masih mendapatkan _gen_ dari Kyungsoo walaupun sangat sedikit.

Di sela-sela istirahatnya, Jongin menghampiri Taeoh dan bertanya apakah anak itu menginginkan sesuatu atau tidak—seperti makanan atau mainan. Namun anak lelaki itu selalu menggeleng, dan berkata bahwa dia akan menunggu _Papa_ selesai saja. Sejenak Jongin merasa bersyukur karena Taeoh sangat tenang dan tidak berlarian kesana kemari. Memang, Kyungsoo selalu mengajarkan bahwa dia tidak boleh berlarian ketika berada di tempat umum begitu.

Jongin sedang berganti pakaian ketika mendengar Taeoh berteriak. Namun teriakan itu membuatnya bergeming dengan hati yang lega. Karena Taeoh memanggil seseorang di luar ruang ganti. Ketika dia sedang melakukan _retouch_ pada rambutnya, dia melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dari cermin. _Kyungsoo, dengan Taeoh yang sedang digandeng._

"Soo?" ucap Jongin yang merasa sangat lega karena pawang dari anak lelakinya datang.

Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu menyapa orang-orang yang ada di sana, dan berjalan menuju tempat Jongin berada. Di tangan kirinya terdapat seplastik besar yang Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa karena dia tidak bisa menoleh sembarangan.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kursi Jongin. Ia meletakkan plastik berwarna putih itu dan mengangkat Taeoh ke dalam pangkuannya.

" _Hard times_?" tanyanya sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini merepotkan dirimu—karena kau pasti sangat repot mengurusku dan Taeoh secara bersamaan," orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu juga tertawa, "hei! Kalian belum pernah merasakan punya anak seaktif dia—"

"Anak lelakiku ada dua, Jongin- _ah!_ Kau diam saja—" seru seorang wanita yang merupakan _crew make-up_ yang sudah sangat Jongin kenal _._

Jongin tertawa, "Maafkan aku, Jiae _Noona._ Aku tidak tahu jika di sini ada dirimu." Jawabnya.

"Soo, hajar saja jika dia macam-macam." Ucap wanita tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersipu, "Iya, _Noona._ "

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Aww—kau bisa hidup dengan mereka yang sangat lucu begini, Jongin?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika aku takluk dan terlihat bodoh di depan mereka—"

"Jongin, kontrol ucapanmu!" seru Kyungsoo yang takut jika Taeoh akan menirukan ucapan suaminya.

"Eh, _sorry._ Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Untung saja Taeoh sibuk memainkan mainan eskavator sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan ucapan Jongin baru saja.

"Aku membawakan kalian makan siang." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika Jongin sudah selesai melakukan _retouch_.

Jongin berdiri dan membuka sedikit bungkusan tersebut, "Oh—ini kesukaanku!" ia tersenyum sembari menarik pipi Kyungsoo, " _Thanks, Baby._ Kau juga membawakan kopi untuk para kru?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku merasa tidak enak jika hanya membawakan makanan untukmu. Maka dari itu, tadi, aku mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol _Hyung_ dan bertanya berapa orang kru yang terlibat. Maka dari itu aku membelikan kopi untuk mereka. Lagipula jumlah mereka juga tidak begitu banyak."

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, " _Sometimes, I feel that I don't deserve you, really,_ " ia terkekeh sebelum beranjak, "aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu, Soo." Ucapnya yang kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Taeoh di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Papa_ mengajak Taeoh ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Taeoh yang berusaha menusuk daging ayamnya dengan garpu.

"Membeli es krim!"

Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin, menisyaratkan bahwa _jangan memberikan Taeoh terlalu banyak gula_ , "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ke taman, _Dada!_ " seru Taeoh dengan gigi yang mengunyah.

Jongin yang sempat mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Kyungsoo itu pun hanya terdiam. Sesekali menimpali percakapan Kyungsoo dengan anak lelakinya yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar. Dia merasa heran ketika Taeoh sangat amat menurut dengan apapun yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang harus mengulang ucapan berkali-kali sebelum Taeoh mengiyakannya.

Mereka makan siang di bangku sebuah taman yang terletak di depan gedung di mana Jongin baru saja melakukan pemotretan. Mereka juga masih dikelilingi beberapa kamera, karena _shooting_ untuk episode pertama mereka belum usai. Mungkin ketika mereka sampai di rumah nanti, _take_ episode pertama akan rampung.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar gedung tersebut memperhatikan mereka, memperhatikan keluarga kecil dari Kim Jongin, si aktor yang terkenal itu. Keluarga yang jarang sekali diekspos oleh media, kecuali sosial media dari Jongin sendiri. Itu pun Jongin jarang meng _update_ tentang Kyungsoo dan lebih ke anak lelakinya.

Sejenak Jongin berpikir bahwa mungkin banyak di antara orang-orang itu menganggap Jongin sedang berusaha mengambil hati _fans_ nya yang meninggalkannya. Tapi tujuan Jongin mengikuti _reality show_ tersebut tidaklah demikian. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Taeoh, anak lelakinya. Dia ingin membayar beberapa waktu yang tersia-siakan karena bekerja. Karena, dengan mengikuti _reality show_ tersebut, dia bisa bekerja sembari mengawasi anaknya.

Walaupun dia dan Taeoh baru saja melakukan _shooting_ untuk episode pertama mereka, tapi Jongin tahu bahwa menjadi Kyungsoo sangatlah repot. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin hanya akan untuk membersihkan rumah dan mungkin akan beristirahat jika sudah selesai. Tapi kenyataannya, mengawasi Taeoh sangatlah melelahkan. Apalagi jika anak itu sudah berlarian atau merengek meminta ini itu. Belum lagi jika anak tersebut sakit—tentu akan menjadi pekerjaan ganda untuk Kyungsoo.

Namun di saat itu juga Jongin sadar bahwa dia lebih baik bekerja mencari uang saja. Karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada pada posisi Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin sendiri sangatlah teledor—terbukti kemarin kepala Taeoh terbentur hanya karena Jongin yang menurunkan anaknya dari kursi makan dengan sembarangan. Lagipula, merawat dan mengawasi Taeoh hanya akan menimbulkan rasa cemas. Contohnya ketika Taeoh bermain di taman, Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun dari anak lelakinya.

"Sudah?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Taeoh yang kemudian menjawab dengan anggukan, "Taeoh menghabiskan makanannya? Hmm, anak pintar." Ucapnya sembari mengusap-usap rambut anak lelakinya perlahan.

"Kau membawakan makanan untuk kami. Hmm, _good boy!_ " seru Jongin pada Kyungsoo—dan menirukan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada anak lelakinya.

"Jongin…" rengek Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Jongin terkekeh, "Maaf, Soo. Ayo kita bersihkan semuanya. Kita pulang sekarang."

" _No ice creams, Papa?_ " tanya Taeoh pada ayahnya.

Jongin ragu untuk menjawab. Jika saja dia tidak bersama Kyungsoo, maka ia akan mengiyakannya dengan mudah. Namun karena Kyungsoo sedang bersama mereka, maka Jongin berpikir dua kali.

" _No. Dada_ akan membuatkan Taeoh _pudding_ jika sudah di rumah nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk. Dia tahu Kyungsoo agaknya melarang Jongin sering membelikan Taeoh es krim ataupun permen dengan berlebihan. Karena Kyungsoo tahu Taeoh sangat menyukainya—dan Jongin suka membelikannya.

Seorang Kim Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Kyungsoo sudah berkata. Dia memegang tahta tertinggi di rumah meskipun Jongin sendiri yang memimpin keluarganya. Jongin tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Kyungsoo, dan Taeoh sendiri akan sangat menurut padanya. Entah, Jongin tidak tahu sihir apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya—dan pada anak lelakinya.

Mungkin keluarga kecilnya belum sempurna, karena Jongin masih merasa dirinya kurang di banyak aspek. Tapi setidaknya, Jongin bahagia. Tidak yang seperti orang-orang atau _netizen_ katakan, di mana pernikahan mereka hanyalah untuk _media play_ atau terpaksa karena kehadiran anak lelakinya. _Toh_ meskipun Taeoh hadir karena sebuah keteledoran—karena ulah Jongin sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol hormon—tapi sekarang dia menjadikan Taeoh sebagai salah satu semangat untuk bekerja. Atau mungkin Jongin sedang ingin membujuk Kyungsoo untuk menambahkan semangat baru padanya—ini sebuah alasan sebenarnya.

"Ayo pulang sekarang!" seru Taeoh.

Jika biasanya Taeoh meminta Kyungsoo untuk menggendongnya, maka sekarang sedikit berbeda. Dia menengadahkan kedua tangannya pada Jongin, dan meminta untuk digendong. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri membawakan barang-barang suaminya—dia menggantikan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang hari ini datang terlambat dan pulang lebih awal hingga Jongin merasa sahabatnya itu makan gaji buta saja.

Meskipun banyak kamera sedang menyorot ke arah mereka bertiga, tapi mereka tetap menjadi keluarga yang sewajarnya. Tidak ada bumbu-bumbu lebih di sana. Kim Jongin menjadi Kim Jongin yang biasanya. Do Kyungsoo, tunggu, Kim Kyungsoo juga menjadi Kim Kyungsoo yang biasanya pula. Memang benar mengikuti _reality show_ itu sama saja dengan bekerja, tapi Jongin menikmati pekerjaan itu. Karena dia bekerja sembari menikmati waktu bersama orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Mungkin saat ini Jongin tidak _menganggap_ bahwa dia sedang bekerja, dia merasa bahwa saat ini dia sedang merekam momen-momen keluarganya yang mungkin bisa ia putar kembali beberapa tahun lagi.

 _Maybe Jongin is wrong. God is really fair though. Because He gives Jongin a perfect life. Yeah, because God gives Jongin a partner who named Do Kyungsoo—right now Kim Kyungsoo actually—and a little devil called Kim Taeoh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 **Artikel:** _A "superman" who just born, Kim Jongin and his cutie son, Kim Taeoh._

 _Source:_ _Naver_

[+11,446, -121] Benar-benar gen yang bagus… Kim Taeoh, sangat lucu dan tampan!

[+11,007, -251] Maaf Kim Jongin, aku menyukai Kim Taeoh sekarang.

[+9,232, -342] Ketika Jongin berada di taman dan berkata _'Taeoh-ya…'_ di saat itu aku sadar Kim Jongin hanya manusia biasa.

[+8,812, -98] Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, menghasilkan Kim Taeoh yang sangat tampan untuk anak seusianya. Bukankah hidup mereka sangat curang?

[+5,239, -185] Aku sangat iri dengan keluarga mereka. Dengan gen yang bagus, kaya raya, dan disukai banyak orang. Sangat wajar jika banyak orang yang sangat iri dengan keluarga kecil mereka.

* * *

"Kau membaca artikel tentang episode pertama kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja dari kamar mandi.

Jongin mengangguk, "Mereka lebih mengomentari tentang Taeoh lagipula. Aku tidak peduli komentar tentang diriku—aku lebih memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan tentang anakku dan dirimu." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan ponsel di samping lampu tidur.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?"

"Mereka menyukainya. Menyukai Taeoh lebih tepatnya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ ranjang mereka. Dia menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Jongin, yang saat ini sudah siap untuk tidur. Taeoh tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Anak itu hanya akan tidur bersama mereka jika _shooting_ tiba. Karena mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan pergi sebelum mereka terbangun dari tidurnya.

 _Shooting_ untuk episode-episode berikutnya baru selesai kemarin. Kemarin Jongin baru saja mengajak Taeoh pergi menonton pertunjukkan sirkus di salah satu tempat wahana-wahana permainan. Jongin dan Taeoh sempat membuat keributan, namun ketika anak kecil itu dengan tegas mengatakan _'Jangan mengganggu Papa!',_ orang-orang itu beranjak pergi. Walaupun Jongin sempat meminta maaf karena anak lelakinya yang secara tiba-tiba berseru begitu.

" _Baby_ Soo."

"Hm?"

Jongin melemparkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa… Jiwon itu lucu?"

"Jiwon—Park Jiwon? Anak Baekhyun _Hyung_?"

Jongin mengangguk, " _Ah,_ sebenarnya… aku mengatakan itu karena—aku tahu mengurus Taeoh saja sudah merepotkan tapi anak perempuan seperti Jiwon sepertinya tidak menganggu—ya kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya—dan membuat Jongin menggeram gemas, "Kau ingin mengubahku menjadi paus biru lagi?" rengeknya.

"Astaga… kau belum melupakan kejadian itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, " _Sorry, Baby…_ "

"Kau membujukku untuk mendapatkan anak perempuan seperti Jiwon?" Jongin, yang saat ini menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo itu mengangguk—dengan senyuman yang lebar tentu saja, "Kau benar-benar—"

Jongin menegakkan badannya panik, "Kalau kau merasa repot dengan Taeoh, tidak apa jika kau menolaknya! Aku hanya… membujuk? Tapi jika kau belum siap atau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia memutar badannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di laci yang ada di sampingnya. Ketika dia sudah mendapatkan benda itu, dia menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"Tidak usah membujuk. Kau sudah mendapatkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah menyerahkan sebuah _test pack_ dengan dua buah garis di sana.

Dan Jongin? Jongin berteriak dengan bodohnya sekarang.

* * *

 _ **By the way, ada yang baca ceritaku di KFF 2018?**_

 _ **Keknya banyak yang skip yak soalnya aku pake nama Indo. WKWK abisnya prompter minta Kaisoo nya as Indonesian, guys. Sawreh.**_

 _ **Aku bakal upload yang nama aslinya kok. Tapi jalan ceritanya ga berubah sama sekali.**_

 _ **By the way serius, aku butuh ide cerita baru buat Kaisoo yang berchapter. Adanya sih buat yang oneshot gitu soalnya. HUHU**_

 ** _Kalo ada ide bilang ke aku yaw~ mumpung aku sedang menjadi pengangguran sambil nunggu wisudaan HAHAHA AING LULUS GUYS!_**

 ** _Makasih udah baca UNFAIR yah! See you soon buat cerita berikutnya!_**

 ** _derpMyungsoo._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, maybe**_ **aku bakal berusaha buat _double update, guys._**

 **Cuman sejujurnya aku ga janji ya. Ehe.**

 **Cerita di sini yang belom kelar bakal aku kelarin kok. Janji.**

 **Sebenernya banyak alasannya kenapa aku pilih pindah PRIORITAS.**

 **Pertama, aku udah cukup bosen sama laman FFN. Kedua, di _wattpad_ aku lebih mudah buat nanya ini itu dan minta saran sama kalian.**

 **Dan yang paling utama adalah, ada orang yang _repost_ ceritaku tanpa izin di _wattpad_ dan aku masih nyari siapa orangnya LOL**

 **FFN tuh gampang banget di copas, _fyi._ Dan _author_ mana yang ga kesel kalo ceritanya di- _repost_ tanpa izin?**

 **Di _wattpad,_ yang aku tahu dia lebih susah buat di- _repost. CMIIW_ ya tapi, aku juga gak begitu paham.**

 **Jadi banyak pertimbangannya, _guys._ Gak sepenuhnya pindah kok.**

 **Cuman pindah prioritas aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam, Derpmyungsoo.**

 **p.s.: bagi yang mau _add id wattpad-_ ku, _id-_ nya sama kayak ffn, DERPMYUNGSOO.**


End file.
